Putting Things Together
by Ela Roy
Summary: Set after the 06/09 episode this is an alternative take on how things might have progressed between our lovely ladies.
1. Chapter 1

Note: It's Spring and I've been doing some cleaning which includes my hard drive and some stories I'd forgotten I'd written. I can remember what inspired this one; that curious look on Marissa's face in the 6/10 episode when she's standing at the bottom of the stairs in the Chandler mansion looking down at Bianca's name on her cell phone. I wanted Marissa's POV because we weren't getting it and all it took was a look for me to decide to go off on an Ela tangent - you remember them right? Anyhows I guess it's better out here that growing the tech equivalent of dust.

Disclaimer: Minx and co are not my creation that right belongs to some strange people who had no idea what they were doing. I owe little and gain nothing but a smile from sharing this.

Putting Things Together

Marissa scrolled through her phonebook her thumb hovering over Bianca's name as her mind tried to decipher what it was she wanted to say to the other woman. Bianca Montgomery; the typecast of the cell entry couldn't capture what the brunette had come to mean to Marissa. Her first client, her first win, her friend, her fellow captive, a survivor, a woman who amazed her in so many ways.

Footsteps descending the stairs distracted the redhead from her meandering thoughts. Colby's smiling face greeted her, Asher was home come say hello. But Marissa wanted to say hello to Bianca, to hear the brunette's gentle voice reassure her that everything was okay. Because nothing felt okay right now, Scott's words troubled Marissa, JR's antics angered her and Bianca's reticence gnawed at her. The brunette had looked more than scared in Ricky Torres' room, those chocolate brown eyes were full of a pain and weariness that Marissa wanted so badly to remove. She had to call her.

The cell seemed to ring forever before Bianca finally answered. Marissa could tell something was wrong just from the way her friend greeted her, she could also tell that whatever it was Bianca wasn't going to talk to her about it; not over the phone; maybe not at all. When Marissa finally hung up she felt more despondent than she had before the call. What was happening with Bianca? And why did it leave a sickening feeling of dread in the pit of Marissa's tummy?

The mansion was buzzing with activity, Asher's return a welcome reprieve from the thoughts and woes of all those who greeted him. Scott bit down his grief to play along with the jovial occupants of the room but JR's eyes followed him everywhere. It amused Scott that his cousin could still be so insecure; well let him be.

Marissa's eyes lit up with feigned shock when Scott smacked her playfully. She wasn't aware of JR or the fact that he had witnessed his cousin's antics. The redhead was oblivious to either's intentions, all she really wanted was to relax and forget her troubled thoughts.

But forgetting wasn't so easy when later that night Marissa lay in bed with the light on trying to rid her mind of images of an unconscious Bianca Montgomery slung over the shoulder of a killer. A cold sweat broke out along Marissa's skin as her tired mind began to imagine what could have happened, how Ricky Torres could have come back and finished what he had started months ago when he'd killed Zach Slater.

Marissa moaned softly and turned around trying again to sleep. Bianca's words, the tremor in her soft tone, the sound of shame and fear in her voice as she spoke of her past and the horrible crime that had been committed against her brought tears to Marissa's eyes. The brunette had suffered so much, survived so much pain and terror. Marissa couldn't begin to imagine how hard it must have been for Bianca, it was no wonder the woman was finding it difficult to cope with what Torres had done.

Marissa turned again, this time thumping her pillow to expel the anger that bubbled through her at the thought of anyone hurting her friend. Bianca Montgomery was a walking breathing inspiration to women everywhere, she was more than a survivor, more than a mother, more than all of the things that defined her; she was amazing. The tall slender brunette was nothing short of wonderful.

Marissa's mind wandered back to the past; to Bianca and Kendall helping her through her grief and anger with David, how the younger woman had sat there listening placing a comforting hand upon Marissa's back soothing her as the pain finally broke through. There had been so much warmth radiating from Bianca, so much understanding and gentleness that when she'd put her arms around Marissa and drew the three of them into a hug it had felt so natural. Everything always felt natural with Bianca, no airs or graces or diva Kane tendencies. Marissa had been a little surprised by that at first. Everyone in Pine Valley knew Erica Kane and her eldest daughter Kendall Slater, Marissa had met both and was familiar with their larger than life personalities; she had expected Bianca to be something similar.

But Bianca was different, so different. Sure Marissa had seen the fiery Kane temper flash in those deep brown eyes, she wasn't likely to forget the way the brunette had put it to her when she'd tried the strong arm approach at winning the divorce settlement. Marissa had been impressed by the demure brunette's fiery resolve, there was something about the way Bianca's eyes had blazed with emotion that day. How that warm soothing chocolate colour had bubbled with heat. Bianca was no pushover that was for sure, yes she was demure and kind to a fault but she was also a strong intelligent woman who knew what she wanted.

The redhead smiled to herself. Bianca's intelligence shone through both intellectually and emotionally. The brunette had been the embodiment of smart in her dealings with that bigoted woman whose daughter had teased Miranda. Marissa had wanted to get from behind the counter and tell the ignorant woman exactly what she thought of her but Bianca had remained calm in the face of adversity, not once rising to the woman's narrow mindedness. The lawyer had been so proud of her friend and proud that it was she who Bianca had wanted as her backup.

And the way Bianca spoke with Miranda, the gentleness in her voice, the love shining from her eyes it had touched Marissa profoundly. Bianca Montgomery was an amazing mother, an amazing woman. The redhead finally drifted to sleep with that image in her mind.

/

It was hard to hide the feeling of sheer delight at seeing Bianca standing chatting with Krystal in the diner. And the brunette didn't seem so spooked either, until Marissa reached out and touched her. Damn why had she done that? She should have known after yesterday that Bianca had an issue with being touched. But God Marissa wanted to touch her, to reach out and comfort her, tell her it was okay, that everything really was going to be okay. But Bianca was withdrawing both physically and emotionally and it was killing Marissa, inside it was killing her to know that her mere presence was bringing back bad memories for Bianca.

The brunette had brushed off Marissa's fears, even complimented her. The lawyer hadn't realised how much she'd missed having someone to compliment her like that. Oh yeah JR did it all the time but it wasn't the same, behind Bianca's words, behind that cute little half smile of hers was the realisation that the brunette meant absolutely everything she said. And Marissa glowed with the praise, glowed with the knowledge that Bianca Montgomery thought she was amazing.

Amazing. It had been a while since Marissa felt anywhere close to amazing and yet when she was with Bianca, when the brunette spoke with her, shared her past and her hopes for the future and smiled at her with that beautiful captivating smile of hers, amazing was exactly how Marissa felt.

But then JR had returned to the table and something changed, something Marissa couldn't really understand. JR mentioned conditions and suddenly Bianca forgot that she was in the process of looking for whatever it was she had planned to give Marissa, her eyes blinked rapidly several times before she looked away and over at her daughter.

When Bianca excused herself to use the washroom Marissa looked at JR in question. He shrugged then made the same excuses leaving Marissa alone to think about everything she couldn't understand. At the table next to her AJ laughed at something Miranda said, the two kids sat with their heads bowed close together, one dark, one light. Marissa felt an overwhelming sense of pride looking at them, the birthday twins innocent and full of joyful youth. She sighed wishfully, the last time she'd felt a sense of joyful youth was the snowball fight she'd had with Bianca. It seemed Ms Montgomery had a way of bringing out Marissa's inner kid.

JR returned with a grin Marissa recognized all too easily, behind him a half smiling Bianca also approached the table. And there it was again, that look in Bianca's eyes that told Marissa something was troubling her friend. Was it another flashback? Or did something happen with JR? Did he go and say something to upset Bianca? Damn it! Why couldn't he just leave them alone? It hit Marissa like a 2x4, she didn't want JR there, she wanted Bianca. Oh.

Krystal brought the ice creams down and Bianca busied herself making sure Miranda and AJ got theirs first. The kids were laughing again and the brunette laughed with them pointing at something Miranda had coloured on the page beneath her. Pink hair, Miranda had given the character florescent pink hair.

"Nina had pink hair and she reminds me of her."

Bianca glanced again at the cartoon a small frown of confusion marring her pretty face.

"Nina? Why does she remind you of Nina?"

The mischievous look on Miranda's face was absolutely adorable as she smiled up at her mother.

"Cause she's wearing that short skirt that Mommy Reese said would you look better on you."

A blush flooded Bianca's cheeks, her eyes darkening at some memory that only she was partial to. Miranda began to giggle and Bianca tried to glare but it failed miserably so instead she dropped a kiss upon her daughter's head and whispered something. Whatever it was it turned Miranda's giggle to a full out laugh that made Bianca smile with pride. Marissa marvelled at how beautiful the blushing brunette looked.

JR was keen to find out what had caused the curious blush, when Bianca retook her seat he began to question her enthusiastically. Marissa rolled her eyes and JR shrugged.

"What? Aren't you just a little curious as to what could make Ms Cool Calm and Collected blush so beautifully?"

Truth be told Marissa was more than curious but she wasn't prepared to tell either JR or Bianca that. The brunette cleared her throat.

"I can't imagine why you'd think I was cool, calm and collected JR. I thought you had us all pegged as neurotic."

JR laughed.

"Pine Valley has made us all a little neurotic Bianca but you seem to weather it better than most, wouldn't you agree Marissa?"

Marissa was lost in staring at Bianca, at the way the brunette swirled the spoon around in her banana split before slowly lifting it to her mouth. Soft full lips opened to admit the spoonful of ice cream in a way that felt like it was tickling Marissa's insides. Oh God. JR nudged his ex-wife, hazel eyes turned to him in confusion.

"Sorry did you say something?"

JR's eyes narrowed, who had Marissa been thinking about? Scott no doubt. Always bloody Scott.

"I was saying that I think Bianca is probably one of the least neurotic people living in Pine Valley. Where did you go just then?"

Marissa smiled.

"Nowhere. We're both living in Pine Valley JR are you saying we're neurotic?"

Bianca was in the process of trying to swallow a mouthful of ice cream making her giggle sound more like a choked sob. Marissa's eyes flashed back to her instantly, worry shining bright in them. With the ice cream fully swallowed Bianca was finally able to let out a full laugh that lifted the worry and brought a delightful smile to the redhead's lips. JR looked from one to the other in consternation.

"Women!"

It earned him glares from his two table mates plus a decidedly Erica Kane like glare from the girl sitting at the table with his son. JR held up his hands in surrender as Miranda's eyes narrowed some more.

"Whoa there Mimo take it easy with those lazar eyes."

Miranda's eyes fell to her mother who was smiling softly at her. Marissa watched as the little girl's eyes began to glisten causing her mother to rush round to her. The Chandlers watched in confusion as little Miranda Montgomery began to cry in earnest. Bianca eyes began to glisten too as she hugged her daughter to her and whispered gentle words to the distraught girl.

The Montgomerys left shortly after that, Miranda's eyes still full of tears as she bid her best friend goodbye. It did not escape Marissa's notice that Bianca made no promises when she begged the brunette to call her later to let her know everything was okay. The Chandlers finished their ice creams, JR intent on finding something else to occupy AJ's mind. The pool party next weekend began to take on a life of its own as father and son made plans.

"Miranda will be okay by then, won't she Mom?"

Marissa nodded at her son hoping she was right.

/

Bianca didn't call. Later that evening Marissa kissed her son goodnight and went to her room thinking of little Miranda Montgomery and those tears. What had triggered them? And how was Bianca coping with it? Miranda and Gabrielle were Bianca's whole world, Marissa knew their pain would be doubly hard on their mother. And right now Bianca had enough pain without more being added. Maybe Marissa could help, would Bianca let her? Marissa reached for her cell determined to stop second guessing herself; if Bianca didn't want to take the call then so be it.

The call connected within seconds Bianca's breathy voice saying sorry straight away. Marissa smiled.

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"_You wanted me to call and I forgot."_

"You had more important things to deal with, how's Miranda? Is she okay?"

There was several moments of silence followed by a deep calming breath.

"Bianca?"

"_Sorry."_

Marissa pursued her lips, there were too many of those going around lately.

"Don't be sorry just tell me what's going on. Talk to me Bianca, maybe I can help."

It sounded painful, the sigh that Marissa heard, it sounded like it was hurting the brunette.

"_When I got Miranda back I promised myself that I'd put her first, that I'd do everything I could to make my little girl happy, to fill her world full of love and joy because that's what she did to mine."_

The redhead was confused by the words _got her back_ but she listened without interruption knowing that right now Bianca needed that the most.

"_I failed her Marissa, I failed Miranda. I didn't put her first when I should have. She's seven years old and she's carrying around all this sorrow because I put my heart before hers. I did it with Maggie and then Reese. I brought these women into her life and let her love them only to take her away from them. I … broke her…little …heart."_

Bianca's voice cracked and a sob echoed down the line bringing tears to Marissa's eyes.

"_I called her Mimo….I haven't called her that in so long…..it's Maggie's pet name for her. Mimo and Moma that's what they call each other. And now Reese is gone too and it's brought it all back. She's hurting….my baby's hurting….and it's all my fault."_

The heart wrenching sobs floored Marissa completely. What she wouldn't give to be in Wildwind holding her crying friend, wiping those tears away and telling her it wasn't anyone's fault.

"Bianca?"

There was no answer just another of those loud sobs.

"Bianca listen to me. This isn't your fault. Miranda doesn't blame you, that little girl is just like her Mom her heart's as big as a house, she has plenty of love to give."

Bianca sniffled softly and Marissa wished again that she was there to dry those tears.

"_I can't…I can't do…this anymore."_

They were words Marissa had heard before, yesterday in Ricky Torres's room Bianca had said the same thing.

"You can't do what anymore?"

Another soft sniffle.

"_Love and hurt…they go hand in hand…in my life."_

Those sad broken words felt like a gut punch to Marissa's stomach, she couldn't let her friend give up on love, not now; not ever.

"It won't always feel like that Bianca, I promise it won't."

This time the deep sigh didn't sound so much painful as it did resigned.

"_That's not a promise you can keep Marissa."_

An hour later striving for sleep those words echoed in Marissa's mind. Red hair splayed across the pillow as the lawyer tossed and turned; her mind too full of her friend. The light knock on the bedroom door startled her enough to make her yelp softly. The door eased open and JR popped his head around it a hopeful smile on his wide awake face.

"I saw your light on."

Marissa didn't see the need to tell him that she had taken to sleeping with it on. She sat up and pulled the covers beneath her chin as he came on in holding something in his hand.

"Thought you might be having some trouble sleeping, this might help."

He proffered the gift with another of his charming grins. Marissa took the box.

"You didn't need to get me anything JR."

JR sat on the side of the bed waiting expectantly for her to open the gift. Marissa bit her lip wondering why she felt so uncomfortable with him this close to her. She opened the box, marvelling at the intrinsically designed ornament within. Her eyes rose to meet expectant blue.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

It earned her another charming grin.

"Open it fully, I think you'll like what's inside."

Marissa felt a clawing sensation in her stomach, please God don't let him have bought her some expensive jewellery. She opened the box surprised to see what looked like a musical spindle.

"Turn it on."

Tears sprang to the redhead's eyes when she heard the opening notes to _Forevermore_. JR reached forward wiping away a falling tear.

"It was meant to make you happy not sad."

A sob broke forth followed quickly by another and then another until Marissa was bawling just as little Miranda Montgomery had done hours earlier. JR folded her within his arms wondering why the music box hadn't made his ex-wife smile the way Bianca had hoped it would. Women.

/

Four days later with little more than two five minute phone calls between them, Marissa knew for certain that Bianca was avoiding her. It hurt, it hurt so much it felt like a physical pain had settled within Marissa's chest threatening to stop her heart from beating. She needed her friend, she wanted someone to talk to, someone who would know just the right thing to say and how to say it. Bianca always did that for her, right from the beginning the brunette seemed so in tune with Marissa as if they'd known each other a lifetime instead of a mere year.

JR was pushing so hard to deepen their relationship and Marissa was suffocating under the weight of her conflicting emotions. Scott took every opportunity to remind Marissa of why getting back with JR would be a huge mistake. What he didn't realise was that Marissa really didn't need the reminder. She knew it was a mistake; that it would always be a mistake because leopards could not change their spots even if they truly wanted to. Part of her believed JR wanted to be a better person but he was failing miserably. The music box was a prime example; he maintained Marissa had told him her father used to sing it to her. But she hadn't, she rarely spoke of her adopted parents to anyone; the pain of their lie still hurt too much.

Bianca and Krystal were the only two who knew about _Forevermore_, Marissa wasn't sure why she had told her birth mother; maybe it was to hurt her or maybe she just wanted someone else to sing it to her when she was hurting. But Krystal never had, not in those long talks or those times she had held Marissa after the divorce. No Krystal wasn't the type and Marissa was pretty sure her mother wouldn't be helping JR pursue her.

So that meant it was Bianca who had bought the gift. Was it what the brunette had tried to give to Marissa in the café that day? Before JR had come back and ruined the moment with his throwaway remarks. Marissa was finding it harder and harder to be around her ex-husband; his spoilt rich kid behaviour was getting on her nerves in a way it never had before. Why couldn't he be more like Bianca, selfless in his giving instead of always having ulterior motives?

Bianca, Bianca. Marissa doubted there was anyone who could be like Ms Bianca Montgomery. The woman was a goddess among mortals. There wasn't anyone in Pine Valley who didn't think the youngest of the Kane women walked on water. Krystal adored her, even David had a soft spot for the brunette and Marissa knew her birth father rarely had soft spots for anyone anymore. And Babe, the twin Marissa had never known, had loved Bianca like a sister. It was obviously a family thing because the more Marissa thought about the brunette the more she realised she loved her too.

It was the ache that had given it away. The tiny ache that had begun in Marissa's chest four days ago when Bianca hadn't called like she said she would. By day two the ache had deepened so that not even their tense five minute call could ease it. Now on day four it was full out heart ache and Marissa knew it wasn't going to go away.

Lydia and Roy Tasker had instilled some fine qualities in their adoptive daughter, the best being pragmatism. Marissa wasn't given to fanciful ideas or theories, she got right down to the root of things and then did what was needed to resolve them. So the ache in her chest had clued her in pretty quickly to the fact that her feelings for Bianca Montgomery had deepened, significantly deepened. And being a pragmatist meant she wanted nothing more than to go to Wildwind and tell the brunette all about them. But she couldn't. Not because she didn't want to but because she genuinely believed Bianca needed the breathing space, needed time to heal the hurt she believed she'd caused her daughters.

So Marissa was left to think about the beautiful brunette from afar; she knew there was a good chance that it might always be that way. Bianca was giving up on love, love had caused her and her daughters too much hurt. God it killed Marissa to know that she might never get the opportunity to explore what she knew would be something wonderful between her and Bianca. And it would be wonderful. She was in no doubt of that. Bianca was beautiful and amazing and everything that Marissa could ever want in a partner. The redhead smiled wistfully; Bianca Montgomery was perfect, absolutely wonderfully perfect.

"A dreamy smile, should I expect my ears to burn?"

JR's smug grin made Marissa roll her eyes.

"I'm sure someone somewhere is talking or thinking about you JR so yeah you should probably expect your ear to burn, your right one I'd imagine."

JR chuckled at the quick response, he'd always liked Marissa's fiery spirit.

"So if it wasn't for me then who was it for?"

Marissa could hear the cogs turning in her ex's mind, he was thinking of Scott again; wondering whether she and his cousin were more than just good friends. It was pathetic.

"Bianca."

The relief was obvious on JR's face.

"Is she bringing the girls round at the weekend? I know AJ is really looking forward to the pool party."

Marissa got up from the couch, her face the picture of happiness.

"I think I'll go ask her."

JR watched fine hips sway as his ex rushed from the room.

/

Caleb was sitting in the parlour staring up at a picture with a scowl on his face when Marissa entered Wildwind.

"You okay there Caleb?"

The old man didn't turn to look at her.

"Nope."

Marissa came closer.

"Anything I can do?"

"Nope."

The redhead smirked.

"Ok then, where can I find Bianca?"

"A picnic by the stables, you won't need directions. You'll hear them before you see them."

Marissa didn't miss the smile that Caleb tried to hide; he had really taken to the Montgomery kids.

"Thanks Caleb, I hope the picture tells you what you want to hear."

Caleb chuckled softly.

"And I hope Ms Montgomery does the same for you."

Marissa caught the old man's eye for a brief moment and read the wisdom within, had he seen something she herself had not been conscious of until days ago? Probably, there was very little that Caleb Cooney missed.

"Bye Calab."

"Bye."

Marissa made her way out to the back of the huge house and down the lane that wound around to an open yard. She had lived for a short time at Wildwind with David and had always found a certain tranquillity in the meadow beyond the stables. Caleb had been right, she didn't need directions, the peels of laughter greeted her within moments. Beyond the stables in a paddock of thick rich green grass the three Montgomerys lay upon a large picnic rug. The two little girls were squirming beneath their mother's tickles while trying at the same time to tickle Bianca back. Marissa watched in wonder at the sight before her.

It was a warm day, the sun shining bright in a clear blue sky. Bianca had dawned denim cut offs and a sleeveless white tee, her hair was gathered haphazardly in a wooden clasp, she was barefoot and looked lovelier than Marissa had ever seen her.

"Mercy Mommy, mercy mercy mercy."

Gabrielle's squeals were like a siren and their effect was instant, Bianca's hands dropped away and her daughters sprawled out next to her their little chests heaving as they regained their breath. Bianca giggled softly when Miranda whispered something in her baby sister's ear.

"Oh no you won't Miranda Mona."

Miranda began to giggle too and rolled closer on the rug to settle against her mother's side.

"No but maybe Gabby will."

Gabrielle launched herself at her mother, her little hands grasping at ticklish skin as Bianca began to howl with laughter.

"You little sneaks, you tag teamed me."

Miranda lost no time in helping her sister as Bianca began to flail at them. Marissa watched her friend's face, saw the happiness that shone on it like the sun above. This was the Bianca she wanted to see, this happy carefree woman who found her solace in the company of her kids.

"Mercy mercy mercy."

The girls howled with laughter as their mother finally scampered away from them, when they high fived together Marissa couldn't hold back her giggle; tag teamed indeed. Three sets of chocolate eyes turned to stare at the redhead.

"Marissa?"

Bianca sounded breathless, the sound making butterflies begin to beat their wings in Marissa's tummy.

"Hi."

The brunette stared up at her in wonder.

"Hi Marissa."

Miranda grinned at her mother's friend.

"Hello Miranda."

"Hi Missa."

Gabrielle's toothy grin made Marissa want to tickle the little sweetie.

"Hi Gabrielle that was a pretty good move you made there, so did it make you the winner?"

The grin morphed to a giggle as Gabrielle threw herself at Bianca again burying her head into her mother's neck. Arms folded around her instantly and snuggled her closer.

"I think it makes us even, right Mommy?"

Bianca nodded at Miranda.

"But only because you played me you little rascal."

It was funny to watch the seven year old put her hand on her hip and smirk in a very Erica Kane like way. Marissa had to bite back her laugh as Bianca raised a brow at her oldest child.

"I think you've been spending too much time with your grandmother."

Miranda's face scrunched up in thought.

"No not anymore. Grandma isn't really the same as she was when she came to see us in Paris. She played with us then but now she just wants to shop."

Marissa looked from daughter to mother and saw the hurt in Bianca's eyes.

"I got to pee pee Mommy."

Gabrielle pulled away from her mother, her embarrassment forgotten as she made towards the fence where Marissa stood. Bianca got to her feet.

"I guess we should all go cool off a little."

Gabrielle made fast work climbing through the bottom rug of the fence and darting up the lane.

"Gabby slow down, wait for us."

Gabrielle did her own imitation of Erica Kane when she stopped and looked back at them impatiently. Bianca laughed at the image causing her youngest to begin to scowl.

"Pee pee Mommy."

Miranda climbed over the fence and jumped down beside Marissa.

"I'll take her Mommy."

The two girls ran up the lane and out of sight as Bianca put her flip flops on and climbed over the fence. Marissa watched, marvelling at how gracefully the brunette moved, in flip flops no less.

"So what takes you out to Wildwind Marissa?"

The redhead drew her eyes up from Bianca's legs and tried not to stare at the rest of her as she made eye contact with the amused looking brunette.

"Sorry you're wearing flip flops."

Bianca's eyebrow arched and Marissa began to blush.

"And shorts."

Marissa's blush deepened at the awed tone she could hear in her own voice, it made the brunette laugh.

"It's really not as amazing as you're making it sound."

Marissa chuckled.

"It sort of is though. I've never seen you in anything that isn't designer label."

Bianca began walking.

"Come on those rascals will hound poor Caleb if I don't keep an eye on them."

"He looked like he needed hounding. What's going on with him?"

The two fell into step.

"I'd imagine it's Mom. Seems she's upsetting a lot of people since her return."

Marissa wondered if that extended to Bianca herself. They entered the house and sure enough they found the girls tackling Caleb on the couch.

"Could the owner of these delightful delinquents please put a harness on them?"

Miranda knew from the look on Caleb's face that he was teasing again, she turned to her mother in question.

"What's a delinquent Mommy?"

Bianca scowled at Caleb and Marissa stepped forward to answer the question.

"A delinquent is someone who doesn't listen when grumpy old men tell them they want to be grumpy on their own."

Miranda flashed Caleb a winning smile.

"But you're not a grumpy old man so that means we can't be delinquents."

Caleb began to laugh.

"Smart this one, real smart, takes after the Kane women no doubt."

"And the Montgomery women too, uncle Jack says I'm the best of both."

"And me too, both best."

Caleb laughed some more and pulled the two girls to him.

"Well I guess you both can't help being related to captain Marvel."

All three Montgomerys laughed at the now familiar line. Bianca cleared her throat.

"Girls I'm going to start on dinner so if Caleb needs to work go play in the garden or in your room. Okay?"

Neither seemed interested in moving away from the old man.

"Girls?"

The difference in Bianca's tone had both girls turning instantly, it wasn't a shout and Marissa couldn't detect any anger in her friend's voice yet it had garnered the kids attention instantly.

"Sure Mommy if Caleb doesn't want to play Gabby and I will go upstairs."

Gabrielle nodded solemnly at her sister's words both looking to their mother expectantly.

"Good. If you get bored you can always come help me cook."

Marissa wanted to know why both girls looked at each other wide eyed before turning identical head shakes to their mother, she followed her friend from the room determined to find out if it was what had caused Bianca's soft laughter.

"What was that about the cooking?"

Bianca laughed again guiding her friend to the back of the house and into the huge bright kitchen.

"The girls helped me bake some muffins yesterday. It got messy, very messy."

The brunette washed her hands in an antique sink before pulling open the large fridge.

"Messy?"

"I guess you could call it a food fight."

The redhead laughed, muffin mix was not the easiest thing to clean.

"Ok I can see how that would get messy but it doesn't explain why the girls wouldn't want to help you cook. I remember food fights, they were fun."

Bianca was laughing again as she came away from the fridge laden with vegetables.

"Yeah they still are but the cleaning up wasn't so much. I guess they're both thinking cooking means cleaning, never a good idea for a seven year old and certainly not for a two and half year old. The plan is if I get them started early I won't be stuck screaming at them when they're teenagers."

Marissa smiled.

"I can't imagine you'd ever need to scream, your quiet voice packed quite a punch in there."

Another laugh, Marissa was sure she hadn't heard her friend this carefree since before that disastrous blind date JR had set her up on.

"That's what Reese used to call my "don't mess with the boss" voice."

The humour dropped away as the brunette lapsed into silence.

"You miss her?"

Bianca placed the vegetables in the sink and turned the faucet on leaving Marissa to think she didn't want to discuss it.

"I miss what we had when things were good. I miss my friend and the girls other Mommy."

Marissa could hear the sadness in that soft quiet tone and she moved across the kitchen to offer comfort. Her hand settled on Bianca's back, the thin white t-shirt not much of a barrier to the warmth of the brunette's skin. Bianca shivered and moved away abruptly leaving Marissa to search for the right words.

"I'm sorry. God I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Bianca shook her head and grabbed a knife from a block before turning to the centre island with the vegetables.

"You didn't. You never answered my question Marissa, what brought you all the way out to Wildwind?"

Marissa stood watching the brunette slice and dice the vegetables it didn't surprise her that the movements seemed as graceful as everything else that Bianca Montgomery did. She moved across so that she was at the opposite side and able to look at Bianca's face.

"I wanted to give you space because of the girls, I know you've been worried about them. But I'm worried about you Bianca."

Brown eyes lifted to meet hazel, the small smile not enough to put any real light into them.

"I'm fine."

Marissa shook her head, she hadn't realised until that moment how much she missed Bianca's real smiles.

"No you're not. You don't look like you've been sleeping, hell you look like a racoon, a jumpy racoon doing speedballs."

The brunette snorted at the imagery.

"Thanks for the visual. Where do you come up with these things?"

Marissa pulled a face.

"Krystal."

Bianca laughed, if Marissa started sounding like her mother there would never be a dull moment between them. She dropped her attention back to the chopping board.

"Racoon look aside I really am fine."

"Would you tell me if you weren't?"

"Sure."

Marissa didn't believe that for a minute but she knew there was no point in forcing the issue so instead she changed tactics.

"Thank you for the music box Bianca, it was really sweet of you."

It brought the knife to a clattering stop.

"JR told you?"

Marissa wanted to scream, Bianca's question proved she had been right; that hypocritical son of a bitch had lied to her again.

"No he spun me a sack of lies about how much he knew I loved that song. Thing is I never told him about it, just you and Krystal and there's no way she'd want me to see the good in him. I'm wondering why you would Bianca, from what Scott says JR hurt you worse than anyone else in this town."

Bianca grabbed the knife again and resumed her chopping,

"That was the past, we've all moved on from it."

"So have I."

Marissa's voice was firm enough to get Bianca to look back up at her.

"I've moved on from JR and I'm not going back, I don't want to. Not now not ever. What I can't understand is what made you think I would?"

Bianca didn't answer she seemed too lost in staring into Marissa's eyes, the redhead smiled softly.

"Bianca why would you let him take credit for giving me one of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever received?"

"You said he was winning you over. You were happy with him once and maybe you can be that way again. I know you want a family for AJ."

Marissa was stuck between wanting to kiss those incredibly foolish lips and wanting to shake some sense into the brunette.

"Is that what you had in mind when you bought me the gift?"

Marissa had never known Bianca Montgomery to lie but she sensed from the way the brunette shifted uneasily that that was about to change. She reached out setting her hand upon Bianca's arm, above the wrist away from the marred skin.

"We've always been honest with each other Bianca, whatever else is changing between us I hope that never does."

Brown eyes searched hers for unending minutes.

"Changing between us?"

Marissa shrugged.

"Well something has, you're pulling away from me. Why? Is it because of what Ricky did? Is that why you're intent on getting me with JR because you think I need protecting?"

Bianca snorted.

"No. Marissa you're one of the strongest women I know, you definitely don't need a man to protect you."

"Then why are you so willing to help JR win me back?"

"I told you already I want you to be happy and a family for AJ would make that happen."

"You make that happen too."

Bianca forgot to breathe, Marissa could tell from the way the younger woman began to pale.

"Breathe Bianca just breathe."

The brunette took a lungful of air and began to blush profusely.

"Now please tell me what you were thinking when you bought me that music box, I need to know."

"Why does it matter so much? It was a simple gift to show my appreciation for all that you did for me. A token of my gratitude."

"If that were really the case then you would have given it to me that day in Krystal's. But instead you give it to JR, Bianca what aren't you telling me? What's really going on here?"

Marissa was quickly beginning to put things together, Bianca's withdrawal, her uneasiness with their closeness and now this rouse with JR. Marissa was bringing something up alright and it had damn all to do with memories of Reverend Ricky. She moved her hand gently up Bianca's arm feeling the goose bumps rise beneath her fingers.

"You feel it too don't you?"

Bianca swallowed slowly and began to bite her lip. Marissa felt an overwhelming need to be those teeth, to feel that soft gentle lip against hers. She stepped around the centre island her hand not leaving the warmth of Bianca's arm.

"Tell me to stop Bianca and I will. I'd never do anything you didn't want no matter how much I'd like to and right now I'd really like to kiss you."

The gasp was an unexpected bonus for Marissa, its sound doing all kinds of crazy things to her stomach. She turned Bianca to face her and locked her gaze on those beautiful brown eyes. A step closer and she was crowding Bianca's body space.

"Tell me to stop."

Bianca didn't say a word as Marissa leaned in, all she did was close her eyes and accept the first tentative touch of soft warm lips against hers. Marissa had known it would feel like this, exquisitely gentle and yet so intoxicatingly hot. She could feel herself becoming lost in the kiss, in the very closeness of Bianca and for the first time in her new life away from the Taskers Marissa let herself go.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: It's confession time at this weekly Minxaholic meeting, my name is Ela Roy and I'm so addicted to all things Minx that I couldn't stop at just one chapter. Before you read on there are a couple of things I need to point out, firstly this story got started over 10 months ago so I'd forgotten it had one major similarity to my current story ie; a sick child. Now don't go thinking I like making the miniature peoples sick, I really don't it's just that it works as a great plot device. Second I sorta deviated big time from what we had on the show (no sh1t Ela! Dammit Muse get back to Impact you promised you'd help sort Maggie out….emm… right…well….never mind).There's also a jump around in POV because….well truth is I can't remember what I was thinking….that happens when I write….ya know just forget you read that! Anyhows enjoy.

Dedication: This is to all you reviewers out there who have a wonderful ability to make me smile with your words, especially you faithful ladies who are willing to follow me down familiar and unfamiliar roads. Thank you.

Chapter Two

Bianca's head was swimming, her body too felt like it was sinking beneath the surface of a vast ocean. Marissa's lips felt so good against hers, the redhead's body pressed against places that hadn't felt alive in so long. The hungry rush of desire made it hard for the brunette to focus on reality. But reality decided it needed focusing on when a scream rang out somewhere in the house. Bianca's heart threatened to still in her chest as she pulled away from Marissa and began to run.

"Gabby!"

She would know her daughter's cry anywhere; she was fine-tuned to its pitch and frequency and could tell from that one blast that her baby was in pain.

"Gabrielle? Miranda?"

"Mommy, Mommy! Gabby's fallen."

Bianca took the stairs two at a time following her oldest into the room Miranda shared with her little sister. Gabrielle lay on the floor her eyes glazed and unfocused. Bianca dropped to her knees as Miranda's choked voice tried to explain what had happened.

"Gabby baby talk to me, are you okay?"

Little brown eyes closed and Bianca's heart staggered in its beat, she made to cradle her daughter to her but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Marissa stood with her cell fixed to her ear.

"Don't move her Bianca. Yes I need an ambulance, Wildwind Mansion, 3900 Glenview Road, Pine Valley. A little girl, two and half years old, she's fallen from a bed, hit her head pretty bad. No she's fading in and out. Her eyes look unfocused, she isn't responding to her mother's voice."

Bianca caressed her baby girl's cheek and began to pray. Miranda's sobs got louder as Gabrielle's eyes remained closed.

"Is she breathing okay?"

Bianca lowered her ear to Gabrielle's mouth and felt the steady puffs of air hit her cheek. She nodded at Marissa and pulled her eldest to her, one arm around Miranda as her other hand continued its stroke.

"Shush Mimo it's okay, Gabby's just resting. The fall took a lot out of her. You might wake her up if she hears you crying."

Miranda sniffled into her mother's neck.

"I want her to wake up Mommy cause then we'll know she's really okay. What if she doesn't wake up?"

Bianca couldn't think about that, couldn't bare to imagine how she'd ever survive that happening. A hand squeezed her shoulder again and she glanced up to see Marissa looking at her.

"Eight minutes, they said to keep talking to her. Reassure her you're here."

Bianca turned back to her baby; soothing hair from Gabrielle's paling face.

"Of course I'm here Gabby, I'm always going to be here for my babies. Right Mimo?"

Miranda sniffled again and pulled away to look at her mother.

"Right Mommy, always until the sky falls onto the ground and noise never makes a sound."

Bianca kissed Miranda's cheek.

"Because I love my little girls and there isn't anywhere in the world I would rather be that right here with you both."

She turned back to gaze down at the unmoving girl on the floor.

"And you promised me last night you'd love me to the moon and back Gabby and I'm keeping you to that. You hear me Gabrielle Amelia Williams Montgomery you're coming back to me, the moon's too bright and cold so come on back here where I can warm you up baby."

Bianca ignored the sound of Marissa's breath hitching, she couldn't focus on anything but the two girls who needed her. Miranda slid to her knees taking her baby sister's small hand in hers.

"Come back Gabby, I need my sister to play with. And feed the horses. You said you'd help me feed Gigi tonight after supper."

Bianca nodded in encouragement.

"Gigi needs his Gabbycubes, no sweeter sugar that yours baby."

Eight minutes never felt so long to Bianca who gallantly kept her oldest talking to her youngest as they waited on the paramedics to arrive. And then pandemonium broke lose as two men rushed in with a stretcher scaring Miranda.

"Shush sweetie they're here to help your sister, they're going to take Gabby to the hospital and try to help her wake up."

Marissa's voice sounded surprisingly gentle in the midst of crackling radios and staccato conversation going on between the two men attending to Gabrielle.

"How long has she been out Mame?"

Bianca's eyes were wide with shock so Marissa answered the question.

"Ten minutes max, she fell about twelve minutes ago. When we got to her her eyes were open but glazed, then she closed them and hasn't responded since."

"Was the fall the only impact she took?"

Large hands covered the expanse of Gabrielle's immobile body checking for injuries. Marissa turned to Miranda.

"Miranda sweetie did Gabby hurt herself before she jumped off the bed?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No but she jumped funny and her head hit first. And then she screamed but she wouldn't talk to me or move and I called Mommy."

The paramedic looked at his colleague before turning back to the little girl.

"Did you try to move her yourself?"

Miranda shook her head.

"I can't lift her anymore, not since she turned two and got too heavy for me."

Bianca smiled at her daughter.

"You did really good Miranda, you helped your sister the best way you could by getting me. I'm really proud of you sweetie."

Miranda grabbed for her mother's hand as the paramedics lifted Gabrielle onto the stretcher. Bianca got to her feet following them downstairs and outside to the waiting ambulance.

"Mame it would probably be best if we don't take the little one with us."

Bianca looked at the man in confusion as Miranda grabbed tighter to her hand.

"I can't leave Gabby Mommy it's my job to protect her."

Marissa stepped closer offering another squeeze to Bianca's shoulder.

"I can take Miranda back to the mansion."

Bianca shook her head.

"No I promised I wouldn't leave either of them again."

"Then I'll take her to the hospital in my car, we'll meet you there. Go Bianca, Miranda and I will be right behind you. I promise."

Miranda didn't want to let go of her mother's hand but Marissa got down on her knees to gently talk to her.

"Miranda sweetie there isn't enough room for you all in the ambulance. My car is right over there, we can follow them the whole way to PVH."

Bianca dropped a kiss onto her oldest head.

"Five minutes Miranda, I'll see you in five minutes. Go with Marissa for me please."

Miranda finally let go of her mother's hand and reached for Marissa's as Bianca disappeared into the ambulance.

/

Dr Frankie Hubbard was waiting in the ambulance bay as Gabrielle's stretcher was lifted from the bus with a pale Bianca Montgomery following behind.

"Bianca?"

"Frankie help my baby please."

The paramedics spoke in that staccato beat again as the stretcher was wheeled through to a bay. More hands felt along Gabrielle's supine form making her look so small and fragile. Bianca watched in a daze as Frankie and the nurses worked on her baby before wheeling her out to Radiology.

"Bianca? Bianca?"

Marissa and Miranda came running towards the bay as Gabrielle was being wheeled away.

"They're taking her for an MRI."

Hazel eyes searched Bianca's face.

"Was there any change?"

Bianca's eyes glistened as she shook her head.

"Don't cry Mommy, Gabby's strong like me right. And I got better remember?"

Bianca pulled Miranda to her stopping the little girl from seeing the tears that rolled down her face at those innocent words. My God how could this be happening again? Marissa stepped closer, her hand reaching to offer comfort and bringing more tears to the brunette's eyes.

"Let's wait for the doctor to tell us something before we jump to all the wrong conclusions."

Bianca nodded unable to form words. Marissa guided them to a seating area before disappearing to find someone who could talk to them. Miranda climbed onto her mother's lap wrapping her in a hug.

"Please don't cry Mommy."

"I'm trying sweetie, really I am but it's hard. You're both so precious to me that I want to take all your pain away so it's hard to watch while you hurt."

"But sometimes we've got to get hurt to make us learn what we can and can't do."

Bianca wondered at the wisdom in her daughter's words.

"Who told you that Miranda?"

"Mommy Reese."

Oh God Reese. Marissa came back with a bag of chips for Miranda and a coffee for Bianca.

"They should know more in a bit."

"I need to call Reese."

Marissa bit her lip and Bianca looked at her in question.

"Maybe you might want to wait until the doctors tell you what's happening."

"She needs to know."

Marissa nodded.

"I know she does and you need to tell her but she's all the way in France Bianca and that's a long distance to be travelling with fear in her heart."

Bianca's eyes softened, Marissa was right, she didn't want to scare Reese. The flight from Paris when Kendal had been sick was the worst kind of torture Bianca had known. Dr Hubbard approached, his face showing no emotion.

"We got the result back from her MRI."

Frankie's eyes dropped to Miranda and Bianca's heart felt like it was bleeding, it was bad news and he didn't want Miranda to hear. Marissa read the silence in the same way and grabbed for Miranda's hand.

"Miranda your Mommy needs to talk to the doctor for a bit so why don't you and I go see if we can find some juice to go with those chips."

Miranda slid from Bianca's knee her eyes never straying from her mother's as she trailed after Marissa up the corridor.

"Binks? Is she okay? My God tell me she's okay?"

Kendall came hurtling through the department like a bat out of hell sliding to a stop beside Frankie Hubbard.

"What's happening? Where is she?"

"Kendall please."

The sisters stared at each other, a silent conversation taking place as Frankie cleared his throat.

"The MRI shows some swelling in the brain. It's what's caused the unconsciousness. We need to determine if it will come down on its own or whether we need to relieve it."

"Relieve it how?"

"A hole in her skull cap."

Bianca turned a shade paler.

"How long will it be before you know? Is it safe to wait for it to come down? Will she wake up when it does?"

Frankie's eyes didn't offer any reassurances.

"We'll take another scan in an hour to reassess the swelling. Bianca I'm sorry I don't have any conclusive answers to your questions right now. Waiting is as risky as surgery but it would be the less invasive course. The unconsciousness is hard to determine, it's a safety mechanism that the brain adopts when it has suffered a trauma."

"So what you're saying is you don't have the first clue about what is going on in there?"

Kendall's voice was pitched and Bianca recognised the hysteria that was about to set in. She got to her feet taking her sister's hand.

"Kendall I need you to be strong for me right now, please just hold it together because I'm not sure I'm strong enough to do this alone."

The older woman wrapped her arms around her sister.

"You're not alone Binks, you're never alone."

Frankie shuffled his feet wanting to give them some privacy.

"We're keeping Gabrielle up in Radiology you can go see her."

/

Bianca left Kendall to wait for Miranda and Marissa as she rushed upstairs to the radiology department and to her baby's bedside. Gabrielle looked like she was sleeping, her dark thick eyelashes hiding those lovely eyes from her mother's gaze. Bianca caressed the small face placing a kiss upon a cool brow before sinking into the chair by the bed. Two and a half years of precious memories swam behind glistening eyes; Gabrielle's birth and the chaos that had surrounded them; the first time her baby had put two syllables together and called for her mama, that stumbling step from Bianca's arms to Reese's as their baby took her first step.

"Oh Reese."

Tears trickled down pale cheeks as Bianca thought of her ex-wife and the call she needed to make.

"Hi."

Kendall stood at the foot of the bed her eyes glistening at the sight of her sister and niece. Bianca got to her feet.

"Can you stay with her? I need to make a call."

The older Kane nodded.

"Of course."

"Where's Miranda?"

Kendall stepped closer to her crying sister, her arms reaching and receiving the broken woman.

"Shush. Miranda's fine, she's snacking in the playroom with Marissa. Binks I can call Reese for you, you don't need to do that."

Bianca pulled away wiping again at her eyes as she turned to look down at the immobile form on the bed.

"No she needs to hear it from me. It wouldn't be right coming from anyone else."

Kendall nodded as her sister turned back to her.

"But thanks."

"Go and let me spend some quality time with one of my favourite nieces."

Bianca gave a weak smile and bent to kiss her daughter's cheek again.

"Mommy will be right back baby, aunt Kendall's here to see you and you know how much she loves to look into your gorgeous brown eyes."

Gabrielle lay unmoving bringing the tears back to her mother's cheeks.

/

Marissa stepped outside the playroom door to take a call on her cell. JR's voice grinded in her ear wanting to know when she'd be home and whether he should have a place set for dinner.

"No JR I'm at the hospital, Gabby had an accident."

JR asked after the little girl and then in the same breath told her AJ was asking for her.

"Tell him I'll be home to read his bedtime story."

Her ex launched into something else about family and time together and Marissa saw red.

"JR Gabby is lying in a bed unconscious, Miranda is scared out of her wits and their Mom is trying to hold it all together on her own. I'm not leaving her to do that, Bianca needs me."

JR's response was cut off and the call ended as Marissa's patience finally wore out. How could he be so God damn selfish all of the time? She slipped the cell back into her hip pocket and turned to watch Miranda. The little girl was truly an inspiration, she sat reading a story to the only other child in the room, a little boy whose leg and arm were bound in a thick white plaster preventing him from playing with any of the toys that littered the floor.

"Marissa?"

Bianca looked pale and scared and it broke Marissa's heart to see her like that.

"Is she okay? Did something happen?"

"No no change."

Bianca stepped closer, her eyes scanning the room until she found her daughter.

"How's Miranda doing?"

Marissa smiled.

"She's a real trouper, I know she's scared, we all are but she's hiding it by reading to that little boy in there."

Bianca smiled too, tears finding their way back to her eyes.

"She loves to read to Gabby."

The brunette's voice broke and Marissa couldn't not reach for her. Bianca leaned into the hug, resting her cheek on the redhead's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"I'm so scared Marissa."

Marissa soothed her friend's back.

"I know you are, I'm scared for you but we've got to have faith Bianca."

Bianca took a shaky breath.

"What if she doesn't wake up?"

Marissa pulled away to look into stormy brown eyes.

"And what if she does?"

Bianca blinked rapidly.

"But…"

Marissa shook her head.

"Don't Bianca, don't do this to yourself. You've got to be positive, you've got to believe Gabrielle's going to be okay, that you all are. Because thinking anything else will paralyse you."

Bianca took another shaky breath and nodded.

"You're right."

Marissa smiled.

"It happens sometimes."

The brunette nodded again a small smile turning the corner of her lips.

"Thank you."

Marissa made to respond but Miranda's voice stopped her.

"Mommy? Is Gabby awake now?"

Bianca dropped to her knees to take her little girl in her arms.

"No sweetie, not yet. Aunt Kendall's with her. I thought you might want to come up and read to her."

Miranda pulled away from the hug nodding enthusiastically before stopping with a worried frown.

"My reading always makes her sleep, maybe I should sing instead that might wake her."

Bianca chuckled softly.

"Let's wait and see what the doctor thinks about that, you might wake the entire hospital with your beautiful voice."

Marissa watched as mother and daughter began to walk away hand in hand, Bianca stopped and turned to look at her.

"Are you coming?"

Was it wrong for the redhead to feel such a rush of happiness at that tentative question?

/

Frankie Hubbard entered the room to find Bianca sitting on the side of the bed with Miranda on her lap reading to the still unconscious Gabrielle. Kendall and Marissa who'd been sitting on the seats by the bed got to their feet as Frankie approached Bianca. Miranda's voice spluttered to a stop when she sensed the charged atmosphere in the room. Bianca searched the doctor's face. They'd returned Gabrielle from her second visit to the MRI suite twenty minutes ago and were now waiting to hear the results. Frank didn't look to Miranda and that alone give the brunette a sense of hope.

"It's coming down, the swelling is coming down Bianca."

There was a chorus of relieved sighs as Bianca hugged her oldest to her before letting Miranda slip from her knees so that she could kiss her little sister. Kendal stepped to the doctor, her voice low but still reaching Bianca's ears.

"When will she wake up Frankie?"

The doctor shook his head.

"I can't answer that Kendall, the brain is a complicated organ, you know that already."

Bianca caught her sister's eye both remembering times when all they could do was wait. They ought to be used to it but they weren't, they never would be.

"Is there anything we can do that might help speed up the process?"

All eyes turned to Marissa who began to bite the inside of her mouth.

"I mean something that might trigger a response, you know a song or a voice or something."

Frankie smiled at the embarrassed look on the redhead's face.

"I know what you mean Ms Tasker. And yes you're right audio stimuli might help. It certainly wouldn't do any harm to try."

Miranda reached for her mother's hand, bringing Bianca's attention down to her.

"Gabby loves Mommy Reese singing to her."

Bianca smiled.

"And she will sweetie, Mommy Reese will sing to her as soon as she gets here."

/

Marissa drove home at 8.30 in time to read AJ his bedtime story. She ignored JR's pout as she passed him in their son's bedroom doorway. AJ grinned at his mother.

"I knew you'd come."

Marissa dropped a kiss upon a warm blonde head and tucked him into bed.

"Only for you AJ, can't let my little man go to sleep without a goodnight story now can I?"

"Can we have the one about the speedboat again Mom?"

Marissa reached to the bookshelf above her son's bed.

"Speedboat Bobby coming right up."

Big hazel eyes were closing before she'd finished the second page; soon AJ was fast asleep the first chapter not even finished. Marissa placed the book back in its place and bestowed another kiss upon blonde hair.

"I love you AJ. Sweet dreams."

JR was on the landing when Marissa left the room.

"How's Gabby?"

"Still unconscious but the swelling is coming down so the doctors are hopeful."

"Good good. Would you like a glass of wine? The cook kept you some dinner."

Marissa shook her head and walked towards her room.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry. I'm just going to grab some things and head back to the hospital."

JR walked after her.

"But why? You said they're hopeful."

Hazel eyes glinted angrily as Marissa turned to look at her ex.

"Imagine it were AJ JR, imagine how it would feel if it was our son in there lying unconscious in a bed. How lonely it would be, how scared it would feel to know there was nothing either of us could do to make him better. Now think of Bianca having to do that on her own with no-one there to tell her it will be ok."

"She has family Marissa, Kendall, Erica. They'll be there smothering her like they always do."

"Kendall's taken Miranda home, Bianca doesn't trust anyone else to be there for her daughter. And Erica, God only knows where Erica is. Why are we discussing this JR? You don't have a say on where I go or who I spend my time with remember? We're not together I don't owe you anything."

JR's eyes hardened.

"And what about our son? Don't you owe him your time?"

It was the wrong thing to say.

"Quit while you still can JR because this isn't a conversation I'm going to let you brow beat me with anymore. I love our son, he knows that and that's all that matters. He fell asleep knowing I was there for him, that I'll always be there for him no matter what. That won't change even when my address does."

JR's mouth fell open.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Marissa sighed.

"This isn't working, I moved back so that Tad and Cara could have more space and I could spend time with AJ but I don't need to be here for that. I can't take this anymore. We're divorced JR and that isn't going to change, not now not ever just like you won't."

"I said I'd try."

Marissa looked at him in disbelief.

"You think this is trying? My friend is going through hell right now and you're here trying to guilt me into staying with AJ even though he's fast asleep and oblivious to my presence."

"Then go to the hospital but don't move out, come on Marissa we could have something, you know we could."

Marissa held up her hand to halt the repetitive conversation.

"JR just don't please, just don't."

She opened her bedroom door and disappeared inside without waiting for a response.

/

"You should go home and get some sleep Bianca, you look exhausted."

Jake Martin had come on shift to find the brunette sitting by her daughter's bedside speaking softly to the unconscious form.

"I'm okay Jake."

The doctor glanced through Gabrielle's notes before hanging them back on the bedrail and looking at her mother.

"You don't look okay, have you eaten?"

Bianca frowned.

"I'm not hungry."

"That's not what I asked you."

Jake waited.

"I have dinner right here for her."

Marissa entered laden with bags.

"Did you buy the entire menu?"

The redhead smirked at the teasing doctor.

"You wish, no I got Bianca her favourite and me mine. Sorry if I'd known you were on I'd have bought extra."

Jake chuckled.

"Sure you would. Enjoy your dinner ladies."

Bianca marvelled at the smiling redhead.

"How do you know my favourite?"

Marissa winked.

"You'd be very surprised at what I do and don't know about you Ms Montgomery."

The brunette let the comment go unsure she was ready to deal with the implications of what they had shared earlier. Marissa served out their food and they ate in semi silence, the noise of the hospital playing like a bad opera in the background. Bianca didn't eat much, her stomach tight with nerves but she gladly drank down the thick carton of chocolate flavoured soya milk.

"Thank you Marissa you didn't need to do that, I really appreciate it."

Marissa cleared away the remnants of their meal placing them back in the ConFusion bag before grabbing another and proffering it to her friend.

"You're welcome. I needed to do something to let you know you're not alone."

Brown eyes shimmered in the soft light above Gabrielle's bed as Bianca accepted the bag without looking at it.

"It was very sweet of you, thank you. But whatever else you've brought it is already too much."

Marissa smirked.

"I'd suggest opening the bag then."

Bianca pulled open the bag to see a pair of her own sweats and a warm up top folded neatly within.

"You went to Wildwind?"

Marissa nodded.

"I have this practical side that always kicks in when I least expect it. Caleb says he'll be by in the morning and call if you need him to bring anything. He's had a few drinks and didn't think it was wise to come now."

Bianca smiled and pulled out the sweats slipping them on over her shorts.

"He's really an old softy you know."

"I know. Did Jack and Erica come by yet?"

Bianca turned away looking back at the little girl in the bed.

"Yes."

Marissa knew instantly that something more than Gabrielle's condition was playing on her friend's mind.

"Talk to me Bianca, don't keep bottling things up, it isn't good for you."

Bianca closed her eyes, tears leaking from them.

"It's just me being silly."

Marissa doubted the brunette knew how to be silly, she reached out and gently settled her hand upon Bianca's. The touch resonated within her making her smile softly.

"Then be silly with me, tell me."

Bianca blinked away tears.

"Mom's always been my refuge when things are bad she's the first in here with the right words and the right advice."

Marissa frowned.

"And she wasn't this time?"

Bianca took a shaky breath.

"Or the last time, after that business with Ricky she could barely touch me Marissa. Not even a hug. I needed a hug from my Mom, no matter how old I get I will always need a hug from my Mom. You know?"

The redhead nodded, she more than knew; when Lydia Tasker had died Marissa had forever lost those comforting hugs and caring words. She still wasn't sure if Krystal's would ever be the same.

"But she offered me food Marissa, food! Mom knows it's the last thing I'll want during a crisis, I'm a recovering anorexic for God's sake food is very low down in my list of things to take when my world is falling apart."

Marissa wasn't sure if she should feel bad for bringing dinner, Bianca turned her hand over lacing their fingers and squeezing gently.

"I should eat, I mean I have to keep eating right? And I'm glad you brought dinner because I would have lapsed into bad habits. But it's not Mom's way, it's not how she's programmed, sure she'll get me to eat but not until she's smothered me with love and affection. Since her kidnap she hasn't initiated a single hug between us. That's not like her. Something is wrong Marissa, something is really wrong because she doesn't feel like my Mom."

The brunette began to cry again and Marissa slid closer wrapping her arm around Bianca tenderly.

"Bianca things are crazy right now, you've been through hell and back in the last few weeks and so has your Mom. It could be delayed shock for her."

Bianca lay her head on Marissa's shoulder inhaling the comforting scent that the redhead always seemed to exude.

"I know, that's what I tell myself when I'm trying to sleep at night."

"Trying? Guess I'm not that only one having trouble in that department huh?"

Bianca snorted softly, her breath warming Marissa's neck.

"No definitely not. I have this continuous loop of memories playing out behind my closed eyelids so I force myself to think about other things. Like my mom and Kendall and."

Bianca stopped abruptly and Marissa felt her stiffen.

"And me?"

The brunette didn't say anything so Marissa's soft voice filled the silence.

"I don't have the playback, well not all of it just you. How you looked and sounded. How much I wanted to hold you and make things better. And then it fades and all I have is this image of you smiling. That playful smile, the one that lights up your eyes when you're teasing the girls or mocking me. You have a beautiful smile Bianca."

"Marissa…"

Marissa ignored the worried tone.

"I'm just saying what I see when I close my eyes and finally fall to sleep. It's the only thing that gets me there these nights. Bianca what happened earlier isn't something you need to think or worry about. When Gabby is better and things have settled down for you, we can talk about it but right now just let me be your friend. Let me be the person you lean on because none of us can be strong all the time not even you."

Bianca didn't respond straight away but her body eased a little closer relaxing against Marissa.

"Can I ask you to do something for me, something big?"

Marissa nodded.

"You can ask me anything, anything at all."

Bianca pulled away to make eye contact.

"Reese's flight gets here in an hour, I don't want her driving over here scared and upset…"

"I'll go pick her up, that won't be a problem."

Brown eyes glistened again as Bianca placed a tender kiss upon Marissa's cheek.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Another confession which might get me some serious boos from my fellow Minxaholics, I liked Reese. Ok there I said it, I liked her and I hated how she was treated because damn she worked her butt off trying to win Bianca back only for those no good writers to go write her off in a deplorable way. Come on seriously who really bought that Reese would abandon the girls like that? Umh ….whoops that sounds awfully like a rant. Sorry. Here's the thing though do any of you really believe that Bianca Montgomery is the type of woman to just stop caring about the women she shared a past with? No me neither, anyhow this is me trying to rectify some of AMCs wretched plotlines.

Chapter Three

Marissa had never met Reese Williams before, she'd seen her but never actually spoken to her. When Reese was in Pine Valley Marissa had been too lost in grief and anger to look beyond the edge of her own reality. As she waited at the entrance to the private hangars she wondered what kind of woman the architect really was. Reese's antics during the divorce had left a bad taste in the lawyer's mouth but Bianca Montgomery had loved Reese enough to commit a life to her; there had to be some pretty impressive redeeming qualities in the blonde for her to be worthy of that.

When Reese swept through the gates with a pale face and bloodshot eyes Marissa forgot her preconceived judgements and approached the scared mother.

"Reese?"

The blonde came to a stop, large sunken eyes taking in Marissa with a confused expression.

"Who are you?"

Marissa extended her hand.

"Marissa Tasker I'm a friend of Bianca's she wanted someone here for you, someone to tell you that Gabrielle's condition is improving."

The sigh shuddered through the older woman.

"Is she awake, is my baby girl awake?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No not yet but the swelling has come down and the doctors are hopeful."

When eyelids closed over those huge eyes tears trickled down a pasty pale face.

"I can take you straight there."

Reese swallowed back a sob.

"Thanks, that would be good."

They fell into step Marissa searching for something to say.

"How is Bianca? She must be beside herself."

"She is, she's staying strong but I'm not sure how long she'll hold up."

"And MnM..Miranda, Jesus she's got to be scared. Is she still at the hospital too?"

"No Kendall took her home."

They got in the car, Reese clutching her small overnight bag to her chest.

"I didn't have time to pack, this was in my car I don't even know what's in it."

Marissa glanced at the bag and at the pale dishevelled woman.

"We can stop if you need to get something, there's an all-night store on the edge of town."

Reese shook her head.

"No please don't stop I need to see her, I need to see them both."

Marissa put the car in gear and they drove in semi silence, Reese's heavy tear laden breaths the only sound for several moments.

"Marissa? You're Bianca's lawyer aren't you?"

"I was now I'm just her friend."

Reese glanced at the redhead.

"Was Chandler your idea?"

Marissa knew they were venturing into murky waters.

"No that was his idea no one else's."

"But Bianca supported it?"

Marissa snorted.

"Hell no at first she wanted to strangle him."

Reese took another of those long heavy sighs.

"I remembered the name, the initials. She used to have nightmares especially when she was sick. I guess she still does, she probably always will."

Marissa was startled by the news but didn't respond for fear of making the blonde stop.

"I hate Pine Valley. Everybody's up in your business trying to do the right thing only making it all so much worse. I wish to hell I'd never come here because it was the beginning of the end."

The bitterness was obvious in the blonde's tone, she turned away to look out the window another deep breath rattling through her thin frame.

"But it's Bianca's home and she'll always be drawn here no matter what. I tried to make it work that first time, stayed around to make the people that mattered to her see that I wasn't just some blow in, that I loved her and wanted to spend the rest of my life loving her."

Marissa drove in silence sensing that the woman beside her needed to keep talking, an attempt maybe to stop from thinking about what lay in that hospital waiting for her. The subject matter was a shock but being in Pine Valley was obviously bringing back the past.

"I was never confused about how I felt for Bianca, she was the only thing that ever made sense. That kiss, that stupid drunken kiss came right out of nowhere and I was too upset and drunk to realise that it wasn't even me who initiated it. But I took all of the flack because he was someone Bianca loved, a man she trusted and respected. And it cost me the only person I've ever really loved."

Marissa wanted to object but Reese didn't let her.

"We tried to come back from it but it was a hurt that was always there. I should have been more honest about my past, I kept so much from her and that more than anything hurt her. The trust was gone and nothing I did would ever bring it back. And God that hurt, you've no idea how much that hurt. I loved her with everything I had and it just wasn't enough, it would never be enough."

Reese's breath caught again and she lapsed into a stony silence for several moments.

"When Pine Valley came back into our lives I knew I'd lost the battle, she craved this place like it was part of her. And I loved her too much to keep her away. If you love someone let them go, isn't that what they say?"

Marissa's response was a murmur.

"So I did, I let her go. And it hurt worse than death when she didn't come back. I lost more than her, I lost my whole family. The house was like a mausoleum without them so I didn't go home, I slept in my office, worked myself to exhaustion just so I wouldn't dream about what I'd lost. And then I started to really dwell on the past let it eat away at me, all the hurt that Pine Valley had caused me and now my kids were going to grow up there. I got angry, I wanted them in my life, in Paris with me away from this damn cesspool."

Now they were getting somewhere, this was the part Marissa knew about, had lived and breathed for a month.

"I got this hotshot family lawyer who told me how to work the system, I was hell bent on seeing the girls and agreed to everything he said. I didn't stop to think what kind of hell I was putting Bianca through. I was blinded by my own selfishness. So when JR Chandler got in touch it hit me like a smack to the head. Jesus Christ how low had I stooped that Bianca was sending a demon from her past to entice me away? It must have killed her inside to ask for his help after everything he'd done. And to do it because of me, the woman who had promised to love and honour her for eternity, I've never felt so ashamed of myself as I did then."

Marissa floundered for understanding, what was Reese talking about?

"My business partner wanted that contract so bad but I wanted to burn it, to have nothing to do with that sorry excuse for a man. It wasn't bad enough that he deliberately kept Miranda from her but he could have killed Bianca, he very nearly did. She cries out in her nightmares pleading for him to let her go to Miranda but he never does, it always ends the same he pushes her and she wakes up screaming."

Marissa swallowed the painful lump in her throat.

"So I backed right off signed to anything and everything he offered because I'd hurt Bianca enough already. The workload, the long hours, they're all I have now to get me through the day without my family."

"It wasn't Bianca's idea Reese, it was all JR's."

Reese sighed defeated.

"It doesn't matter now, I lost them anyway."

/

Bianca needed to be closer to Gabrielle, needed to hear her breathing and know that she was really alive so she climbed onto the bed and laid her head next to her daughter's.

"I love you Gabrielle, mommy loves you so much."

Lips settled on a pale cheek kissing softly before the older woman closed her eyes to the exhaustion that engulfed her. It had been weeks since sleep had come naturally, so long since anything less than pure fatigue carried Bianca into Morpheus sweet realm.

Marissa and Reese entered to find both mother and child upon the bed each silent and far away from them in their own ways. The blonde set her bag down quietly and stepped to the bed, her hand brushing bangs from Gabrielle's face before bending to bestow gentle kisses on both cheeks. Bianca did not stir, not even when Reese tenderly swept similar bangs from her face.

Marissa felt like a voyeur her eyes glued to the emotion on Reese William's face, there was no doubting the love that shone from those dark eyes as they stared down at Bianca Montgomery. Marissa backed out of the room when the blonde bent to softy kiss her ex-wife's forehead.

/

"Mommy Reese, Mommy Reese you came."

Miranda couldn't contain her excitement long enough to realise that both her moms had been sleeping. Bianca's eyes flew open her body threatening to fall off the bed but Reese's hand moved from Gabrielle's tummy to grab a hold of the flailing brunette just in time.

"Whoa MnM help me hold onto your Mommy."

Miranda raced to the side of the bed her small hands supporting Bianca until the brunette managed to sit up.

"Thanks sweetie."

Miranda accepted the quick hug then raced around to the now standing blonde. Reese's eyes lit up as the little girl threw herself into her arms.

"You getting bigger? Jeez I'm sure you didn't look this tall on the webcam last week."

Miranda giggled against her mommy's tummy.

"No silly I was sitting down."

"Uh huh."

Reese bent to lift the oldest Montgomery kissing both her cheeks just as she had Gabrielle's.

"Je t'aime ma petite fleur."

Miranda giggled again.

"Je t'aime maman."

Reese glanced at the still silent form on the bed.

"So how we going to get your sister to wake up? I didn't fly all this way to have just one hug. Even if it's a good hug, your arms grown too huh?"

Bianca watched the two conscious of Kendall watching her. Miranda giggled again her face glowing from the praise. Reese settled her on the bed next to Gabrielle before gently caressing her baby girl's cheek. The blonde looked thinner, her grey slouch trousers baggier than they were designed to be, the black ruffle blouse also too loose. She looked gaunt, especially around the face. Bianca frowned at the sight.

"Well at least she's not snoring, we should be thankful for that right? I mean there are nights I can hear Gabby's snore all the way in Paris."

Miranda giggled some more.

"You picking on my niece there Williams cause I have it on good authority that she gets her snoring from her Mommy Reese."

Kendall's first words to the blonde were certainly friendlier than either Bianca or Reese had expected.

"No Kendall I'm just hoping that a giggle might wake her quicker, you know how much she likes to laugh."

Kendall nodded several times; Gabrielle had one of the most infectious laughs she'd ever heard. The blonde offered a half smile and then glanced at her ex-wife, the baggy sweats couldn't hide the weight Bianca had lost, weight she really didn't need to be losing. There were dark circles beneath brown eyes that looked more haunted than Reese remembered.

"Hi."

It earned a smile, small at first and then growing with warmth as the brunette came closer.

"Hi I'm so glad you're here."

Reese needed the hug more than she'd realised, needed to know Bianca didn't hate her as much as she hated herself. She held on tight whispering an apology into luscious brown hair.

"God I'm sorry Bianca, I'm so sorry."

Bianca pulled away her eyes misty.

"Me too."

They looked at each other lost in the strange surreal feeling of it.

"Mommy?"

Miranda's hand reached for Bianca's pulling her closer to the bed.

"Mommy I think Gabby moved."

Four sets of eyes stared down to witness the little girl slowly come back to them.

/

Marissa couldn't stomach her breakfast, her appetite fleeing as soon as her ex-husband entered the room. JR was his charming self, his smile making something crack inside the redhead. AJ got to his feet, his cereal finished and juice drank.

"I gotta go bye Mom bye Dad."

"Bye AJ."

"Have a good day son, remember it's pool party time tomorrow."

AJ grabbed his bag from the back of his chair, blonde hair swinging as he ran from the room. JR poured some juice and glanced at his ex-wife.

"I didn't hear you get in last night, everything okay at the hospital."

Marissa nodded and got to her feet.

"Marissa you haven't touched your food."

"I'm not hungry. I've got to go. Bye."

JR watched her leave, he didn't bother to say anything else, the tone of the redhead's voice spoke volumes enough.

/

Bianca felt too giddy to be bothered by anything that was happening around her. Gabrielle was awake and talking, laughing even, giggling away at her mommy Reese. No one noticed when Erica and Jack entered the hospital room. Reese was too lost in placing Eskimo kisses upon her baby's nose to realise that it was no longer just her family in the room.

"Mom, uncle Jack. She's awake our baby's awake."

Reese stiffened at the thought of meeting Erica Kane again, she turned slowly her eyes seeking out Bianca for reassurance as the brunette moved a little closer. It was the protective side of Bianca that kicked in but there was no need for it because Erica Kane smiled at Reese as if she were still a part of their family.

"Well hello Reese it's so good to see you again."

"Em hi Erica."

Bianca could only shrug at the confused look her ex-wife gave her. Jack stepped forward, his face breaking into a smile as little Gabrielle winked at him.

"Hello princess, how are you feeling?"

"I hit my head, it's oooway but mommy and mommy Weese kissed it better, Mimo too. Do you want to?"

Everyone laughed as the little girl turned her head for another kiss. Jack lowered his head kissing hair afraid to touch what may still hurt. Gabrielle turned to wink at him again making his eyes smart with tears.

"Well you look a whole lot better than you did last night."

Gabrielle nodded but her eyes narrowed in pain and Reese bent to her.

"Does that hurt baby?"

Gabrielle made to nod again and then whimpered bringing Bianca down to her too. Little arms reached out for the brunette.

"It's bad ooway mommy."

Bianca hugged the little girl close and turned to Reese.

"Can you go talk to the doctor? There's got to be something they can do for the pain."

Reese rubbed Gabrielle's arm before rushing from the room.

"I think we need to go shopping and buy Gabrielle a gift, what do you say Miranda, shall we go to the shop?"

Miranda shook her head at her grandmother.

"I want to stay with mommy Reese, she came and made Gabby better and she'll do it again."

Jack glanced at Bianca but the brunette was too focused on whispering soothing words to her whimpering daughter. Erica shrugged at the little girl.

"Well I'll go myself then and buy her something good."

Miranda looked at her grandmother oddly before turning away to climb on the bed next to her mother and sister. Gabrielle turned to her, big brown eyes awash with tears.

"Mimo take my ooway, I don't like it."

Miranda's hand reached to touch her sister's head, her fingers settling softly upon the egg shaped lump that had formed at the back of Gabrielle's head.

"Pain to Spain."

The older girl clutched her fist up as if she'd caught something and then threw it away. Gabrielle watched with wide eyes following the movement all the way to the door where Reese suddenly appeared with the doctor. It brought a smile to Gabrielle's eyes.

"Mommy Weese is Spain."

Reese stared at her daughter in confusion and then at Bianca too who could only shrug as Gabrielle began to giggle.

"Mommy Reese is right here and plans to stay right here until her babies are all laughing again."

Miranda giggled making Gabrielle giggle too.

"Two out of three ain't bad now we've just got to work on your mommy."

Both girls turned to Bianca with mischievous grins.

"Oh oh."

The tickle fest was probably the best medicine for the little girl who soon tired out and drifted off to sleep in Bianca's arms. Dr Frankie smiled.

"Guess you didn't need me after all."

Bianca frowned.

"Yes we do, she's getting pain when she nods Frankie, that can't be good can it?"

Frankie smiled.

"She took a bad knock Bianca it's going to hurt for a while. She'll get headaches, nasty ones and yeah nodding can bring them on, so can laughing or running. Any number of things really."

"But you've got to have something to help ease the pain. We can't always wait until she doses off with exhaustion. It's making her cry and Gabby's not a crier not unless she's really hurting."

"We're giving her Tynolol right now Ms Williams but I'll keep an eye on her and see if she needs something more."

"How long must she be here?"

Erica's voice was strained.

"Another day to be on the safe side. She's going to be plenty tired for a few days so she'll probably sleep a lot today. By tomorrow she'll be more like her old self."

Bianca and Reese shared a look that made both smile, the news was better than they ever could have hoped for. Dr Frankie made his excuses and left, Erica and Jack weren't long in following him.

"Why does Grandma Erica always want to shop?"

Reese shrugged at Miranda; both turned to Bianca for an answer.

"Beats me but I really hope she doesn't bring food when she comes back, if she comes back."

Reese frowned at the strange words but turned back to Miranda rather than querying them, now was a time for taking the pressure off Bianca not putting more on by asking questions.

"Speaking of food you hungry MnM cause I haven't eaten anything but a croissant in the last 24hrs."

"Reese!"

Miranda laughed at Bianca's scowling voice, this was how her moms always started their day.

"I could eat."

Reese laughed at the cheeky grin on her daughter's face.

"Sure you could kid, why do I still bother to ask? I think I remember how to get to the cafeteria. Guess if I forget I can always close my eyes. You want anything Bianca?"

Bianca shook her head her eyes reading an old pain in her ex-wife's.

"No thanks. I was thinking to call Caleb and tell him you're staying with us, would you be okay with that?"

Reese's eyes give her all the answer she needed.

/

"Marissa what in the Lord's name are you doing here so early?"

Krystal pulled open her door to let her daughter in. The redhead breezed by without so much as a hello.

"I need answers and I need them from you."

The older woman frowned.

"Well you're not going to get much sense out of me or me of you until I've had my first cup of joe. So shall we take this to the kitchen?"

Marissa followed her mother into the old kitchen where Krystal dropped a filter into the machine and turned it on.

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry."

The older woman stared at her in shock, there was no mistaking the anger evident in her daughter's eyes.

"What in the world has got you riled so tight? Is it JR? What has he gone and done now?"

Hazel eyes flashed.

"Let's start with seven years ago and work our way forward shall we?"

Krystal paled at the words, the sight only serving to deepen Marissa's anger.

"Oh yeah another secret you didn't want me to know about. How many damn skeletons are lurking around here? Reese is right this place is toxic."

"Now hold on just a minute. What exactly are we talking about?"

"Don't mother, don't even try to play clueless with me. I know you better than that."

Krystal turned away to get the machine, her hands trembling as she reached for it. Marissa closed her eyes, dear God her mother had been in on the whole thing. Could it get any worse? She soon learnt that it could.

/

Bianca finished her call to Caleb and scrolled through her messages smiling at the two Marissa had sent; one late last night to wish her sweet dreams and then another first thing this morning. The time stamps proved the redhead had gotten very little sleep, was she plagued by nightmares too? Bianca thought about what David had said about his daughter, how worried he had sounded.

"Hi."

The object of Bianca's thoughts entered the room the bright smile not enough to hide the tiredness in Marissa's eyes. Bianca felt a rush of tenderness towards the smaller woman and crossed the room to wrap her in a quick hug.

"Hi I was just thinking about you."

Marissa closed her eyes and let the warmth of Bianca's touch ease the ache that had formed within her. Her soft sigh had Bianca pulling away.

"Are you okay?"

The redhead nodded and turned away from the intensity in the brunette's gaze to look at the bed.

"How's Gabby doing? Kendall told me she'd woken up."

Bianca's face broke into a huge grin as she turned to look at her sleeping daughter.

"She's good, in too much pain for my liking but otherwise she's absolutely perfect. She tired herself out earlier with a tickle rematch."

"I'm so glad she's okay."

Bianca looked back at her friend.

"Me too but you're not, what's wrong Marissa?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Nothing a good night's sleep won't ease. How's Miranda and Reese doing?"

Brown eyes narrowed momentarily at the change in conversation; Marissa was avoiding and it was a tactic Bianca knew all too well.

"They're having breakfast in the canteen. I think maybe Reese is as in bad a need of a good night sleep as you are."

"And you."

Hazel eyes held a wealth of emotion as they stared at Bianca.

"Bianca…"

"Marissa…"

They spoke together and then stopped together and smiled a little inanely at each other.

"You first."

Marissa cleared her throat.

"Reese didn't chose JR because of what he offered, she chose him because of you."

Brown eyes widened.

"Pardon?"

"We thought Reese had taken that contract because of greed but that wasn't it at all. She took it because she thought you'd asked him to offer it and she knew it must have killed you to do that. It made her realise how badly she was hurting you, she backed off because of that not because of JR's lucrative contract."

"Where's this coming from Marissa?"

The redhead bit the inside of her mouth unsure how to answer the question.

"She loves you, she never stopped loving you. And she loves those little girls, she fought for them like any parent would. Like you and I would."

"I know that already."

Marissa nodded.

"Of course you do. I'm sorry I just wanted you to know it wasn't how it seemed. I'm so sorry about JR, about everything."

Bianca frowned.

"Marissa you've nothing to be sorry for. The past is the past. I thought we'd agreed we'd both moved on."

The redhead fought back tears.

"Yeah but you've got to realise that some of our past will never let us."

Bianca lost the thread of the conversation again, Marissa looked so sad. The brunette reached for her hand offering a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"I don't know what's going on with you right now but whatever it is it's not going to change anything, nothing at all Marissa. There are a lot of things about yesterday I want to forget but not that, never that."

A tear slid down Marissa's cheek and the brunette reached to stop it. Another followed and then some more until suddenly the redhead was crying in earnest. Bianca pulled her into a hug.

"Shush it's okay Marissa, it's all going to be okay."

Marissa tried to respond but a sob choked her words. Bianca closed her eyes and held her a little tighter. Whatever had happened she would get to the bottom of it, somehow, someway she would unlock whatever was tearing her friend in two.

Reese Williams stood in the doorway, her eyes taking in the expression on her ex's face and the way Bianca's hand soothed circles across her friend's back. The little flicker of hope that had continued to shine within Reese finally blew out.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Another confession (because they are becoming synonymous with chapter postings for this story….or because I've got issues my shrink isn't…..Muse hush the hell up!) Sorry where was I? Confessions right yes of course I confess that I read a little too much into some of Marissa's non verbal responses (cos there was a whole freaking load of them) and I sorta wrote her to be more verbal and more….I don't know … more … more I guess. Jez go me with the articulation! Read on, I'm hoping you'll see what I mean.

Chapter Four

"Bianca go home get some sleep I'll be here with Gabby."

Bianca shook her head another yawn breaking free.

"I'm fine, you go. You look like you haven't slept in days."

Reese perked a brow, her deep eyes challenging the brunette in a familiar way. Bianca smiled.

"Ok so maybe we both look like we haven't slept in days. I just, I can't imagine sleeping when I know our baby is here and not at home where she belongs."

"Think of it as a sleepover, she's staying at mine for the night."

Bianca closed her eyes, when the word divorce had first reared its ugly head between them she had hoped that the girls sleeping over at their other mommy's would be a familiar routine. It hadn't worked that way and she wondered if it ever would.

"They're both our worlds Bianca, yours and mine. I know I hurt you, I know I let my own pain and hatred for this place win out but it will never happen again. I promise I'll never hurt you again. We were friends once, I hope for the sake of our daughters and each other that we can find our way back to that."

Brown eyes opened to look at the sadness on the older woman's face.

"I never meant for things to go this way Reese. I wanted what you did, us and our girls and a future together."

"I know. I know you did but some hurts just can't be healed. No matter how much we hope they can. I want to blame Pine Valley because it's easier but I know I did you wrong, I hate myself for it, I always will because you were my everything. My absolute everything."

On the inside Reese was falling to pieces but she held her features in check so that Bianca wouldn't have to see her pain. But Bianca knew her better than anyone else ever had. The brunette got up and came around to where Reese sat at the other side of Gabrielle's bed.

"We should have done this face to face the first time. Then I would have known I was breaking your heart all over again. God Reese I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you like this."

Reese swallowed painfully, her thin shoulders lifting in that familiar nonchalant shrug. Bianca dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around the shaking form.

"Sometimes I wish I'd never brought you here, that I'd kept you all to myself in Paris. We had the fairytale there."

Reese inhaled the fruity scent of Bianca's shampoo before finally pulling away to make eye contact. Bianca had said something similar once before but that was when things were still good, still reparable not like now.

"Fairytales are make believe Bianca, what I had was real and I wouldn't trade it for all the world. You taught me how to love, you give me a family. Two out of three ain't bad, right?"

Bianca wiped the blonde's tears away, her own eyes brimming.

"Meatloaf always was your favourite."

They grinned at each other.

"Promise me something Bianca."

"If I can."

"You can, promise me you won't give up on love."

Bianca frowned.

"That's a strange request."

Reese smiled brushing bangs back from the brunette's face.

"No it's not, I know you Bianca, I know your heart shrinks a little more each time you lose someone. Sarah, Lena, Frankie, Maggie now me we've all broken you a little. I'd hoped I could heal the cracks but I only made them worse. Maybe she can succeed where I failed."

Brown eyes looked at Reese in confusion.

"Marissa."

Bianca gasped.

"It's not like that Reese, we haven't been together, not how you think."

"Bianca you don't owe me an explanation. Baby you don't owe me anything anymore just maybe some equal time with our girls."

Bianca continued to frown.

"I don't want you to think I've gotten over what we had, it's not like that at all. I miss you, I still love you."

"But you're not in love with me, Bianca I get it, I understand. What I'm asking here is that you let yourself try again, Marissa could be what the rest of us couldn't."

The brunette sighed.

"You know you've got it all wrong, none of you broke me Reese, each of you loved me exactly how I needed. And yes I got hurt and hurt in return but it's what made me who I am today. I'm stronger now, stronger because each of you taught me that I can be who I need to be."

"I'm still waiting on the promise."

Bianca laughed softly and kissed her ex-wife's cheek.

"I promise."

"Good now go call Marissa, you might not have been together but I think it might be the only place either of you will ever get any sleep. Scoot on and bring me some pancakes in the morning, the holy ones MnM makes."

Bianca got to her feet, a smile of pride on her face.

"I couldn't have picked a better woman to co-parent with."

"Uh huh I'll remind you of that in 10 years time when MnM's picking colleges in Europe."

Bianca growled.

"France, she can have France or the States. As long as one of us is in the same country as her I can cope. I'll learn to cope, okay maybe I'll need therapy to get me there but it'll be worth it right?"

Reese was too busy sniggering to bother answering the question. Bianca dropped a kiss upon the blonde's head and then turned to do the same to their sleeping daughter.

/

Marissa was too upset to read to AJ, her voice breaking on every sentence.

"Mom why are you so sad? Is it because of Gabby?"

The redhead bit her lip to stop a sob from escaping. She shook her head and finally regained control of her emotions long enough to answer her son.

"No Gabby's getting better, they'll hopefully be letting her come home tomorrow."

"Will she be able to make the party?"

Marissa couldn't bare the idea of the pool party and watching her ex-husband lord it around the place.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to check with Bianca."

"Bianca's fun, she always makes the girls laugh. They laugh a lot you know."

"I know."

AJ yawned, his eyes already beginning to droop.

"Maybe you should go see her Mom, she always makes you happier."

His eyes closed before he could see the effect his words had on his tearful mother.

/

"I just realised I don't have my car with me."

Bianca was standing in the hospital entrance her cell phone pressed to her ear. Marissa's voice sounded tearful and the brunette needed to change that.

"I called to ask if you wanted to grab some dinner and come back to Wildwind but I don't have a car to come pick you up. That's not very classy is it?"

It earned her what she hoped was a choked giggle.

"_Truth Montgomery you rang to hitch a free ride_."

Bianca smiled mischievously.

"No I fully plan to pay for it, I mentioned dinner right? And then Wildwind, you heard the Wildwind part."

Marissa began to laugh, it was the first she had managed all day.

"_I'll be there in five use the time to consider just how much payment I'll be expecting._"

"Oh I will, believe me."

Both women hung up with cheesy grins on their faces.

/

Marissa licked her fingertips again wondering if it was tiredness that made her imagine the fire burning in Bianca's eyes.

"Thank you dinner was great."

"Not too cheap for my expensive date then?"

The redhead chuckled and rolled the takeaway wrapper into a ball.

"No it was exactly what I needed. Thank you for this. I really couldn't bare another moment at the Mansion."

Bianca got up and cleared their rubbish away. They were in the kitchen in Wildwind but she had every intention of changing that.

"Marissa I need to ask another favour."

"Ok ask away, you've earned it after that delicious dinner."

Bianca smiled at the teasing woman.

"Actually can we make it two maybe three favours?"

Marissa raised a brow.

"The dinner wasn't that great."

A warm chuckle escaped the brunette's lips making Marissa smile.

"First favour. Can you spend the night?"

It was comical to see hazel eyes widen to the point of expansion, Bianca couldn't contain her laughter long enough to wait for a response.

"Tell me you're not ribbing me here Bianca cause that would be cruel."

"I'm not, honestly I'm not. But I'm also not skipping to the chapter of the book your mind just flew to. We're exhausted Marissa both of us and you've already admitted that sleep is difficult for you, it is for me too. And I think we can help each other with that. Let me hold you, just for tonight let me be the one to help you."

Marissa found tears returning to her eyes at the gentleness in Bianca's voice. She nodded slowly making the brunette smile with delight.

"And the second favour?"

"Can we start on the first before we move to the second?"

Hazel eyes did that widening thing again making Bianca laugh.

"My God you have a one track mind."

Marissa blushed.

"No I don't I just whoa okay you're throwing me all these curve balls and I'm kind of too tired to think about them rationally."

"Hence the reason for working on the first of my favours."

"Ok ok let's go to bed."

Marissa's blush worsened as Bianca's eyebrow rose mischievously.

"Oh boy I'm in for a real night of it aren't I?"

The redhead clamped her hand over her mouth as she realised how her words sounded. Bianca's laughter echoed throughout the empty house.

/

It was more comical than awkward as the two women moved around the bedroom preparing for bed. Marissa had changed in the bathroom, slipping on a pair of Bianca's silk PJ's. They felt wonderful next to her skin, soft and luxurious. She returned to the bedroom to find Bianca pulling an old PVU basketball shirt over her head, it slid down pert breasts and toned abs before settling to just below the brunette's hips. Marissa's eyes couldn't get enough of that pale skin. Bianca turned and caught the look, her eyes flickering with that same heat from the kitchen.

"You good to go?"

Marissa nodded.

"Ceiling or bedside?"

The redhead looked at Bianca in confusion.

"Which light would you like me to leave on, the ceiling or the bedside?"

Tears threatened to flood hazel eyes at how thoughtful Bianca was being, how much she had listened and remembered all the little things that Marissa had admitted to.

"Oh em the bedside should do, maybe I won't need it on."

Bianca smiled.

"Maybe. Go on get in, I'll get the light."

Marissa climbed onto the bed sinking in to its wonderful softness.

"God this feels heavenly."

"Yeah when you're tired, not so much when you're wide awake and fighting sleep."

"Then let's not fight sleep."

"Yes let's not."

Bianca climbed in the other side and quickly snuggled closer to the redhead. She reached to put her hand around Marissa's waist but paused mid movement.

"Are you okay with this?"

"With what? Sharing your bed? Or you putting that hand were I really want it to be, I mean around me, God put it around me. Jesus Marissa shut up, now."

Bianca laughed at the flummoxed redhead and slid her hand across Marissa's tummy settling in along her side so that she could snuggle a little closer.

"It's okay to be nervous Marissa. This is new to you."

"I'm not nervous and who said anything about this being new to me?"

Bianca couldn't hide her surprise.

"Are we talking sleepovers or female lovers?"

"Either and or."

"Lawyer."

Marissa chuckled before turning to look into amused eyes.

"I dated a woman in college. Leanne."

Bianca grinned.

"Well I certainly didn't see that coming. Maybe Kendall is right I have exceptional gaydar."

"Your sister said that?"

Bianca laughed.

"Yeah she told me to give you the music box and let you decide if what this was was more than friendship."

"And yet you didn't."

"I thought you were straight and I really didn't want to go down that road again. I'm getting a bit of a reputation for turning straight girls bi."

"I can't blame them, look at you, you're stunning."

Bianca blushed.

"And you aren't so bad yourself."

"Whoa take it easy with the compliments I might get a big head."

Bianca giggled softly her breath tickling the sensitive skin on Marissa's neck. The redhead shivered involuntarily and Bianca's breath hitched.

"I think you're beautiful Marissa and not just on the outside but the inside too. I think your heart was made to love unconditionally and your soul made to be treasured by that same depth of love. You are a gem, a bright wonderful gem of loveliness and if you let me I promise I'll make you shine."

Marissa's eyes glistened with tears as she moved to capture the brunette's lips for a soft gentle exploratory kiss. Bianca didn't push or pull but instead let the smaller woman choose how much or little she wanted to take. When Marissa finally pulled away it wasn't just her heart that was racing.

"Thank you."

Bianca smiled.

"You're welcome. Now I'd like that second favour."

"Boy you've got a handle on those classy moves don't you?"

Bianca giggled again and Marissa fell a little in love with the sound. The brunette eventually sobered enough to make her request.

"I want to know what upset you earlier."

Marissa stiffened and Bianca settled a palm upon her cheek.

"Marissa I can't go into this only half knowing you, I did that once before and it ended in divorce. I need to know that I can be there for you when you need me not just when you want me."

"I do need you."

"Then talk to me, tell me what hurt you."

Marissa bit her lip and Bianca scowled.

"I'd rather you let me be the one doing that from now on."

"What?"

"Biting your lip."

The redhead smirked.

"Flirt much?"

"As often as I can, you?"

"Only in return to beautiful brown eyed women."

Bianca blushed again and marvelled at how good it felt to have Marissa flirt with her.

"You're changing the subject."

"You started it with the flirting."

Bianca rolled her eyes and Marissa took a deep breath.

"Ok ok. Reese told me about JR, not outright told me what he'd done to you but enough to let me ask the questions that would get me the answers I needed."

"Marissa that's the past."

"I know it is but it's what made us Bianca, both you and I."

The brunette sighed.

"Ok so you learnt about Miranda and JR. I assumed you knew, very little is kept quiet around Pine Valley."

"It is when it comes to you. People don't gossip about Bianca Montgomery."

Bianca looked at her sceptically.

"They don't, you're really liked around here and people are protective of you. Even those who deserve your wrath."

The brunette sighed again; JR did not deserve her wrath no more than anyone else did. And wrath really wasn't Bianca's way.

"JR was going through a hard time Marissa, he'd lost his child and had formed a bond with mine. It wasn't easy for him either."

"You lost so much more than that and you never pushed anyone off a balcony."

"I shot a man dead."

Bianca's eyes dulled and Marissa reached to comfort her.

"In self defence, who was JR defending when he shoved you away from that door? You weren't a threat to him or to Miranda, he could have killed you."

"But he didn't."

"How could you ever have wanted me to be with him? And how could you ever want to be with me?"

Bianca's mouth fell open in shock.

"What? What has one to do the other?"

The redhead blinked back tears.

"There isn't anyone in my family who hasn't lied, cheated or hurt you. Babe? David? God even my mother. All of them, they stole the sunlight from your world and watched you suffer in darkness…."

Bianca's chest felt like it was tightening from the pain she could hear in the redhead's voice. She reached to sooth a troubled brow, her eyes trying to convey what she was not yet ready to verbalise.

"Marissa no, you can't take that all on. It had nothing to do with you. It's the past."

"And Frankie and Maggie, my cousins women who both cheated on you."

The brunette was beginning to flounder, my God was Marissa really going to take responsibility for all of the pain she'd ever suffered?

"Ok and Sarah maybe Lena too, they hurt me so that's got to be your fault. And Zoe, her hurt wasn't so shattering but it was there all the same. That was really mean of you, and let's not forget about Reese you obviously orchestrated the devastation she caused to my life."

Marissa's eyes grew wide, her lip trembling under the weight of all the women who had hurt the amazing creature beside her. Bianca smiled softly.

"Are you really that powerful that you can control all of those people? Create all of those exceptional circumstances? Or could it be that you're just one woman who happens to be related to people who for their own complex reasons did something that unintentionally caused me pain?"

"Unintentional? Do you really believe that?"

Bianca sighed.

"Your sister Babe was one of the most loving caring people I've ever known. She loved so fiercely and so completely and she garnered that response in others. Babe was special in so many ways and she was such a good friend to me, she brought Miranda into the world Marissa, she gave my daughter a fighting chance at a life that could so easily have never been. We were stranded and I was bleeding, Babe held it together even when the little boy inside her was threatening to come too early. She gave me my daughter and you your son."

Bianca dried the redhead's tears with a gentle press of her lips.

"David was a rock in my life when everything else was sinking around me. I closed off, withdrew from the world after the rape, I hid it from everyone but your father knew. He knew something was badly wrong and no matter how much I pushed him away he kept coming back, checking on me, wanting to help. He was so gentle Marissa so full of compassion. He may have done some terrible things in his life but I won't ever forget how much his presence helped me."

Marissa swallowed back a sob.

"And your cousins, my God your cousins were two of the best people I've ever known. Frankie was a hoot, really she was and I treasure the precious time I had with her. After Sarah Frankie was exactly what I needed, she didn't care what people thought, she just wanted to live and let live. I learnt a lot from her."

Bianca lapsed into a tentative silence her mind filling with memories from the past.

"And Maggie?"

Marissa listened to the heavy sigh.

"Maggie was my anchor in the worst storm of my life. She healed a part of me that I thought might never heal. I have so much to be grateful for with Maggie, so much I would never ever want to change. We had something really special, a love that was born out of friendship. And for the time we were together it was amazing but she had to spread her wings and I got caught between not wanting to restrict her and not wanting her to fly away."

Bianca shook her head distractedly.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing with the bird analogies."

Marissa snorted.

"Me neither I was thinking more cheetah or leopard."

Bianca chuckled.

"Don't be mean it wasn't like that. When I fell in love for the first time I was forever swaying between being so high on the bliss of it and so petrified on what it meant for who I was and who my mother was. Love makes us so strong and so weak all at the same time. And loving in secret is so difficult because you're too scared to really let that bliss fully take over. Coming out, as hard and horrible as it was, was so freeing Marissa, to not have to pretend or lie or evade it felt like I was a whole new person. So I understand how Maggie felt, she finally accepted who she really was and the freedom that brought went straight to her head just like it had mine all those years ago."

"You're seriously excusing her cheating on you?"

Marissa couldn't decide if the idea angered or impressed her. Bianca frowned.

"No no there's no excusing that. I'm just saying that I understand how hard it was for her, she found herself with me and it opened so many more things in her. Do I wish she'd done it all before we met? Of course I do but that wasn't how it was meant to be. Maggie wasn't a hurtful person, she still isn't. She's just impetuous and sometimes she dives right in and doesn't think of the consequences. Ask her partner Jo just how hard it is to be with someone like Maggie."

"You still stay in touch?"

Bianca nodded.

"She's part of Miranda's life and I hope she always will be."

Marissa wondered how awkward that must have been for Reese.

"What are you thinking?"

The redhead squirmed beneath Bianca's gaze wishing she could ignore the question but she couldn't do that because she knew how important the truth and trust were to the brunette.

"How did Reese feel about having Maggie around?"

"If JR met someone how would you feel about her being around when you were with AJ?"

Marissa's brow furrowed in thought, she was pretty sure Bianca had avoided the question shifting the focus to something else entirely.

"My priority would be AJ and if she's good for him then I'd deal with it."

Bianca smiled.

"Then you and Reese have something in common. She put the happiness of our kids before herself, I guess my love eased any of the insecurity she might have felt. I'm not a cheater Marissa, having been on the receiving end of that kind of pain I would never inflict it on someone else."

"Me neither."

They held eye contact losing themselves in a moment of complete understanding. They would never hurt each other, not like that.

"Do you feel better?"

Marissa smiled.

"Well I don't feel any worse if that answers you."

Bianca rolled her eyes.

"No it doesn't. I want you to talk to me, to tell me what's going on because it helps Marissa it really does. Take it from a therapy junkie."

Marissa grinned, the action bringing on a deep yawn. Bianca snuggled closer, her head resting next to Marissa so that the pillow was a blend of red and brown.

"Enough talking for now. Go to sleep."

The soft words brought on another yawn and the redhead closed her eyes, her voice a sleepy murmur when she spoke again.

"AJ's right, you make me happier."

Bianca closed her eyes, a deep smile covering her exhausted face.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Welcome to week four of our Minxaholic meetings, my name's Ela…_ah jez if you haven't got that part now then y'all need to be at another meeting_….Muse don't be so rude. _What? Ela get over it already and just accept that you're an addict, embrace the addiction babe_…don't call me babe…_Oh babe, my sweet babe_….Muse you little sh1t….delete… delete now... Muse where's the delete key? _I dunno_. You better start running Muse cos when I…_Ela remember your readers_….uhm what read…OMG Muse! _Please forgive her I think she's suffering heat stroke._ This be chapter five please enjoy…chapter six could take a while I have a Muse to murder!

Chapter Five

Marissa awoke the following morning to the delightful sight of a sleeping Bianca wrapped around her. The brunette was obviously big on cuddling because there wasn't a part of Marissa's left side that didn't have contact with Bianca. The redhead turned to gaze into her friend's sleeping face. The shadows were still there beneath Bianca's eyes maybe not as dark but still visible. There was a serenity on the brunette's face though, a peaceful almost happy look that touched Marissa's soul. Had she caused that? Had she helped ease the lines that had taken up residence around Bianca's eyes? It made her inexplicably happy at the thought that she might.

Bianca murmured softly in her sleep, not a painful murmur and certainly not one that suggested a bad dream if the smile that shaped those perfect lips was anything to go by.

"Forevermore."

Bianca's soft sleep slurred word echoed inside Marissa's heart. They were a prophecy that embodied what the redhead truly wanted; to wake up like this every morning, to see that dreamy smile, to kiss those smiling lips, to be with Bianca forevermore.

Marissa had lost herself in the thoughts of the future and wasn't fully focusing when Bianca slowly opened her eyes. The brunette loved the look that was plastered all over the redhead's face, gone was the sorrow from yesterday, the pain from last night and in its place was happiness and hope.

"Good morning."

The purr had Marissa blinking rapidly, a blush spreading across her smiling face.

"Good morning."

Bianca's smile was all kinds of beautiful and Marissa had an overwhelming need to taste it. She moved closer watching for any hint that it might not be wanted but Bianca's smile only grew in intensity. The kiss was tender and over way too quick.

"Em. I like how you think."

Marissa laughed softly.

"I'll have to remember that."

Bianca rolled over stretching out fully exposing toned arms and shoulders to Marissa's hungry eyes.

"I need to go get Miranda. We've got some holy pancakes to make."

Marissa snorted.

"I think you mean donuts."

Bianca laughed and turned to place another soft kiss on those smiling lips before climbing from the bed.

"No I meant pancakes, Miranda has a special way of making them that always makes Reese laugh. I think she could probably do with some laughs."

The brunette reached for her cell dialling her ex-wife's number while smiling at the sleepy looking redhead in her bed.

"Good morning Reese how did last night go? Is Gabby okay?"

Marissa smiled at the scowling expression that soon covered the brunette's face.

"She did what? Reese you know she hates jello."

The redhead wondered what was going on but Bianca's laughter made her forget her thoughts.

"Ok ok I'm going to get Miranda now, we should be in within the hour. Can you find out if they're going to let her come home today?"

Bianca was nodding to whatever her ex-wife was saying, a blush soon rose up across her chest and face and she turned away.

"Reese you didn't just say that."

Marissa could hear the blonde's laughter and wondered again what was going on. Should she feel jealous? Did she feel jealous? She had kind of liked the woman who had shared her car from the airport to the hospital. But then that woman was still in love with Bianca.

"I will I will. Kiss Gabby for me when she wakes up again and tell her I'll see her soon. Okay bye."

Bianca sat the cell down and took her time to turn and face Marissa, she was still blushing which looked so very cute. Marissa raised a brow in question unsure if she had a right to ask.

"Reese told me to say good morning."

Hazel eyes widened.

"She knows I'm here?"

Bianca nodded.

"It was her idea, I'm not usually that forward even when I want to be."

Marissa was too shocked to respond, Bianca smiled softly.

"I think she likes you. Or at least she respects you."

"Um okay."

The flummoxed redhead had no idea how to respond.

"Marissa?"

Their eyes met and Bianca's smile faltered.

"I don't want to keep asking because I'll start sounding neurotic even for me but can you please just explain those weird looks you get because you really don't want to know where my mind can go."

Marissa got up from the bed to approach the frowning brunette. She laced her fingers through Bianca's and pulled her close.

"I was just a little surprised that your ex would want to let me in like this. She still loves you it's written all over her face when she looks at you."

"I know but she's accepted that we could never be how it should be. How I want it to be with you."

Marissa heard the fear even saw it in those beautiful big brown eyes. Bianca hadn't put words to what it was that was happening between them, she said she didn't want to forget the kiss but she'd never actually allowed herself to hope or think beyond it.

"How it will be."

Bianca's face lost all its tension at those confident words and she leaned in placing a longing kiss on the redhead's lips. It would be so easy for Marissa to lose herself in the smouldering intensity of the kiss, to let her hands rove over that pale soft skin but she held back. Bianca needed to go get Miranda and she needed to go have breakfast with her son. She pulled away and kissed Bianca's nose before stepping back.

"Breakfast plans with our kids so go get dressed before things get too warm for these pyjamas."

Bianca laughed.

"Such a tease."

Marissa wiggled her brows her eyes practically removing the basketball top from Bianca's body, the brunette laughed some more before turning to the en-suite her hips swaggering more than they normally would. Marissa's moan was music to her ears.

/

"Is mommy Reese coming home with us for good?"

Miranda had been full of questions about where Reese would sleep and how long she would stay. The pancake making had to be stopped several times so that Bianca could get down on her knees to make eye contact with her daughter. She wasn't going to risk Miranda building up her hopes and getting her little heart broke again.

They were in the car now approaching the hospital when the seven year old brought the conversation up again.

"Miranda Mommy Reese and I love you very much and we love each other, we always will but that love isn't like grandma and uncle Jack's anymore. We're more like friends now, like you and AJ. And that means we'll be living in separate houses and meeting up regularly for play dates with you and your sister but only as friends not anything more. We'll always be your two mommies but we'll not be it together. Do you understand what I'm saying sweetie?"

Miranda's eyes were sad as they met her mother's in the rear view mirror.

"AJ says his house isn't always so happy. Sometimes he thinks his Dad plays games with his Mom that make her sad. He wants her to be happy like we all are. Are you happy Mommy?"

Bianca smiled.

"With you sweetie and your sister I'm always happy. You girls give me sugar rush happiness."

Miranda smiled, sugar rush happiness was her mother's code for the best kind of happiness.

"But what about mommy Reese, she gets so sad sometimes."

There was no easy answer to the little girl's question so Bianca settled on what she knew would help.

"Who makes Mommy Reese happier than all the chocolate in Pierre's Patisserie?"

Miranda smiled proudly.

"Gabby and me."

"You mean Gabby and I sweetie."

The correction made Miranda scowl and Bianca was sure she seen her mother's pout thrown in there.

"Yeah Gabby and I we make Mommy Reese happier than any kind of chocolate or bun or cake."

"Ok so how about you and your sister keep doing that, keep making your mommy happy. And Reese and I we'll work on how to fix the sadness."

Miranda thought the words over for several seconds as her mother parked the car. She got out of her seat and grabbed the box of pancakes as Bianca opened the back door.

"Mommy you know what AJ says?"

Bianca took her daughter's free hand and pressed the button on her keys to lock the car as they set off towards the hospital entrance.

"No sweetie what does AJ say?"

"That you make everyone happy especially his Mom."

Bianca couldn't hide the proud smile those words caused.

/

"All I'm saying is you've got to wonder what our son thinks when his Mom doesn't come home at night."

Marissa glared at her ex-husband.

"AJ was sound asleep when I left JR, I kissed him goodnight and was there until he fell asleep so tell me why he would ever need to wonder about where I was?"

JR glared right back.

"What if he woke up in the night?"

"Did he?"

The blonde man scowled.

"No but he could have."

"Yeah and he could walk right in here and hear you taking another dig at his Mom, don't you think that would be a little more hard for him to deal with?"

"He's gone with Krystal to get some supplies for the pool party."

Marissa face sank at the thought of the upcoming party, she was in no mood to frolic around the pool with JR's lecherous eyes following her every move. She got up from the settee desperate to put some distance between her and the biggest manipulator she'd ever met.

"Now where are you going?"

The question created a ball of rage inside the lawyer and her words were laced with it.

"House hunting!"

/

Bianca watched Reese watch their kids, they were back in Wildwind relaxing in the large front room. The blonde's face was a picture of peace and contentment. The tiredness was still there, those huge brown eyes sunken deeper than Bianca remembered and there were more lines around Reese's eyes and mouth. Bianca hated that she was partly responsible for causing it, relationships took two but it was Reese who had always made the most effort.

"You're staring."

The brunette chuckled softly at the smirk on Reese's face.

"Is there a law against that?"

Reese's mouth formed a mischievous grin.

"I'd imagine your lawyer would know the answer to that in so many ways."

Bianca chuckled again.

"Funny girl."

"I try."

Reese had never had to try, humour was something that had always come so naturally in her and Bianca's relationship. And talking, they had always been able to talk or at least Bianca had, Reese was more the listener and maybe if Bianca had worked to change that things wouldn't have fallen apart so badly.

"Let it go Bianca we're moving on now so just let it go."

"I wasn't…."

Reese smiled.

"Yeah you were, over processing is part of your MO. But this, us it isn't something you have to process. We had our time but it's gone now."

"I promised Miranda we'd work on fixing your sadness."

The blonde frowned.

"My sadness?"

"She misses nothing Reese, you frown she's going to catch it, you cry and she's going to want to stop your tears."

"Well I guess that's not so surprising, she takes after you."

Bianca smiled.

"Oh there's a fair bit of mommy Reese in her too. The other day when I told her I hated seeing my babies hurting she said sometimes we've got to hurt to make us learn what we can and cannot do."

Reese smiled proudly.

"She's a smart kid."

"And she gets that from you."

They shared a smile.

"From us both. And there's always Maggie, it helps to have a doctor as a guardian."

Bianca chuckled.

"Yeah it comes in very handy when knees are bleeding or temperatures are rising."

"Has she been in touch?"

Bianca nodded.

"She's a weekly Skyper. Her and Jo are having issues."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Reese had to laugh, Maggie Stone seemed to thrive on drama in her relationships. Bianca scowled.

"They'll work it out."

"Of course they will the two of them are addicted to the make up sex."

Bianca nodded, it was true the two seemed hell bent on not working out their issues simply because they enjoyed where it always ended up. Reese yawned.

"Go take a nap and take Gabby with you. She's about to fall into her sister's lap."

Miranda was reading softly to her little sister who was sitting next to her on the comfy armchair, her little head dropping forward. Reese got to her feet lifting her daughter gently and cradling her head against the crook of her neck. She stopped by the couch where Bianca sat. They had yet to decide on whether to bring their daughters to the Chandler pool party.

"What about later?"

Bianca sighed, she knew Miranda really wanted to go but she worried that it would be too much for Gabrielle.

"Do you think it would be wise?"

Reese shrugged in that nonchalant way that Bianca had once found adorable.

"I think with us both there and Kendall too we'd be prepared. If Gabby gets tired one of us can take her home. MnM needs it Bianca; she's had a pretty tough time this week."

Bianca slowly nodded; they were going to a pool party.

/

"Hoah there stranger, I thought you'd be at home preparing for this monster party."

Marissa looked up from her latte in ConFusion to see Kendall smiling down at her.

"Yeah I'm getting right on it."

The sarcasm was hard to miss, the brunette pulled out a chair.

"Mind if I join you?"

"I'm not sure that's wise, I'm not the best of company right now."

The brunette sat down.

"I'll be the judge of that. So how did you manage to get away from AJ? From what I hear he's completely buzzed about this pool party."

"He's with Krystal."

Kendall frowned at the use of the woman's given name, she was pretty sure Marissa had taken to calling her mom.

"Krystal?"

Marissa saw the question in enquiring eyes but only shrugged in answer.

"You know Binks thinks I'm a pretty good listener."

The redhead smiled.

"I know she does."

Kendall grinned, her sister had clued her in on the baby steps Bianca and the redhead were taking towards each other.

"So come on let me listen."

Marissa shook her head.

"It's not anything you can help with Kendall but thanks all the same."

"You can't know that I wouldn't be able to help, I'm a woman of many talents."

"Now that I don't doubt. But still."

"Marissa come on, you can't go back to the mansion looking all bent out of shape like this, for one thing your son is going to notice and I'm sure Binks will be right on it like a moth to a flame."

Hazel eyes lifted.

"Bianca's going?"

Kendall nodded.

"I'm sure she tweeted you, she tweets a lot."

"I turned my cell off."

Kendall only nodded some more.

"Yeah sometimes that helps when you need a little quietness. So are you going to tell me what's wrong? Binks is brilliant and all but she isn't superwoman, well not everyday anyway. I think she started taking the weekends off."

Marissa chuckled at the brunette's running commentary. Kane humour was certainly refreshing.

"I need to move out of the mansion and I hate that it's going to hurt my son."

Kendall pondered the words.

"Sometimes that's unavoidable Marissa but he's seven, he'll bounce back from it. Just look at Miranda, she's on her second bounce and you wouldn't know it to look at her."

"Yeah but Miranda had Bianca to help her through it not a megalomaniac like JR."

Kendall chuckled at the apt description.

"A megalomaniac he might be but JR loves his son unconditionally. He'd never do anything to hurt him."

Marissa wasn't so sure of that anymore. Kendall reached out to squeeze the redhead's hand in reassurance.

"AJ will be okay because he has you to balance any of the negative JR may bring. Just keep loving him, keep reassuring him each and every day that no matter where you are you'll always be his Mom. I've learnt that kids see more than we think they do, those arguments you think you're hiding, they sense it, they feel the tension. They're like mini Geiger counters Marissa and their parents bad feelings set off really strong readings. Wouldn't it be healthier to have them in two separate homes where the radiation is at a controlled level?"

Marissa nodded the meaning clear. She smiled at the brunette.

"Did you major in seismology or something?"

Kendall's smile was bittersweet.

"Or something. I was a Geiger counter once and the radiation burns were nearly fatal."

/

"You realise that a pool party means swimwear right Binks?"

Bianca scowled at her older sister who was taking too much delight in reminding her that they were going to be seeing Marissa in another of those form fitting swimsuits the redhead had worn in St Barts. Bianca could still picture that perfect body. She swallowed painfully against the sudden dryness in her mouth.

Reese tried not to laugh at the flustered look on her ex-wife's face but it was too hard. Bianca's eyes tore round to her in shock.

"This isn't funny."

The blonde smirked.

"Yes it is. I'm having a Nina moment and it's just going to get better."

Bianca's face turned bright red and Kendall sidled a little closer to the blonde.

"Details Reese I want me some details."

"Reese please don't go there, not with my sister."

Reese's laugh was all kinds of wicked. Kendall linked her arm through her former sister-in-laws and guided her towards the door of Wildwind.

"Reese I'm begging you don't tell her."

Bianca was left pleading to an empty room.

/

Marissa was beginning to get excited, it was hard not to when AJ was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Mom come on they're going to be here soon."

The redhead was looking for a sarong to go with the bottle green bikini she wore. AJ was standing by the wardrobe wondering how his Mom could have so many clothes.

"AJ did you find your pool shoes?"

The little boy nodded sending his blonde hair flapping.

"I left them by the patio like you told me too. Mom come on."

Marissa grinned at the whining tone and grabbed a tan and green sarong before slipping into matching flipflops.

"I'm ready already oh patient one."

AJ grinned and grabbed her hand.

"Then let's party!"

/

Reese hadn't kept the story of Nina to herself and any blanks she left, an excited little Miranda happily filled in. The people carrier was full of crazy mirth as it drove through the gates of the Chandler mansion.

"Payback Reese, I'm promising you plenty of payback."

The blonde only laughed and winked at her two daughters whose mischievous smiles made Bianca begin to worry.

"Ok let's do a final check, swim wear on?"

The four kids all nodded at Kendall.

"Sunblock on?"

Another round of nods.

"Swimming aides packed?"

Bianca and Reese nodded having overseen the packing of Spike and Ian's bags plus their girls.

"Sunglasses, does everyone have their sunglasses?"

Each of the cars occupants flipped their sunglasses from their perch on their heads. Reese began to chuckle softly.

"Why you laughing mommy Weese?"

The blonde turned to her youngest daughter.

"Cause your mommy's wearing lovely dark glasses so that you and everyone else won't know when she's watching you."

The kids all turned to see Bianca's dark visors none of them sure who she was looking back at. Kendall started to chuckle too and it only worsened when she glanced in the rear view and caught the blush that flourished across her sister's cheeks.

"Can we go home now?"

The kids all scowled at the blushing brunette.

/

The party was underway when the Slaters and Williams Montgomerys arrived. Emma and her Dad were already in the pool with JR and AJ, Marissa and Greenlee sat chatting at a nearby table. The redhead tried very hard not to gawp at the very short shorts Bianca was wearing or the see through cream shirt tied at her chest. It took some effort to remember to breath as the group of women came closer with their already excited kids.

Miranda began to peel off her shorts, Gabrielle soon doing the same with Spike and Ian following suit. Kendall made her oldest promise to be careful before she turned off and removed his cochlear implant. Bianca bent to grab Ian's flailing arms as he began to loose his balance removing his tee.

"Go say hello to aunt Greenlee and Marissa first girls and no running."

The Montgomerys kissed their aunt hello dropping their sunglasses on the table and waved at Marissa before launching themselves at the pool.

"Did I imagine myself saying no running? Girls!"

Bianca's words were ignored.

"She's going to jump."

Marissa's voice was full of panic as she watched Gabrielle take a fast run to the edge. Reese began to laugh as her daughter spring boarded into the water landing right beside her big sister.

"What can I say my baby girl likes to make an entrance. Hi Greenlee. Nice to see you again Marissa."

"Reese."

Greenlee glanced to Kendall for some indication on whether she should be greeting the newcomer with anything more, she received an encouraging smile.

"Come sit down get out of that heat for as long as you can Reese because by the looks of your girls you're going to have your hands full."

The blonde laughed at Marissa before turning back to look at the pool while peeling off her shorts and t-shirt.

"You think I'm going to sit here and miss pool time with these guys you've got to be kidding."

She took off at a run yelling out to her daughters as she launched herself into the air.

"Oh man so that's where they got it from."

Bianca was laughing softly at Marissa's words as she gathered up Reese and the kids clothes sitting them on a chair before finally looking to the table. Greenlee was smiling up at her.

"Hi Bianca glad you could make it. Gabby's looking good."

Bianca grinned at her cousin.

"Thanks Greenlee, she's definitely getting back to herself."

Marissa wished she could reach up and remove those dark glasses from her friend's eyes because she really wanted to see those brown pools of sexiness. Bianca turned a beautiful smile her way making something curl in the pit of the redhead's tummy.

"Hi hostess."

"Hi yourself you gonna sit down or do a Jane like the rest of your family?"

Bianca smirked and finally removed the sunglasses sitting them down on the table before reaching for the knot in her shirt. Marissa's eyes began to darken as the material slid off to reveal a red and white bikini top.

"In about two seconds the choice isn't really going to be mine anymore so no I'm not going to sit down."

Long fingers reached for the button on those short shorts as Bianca slid them over her hips revealing a matching pair of red and white boy shorts. Gabrielle's voice called out to the brunette and was joined within seconds by Miranda's. Bianca grinned at Marissa and kicked off her pool shoes.

"That's my cue."

Marissa watched transfixed as the gorgeous brunette turned and took off towards the pool at a sprint. The splash her entrance created had the Williams Montgomerys squealing in delight.

"Figures they'd all be water nymphs."

Greenlee chuckled at the redhead's words.

"Kendall you want something to drink?"

Marissa had the distinct impression that she was going to have a very thirsty afternoon and evening.

Down in the pool Bianca splashed at her daughters before swimming to the side where Kendall stood with little Ian. Bianca held out her arms to her youngest nephew.

"Come on tiger let's make some splashes."

Kendall watched until both her boys were safely in the pool, her eyes found Bianca's and the younger woman smiled bobbing her little nephew on her waist.

"Go relax I've got this."

The older woman blew a kiss at her baby boy and turned to the table.

"Someone mention a drink?"

Marissa got to her feet.

"I sure did, what's your poison? There's a pitcher of margaritas in the fridge and every kind of soft drink under the sun."

Kendall smiled at the glass in Greenlee's hand.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Three margaritas coming up."

/

It was an hour before food was brought out and the pool dwellers give up the water in favour of filling their tummies. Bianca and Reese helped towel dry the kids before chasing them towards the tent that had been set up for them. The brunette stood by the poolside squeezing water from her hair, her lithe wet form glistening in the brightness of the sun. Reese's hand rose to Bianca's wrist and the healing cut on it.

"I hate that someone hurt you like this."

Bianca took the blonde's hand in hers and squeezed softly.

"Bruises heal."

Reese frowned and tapped her ex's temple with her free hand.

"These ones don't. You seeing anyone about it?"

Bianca closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. The blonde reached to caress her cheek.

"Bianca you can't internalise something like that, it will only hurt you more."

Brown eyes opened to stare into the warmth and worry of Reese's.

"I know and I will set something up, I just, I wish I was stronger that I could face that on my own."

Reese smiled.

"You are strong but we all need a little help sometimes."

/

JR nudged his ex-wife bringing her attention to the poolside where Bianca and Reese stood close together, the blonde's hand caressing the brunette's cheek. The two women made for a beautiful couple. Marissa's eyes lingered on them for several seconds, she recognised the pained expression on Bianca's face; it was one she had seen a lot since their encounter with the reverend. The redhead had to fight her instincts to get up and go to the brunette, the need to reassure herself that Bianca was ok was almost too much to ignore.

"Guess divorce is a bit like marriage, it doesn't always last."

Marissa's eyes narrowed as they turned to look at the smirking man beside her.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: And here we are again folks another meeting, another chapter and no end in sight for our addiction. Is that good or bad at this stage? I really can't decide anymore. Anyhow this be chapter six, please enjoy in a safe manner ie; don't go reading it while sitting out in extreme temperatures. That health warning comes from a very sun burnt Muse, Karma got to her before I could. Oh I do love me that Karma chick!

Chapter Six

JR nudged his ex-wife bringing her attention to the poolside where Bianca and Reese stood close together, the blonde's hand caressing the brunette's cheek. The two women made for a beautiful couple. Marissa's eyes lingered on them for several seconds, she recognised the pained expression on Bianca's face; it was one she had seen a lot since their encounter with the reverend. The redhead had to fight her instincts to get up and go to the brunette, the need to reassure herself that Bianca was ok was almost too much to ignore.

"Guess divorce is a bit like marriage, it doesn't always last."

Marissa's eyes narrowed as they turned to look at the smirking man beside her.

"JR can you…"

"Well hello all. I guess you got started without me."

Scott's arrival saved JR from the wrath of his ex-wife's words. Marissa got up and offered to go get her friend a drink. She needed distance not only from JR but also from the vision of Bianca Montgomery. JR's face turned thunderous as he stared up at his cousin.

"And who invited you?"

Scott grinned grabbing a cocktail sausage from JR's plate and popping it in his mouth.

"The party planner of course, where is he by the way?"

Kendall glanced between the two cousins reading the tension in the air, she got to her feet and took Scott by the elbow.

"They're eating out of the sun, come on you can help me check on them."

Minutes later Bianca and Reese sat down at the table both wondering what had caused the strange vibe. The brunette turned to Greenlee and Ryan as JR got to his feet storming away.

"Did we miss something?"

Greenlee grinned.

"Oh just the usual Chandler magic. So Reese how long are you staying in Pine Valley?"

The blonde smiled.

"As long as it takes."

"To what?"

"Make sure my family are okay."

Greenlee made to respond but Ryan kicked her under the table. Bianca and Reese both caught the look that passed between the two.

"Great just great, what did he do now?"

The four guests turned at Marissa's words.

"Who?"

"JR."

Bianca shook her head.

"Nothing he just got up and walked away."

"Let me guess in the same direction as Scott?"

Bianca looked to Ryan and Greenlee unsure where exactly Scott had gone.

"No Scott's in the tent with Kendall and the kids."

Relief flooded the redhead's face as she dropped into the seat next to Bianca. The brunette worried at the tension so obvious on her friend's face.

"Parties are over-rated when you aren't a guest."

Three of the four diners smiled at the exaggerated remark.

"But you are a guest right?"

Marissa shook her head at Reese.

"Nope I live here."

The blonde looked perplexed and Bianca realised she hadn't explained the connection, she turned to her ex-wife.

"Marissa is AJ's Mom, she and JR used to be together."

Reese's face darkened and Marissa felt a strange need to defend herself.

"We're all entitled to mistakes Reese, JR was mine."

Greenlee snorted.

"He seems to think you two are made for each other."

Hazel eyes zeroed in on the petite woman, a dangerous glint edging from them. Bianca grabbed the redhead's hand.

"Marissa Reese and I could do with a drink, why don't you show me where to get them?"

It was enough to defuse the flash of anger, Marissa got to her feet.

"What would you like Reese?"

The blonde's smile wasn't as warm as it had been earlier.

"Ginger ale would be lovely, thanks. Bianca take a drink I'll drive us home."

Bianca got to her feet following Marissa into the house. Her smaller friend's entire body seemed stiff with tension as she opened the door of the huge fridge. Bianca reached out and caressed the warm skin of Marissa's shoulder, her fingers kneading tight muscles.

"Hey all this tension isn't good for you you know. Stiff shoulders will lead to arthritis in later life."

Marissa turned into the touch taking Bianca's hand in hers, there was such a wealth of warmth in the brown eyes that stared at her.

"Guess I'll have to get me a massage then."

That warmth began to boil turning into something more potent.

"I know a place."

Marissa chuckled.

"Of course you do."

"You've been there before, I hear the landlady has amazing hands."

Hazel eyes dropped to their joint hands where Bianca's long slender fingers caressed the redhead's knuckle. Marissa swallowed slowly her eyes drinking in toned abs as they rose back up to look at the brunette's face. Bianca was smiling, a soft sensuous smile that was so completely captivating.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

Bianca smirked.

"Then do."

Marissa was so very very tempted but she shook her head.

"I can't. Not here, not until I tell AJ. I don't want to risk hurting him."

Bianca understood the fear, their kids needed to be told. Public displays of affection could wait a little longer. She squeezed her friend's hand before letting it drop.

"I hear we've got margaritas."

Marissa smiled.

"We do. I'll get us a pitcher. Why don't you grab some more glasses from the cupboard by the door? Is Canadian Dry Ginger Ale okay for Reese?"

Bianca went to the get the glasses.

"Her favourite. Sorry I didn't tell her about your situation here."

Marissa grabbed a can of Ginger Ale from the fridge.

"Yeah I'm not so sure she respects me all that much anymore."

The brunette turned to look at her frowning friend.

"Then it's a good thing that I do."

Marissa smiled.

"You do huh?"

Bianca nodded stepping back towards the redhead.

"Very much so, can you do me a favour though?"

Hazel eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Another one?"

Bianca grinned.

"Yeah you'll come to learn I'm big on favours even bigger on rewarding them."

Marissa moaned.

"God I'd never have believed you were such a tease."

The brunette laughed softly.

"Stop changing the subject, we're negotiating favours here."

"Ok ok what's this favour already?"

"Let it all go, let all of your thoughts just drop away and enjoy yourself. Let your inner child out again, she's pretty fun to be around. Or at least she was on the occasions I've been with her."

The redhead smiled, her mind flashing to a snowball fight months ago. Even then she had felt a connection to the beautiful brunette.

"Ok you're on."

/

Bianca sipped her margarita and sat back to watch the mischief that was being had in the garden beyond the pool. It was a boys versus girls game of soccer. Marissa, Reese and Kendall were helping Emma, Miranda and Gabrielle take on Ryan, JR, Scot and the three boys. It seemed there was more child tickling going on than ball being kicked. The men were looking more and more perplexed as the game went on.

"Is anyone actually winning that game?"

Bianca laughed at Greenlee.

"I doubt it, no one has scored yet."

"Why soccer anyway? What about some good old American football?"

"And risk a knock to my daughter's tender head, not happening."

Bianca's eyes turned back to follow Gabrielle for several seconds, the little girl seemed to be staggering.

"Reese?"

The blonde stopped tickling Emma and turned to catch her ex's eye before zoning in on Gabrielle. The little brunette held out her arms as her mommy approached.

"Guess that takes care of the soccer."

Greenlee's sarcastic tone had Bianca wondering if her cousin had had too much to drink already. Reese carried Gabrielle to the table the little girl already asleep; Bianca held out her arms ready to take the precious cargo.

"I can sit with her if you want to catch a game."

The blonde's face was the picture of mischief.

"Gee thanks that's good of you."

Reese smirked as she lay Gabrielle into Bianca's arms, the little girl stirred enough to resettle her head beneath her mother's chin. The blonde grabbed her glass and swallowed down several mouthfuls before turning back to the garden.

"Does that make her the butch one?"

Bianca stared at her cousin.

"Greenlee what's going on with you?"

The petite woman shrugged.

"Nothing I was only asking."

Bianca knew better, Greenlee was not herself, she seemed to be spoiling for a fight all afternoon.

"No it does not make her the butch one, Kendall and Marissa are out there playing too does that make them butch?"

Greenlee held up her arms.

"Okaay so I obviously touched a nerve. Sorreee."

Bianca took a measured breath.

"What you did was use a stereotype, after all these years I would have thought you'd lost those."

"I have, I don't. I do. Ah hell whatever. Sorry I'm not in a nice place right now."

"Then talk to me about it don't sit there trying to offend both Reese and I."

"I didn't offend Reese."

Brown eyes told her otherwise.

"Greenlee you practically insinuated that she picks and chooses when she wants to be part of her own family."

"Ok maybe but I mean that's what it looked like a few months back."

"To someone who didn't and still doesn't know her, yeah I can imagine it looked like that. But she was hurting and she wanted to ease that by having our girls with her. Like Ryan wants his kids with him, I guess there's a grieving process in divorce too."

Greenlee rolled her head an obvious sign that she was stressed.

"Well I wish Ryan could get a handle on it like Reese has."

Bianca give her cousin an understanding smile, Greenlee and Ryan had been having problems for a while, there were times when Bianca thought they were a lot like Maggie and Jo, falling out for the sake of making up.

"He'll get there."

Greenlee's eyes were smarting with tears when she looked back at Bianca.

"When did you know when to call it a day?"

Bianca blew out a breath her arms reflectively tightening around her sleeping daughter.

"I didn't. I couldn't admit to myself that we had reached that place, I didn't want to believe that my marriage was over."

"So how…"

"Reese. She couldn't keep pretending that what we had was good enough for either of us."

Greenlee frowned.

"No offence Bianca but that woman still loves you so I can't see how she'd want out."

"Loving someone means knowing when to let them go."

The words deepened the frown upon Greenlee's face.

/

The kids had moved back into the pool, the games making them all a little too warm. Marissa joined them determined to do exactly as Bianca had suggested. She splashed around with her son for a while before he begged her to show him how to dive again. Spike, Ian and Emma splashed with Kendal in the shallow end while Miranda followed Reese inside to use the toilet. Marissa climbed out of the pool.

"So first you get your feet right, like this."

The redhead curled her toes around the pool edge and bent slightly forward.

"Then you bow your back with your hands above your head, like a half circle and finally you push yourself from the toes out so that you can travel a little under the water. Like this."

AJ watched transfixed as his Mom sliced the top of the water before disappearing and coming up several feet away.

"Wow that was a long one."

Marissa brushed water from her face and laughed at her son.

"So are you ready to try?"

AJ shook his head.

"Nah but I bet Dad can beat you."

Marissa was never one to back down from a challenge.

"Uh huh."

AJ called to his father.

"Dad Mom says she can beat you at diving."

Marissa launched herself at her giggling son.

"You little tyke come here."

The boy swam away from her.

"Oh really let's see if she's right."

Marissa stared up at a smirking JR who called out to his son.

"So how does this work AJ?"

The blonde child clung to the side of the pool watching to see if his mother was going to come after him again but Marissa only smiled at him so he turned to his father.

"Who ever gets the farrest wins."

"You mean whoever swims under water the longest wins."

"Yeah that's what I said."

Marissa chuckled at her son.

"Sure it was. So I guess this makes you the judge."

AJ nodded.

"What's happening?"

The little boy looked up at the returning Miranda.

"A diving competition between my Mom and Dad."

Miranda smiled.

"Why just your Mom and Dad, why can't we all do it?"

Marissa wanted to hug the little girl.

"Yeah Miranda we should all do it."

Miranda clapped her hands and turned to her moms, aunts and cousins.

"Diving competition. Everybody we're having a diving competition."

Reese turned to Bianca at the table and held her arms out for their daughter.

"Fair is fair."

Greenlee laughed at the put out look on her cousin's face as Bianca lifted Gabrielle and gently set her on Reese's lap.

"Go show them how it's done sweetie."

Bianca scowled at her ex-wife.

"Double payback."

Reese only giggled. The brunette approached the pool very aware of Marissa's eyes on her.

"Ok I'm in."

Scott, Ryan and Kendall also volunteered.

"Break it down for the newbies AJ. Your rules your competition."

"No running, the winner swims under the water the longest. Right Mom?"

Marissa nodded.

"Is there a prize?"

Scott liked prizes. AJ looked to his parents. Marissa shrugged so JR spoke up.

"The winner gets to use the Jacuzzi with whoever they want."

Bianca and Marissa glanced at each other both knowing that JR had every intention of wining and choosing the redhead as his guest.

"Ok, a Jacuzzi treat I'm down with that."

JR laughed at Ryan.

"Dream on."

"Hey who decides on the winner?"

Bianca was beginning to think this was a very bad idea especially with AJ as judge.

"But he'll chose his mom or dad."

AJ shook his head at Miranda.

"No I won't Mom says it's better to lose fairly than to win by cheating so I don't cheat."

Bianca smiled down at the cute kid.

"Then I think you'll make a brilliant judge. Ok AJ whenever you're ready."

Kendall took her sons and Emma from the pool making sure they were well away from the side before she stepped into line with the rest of the divers. JR's eyes weren't the only ones watching a dripping wet Marissa climb from the pool. Kendall bent close to her sister.

"You're drooling."

Bianca choked back a chuckle.

"I know but can you blame me?"

"Ewhh."

The two sisters laughed at each other. AJ got out to stand by the side of the pool where he would be able to see each of the divers.

"Ok everybody feet to the edge, toes on side, bent back and hands over head. When I say go toes push off so that you go under longer. Right Mom?"

There were a few chuckles at the rushed instructions but Marissa shushed them before grinning at her darling boy.

"Right AJ tell us when you're ready."

AJ was bouncing on his feet again and Marissa fully expected him to topple into the water.

"On your marks, get set, ready. Steady. Go."

The chorus of splashes rang out across the yard followed by several seconds of calmness before Scott's head resurfaced, then Ryan's, Miranda's and Kendall's. Marissa was next and then JR before Bianca finally resurfaced several feet away her lungs burning for air. Miranda and Kendall were high fiving as AJ clapped and whistled.

"And the winner is Bianca."

When the brunette finally got her breath she turned to a pouting JR with a bright smile.

"So just how big is this Jacuzzi?"

/

"The bubbles awe tickling me mommy."

Gabrielle was squirming between her two mommies who both had their eyes closed and were smiling in bliss.

"Me too."

Ian began to squirm like his cousin.

"My skin's getting all wrinkly like Grandma's."

Miranda's innocent words earned hoots of laughter from Greenlee and Kendall that were soon followed with Bianca's and Reese's.

"We shouldn't be laughing."

Bianca tried to sober but when Miranda held out her wrinkly hand along with AJ she started again.

"I think the bubbles are making them crazy."

AJ was convinced that all adults were crazy except maybe his Mom but she was laughing now too.

"Want to come play games in my room?"

Miranda nodded a little weirded out by her wrinkled skin. She turned to her cousin Spike and motioned for game play he happily nodded and nudged a still laughing Kendall.

"I want to play games with Miranda and AJ."

Kendall pointed to his ear.

"Daddy Ryan."

Spike nodded understanding the movement of lips and the signal his mother was giving., he quickly followed his cousin out of the tub. Gabrielle made to move away from her moms but Bianca caught her.

"And where do you think you are going giddy g?"

"Mimo."

Miranda turned back to look at her sister and parents. Reese waved her on.

"Go. Gabby's getting her tickle time."

The little girl began to squirm as both Reese and Bianca distracted her with tickles so that her older sister could slip out unnoticed. Since the accident Miranda had taken to being a little too overprotective of her baby sister and her moms had decided the seven year old needed a break.

"God this is heavenly."

Greenlee sounded a little drunk. Bianca glanced at her sister who nodded at the obvious question in the glance.

"Greens are you okay there?"

"No."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No."

The petite woman sat up suddenly and stared at Marissa.

"Actually maybe you can help me, I need a divorce."

Kendall's mouth fell open.

"Greens!"

/

"Ok that was surreal."

Bianca smiled at Marissa, they were alone in the Jacuzzi. Kendall had taken Greenlee off to sober up a little while Reese took Ian and Gabrielle downstairs for a snack. The brunette sidled closer until she was pressing Marissa against the edge. Hazel eyes sparkled.

"If you don't kiss me soon I think the temperature of this water might burn us."

The redhead licked her lips slowly teasing Bianca to a new extreme.

"Marissa."

It was practically a growl and it turned the redhead's bones to mush. She leaned forward capturing Bianca's lips for a heady kiss. The brunette's hands slid behind Marissa's back pulling her closer as the kiss escalated. Marissa moaned as Bianca pressed into her, her body already close to the edge. The kiss felt endless, its effects heightening by the second. Bianca's mouth began a journey southward, her tongue dipping into the dimple on the redhead's chin before slithering down to her pulse point. Marissa felt like she was melting.

"God I want you."

Bianca's lips stilled on Marissa's throat before pulling away the redhead moaned at the loss of contact, she opened her eyes to see brown eyes staring into hers.

"Bianca?"

"When I make love to you I want it to be perfect not something quick and torrid in the Chandler Jacuzzi."

Marissa swallowed deeply, the words not helping to cool the fire raging within her. Her voice was a cracked pitch when she finally spoke.

"Ok."

Bianca pressed one more kiss to the hollow of the redhead's throat before moving to the other side of the Jacuzzi. Marissa's moan sounded almost painful.

"Did we have to stop kissing?"

Bianca tried to will her pulse to slow down.

"Yes."

"But why?"

The brunette found both the pout and the whine absolutely adorable.

"Because the more I kiss you the harder it is to want to stop. And we're not having our first time…"

"Ok ok I get the picture."

There was that pout again and every part of Bianca wanted to cross back to kiss it away. But alcohol had weakened her defences and she was pretty sure that if she went back they could forget their well intentioned plans not to have their kids find out before they'd spoke to them.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes met hazel as the two women climbed from the Jacuzzi.

"Yeah?"

"Will you wear that swimsuit again when we're somewhere I can take it off?"

Bianca's eyes widened at the request, Marissa stepped closer placing a sweet kiss close to the brunette's ear.

"You have no idea just how amazing you look do you?"

It was fair to say that Bianca didn't, next to her sister and mother she had always felt like the ugly duckling. Marissa placed a quick kiss on doubting lips.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

/

An hour later the Slaters and Williams Montgomerys said their goodbyes. JR and Scott had gotten into another pissing contest as soon as Marissa had rejoined them and it, combined with Greenlee's morose state had soured the mood of the evening. The redhead hugged her friends goodbye tears glistening in her eyes as she squeezed Bianca a little harder than the rest. What she wouldn't give to be going home with the brunette?


	7. Chapter 7

Note: Welcome to yet another weekly meeting here at Minxaholics Anonymous. Ok first with the confessions - I used a swear word in this one - whoops to me. Second there is a direct quote used from AMC, it's in italics to denote the fact that it don't belong to me. Third I've been remiss in my gratitude to you lovely reviewers out there, please know that your words warm the cockles of my heart…..t_he what? Ela what are_….Muse we had a deal….._yeah but it don't include you raving about things like that…_Muse!_…..ah come on Ela this is femslash what the hell's cockles got to do…_MUSE SHUT IT!…._what? I'm just saying your readers are gonna think_….Muse we're going to the seaside…._no, no way you said I would never have to sunbath again_…..that's not why we're going…._then why?_….cos someone needs to learn what a darn cockle is! Oh em sorry about that folks this be chapter seven. Enjoy ;-)

Chapter Seven

It was a week after the pool party before Marissa and Bianca had any real time together again. The redhead didn't look so good when she turned up at Wildwind on Monday evening. Reese opened the door offering a tentative smile; beyond her Marissa could hear the faint sound of happy giggling.

"Marissa hi come in."

"Hi Reese thanks. Is Bianca about?"

The blonde nodded.

"She's getting the girls to brush their teeth."

Marissa stood inside the doorway a little uncomfortable with the look Reese was giving her; the architect had been decidedly cool towards the redhead since the pool party.

"I'm glad you stopped by I wanted to apologise."

Hazel eyes widened, that was definitely not what Marissa thought she'd be hearing. Reese stepped down into the living room motioning for the redhead to follow. They sat on the couch, the blonde tucking her legs up beneath her in a relaxed way that made Marissa feel even more out of her depth.

"I'm heading back to Paris tomorrow and I wanted a chance to try and explain my reticence. Not that you probably want or need an explanation."

Marissa smiled, she wasn't sure what else she was meant to do.

"In the car from the airport I unburdened some things that must have been hard for you to hear. Had I known you and Chandler had a history I never would have done that."

The redhead interrupted.

"I'm glad you did, I needed my eyes opened to how things were for Bianca."

"She told me you feel a lot of guilt for what went down back then and I guess I contributed to that without even knowing. I don't mean to rag on the father of your son but that man is toxic, he's the epitome of everything that is bad in this town. That crap with Scott at the party, God you can't be having an easy time over there."

Marissa blew out a breath, the tension at the mansion was reaching boiling point but that wasn't something she was comfortable talking to Reese Williams about. The architect didn't seem to need a response.

"You've been a wonderful friend to Bianca when she really needed a friend. And now she needs more, wants more. I couldn't make her happy Marissa but I think you can."

The redhead's eyes were like footballs. Was she really hearing this? Reese laughed.

"Don't look so surprised, it's Bianca Montgomery we're talking about. I could never want anything but happiness for her, she deserves so much more than she's ever been given. Bianca has this huge huge heart that loves so boundlessly, she'd do anything to stop from hurting someone she loves. Even continue in a marriage that wasn't healthy for her. She's special Marissa so special and all I want, all I hope for her, is that she finds someone who can recognise and nourish that."

"I do, I will."

Reese nodded, a content smile on her face.

"Good."

The blonde made to get up to go get Bianca but stopped to look at the redhead.

"One last thing, you hurt her and I'll hunt you down and make you pay."

Marissa swallowed audibly; she was pretty certain it wasn't an idle threat.

/

"Ok as much as I love seeing you here I have this really really bad feeling that you're about to tell me something I don't want to hear."

Marissa glanced between Bianca and Reese reading the glint in the blonde's eyes.

"I do."

Reese glared at the redhead who glared right back.

"It's not what you think."

Bianca looked from one woman to the other wondering just how long Marissa had been in the house before Reese had come to find her; the growing tension between both women suggested it might have been a while.

"Then tell us what it is."

Marissa turned back to the brunette her eyes softening instantly.

"I dropped in to ConFusion on the way home from work and I saw Erica there."

Bianca shrugged.

"Ok so Mom's out having a good time again. That's not really a big thing Marissa, she's been out a lot since her kidnap."

"I know but Bianca I was at the bar when she ordered a Bloody Mary."

Bianca's face froze and Reese blinked rapidly sure that she had misheard the redhead.

"What?"

"Erica ordered and downed a Bloody Mary right in front of my eyes. Bianca your Mom's back on the drink."

The brunette reached for her cell.

"Bianca?"

"I need to call Kendall and uncle Jack. God I can't believe she's doing this, she promised us it was nothing."

Reese turned to Marissa hoping for an explanation but received a confused shrug;. Marissa was unaware that there had been the possibility that Erica Kane was back drinking.

"Kendall we have a problem, Mom's drinking again."

/

Kendall Slater paced Wildwind's long parlour in quick strides her speed beginning to make a watching Marissa feel light headed.

"What the hell is she thinking? Doesn't she know how much she hurt Jack the last time?"

"Kendal it's a disease I can't imagine she's thinking about anything other than her next drink. We should have seen this coming, my God uncle Jack warned us something wasn't right."

Bianca put her head in her hands, how could she have missed this? Marissa moved a little closer on the couch, her hand reaching to take the brunette's.

"Bianca things haven't exactly been easy in your life or Kendall's over the last few months so stop blaming yourself, your Mom drinking isn't your fault."

Glistening brown eyes rose to meet Marissa's gentle hazels. Bianca choked back a sob.

"But I pulled away, after the hospital and how cold she was I pulled away because I didn't want to deal with her fears as well as my own."

Kendall crossed the room to drop in front of her sister.

"What do you mean Binks? How was Mom cold?"

Bianca shook her head refusing to make eye contact with her sibling.

"It's nothing, I was being oversensitive."

Kendall caressed the younger woman's cheek forcing those brown glistening eyes back to her.

"I've always loved your over sensitiveness Binks. Tell me please."

Bianca frowned.

"I was so scared, we didn't know if you were okay and I was getting all these flash backs to Michael Cambias. All I wanted was for Mom to hold me and give me the Kane speech, tell me you were going to be okay that it was all going to be okay."

Kendall's eyes watered too.

"But she didn't, she was really weird with me. No hug, no reassurance just this blank expression and an offer to go get food."

Kendall's face showed her shock, Erica Kane would never ignore her youngest daughter's pain; never.

"Binks something is way off about all of this. Mom wouldn't do that, not to you. Not after all you've been through. She just wouldn't."

Bianca's breathing was ragged.

"Now that you come to think about it she wouldn't greet me like a long lost friend either, not after what I'd put Bianca through with the divorce. Her reaction was a little out there."

They all turned to look at Reese.

"What? Come on Kendall remember the hoops she had me jump through when I lived here. She wanted me to suffer for hurting her baby. I dreaded meeting her again, I've experienced Diva Kane fury and it wasn't something I wanted to relive."

Bianca watched her sister's eyes narrow, the cogs in her mind visibly turning.

"What Kendall? What is it?"

"A Bloody Mary?"

Marissa nodded when the older woman turned to her.

"Yeah she drank it straight down in three mouthfuls."

Kendall got up and began to pace again.

"Kendall?"

Bianca's voice was starting to get panicky, her sister stopped and turned to look at her.

"Remember when she first came to my house, the way she looked around as if she'd never been there before. And her reaction to the kids? To Miranda wanting to take her upstairs and show her something?"

Bianca's expression grew hard, Miranda had been upset with how her grandmother hadn't wanted to hug her.

"Yeah I remember. Miranda's noticed the change too, she says all Mom wants to do is shop not spend time with her like she used to."

"And Binks when have you ever known Mom to drink anything cheaper than the finest wine or most expensive liquor?"

The brunette's face furrowed in thought.

"Never. She likes the good stuff, always has."

"So why if she had the chance to drink again would she chose a trashy cocktail like that?"

All eyes watched as Kendall closed in on her sister getting back down on her knees to take Bianca's free hand.

"What if it isn't Mom? What if we haven't got her back?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No Kendall no. How could it not be her?"

"Binks come on work with me here. Mom would never hold back from a hug like she did with us last week, she couldn't get out of there fast enough. A message on her cell my ass, she was running away from us."

"Kendall this is insane, if she's not Mom then who is she?"

Kendall shrugged.

"An impostor, some sick woman who decided to steal Mom's identity."

Bianca's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly before she could form the words she wanted to say.

"Oh my God you're serious aren't you? You really believe this."

Kendall's eyes pleaded with her sister.

"Binks I've had my doubts okay, Erica's reaction to my wedding to Icky Ricky was way OTT even you were a little shocked by it."

Bianca had been more that shocked, it had been a very long time since she'd felt like screaming at her mother but on that day she was close to ripping Erica's head right off. Kendall warmed to the task when she seen the look on her sister's face.

"And Mom would never ever walk away from you if she thought for a split second that you were in pain. She'd have known just by looking in your eyes that you needed her to hold you. Come on sis you're the biggest hug magnet around everyone wants to hug you."

"She's got a point Bianca."

Reese smiled at her ex-wife and then glanced at Marissa her eyes begging the redhead to add something.

"Yeah I can't keep my hands off you."

When the two sisters turned to look at Marissa her face turned a shade of red that outshone her hair.

"Well I can't, even when I was just your lawyer I had to keep reaching out. So what Kendall is saying is totally true….can you all just stop looking at me please?"

Bianca's face softened at the embarrassment in her friend's voice. She squeezed Marissa's hand.

"The feeling is mutual you know."

"Yeah we know, like hello eyes burning holes in the woman every time you think no one is watching."

"Kendall!"

Reese chuckled at the blush that spread across both Marissa and Bianca's faces.

"She's making another very good point."

Bianca decided the only way to cope with her embarrassment was to get the conversation back on topic.

"Ok let's say what you're saying about Mom is true how would we ever be able to prove it?"

"Simple, just test her."

Reese looked at the sisters.

"You two know her better than anyone even Jack, so take a trip down memory lane with her. Between you I'm sure you can catch her out in this charade, if it is a charade."

"And if it isn't?"

Bianca couldn't help but be the voice of reason.

"If it isn't then we've got to get her back in a programme and talking to professionals about what the hell went on when she was kidnapped because if that is really our Mom then the bastards that had her have really done a number with her head."

Bianca really wasn't liking either option.

"What about Uncle Jack should we tell him our fears?"

"I think you need to."

Marissa smiled at her friend.

"It's not something you could ever keep from him Bianca, you'd be crippled with guilt every time you saw him."

Bianca was a little amazed that Marissa could read her so well.

/

"Oh so you finally decided to come home and see your son. Jez Marissa that was so thoughtful of you."

Marissa didn't say a word, she simply looked at JR as if he had crawled out from beneath a rock. She turned in the doorway and went upstairs to AJ's room.

"Hi Mom did you fix that thing you thought might be broken?"

Marissa sat down on AJ's bedside her fingers running through soft blonde strands as she ruffled his hair.

"I'm not sure yet buddy but my friends are working on it."

"Did you see Miranda and Gabby?"

"No they were in bed already, they've got an early start tomorrow."

AJ nodded.

"I know their mommy Reese is going home."

Marissa reached for a book.

"Mom Miranda said her parents don't play games like you and Dad, that they like to make each other smile not be sad."

The redhead found it hard to look into her son's innocent big eyes.

"Bianca and Reese are friends AJ and it's sometimes easier that way."

"But can't you and Dad be friends again? You were when you didn't live with us."

Marissa wondered at the wisdom in those quiet words.

"I don't know buddy."

"Miranda says that she loves her two mommies and they love each other but not like they used to and that it's better that way because at least now her mommy Reese doesn't look so sad all the time. And Bianca smiles more."

Mother and son looked at each other.

"I want you to smile more too Mom."

Marissa smiled at her little boy who smiled back.

"It's okay if you don't want to stay here, I can come sleepover at grandma's again. Cause Mom when you smile, I smile too."

/

Bianca found herself not wanting her ex-wife to leave. They were at the airport and Reese was hugging the girls again trying hard to stop the tears falling down her cheeks, she looked up at Bianca and pleaded with ex not to start crying.

"Please Bianca this is hard enough."

"I know I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Reese got to her feet and pulled the tearful brunette into her arms.

"This is going to get easier right? Tell me it's not always going to hurt like this."

Bianca couldn't respond.

"Mommy Reese that man is holding up your name."

The two women pulled apart to look at the private departure gate where sure enough a man was standing holding a plague with Reese's name on it.

"Edwin, God I'm sorry I've really got to go girls."

Reese kissed her daughters one more time and shouldered her bag.

"Bianca I'm a phone call away if you need me and the girls can come at the drop of a hat. Work isn't my life, they are. I just do it so I won't miss you all so much."

Bianca nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry I ever doubted that."

Reese shrugged that cute shrug and kissed her ex-wife's cheek.

"Au revoir."

"Au revoir maman, bon voyage."

Miranda's pronunciation was near perfect and her younger sister tried to copy her but only managed the first two words.

"Ovy der."

The two sisters stood waving as their mother walked towards the departures. Reese handed her bag to the waiting man accepting the folder he proffered before turning back to look at her family.

"Je vous aime mes petites fluers, je vous aime."

/

Jackson Montgomery paled as more words continued to spill from his niece's lips.

"Bianca can you hear yourself right now?"

Bianca bit her lip wishing she had Kendall there for support but Kendall was watching their kids. It had been a long day, an early start to the airport followed by some serious bonding time with her daughters to ease how much they were missing their other mommy. Bianca was exhausted, emotionally and physically exhausted; all she really wanted right now was to climb into bed between her two daughters and forget that her life was yet again taking a turn towards drama-ville.

"Uncle Jack I'm very aware of how outrageous this all sounds but something is really really wrong with Mom, with whoever that woman is if she isn't Mom."

"Bianca princess please."

Jack shook his head not wanting to believe there could be any truth in what Erica's daughters were suggesting.

"Wouldn't I know?"

Bianca crossed the room needing to comfort the distraught man.

"I think that maybe you do uncle Jack, before that whole charade of Kendall's wedding didn't you tell me that you thought something still wasn't right?"

Jack pulled a hand through his hair in agitation.

"I didn't mean this."

Bianca soothed his arm.

"Part of me hopes we're wrong because I can't bear to imagine that Mom is still somewhere suffering or worse. But the other part, the part that misses who she used to be, that part hopes I'm right because more than anything right now I really just want a hug from her. A full Erica Kane mother of the universe hug."

Jack pulled his upset niece into his arms, his eyes glistening too at the pain in her words.

"Well until we get that can you settle for a Jackson Montgomery uncle of an angel hug?"

Bianca nodded into his chest.

/

"Marissa what can I do for you?"

David was a little surprised to see his daughter standing in his doorway. She stepped inside and closed the door after her.

"I need to ask you about Erica."

David pointed to a seat.

"What about Erica?"

"What's going on with you and her?"

David snorted.

"There is no me and Erica honey. That boat sailed a long long time ago."

Marissa give her father a stern look that told him he was walking a fine line.

"It's business Marissa purely business. Erica helped me get my medical licence back and she wants me to run PVH when she buys it."

"Why would she do that? Don't you two have some serious history between you?"

"Water under the bridge. How's my grandson doing?"

Marissa recognised David's tactic, he wasn't going to discuss Erica anymore.

"David if you're up to something, something that could potentially hurt Bianca or her kids I will be back here and breathing down your neck so bad you'll need skin grafts."

David chuckled softly.

"You certainly have your mother's temper. I've no intention of ever hurting Bianca or her girls. I learnt my lesson Marissa. The business I have with Erica has no bearing on her kids or grandkids."

Marissa got to her feet.

"I hope not."

"Hey you never answered my question, how's AJ?"

The redhead met her father's eye.

"He's good, like me actually. He seems to be taking after his adoptive Mom rather than his real parents."

David felt the direct blow.

"Marissa despite what you might think of me, you and my grandson are the most important people in my life."

Marissa had heard it all before.

"Sure we are. Here you should take this in case you need to reach me."

David read the card his daughter handed him.

"You've moved?"

"I will be this weekend."

The smile on David's face was nothing short of smug.

"Can I help?"

The lawyer rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye David."

/

By Friday the Montgomerys had readjusted to not having Reese at hand. The girls missed her so much that their schedule had been adjusted to include a 15 minute Skype call to France during breakfast. It meant that Reese was eating her lunch while her family sat at their breakfast, with the laptop on the table it felt like the family ate together each morning.

Bianca only slept with her daughters the first night. Her broken sleep and the return of her nightmares left her afraid of scaring them. She kept to her own routine as much as possible dropping the girls to school each morning before heading into Fusion. Kendall wasn't quite ready to fully retake the reigns of the company so she and Bianca decided to job share.

The sisters tried to get their Mom to visit for some alone time but it was proving harder and harder almost as if Erica or the pretend Erica knew something was amiss. Marissa had relayed her conversation with David which just proved to both sisters that their mother was most definitely not herself. Erica Kane was a lot of things but a bad business woman was not one of them; buying Pine Valley Hospital was not a move the real her would ever entertain.

On Friday afternoon Bianca took an early lunch and surprised her mother with an unexpected visit.

"Bianca sweetheart what a lovely surprise."

The smaller woman accepted the kiss her daughter give but made no effort to return it. Bianca took a seat and watched the older woman begin to fidget.

"I thought you'd be at work today, surely Fusion needs your business aqua man."

Brown eyes tried very hard not to widen at the strange words.

"Oh I think they can survive a lunch break without me. Mom why have you been ignoring my calls?"

"Have I? I'm sorry. With everything so busy at Cortlandt Electronics I find myself forgetting things."

"You should ask Caleb to let you take a less active roll. Are you even recovered enough to be back at work?"

Erica flicked her hair and giggled.

"Oh you know me sweetheart I can't sit still long enough to hear my own thoughts. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye to Reese, did she get home okay?"

Bianca nodded.

"The girls miss her."

"I'm sure they do sweetheart but kids adjust more easily to these things than we do. Look at you and how well you adjusted."

Bianca found her opening.

"Except for that fire."

Erica frowned.

"Well sometimes little girls act out, I can understand that. I did it myself often enough."

Bianca stared at her mother for several seconds; she looked so like the woman she had always loved, the same face, hair and voice. Could she really be an impostor?

"I was trying to cheer the girls up on Monday after Reese had gone and I started to remember this poem or song you used to say to me when I was sad. But I could only remember the two first lines; _I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world, more than all the stars in the sky_ but then I forget the rest. Can you remember it?"

Erica pursed her lips.

"It's so long ago now Bianca and I can barely remember to return calls from yesterday. But let's not look back to the past, the future is what matters."

Bianca nodded willing away the sorrow and fear that washed over her.

"It certainly is. And speaking of the future, how are those wedding plans coming along?"

Erica clapped her hands excitement spreading across her face.

"Oh wonderful just wonderful. It's going to be the best day of my life."

"Again."

Erica's laugher sounded a little maniacal to Bianca.

"So are we still going with the same venue?"

Again Erica pursued her lips.

"I want it to be a surprise for you all, something completely different."

"Us all?"

"All my family and friends, everyone I know. It will be so big and extravagant like a fairytale."

Bianca really didn't need to hear anymore to convince her that Kendall's suspicions were true; whoever this woman was that was in Erica Kane's penthouse, wearing Erica Kane's clothes and living Erica Kane's life she was most definitely not Bianca's mother.

/

A/N: Sorry that might be it for a fortnight or so, I'll try to get one out next week but no promises. Bear with me folks….I'll make it worth your while ;-)


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Before we begin this Minxaholics meeting I'd like to apologise again for my absence over the last few weeks, I fell off the wagon and got lost in Minxville. Lovely place, all dreamy eyes and butterflies. Anyhows I'm back which means we get a chapter and some warnings namely that I've used that quote again from AMC it's in italics….._how come you put me in italics do they own me too?_…everyone say hello to Muse…._I don't want hellos I want to know_….no AMC do not own you Muse that unfortunate right goes to me….._you mean that lucky right_….winning the lottery is luck Muse you are no lottery now go find out what's happening in Impact. So I'm sure you've all noticed by now that I took a major detour from what actually happened on the show. See I had a problem with the way AMC handled certain plotlines…nah that's too mild truth is I detested the way certain plotlines were handled; take Erica's doppelganger for example come on her daughters are both smart women they would have copped on long before Erica made her crazy break. And Bianca's flashbacks and fears they just disappeared without any real airtime at all. I think TPTB were so busy trying to tie things up only to then leave them open for Prospect Park that they made a hems balls of the whole set up. Putting Things Together was born out of the biggest screw up of all; them not giving us Marissa's POV. Of course I then went and did what I usually do and got completely lost in my own head trying to rectify the other plotlines…. _Jesus Ela you don't half preach sometimes_….thanks Muse I take it Impact is sorted….._well no but that's not my fault_….I love the portability of laptops…_WTH are you raving about_….and the fact that I can take mine outside where the sun is shining…._okay okay I get it you don't have to threaten me with the beach again_…..no I don't but it sure is fun! Ok preaching over this be chapter 8 folks enjoy!

Additional Note: Sorry about the anonymous review thingy I hate to admit it but I never bothered to check out my settings when I signed up, it took a site update to make me aware there was even that option. So a big apology to all you readers who wanted and couldn't leave reviews on my other stories please feel free to leave them now ;-))

Chapter Eight

Marissa had taken to calling Bianca several times a day; as friends they had almost always spoken daily and now that they were more well Marissa didn't need much of an excuse to want to hear the brunette's dulcet tones more often. She rang Bianca on Friday afternoon hoping to enlist her and the girls help in getting moved into her new place but Bianca's cell went straight to voicemail. It wasn't unusual certainly not during business hours when the brunette would be on conference calls or in meetings so Marissa let it pass and decided to try again in an hour.

/

Bianca had a headache, an hour long call to Fusion's San Francisco office had left her with a steady pulsing sensation in her temple. She glanced at her watch wishing the day was already over but there would be another call to take at 4pm. Bianca rubbed her temples, she needed to eat something; this felt like a food headache.

"Bianca hi I was hoping I'd catch you here."

JR Chandler was the last person the brunette needed to see.

"JR this is really not a good time. I need to read over this before 4pm."

Bianca pointed towards the folder spread out on her desk. JR glanced at his expensive watch but continued on into the office.

"All I need is five minutes. Please Bianca it's important."

The brunette gave her temples one more rub.

"Five minutes."

JR grabbed a chair and wheeled it over to sit opposite Bianca.

"It's Marissa, I really need you to talk to her for me."

"JR…"

He held up his hand.

"Please hear me out Bianca, you said I had five minutes."

The brunette sucked in her top lip and folded her arms; the pain in her head wretched up a level.

"I love her Bianca really love her and I want us to be a family. She wants that too I know she does."

Bianca shook her head, no Marissa definitely didn't want that. JR was doing what JR does; ignoring all the signs and continuing to believe in his own version of reality. Marissa could barely talk to the man, her anger and disgust at JR's reaction to the baby swap left the redhead not wanting to be in the same room as him let alone the same house. And now Marissa was moving out and JR was still not getting the hint.

"No JR I'm sorry but no I'm not helping you. I tried. I give you that music box and told you to make her happy and what did you do? You lied to her about it. Her issue with you was trust JR., you cheated and broke her trust and you needed to build that back up. But you chose to lie."

"You told me to."

JR's voice was a whining sound that did little to help Bianca's growing headache.

"I told you it would make her happy and it did didn't it?"

The man had the decency to look chastened.

"She knows you lied, she knows she never told you about _Forevermore_. JR you're your own worst enemy. You could have said I helped you get it but no you had to make up something that would end up getting you caught out."

JR scowled.

"What? So I should have told her I'd enlisted your help in trying to win her heart?"

Bianca closed her eyes to the pain that was beginning to pound behind them.

"Well at least it would have been closer to the truth. JR I really need to get back to work."

"Bianca please AJ needs his Mom."

Brown eyes opened and glared at JR, the anger in them enough to make him push his chair back apprehensively.

"AJ has his Mom, Marissa loves that little boy more than she's ever loved anyone else in this world. He's been her salvation and you using him as a baton to beat her with is just sick JR. You haven't changed a bit have you?"

JR glared right back.

"If you mean would I still do anything for my family then no I haven't changed and I never will where they're concerned. And Marissa is my family."

Bianca sighed; maybe Marissa needed to take the direct approach with JR and just tell him about their relationship, let him move on to the next woman. Bianca watched the man in front of her, saw the stubborn set of his jaw and the unwavering resolve in his eyes. No, telling him probably wouldn't make much of a difference, not when JR was like this. The Chandler heir's volatility was definitely not something Bianca wanted Marissa facing, not yet not until they'd had a chance to talk to the kids, to talk to each other.

"Marissa is a person not some property that you think you own. She's a kind, caring intelligent woman who deserves to be happy and I'm sorry JR but you will never be able to make her happy."

JR got to his feet his face rigid with anger; he towered over the paling brunette menacingly.

"Thanks for nothing Bianca."

He stormed from the office slamming his fist into the elevator button, a shaking Bianca felt the noise resound inside her head.

/

By the time Marissa had made her fourth call to Bianca's messaging service she was more than a little worried. It was after 5pm when the lawyer locked up her office and made her way across town to Fusion. She didn't really expect to find Bianca at the company but it was closer than Wildwind so checking first seemed like the pragmatic thing to do and Marissa was nothing if not pragmatic. The lawyer was more than grateful for her pragmatism when she found the brunette at her desk.

"Hi Bianca."

A returned greeting never came, in fact the brunette who was sat at the desk with her head down upon her arms gave no reaction at all. Marissa's worry intensified as she rushed across the room to the unmoving woman.

"Bianca?"

Hands reached to smooth back soft hair so that Marissa could look at the brunette's face. Bianca was pale, very pale. The sight made the redhead's heart threaten to stop beating.

"Oh God Bianca wake up."

The brunette murmured as a soft hand caressed her cheek. Marissa's fear abated, Bianca was alive, she was breathing. The redhead's heart found its regular beat again. Brown eyes opened slowly.

"Uh."

Sleep had softened Bianca's classically beautiful features making her look younger, more innocent and, to Marissa's delight, even more beautiful.

"I'm in the middle of a nightmare, wake me up Marissa please wake me up."

The redhead caressed Bianca's face adoringly before bending her lips to kiss the pale woman. It was a tender kiss that started as a soft caress of lips only to turn seeking when the brunette came fully awake beneath it. Marissa pulled away wanting nothing more than to continue the exquisite exploration but she needed to assure herself first that Bianca's was okay.

"Awake yet?"

Bianca offered a soft smile before moving forward to hug the redhead to her inhaling the wonderful scent that was so uniquely Marissa.

"I think so just give me a minute."

The lawyer wrapped her arms around Bianca content to hold her forever if needs be.

"Take your time."

Bianca inhaled again feeling an aura of tranquillity wrap around just like Marissa's arms had. But then she realised she had no idea what time it was, the thought made her groan softly.

"What time is it?"

"After 5.15."

The brunette finally pulled away from the soothing hug and got to her feet only to stagger a little. Marissa steadied her.

"Bianca what's going on?"

The brunette shook her head dismissively and made to move but staggered again.

"Damn it!"

Marissa was a little shocked at the angry voice. She sought out brown eyes only now seeing the darkness beneath them.

"What's wrong? Are you sick? Talk to me baby please."

The words were enough to wash away the agitation that had rushed through the brunette.

"I forgot to eat."

Marissa knew one missed meal would not be enough to have such a strong reaction.

"When was the last time you had something?"

Bianca turned away from the worry she could see in the redhead's eyes.

"Bianca come on tell me."

"Breakfast…..yesterday."

"What? Bianca."

Marissa was too shocked to censor her alarm; the brunette swayed a little.

"I forgot, my head has been all over the place and I meant to get lunch today but then Mom happened and this afternoon when I'd planned to grab a snack I had JR hijack me."

It was obvious by the brunette's tone that she was upset about both visits, Marissa wanted to find out why but right now her main priority was making sure the brunette didn't collapse.

"Ok ok look forget all of that for now. What can you eat? Would your stomach hold something heavy or should I get you soup or something?"

Marissa helped Bianca back into her seat and waited for a response. The brunette was looking at her in the strangest of ways.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes swam with emotion as they looked into hazel; how thoughtful Marissa was, how much she had listened to all the little things Bianca had told her about her battle with food.

"Huh oh sorry food right? I guess something light, potato soup. Yes potato and leek soup from downstairs. I could manage that and then get something at Kendall's."

"Will you be okay if I leave you for five minutes?"

Bianca nodded, her face still too pale. Marissa caressed it again and dropped a kiss upon the brunette's head before darting from the room. Bianca sat smiling a little inanely forgetting all about her mother and JR and the unending list of things that she was always worried about. Bianca was a worrier by nature it was the by product of caring so much. But Marissa's presence seemed to be the cure to that, Bianca felt so at ease, so unburdened and carefree when she was around the beautiful redhead.

Marissa returned to find Bianca still smiling that strange smile that suggested the brunette was lost in a daydream. The soup was a welcomed revival but it didn't put any colour into alabaster cheeks. Marissa refused point blank to let Bianca drive.

"Baby soup is a liquid not a solid and as much as you might think you feel better you don't look it. In fact you could give Casper a run for his money right now."

Bianca's scowl lost itself to another dreamy smile; Marissa had called her baby again. It sounded good, it sounded perfect and sweet and so so good. Marissa pulled the brunette to her feet convinced the soup had done little if anything to help with the dazed state Bianca was in..

"Come on Ms Montgomery you have a chauffeur for the evening."

"Does my chauffeur have a uniform? I've always had a thing for uniforms."

Hazel eyes twinkled at the flirty tone.

"Ok so maybe the soup had some lumps of food in it after all."

Bianca laughed softly as she grabbed her bag and coat letting Marissa get the lights before escorting her from the office.

/

Kendall was appalled at how pale her sister looked.

"Binks what the hell happened to you?"

Bianca scowled.

"You better hope your nieces are not within earshot of that language."

The older Kane pulled her sister into the house and over to the couch.

"Sit."

Bianca looked around the empty room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Watching a movie in my bedroom. Binks you don't look good what gives?"

"Marissa's waiting for me in the car."

Kendall was not impressed with the answer.

"Then you better tell her to come in because you're going nowhere until I find out what the hell is going on."

The younger woman scowled again.

"Stop swearing."

"It's hell Bianca, a place not a swear word."

"And how would you know that?"

"Because I've been there on several occasions, now stop beating around the bush and call Marissa. I'll get us a drink."

Bianca shook her head.

"No Kendall no alcohol I haven't eaten it will go straight to my head."

"Then I'll start on dinner."

"Kendall!"

The older woman ignored her agitated sister and left the room shouting over her shoulder.

"Call Marissa she's having dinner with us."

Bianca dropped her head in her hands.

"My life is full of bullies."

Kendall's voice came through from the other room.

"I heard that!"

/

Marissa watched as Bianca's eyes grew heavier and heavier. The brunette was lying on the couch, her head resting on Kendall's lap. They'd eaten dinner and then sat with the kids for a while before Kendall chased them all upstairs to brush their teeth. That had been an hour ago. It was getting close to AJ's bedtime.

"I need to get going."

Kendall smiled at the redhead who had been giving her now sleeping sister longing looks all evening.

"You could always stay."

Marissa shook her head sadly. She wanted to stay, wanted to be there when Bianca woke up so that she could find out why the brunette had not been eating. More than anything she wanted to just be with Bianca, to just hold and comfort and kiss and love her. But that would mean missing AJ's bedtime and Marissa knew she had precious little of those left now that she had decided to move out of the mansion. The lawyer give the sleeping Bianca one more longing look before meeting Kendall's gaze.

"No I can't but thanks. I like being there for AJ's story time."

Marissa got to her feet. From tomorrow on AJ's story times were probably going to be an issue between her and JR.

"When Bianca wakes can you get her to talk about your Mom and JR, she said she'd seen them both today. Something tells me neither visit went well."

Kendall nodded.

"I will. Don't worry I'll look after her."

Marissa smiled sadly.

"Someday soon maybe I can be the one to do that."

"I think she'd like that Marissa, she'd like that very much."

/

It was a familiar nightmare one that had haunted Bianca for almost eight years. It always came at her the same way, him baring down on her, the weight, the oppressive angry weight of him on her and then the searing pain of being split in two. It was always then that she screamed her loudest and flailed to be free.

"Binks, Binks."

Bianca twisted in her sleep unaware of her sister who tried to calm her flailing by settling a hand on her right shoulder. It was the wrong thing to do; it was how he had held her down. Bianca pushed it away crying out.

"No please don't do this. Please."

Kendall's heart ached for her tormented sister.

"Binks it's me, it's Kendall. You're okay, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Kendall stroked Bianca's hair trying to break into the nightmare without scaring the younger woman further. Bianca suddenly stilled; her eyes shooting open; fear and pain obvious in them.

"Oh God."

Kendall continued the gentle stroke as Bianca closed her eyes again and took a shuddering breath. The younger woman made to sit up but her sister stopped her.

"We need to talk."

Bianca shook her head.

"No…"

"Binks…."

"Kendall I need the bathroom."

The plea suggested it was a matter of urgency, Kendall released her hold on Bianca offering her a plea of her own.

"Sorry sorry ok go but I need you to come right back. Please."

In the Slater bathroom Bianca splashed water on her face and willed the nausea in her stomach back down. She glanced in the mirror horrified at how pale and exhausted she looked. This had to stop, she couldn't take much more.

Kendall was still on the couch when Bianca returned to the den, the older woman patted her lap in invitation hoping Bianca would lie down and relax a little. Bianca shook her head.

"Thanks but your bony knees aren't the most comfortable pillows."

Kendall arched a brow at the teasing words.

"Oh I can imagine you've had better legs to rest on."

Bianca rolled her eyes as she took a seat.

"Kendall you did not just go there."

The older woman laughed softly.

"Yeah I did."

The smug tone had Bianca smiling.

"What time did Marissa leave?"

"Just before 8pm she wanted to be home to read AJ his bedtime story."

"God it's late I should take the girls home."

"Binks you're going nowhere."

The two stared at each other.

"You're a real bully you know that don' you?"

"You love me regardless."

Bianca's eyes glistened.

"Yes I do, you're the only family I have right now."

Kendall pulled the crying woman to her.

"Talk to me."

"It's not Mom that woman she's not our Mom."

Kendall closed her eyes tears trickling down her cheeks as she sat hugging her sister.

"When I was little Mom used to always say this verse to me. _I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. More than all the stars in the sky. More than every drop of water in every ocean. With every breath I breathe I love you_. She would always say those same lines and today when I tried to get her to remember she couldn't."

Kendall soothed her sister's arm and decided that maybe she ought to play devil's advocate for once.

"We've all been through a lot since then Binks are you sure she couldn't just simply have forgotten?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No she's said them since then. I could hear her say them to me when I was in my coma and I'm pretty sure that she's said them to my girls. Miranda's told me she loves me more than all the drops in the ocean. She doesn't remember it all just random pieces. Kendall she's not Mom, I can feel it now. That woman doesn't know me, she doesn't love me."

Bianca began to cry again and Kendall cried with her.

"It's okay we're going to find Mom Binks I promise we're going to find her."

Kendall let her sister cry wanting Bianca to let some of what was troubling her out before they got to what else was scaring the younger woman.

"I need you to tell me what's happening with the eating Binks and the nightmares. What's going on?"

Bianca pulled away.

"It's nothing I'm just having some problems sleeping."

Kendall pitched an eyebrow and Bianca squirmed under the scrutiny.

"I'm not really sleeping at all, just an hour here and there."

"Why?"

"I keep seeing him Kendall, Ricky and then Michael and it's like it's always there. They're always there."

Kendall felt a familiar stab of guilt, she had brought Ricky into their lives just like she'd brought Michael Cambias and both had hurt her little sister.

"Have you talked to anybody about it?"

Bianca shook her head knowing Kendall was asking about therapists.

"Marissa sometimes and Reese knows but no not a professional."

"Do you think maybe you should?"

"I know I should but I just keep hoping that I'll be strong enough to see it through on my own. I want to be strong enough."

It was an old issue for Bianca, the belief that she was weak. It was something Kendall had always found hard to reconcile, to her Bianca was one of the strongest people she'd ever known.

"You are strong Binks, you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer kind of strong."

Bianca snorted at the crazy reference.

"I wish."

"No don't wish it know it. Give yourself a little credit Binks. You're here, you survived and you've got two little girls who are testament to that. You are one of the strongest people I know."

"I don't feel it Kendall, today in Fusion I got scared with JR…"

The older woman's eyes widened, her face growing dark and her voice hardening with anger.

"What? What the hell did that cretin do to you?"

Bianca squeezed her sister's hand.

"Calm down, he didn't do anything. It's just how things have been since Ricky. I'm suddenly scared in situations I would never normally be. JR was upset that I wouldn't help him woo Marissa…."

"That man's eyeballs are glued to his ass."

"Thanks for the visual Kendall."

The older woman shrugged.

"Well they have to be, you and Marissa have crazy chemistry. It's plain to be seen when you're together."

Bianca frowned.

"Then I need to talk to the girls."

Kendall was sure she heard doubt in Bianca's voice could even see it in her eyes.

"You sound like you don't want to do that."

"I want to, I mean of course I want to but Miranda's been hurt a lot because of my relationships and I never really understood that until she broke down last week when I called her Mimo. She was so upset Kendal, first Maggie then Reese. I'm afraid that if she gets close to Marissa and things don't work out with us my little girl is going to feel the brunt of it. And Gabby too, she's getting old enough now to recognise the difference."

"Yeah but Binks the alternative is cutting yourself off from love on the off chance it might hurt them. That's just plain crazy, you were born to love and be loved."

Bianca was sure she'd heard those words before.

"And plus Mimo has both Maggie and Reese still in her life. So it's a win either way. She gets another woman to love her. Personally I can't see any harm in that."

"You're being deliberately obtuse."

Kendall laughed.

"You know you're the only person who gets away with saying things like that to me."

Bianca smirked.

"Because you love me."

Kendall looked at her.

"Yes I do, _I love you more than anything else in the whole wide world. More than all the stars in the sky. More than every drop of water in every ocean. With every breath I breathe I love you._"

Bianca's eyes glistened.

"Thank you."

Kendall smiled.

"Well I do and I think if you let her, Marissa will love you just as much maybe even a little bit more."

Bianca's heart yearned for that, she wanted nothing more than to make a future with Marissa but tiny shards of fear pierced through her heart reminding her of just how fragile it was.

"I want to let her."

"Then do Binks because this evening when you were falling asleep on my lap that woman looked at you as if you were her sunshine."

/

Breakfast at the mansion was tense. AJ could tell his Dad was angry because there was a bubble in the side of his head up by ear. His Mom was sad, she always seemed to look so sad since she'd moved back in with them. AJ was sad that she was moving back out but was also a little happy that it would mean she wouldn't be so sad anymore.

"AJ how about you and I go see that new _Cars 2_ movie this afternoon?"

AJ's eyes lit up at his Dad's words, he loved _Cars_ and had been super excited when his Mom had told him they were making a second movie. Marissa watched her son's eyes begin to dim as he turned to look at her; he had wanted to come help her move into the new apartment.

"Come on AJ we can make a father and son day out of it."

Marissa knew what JR was doing and it killed her to see her son so divided. She reached out to ruffle AJ's hair.

"It's okay buddy you can go catch a movie with your Dad."

"But we were going to see my new room."

Marissa smiled hiding the sorrow that her son's confusion was causing.

"You can do that tomorrow AJ or anytime you want."

The little boy looked between his parents, his face fraught with indecision. Marissa knew in that moment that whatever love or compassion she could ever have for her ex-husband had turned to something much darker.


	9. Chapter 9

Note: Hey hi hello I guess I'm early for our weekly meeting, what can I say the addiction is proving much much too powerful. Remember this time last year? That delicious tension as we all waited for dear old Red to catch up with the rest of us? God I miss them, those lingering looks…_you mean the eye sex…_I thought you were sleeping Muse…_I was and I had this lovely dream about Marissa going down…_Muse stop that…_stop what? She was going down…_Muse!_…to the park to profess her love for Bianca…_Oh yeah that was lovely wasn't it?_…wait a minute Ela what did you think I was…_got to go folks, this be chapter 9 please enjoy…_hi Ela I asked you a_ ….bye!

Chapter Nine

Bianca and Kendall knew Tad Martin was having a very hard time believing what they were telling him about Erica or the woman that was acting like Erica. Both women had run the gauntlet of disbelief themselves over the last week. Bianca still felt so guilty; had she not been so wrapped up in her own life and her own woes she would have known her mother was still in trouble.

Kendall was handling it all so much better than her younger sister and again for maybe the millionth time in her life Bianca found herself thanking the powers above for gifting her with such a strong and confident sibling. The youngest Kane woman missed her mother terribly but Kendall was and always would be there to make sure Bianca was okay.

Tad warily agreed to snoop around and see if he couldn't do a better job of uncovering Erica's kidnappers. Neither sister doubted that he wouldn't do his best for them but both knew he lacked their conviction. They just hoped that would change. It was decided that the impostor would be left to play the role she had so skilfully played in the hope that it would lead Tad to the real Erica. It seemed to Bianca that her life had come back to depending on hope.

/

It was after 3pm all of the boxes and Marissa's worldly possessions had been moved from the mansion to the two bed apartment in Lake Drive. Marissa was alone, Scott had left moments earlier after getting a call from Madison. He'd wanted to stay but the redhead had urged him to go see the blonde; he was hurting and Madison was the only one who could help ease that.

Marissa dropped onto the leather couch and looked around her. The apartment was spacious, the living room bright and colourful thanks to the last tenants love of all things peach. There was only one box to unpack for the living room and it sat beside her on the comfy couch. She pulled open a flap and reached inside, the picture of her and AJ broke her heart. Tears whelmed as she looked down on her son's smiling happy face and remembered how torn it had looked at breakfast this morning.

"A little bird told me that you might need a hand unpacking."

Marissa looked up to see Bianca standing in her apartment doorway. The brunette had dressed down in trainers, a pair of dark navy jeans and a red tight fitting t-shirt. She looked so relaxed and so happy, a far cry from how she had seemed yesterday but that happiness wavered when Bianca seen the tears on Marissa's sad face.

"Marissa what's wrong?"

The lawyer shook her head, hazel eyes watching as the slender brunette crossed the room to her. Bianca dropped to her knees needing to be on eye level with the upset woman. She saw the picture in Marissa's hand and thought she understood. Gentle fingers brushed the redhead's tears away.

"Was AJ really upset?"

Marissa shook her head, her hand moving to capture Bianca's to rest her cheek against a warm soft palm.

"No he actually seems happy for me."

Bianca's face furrowed.

"Then …"

Marissa shook her head.

"I don't want to think about it right now. How are you? Did you sleep okay? Have you eaten?"

Bianca smiled at the litany of questions and leaned in to kiss those questioning lips. Marissa sighed into the exquisiteness of the kiss and moaned when Bianca finally pulled away.

"Hi."

The redhead grinned.

"Hi yourself. Was that you avoiding my questions?"

Bianca laughed.

"No that was me greeting you how I'd planned to greet you."

"Would you like to greet me again?"

Bianca smirked.

"No, one greeting is quite enough. But I'd certainly like to kiss you again."

Marissa didn't wait for those lips to come back to her instead she moved to them. It was a sensuous exploration that had her forgetting her upset and everything else. God how she loved the way Bianca kissed. The brunette pulled away to see a dreamy smile on her friend's face.

"I've got a few hours before I pick the kids up from a play date so come let's get you unpacked."

Marissa let Bianca pull her to her feet, she used the motion to wrap herself around the taller woman for a much needed hug.

"Thank you."

Bianca placed another quick kiss on the redhead's lips.

"You're welcome."

/

"Mommy I thought you said we were going to AJ's second home."

Bianca pulled some plates from a cupboard as Miranda jumped up onto a stool at the centre island in Wildwind's large kitchen.

"I know I did Miranda but it turns out AJ isn't there and I think he'd prefer being the one to give you the tour of his new room."

Miranda frowned.

"But he said he was going to be helping his Mom unpack today."

Bianca was beginning to think her daughter had an exceptionally good memory. She sat the plates on the table and then grabbed some tumblers.

"His plans got changed and he went with his Dad."

Little brown eyes looked at Bianca for several seconds.

"Mommy is it wrong for me to say that I don't think AJ's Dad is a very nice man?"

Bianca turned to look at her daughter.

"Why would you think that sweetheart?"

The little girl looked down at her hands. Bianca crossed the kitchen to gently rub her daughter's back.

"Miranda you know you can tell me anything right?"

Miranda nodded but still did not lift her eyes.

"Why do you think JR isn't a very nice man?"

"Because he makes Marissa cry and that makes AJ cry too."

Bianca frowned.

"Did you see Marissa cry?"

Miranda shook her head.

"AJ told me, he said his Mom has been so sad because she doesn't want to leave him but she needs to cause his Dad keeps trying to make them be together again. And his Mom doesn't want that, she wants to be happy with you."

Bianca was glad her daughter wasn't looking at her because she couldn't hide the shock those innocent words created.

"Did AJ tell you all of that?"

Miranda turned to look at her mother, her little pig tails swaying as she shook her head.

"Not all, I think Marissa really likes you Mommy."

The brunette tried not to react but she was beginning to have a sneaky suspicion that her little girl was a lot more clued in to her emotions than she had thought.

"You do?"

Miranda nodded.

"She looks at you the way Mommy Reese does."

"Oh."

Miranda smiled at her mother.

"I think maybe you like Marissa too."

Bianca was done trying to hide her surprise.

"Do you like Marissa?"

Miranda nodded.

"She makes you laugh a lot and she's super nice to Gabby and me…"

"Gabby and I."

Miranda rolled her eyes and her mother scowled at her.

"Gabby and I and Spike and Ian. She plays with us like you and aunt Kendall do. Not like aunt Greenlee, I think aunt Greenlee doesn't like to get dirty."

Bianca laughed and decided it best to leave the conversation on a happy note rather than one that caused her daughter to look worried.

"You might be right. Can you go get Caleb and Gabby before this pizza gets cold on us?"

Miranda slipped down from the stool and ran towards the door stopping just as she reached it.

"I think AJ likes you Mommy but his Dad doesn't."

Bianca frowned.

"Miranda JR and I have known each other since we were the same age as you and AJ."

"I know that Mommy but in school when Pippa Michaels stopped being friends with Alan Sommers because she liked his best friend Tobi Zinola better, Alan and Tobi got into a fight."

The brunette smiled at her daughter.

"Sweetheart JR is not Alan Sommers, he's a grown man and grown men don't fight."

"AJ said his Dad and his uncle Scott got into a fight last week."

Bianca pursued her lips, there was no easy way around this conversation.

"That's different sweetheart, AJ and Scott are cousins they grew up together and sometimes it's easy for them to forget that they're not young boys anymore and can't use their fists to fix an argument like they used to."

Miranda's face scrunched up in thought.

"Me and Spike….."

"You mean Spike and I."

The little girl sighed and began again.

"Spike and I sometimes fight when he wants to give Gabby's toys to Ian, he won't still do that when we're big will he?"

Bianca couldn't imagine there being many toys the cousins would want to fight over as adults.

"I don't think so you'll both be older and wiser sweetheart and you'll know that fighting isn't the way to fix things."

Miranda nodded.

"Cause fighting is for kids and we wont' be kids."

"Not exactly Miranda fighting isn't for anyone but sometimes kids don't know that until they're taught it. Like I'm teaching you now, you don't need to fight with Spike when he takes your sister's toys, if Gabby doesn't want them then just let Ian have them."

"But Gabby always wants them."

Gabrielle Montgomery was at an age where sharing with anyone other than her big sister didn't always go down too well.

"Then we need to teach Gabby all about sharing."

Miranda's face scrunched up again showing how impossible she thought that would be. Bianca laugh softly.

"Hey once upon a time we had to teach you the same thing."

The little girl grinned.

"But I learned fast. I'm hungry Mommy."

It was an obvious indication that the conversation was over.

"Then go get Caleb and Gabby because dinner is ready."

Miranda happily skipped from the room.

/

Marissa wasn't dealing too well with the fact that she wasn't there to read AJ his bedtime story. A big part of her wanted to drive over to the mansion and tuck her son in but she knew prolonging the change wouldn't be fair on AJ. This was a new start and she had to stick to some much needed boundaries no matter how devastated they left her.

After Bianca had left, Marissa had busied herself cleaning the place but that was done and she was left now with too much time to think. In the master bedroom she pulled her t-shirt over her head en route to the shower. As the material slid over her nose she was engulfed with the smell of Bianca Montgomery; a sudden wave of completeness washed over Marissa. Yes she missed her son, missed him fiercely but the thought of Bianca reassured her that the move was the right and only thing to do.

Marissa was towel drying her hair a half hour later when her cell danced across the bedside table. Her face broke into a happy smile as she read the caller id.

"Bianca I was just thinking about you."

Across the city Bianca Montgomery slid down in bed with her phone pressed to her ear.

"Good thoughts I hope."

Marissa laughed.

"Yeah good thoughts are there ever any other kind where you are concerned?"

Bianca smiled.

"I'm sure that would depend on who you ask. How are you Marissa? I know the first night away from AJ is bound to be hard on you."

The redhead felt her heart swell at how thoughtful her friend was and in the same breath she realised that friend no longer adequately described what Bianca was to her.

"Marissa are you still there?"

"Yeah sorry I got a little lost in thought. I had a few wobbly moments earlier when it was time to read AJ his story but I stopped myself driving over there. I just need to be strong, I can do this."

"I know you can."

Marissa smiled, Bianca was such an encouraging person always there to say and do the right thing.

"Bianca are we dating?"

The brunette's soft giggle made Marissa's stomach tingle.

"I sure hope so I'm not keen on kissing friends the way I've been kissing you. What with my reputation and all."

Marissa laughed.

"The only reputation you have is that of an angel."

"You realise you're biased now right?"

"Yeah but that doesn't make me a liar. I'll be checking for wings when I finally get you naked."

Across town Bianca Montgomery began to blush profusely.

"You still there Bianca?"

Marissa could imagine the blush that was rushing across that lovely face.

"Yes I'm just wondering when it is you plan on finally getting me naked?"

Marissa laughed softly.

"Well it's been a while since I've dated but I think I remember there were some dating do's and don'ts that are wise to stick to."

"Oh and what are they?"

Marissa brought her towel into the hamper in the bathroom and turned out the light before climbing into bed.

"You know it's been that long that I might have them all a little mixed up, I think there was something about never trying for second base on a first date."

"Uh huh so when would you try for it?"

"Bianca Montgomery are you asking me for a timetable?"

Bianca laughed.

"No I'm just curious. You do realise that second base for a lesbian has a whole other meaning especially if we are playing in the major league."

Marissa started to laugh too.

"My oh my am I to believe my very femme girlfriend actually knows a little about sport?"

"Were we talking about sport?"

Marissa's laughter sounded like it might never stop. Bianca wanted to fall asleep to that lovely sound. She yawned softly and turned her bedside light out.

"So I'm your very femme girlfriend."

"No you're my very beautiful girlfriend who I would very much like to take out on a date tomorrow night."

Bianca smiled.

"A first date?"

"Yes a first date, I'm thinking dinner, could you get a sitter for the girls? If not I can improvise and bring dinner to you."

Bianca was touched by Marissa's consideration.

"I don't think a sitter will be a problem, have you a time in mind?"

"How about 7ish?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok I'll pick you up at Wildwind tomorrow evening."

Bianca hung up shortly after, her sleepy mind wishing that it was tomorrow evening already.

/

Le Mar restaurant was not a place Marissa had visited before but she thought her girlfriend might appreciate some French cuisine. Bianca sat opposite her looking absolutely stunning in a pale blue satin dress. Slender shoulders were bare, the satin material sitting high enough on Bianca's chest not to be too revealing but still providing a delightful view of cleavage. It was a form fitting dress, hugging the brunette's curves in ways that were distracting the redhead opposite her.

Marissa had been a puddle of mush since she'd picked Bianca up at Wildwind almost two hours ago. She had thought she had dressed up for the evening in a green halter neck dress but she doubted it looked anywhere near as good on her as Bianca's did.

"Would zee ladies require anyzing else? Maybe a liquor or café?"

The waiter's heavy French accent jarred Marissa from yet another mind stutter. Bianca smiled softly at her date and turned to answer the young man.

"Non merci. Pouvez-nous s'il vous plaît avoir la facture?"

Marissa's insides melted at what she thought sounded so very sexy. The waiter bowed and walked away leaving the two women to share a soft smile.

"What did you say to him?"

"I asked for the bill."

Marissa laughed softly.

"How could something so casual sound so erotic?"

Bianca blushed making her girlfriend's eyes darken more. Marissa's eyes had been steadily caressing Bianca all evening and it had been driving the brunette a little crazy.

"So you like the sound of French?"

Marissa shook her head.

"It usually sounds a little grating to me but not when you speak it. God Bianca you have no idea what your voice does to me."

Another blush suffused the brunette's cheeks, if her voice was having the same effect on Marissa as the redhead's mere presence was having on Bianca then she had every idea. The waiter returned with the bill and Bianca thanked him again complimenting the lovely service he had provided. She was very mindful of how the conversation was affecting the woman opposite her.

Marissa took care of the bill and helped Bianca with her shawl before guiding her out of the intimate restaurant. They walked to the car in silence, their arms linked at the elbow. It no longer shocked Marissa how much pleasure she got from the merest touch of the brunette's skin.

The drive back to Wildwind was littered with amusing conversation, both had made a promise at the start of the night to just enjoy the evening rather than dwell on all the things that were going on in their respective lives. Bianca had thoroughly enjoyed herself especially the longing looks her girlfriend had given her.

Marissa didn't turn the car off when she pulled up on Wildwind's driveway. Bianca offered a confused look which Marissa leaned forward to kiss away. The explosion of heat in the kiss left them both gasping for air.

"If I come in we can forget dating etiquette."

Bianca caressed the redhead's face.

"I don't think that would be a problem."

Marissa leaned in for another kiss, more lingering and sensual than the last. When she pulled away again it was to the other side of the car. Bianca did not look happy.

"It's important to me, I want to do this right Bianca. I want to romance you. I want to show you that what I feel for you is so much more than hot steamy sex."

Bianca was lost between being extremely touched by her girlfriend's sentiment and extremely turned on by her words. She nodded slowly her frown giving way to a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time."

Marissa grinned.

"You're very welcome. I'd really like if we could do this again."

The coy smile Bianca give lit a light inside the redhead's soul.

"Me too. Maybe you can call me."

Marissa placed a quick kiss on those lovely lips.

"I will. Good night Bianca, sweet dreams."

The soft moan sounded so very good to the redhead.

/

It was almost three weeks before AJ Chandler had his first sleepover in his new bedroom. JR was playing hardball with their son and Marissa was getting sick of it. Something was going to give and it would not be the redhead. She made it pretty clear that if AJ didn't have the weekend with her then she and JR would be back in family court. JR laughed his sardonic laugh but he made no attempt to stop Marissa from collecting their son from school on Friday afternoon.

Marissa and AJ spent Friday evening bonding over another model boat she had bought for him. The redhead loved that her son was into building things rather than just wanting it already done. She didn't want AJ growing up as a spoilt rich kid, she wanted him to appreciate the time they spent together doing things that they both enjoyed. Money was no compensation for the love of a parent.

"Mom is Bianca and the girls coming over tomorrow?"

Marissa tucked her son into bed and grabbed a book from the bag he'd brought with him.

"No this is you and me time AJ no interruptions."

AJ grinned.

"But they're not intetteruptions, they're our friends."

"InTERuptions AJ."

The little boy repeated the word until he was happy he got it right. Marissa opened the book but AJ placed his hand on hers.

"Amber said that her Mom said that you and Bianca were together."

Marissa's eyes did a very good imitation of turning into flying saucers. AJ wasn't sure if that was a good thing.

"Is this the same Amber that was mean to Miranda at that party?"

AJ nodded.

"She's not very nice Mom she keeps picking on Miranda, calling her names."

Marissa felt a ball of tension begin to build inside her, she adored the Montgomery girls all three of them so someone picking on Miranda did not sit well with her.

"Does that make Miranda sad?"

AJ shook his head.

"No she doesn't care, she says that no one should be ashamed of who they love and she loves her Mommy and her Mommy loves her so that's all that matters."

"She's right AJ. Love is a gift and we should never be ashamed to feel it."

"I know that Mom. I told Amber that I didn't care what she said cause Miranda's Mommy is the nicest person I know."

Marissa smiled.

"Good boy."

AJ smiled proudly.

"Will Miranda be my sister now?"

Marissa opened her mouth to speak but words wouldn't come out, she tried several times but to no avail.

"Cause Spike and Emma are brother and sister and they don't have the same mommies. I'd be Spike's cousin then too, right Mom?"

Oh dear God Marissa felt so completely unprepared for this conversation.

"AJ how do you feel about me liking Miranda's Mommy like that?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Miranda says it's super cool cause it means her Mommy gets really happy and smiles all of the time. And they laugh even more than they do already. I like it when you laugh and smile. I like you being happy Mom."

Marissa ruffled his hair.

"I like being happy too AJ. But I also want to make sure you're happy."

"I am. So can we go play with Miranda and Gabby tomorrow?"

The redhead wasn't entirely sure that they were clear on what had just been discussed but she didn't want to push any further.

"I'll have to call their Mommy and check first AJ."

AJ grinned.

"Bianca will say yes, she loves you and you love her so she'll say yes. Can we have the speedboat story?"

/

Nightly calls had become a ritual for Bianca and Marissa and both looked forward to them. The brunette was in bed about to dial her girlfriend's number when her cell buzzed to life.

"Hi I think you and I might be psychically linked."

Marissa laughed softly.

"That's one P taken care of then so we should get back to working on the other."

Bianca sank down into her bed loving the flirty timbre to her girlfriend's voice.

"The other?"

"The physical link."

"Ah."

Marissa smiled. It had been three weeks since their first date and the five since it had only gotten better. They had gone to the movies, went rollerblading, another two lovely dinner dates and on Sunday night they had gone to the Blue Angel and danced together. It had been one of the best nights of Marissa's life, to hold Bianca Montgomery in her arms and sway with her to music that embodied all of what the brunette had come to mean to her.

"Ah indeed. How was your day?"

Bianca didn't really want to think about her day.

"Is something wrong Bianca?"

"Uncle Jack wants us to try for another intervention."

"And you don't want to?"

Bianca sighed.

"I don't want anything to do with that woman. I don't even think she's an alcoholic."

"But Jack still isn't buying that she's an impostor?"

"No. Kendall had them over for dinner this evening. She's trying to convince uncle Jack but he's resisting. I think he doesn't want to admit that he couldn't tell the difference between the woman he's loved for half his life and a complete stranger."

Marissa sucked in a breath.

"I guess that's understandable in a way. Admitting it means he's cheated on your Mom."

Bianca sighed.

"I know and he would never do something like that not ever. I just hope that Mom, I really hope…God Marissa what if she's gone? What if we're too late?"

The brunette's voice was thick with tears.

"Bianca don't go there baby, you've got to stay positive. This is Erica Kane we're talking about, she's a survivor just like her daughter."

Bianca wiped at a stray tear.

"I hope so. I really do."

Marissa worried that the situation with Erica was more than her girlfriend could cope with right now. Bianca hadn't fully come to terms with her ordeal with the reverend; Marissa could still see its effect linger in her girlfriend's eyes. Bianca was more jumpy that usual, more inclined to step back from situations rather than embrace them head on like she used to.

"Did you make it to your appointment this morning?"

Bianca sighed, she'd had her first appointment with a therapist earlier today and it hadn't been what she'd hoped it would. It didn't help that she still felt like a weakling for needing the therapy in the first place.

"Yes."

Marissa read a whole lot more meaning in that one word.

"It didn't go well?"

"I…it…we….can we talk about something else please?"

Marissa hated to hear the jagged edge of pain in Bianca's voice.

"Of course we can baby but you know I'm here to listen right? Whenever you need me Bianca I'm here for you."

Bianca loved when Marissa called her baby, the way the redhead's voice dipped as she said it like it had travelled straight up from her heart.

"I know and thanks. So come on tell me how AJ liked his new room."

Marissa recounted her evening with her son, the excitement and pride obvious in her every word.

"Bianca what are you doing tomorrow?"

The brunette was a little surprised at the question, they'd already discussed Marissa spending her weekend with AJ and Bianca had made plans around that.

"Kendall and I are taking the kids up to Matalan's Farm."

Matalans was a novelty farm just outside the city where visitors could get up close and friendly with the various animals that lived there.

"Would there be room for two extra?"

Bianca grinned.

"You have to ask?"

Marissa laughed softly.

"Actually AJ did, he'd like to spend time with you and the girls."

"Me and the girls?"

This time Marissa's laugh sounded a little nervous. Bianca lay listening as her girlfriend recounted the rather insightful conversation her son had had with her earlier.

"Sounds like he has his Mom's smarts."

"Ya think? I was completely clueless as to how to respond to him. At one stage I think I might have looked like a fish, my mouth kept opening and closing but nothing would come out."

Bianca laughed.

"Kids can do that to us. Miranda had the same effect on me. So AJ knows huh?"

"Oh yeah I think he knows more about how I feel than even you do."

Bianca heard the little intake of breath when Marissa realised what she'd said. The redhead searched for something to fill the strange silence.

"Ok so Matalan's tomorrow, what time should I meet you there?"

The change in subject threw Bianca for a loop.

"Em I'm not sure, we're taking Kendall's car. I'm sure there'll be room for you and AJ. Why don't I call tomorrow morning and let you know?"

"Sounds good, I better go. Goodnight Bianca, sweet dreams."

Both women lay for long moments staring at their phones; Marissa worrying that she might have said too much and Bianca worrying that she might not have said enough.


	10. Chapter 10

Note: My apologies for missing the last few weeks of our Minxaholics Anonymous meetings Ela-land got a little dark where not even the beauty that is Minx could brighten it. But Muse has struck a match offering a flickering light along with the threat of burning out my brain if I don't start getting back to myself. She's one seriously scary…._hush up and write Ela!_….as you can see Muse still hasn't gotten a handle on her manners…._sod the manners give me some Minx Ela. Now!_ Okay okay calm down, this be chapter 10 folks enjoy.

Warning: There be lady loving ahead so if that's not your cup of tea….._why the hell are you reading this and more to the point what the hell is wrong with you? …_Muse!…_What? Jez Ela come on any damn fool can see where this is going so could you stop with the stalling already and take us there?_….Muse!…_Don't Muse me woman just write or I'll light more than a match!…_Muse let's get something straight here…._no thanks I don't do straight_…MUSE shut up and listen I'm the boss…._oh Ela I love it when you get all hot and bothered_…..dear God save me from my Muse!

Chapter Ten

"Binx why are you so nervous?"

Kendall watched her sister refold a napkin for the fourth time before Bianca finally placed it in the picnic hamper.

"I'm not nervous."

Bianca couldn't meet her older sisters gaze which was a sure sign that she was lying.

"Binx don't make me come over there with this pitcher of water."

The younger woman finally looked up knowing full well that not only would Kendall carry out the threat but that she would more than likely follow it through by throwing said water all over Bianca. Impromptu food and water fights were a Slater family speciality.

"Marissa was a little weird on the phone last night."

"Weird how?"

Bianca frowned.

"I'm not sure but I think she might have admitted she has feelings for me."

Kendall tucked the pitcher of water into the cooler and moved to stand in front of her sister.

"Binx I swear to God when it comes to love I think you might be thee dumbest person I know."

"That's not a very nice thing to say."

Kendall grabbed her sister's hands.

"Would you listen to yourself? Of course the woman has feelings for you they're written all over her face when she looks at you."

Bianca pouted.

"That's not the same."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because there is a big difference between lusting after someone and loving them."

Kendall's eyebrows rose in question and Bianca began to blush.

"Are you telling me you've lusted after someone you didn't love?"

"We're not talking about me."

Bianca's deepening blush only served to spur Kendall on.

"Oh we so are. Come on out with it, who was the lucky woman? Or should I say unlucky woman given that she only got your body and not your heart."

"Kendall!"

Kendall couldn't help but laugh; she had always gotten a buzz from embarrassing her baby sister.

"Yes?"

Bianca pulled away feeling the blush spread down her neck and throat.

"I'm not having this conversation with you."

"Binx would you lighten up. You're in love with her, surely hearing that Marissa might feel the same is a good thing."

Frustration etched across Bianca's face.

"It is. Of course it is."

Kendall crossed her arms waiting.

"I guess I'm just afraid."

"Of?"

"Of not being enough for her."

The older woman was shocked at the insecurity in her sister's voice.

"Binx why would you think that?"

Bianca looked up with tears in her eyes; she loved Marissa of that she had no doubt but she had fallen in love with a best friend before and it hadn't worked out, her love hadn't been enough.

"I wasn't enough for Maggie."

Kendall pulled the crying woman into her arms, if Mary Margaret Stone had been anywhere near her Kendall might not have been responsible for what she would do to the doctor.

/

Marissa and Bianca watched in amusement as Kendall encouraged the five kids to get closer to the fence that enclosed a rather grumpy looking goat.

"Is she sure it won't bite?"

Bianca laughed at Marissa's worried question.

"Yeah she's sure, she and Ryan took little Emma up here after he got out of hospital. Kendall's on first name basis with most of the staff."

Marissa nodded.

"Good to know."

The redhead turned to look at her girlfriend. Bianca had been a little quiet in the car.

"You okay Bianca?"

The brunette nodded without making eye contact. Marissa reached for her girlfriend's hand forcing Bianca to finally look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh. So I guess this talking thing is only one way, I talk you listen. Not sure that's going to work for me."

Bianca frowned.

"I talk."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

Bianca bit her lip.

"Lots of things are wrong Marissa, my Mom is God knows where, there's some looney woman doing a really good job of impersonating her and I have a therapist who makes me want to scream."

Marissa didn't doubt that what she was hearing was true but she sensed it wasn't what was really bothering Bianca right now.

"Mom, Mom did you see that?"

AJ's voice broke the tense moment, Marissa squeezed her girlfriend's hand before stepping across to her grinning son.

"Yeah buddy I saw that. You want to show me again though cause I thought I seen a filling in that goat's mouth. Wonder what dentist he uses."

AJ and Miranda giggled at Marissa's teasing words. Spike turned to look at the redhead.

"Was it gold like Captain Hook's?"

Marissa looked down into smiling brown eyes.

"I'm not sure Spike maybe. How about you try getting him to open up again so I can take a better look?"

Spike shook his head fervently.

"No way his tongue will lick me. Yuckie."

The adults laughed at the disgusted expression on the young boy's face. Kendall patted her son's head before lifting his brother Ian so that she could take him closer to the goat. Gabrielle followed her aunt closely her little face lighting up when Ian stuck his hand out and touched the goats hairy chin.

"Me too aunt Kendall."

Marissa didn't hesitate to get down on her hunkers to meet little brown eyes.

"How about I be your lift?"

Gabrielle looked curiously at the redhead for several seconds.

"You won't drop me?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No I'll hold tight until you tell me to let you down again."

Gabrielle glanced back at Bianca who was standing several feet away smiling encouragingly; the little girl had been shy around Marissa and both women wondered if maybe that would change. Little brown eyes smiled at Bianca before Gabrielle turned back to the redhead and held out her arms. Marissa felt a sense of pride in having Bianca's youngest daughter trust her. She lifted Gabrielle up and brought her across to the fence. The peels of laughter that broke free from the little girl when she touched the goats beard made another chamber within Marissa's heart open up and release love. The redhead turned back to look at Bianca; brown eyes glistened at the love shining so bright in hazel orbs.

/

Bianca sat on the couch in Wildwind watching her daughters show AJ the books Reese had sent home from France. Gabrielle yawned several times, her little head threatening to droop onto AJ's shoulder. The older boy looked at her with a smile.

"It's okay I can be your pillow."

Marissa grinned at her son, he was such a sweetie when it came to the Montgomerys. She turned to Bianca seeing the warm smile that lit up the brunette's beautiful face.

"Well that was a hoot but I should really get AJ home, I think Gabby isn't the only one in need of a pillow."

Bianca nodded, Miranda's eyes were practically closing too but her little head perked up when she heard Marissa's voice.

"Can AJ stay with us tonight?"

Marissa's gaze darted from her son who nodded furiously to her girlfriend who looked like she might be trying to catch flies. Miranda's tired eyes pleaded with her mother.

"Please Mommy, he can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep with Gabby. It'll be fun."

"Yeah Mom, you can sleep over too it'll be so much fun."

The two mothers looked at each other, Bianca's face began to relax.

"It's good with me if it's good with you."

Marissa grinned at Bianca.

"Oh it's definitely good with me."

Miranda and AJ started to high five the action only serving to rouse the sleeping Gabrielle whose wide brown eyes stared around in confusion beginning to glisten until they found her mother. Bianca crossed the room to lift her baby into her arms.

"Hi Giddy G let's get you to bed."

Gabrielle was too tired to object, she settled her head on her mother's shoulders and drifted back to sleep.

"Miranda why don't you show AJ to the bathroom. I want two sets of clean teeth. There are some new toothbrushes in the bottom drawer."

Miranda tugged her friend off the couch and the two disappeared from the room. Marissa caught her girlfriend's arm as Bianca moved by the armchair on her way towards the stairwell.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

Bianca's response was a warm smile.

/

"AJ's probably going to want to keep those Pjs, he's nuts about the_ Cars_ movies."

Bianca handed her grinning girlfriend a glass of wine.

"Miranda too, Reese took her to see the second one when she was home. I think they might both be a little car mad."

Marissa sank down on the couch and patted the cushion next to her; Bianca gladly sank down too and leaned into the redhead.

"I had fun today."

Bianca giggled at the exaggerated excitement in Marissa's voice.

"I had so much fun too."

The two mothers laughed, their kids had been nothing short of adorable when they'd pulled that stunt.

"You know I think they're onto us."

Bianca turned so that she could look at her girlfriend.

"And how do you feel about that?"

Marissa was sure that it was a loaded question but she couldn't understand why.

"I'm glad. How do you feel about it?"

The brunette sucked in her top lip an action that Marissa now knew meant Bianca was uneasy.

"Bianca just tell me how you feel, my conversation with AJ made me happier than I've been since I got to dance with you last weekend and I'd hoped you'd be the same."

Bianca's eyes darkened with emotion, she had loved having Marissa hold her on the dance floor.

"The dancing was good wasn't it?"

"Good? Good is average, what it was was perfect."

Marissa watched how her words made the brunette's breath hitch, she leaned in and captured sighing lips for a gentle kiss.

"You are perfect Bianca, so perfect."

Bianca let herself feel that praise and for several moments she sat there basking in the look that shone from Marissa's eyes. She wanted this so much, had wanted it from the moment Louise had opened her eyes to how she felt about Marissa. Could it really be happening? Could the redhead really feel the same?

"Talk to me baby."

"You're my best friend."

Marissa frowned.

"I thought I was more than that."

Bianca shook her head.

"You are, you really are. This isn't coming out right."

Marissa sat her wine on the floor so that she could wrap both arms around the troubled brunette.

"Then let's take it from the beginning. I'm your best friend, I plan to always be your best friend."

"I've lost three best friends because my feelings for them changed. I don't think I could bear to lose another."

Marissa felt her eyes begin to sting at the fear in those quiet words.

"Bianca baby you're not going to lose me. This isn't some fling for me, how I feel for you it's more than I've ever felt for anyone."

Bianca's eyes widened at the heartfelt words and Marissa leaned in for a kiss that was filled with all of the passion she felt for the brunette. They were both a little breathless when she pulled away.

"That is only a drop in the ocean of how much you make me feel. I've been hurt Bianca, just like you, I've had someone I love hurt me in the worst of ways. So I've tried to be cautious with my heart, I thought I could place it inside a protective cage so that if I got hurt again the damage wouldn't be so devastating. But I can't cage how I feel for you, I can't stop my heart from falling a little bit more in love with you every time I see you or hear your lovely voice."

The brunette's eyes began to glisten.

"I've loved you as a friend since the moment you put your arms around me in David's room that day. I've loved you as a best friend from the day we had our snowball fight and you told me not to go after Reese because you wouldn't risk JR using the same tactic on me. And I've loved you as so much more than that when I realised that not having you in my life made me feel like the sun had been switched off. Those four days Bianca, those four days after we went back to the yacht club they were hell on earth. Not seeing you, not being able to just gaze into your lovely eyes or hear your beautiful voice it felt like torture to me. I physically hurt from it. All I wanted to do was rush over here and tell you I love you but I couldn't because I knew you needed time with the girls, time to give yourself a chance to heal from what that sick man had done to you."

Tears began to leak from the brunette's eyes and Marissa gently wiped them away.

"I tried to give you that time, really I did but after four days of feeling like my heart was being ripped out of my chest I had to come to you. And I would have told you there and then how I felt but things turned crazy and I didn't want to put more pressure on you when you were already under so much. I know this is new and that we've only been officially dating for less than a month but Bianca that month has been heaven to me. You are heaven to me and now that I know how it feels to be in heaven I can't go back to where I was before, I don't ever want to."

Bianca smiled through her tears.

"I love you too."

Marissa giggled softly making her girlfriend lift a brow in question.

"I guess I should have given you the condensed version too."

Bianca shook her head.

"No I'm glad you didn't. I'm sorry I got scared."

Marissa put her finger on her girlfriend's lips.

"Don't apologise, you've every reason to feel scared. Falling in love is a scary thing especially with history like ours. But we're there now Bianca, you feel it and I feel it and our kids can see it. This is special, you are special and I'm going to spend as long as it takes making sure you know that I'm not going to hurt you. Not like that, not ever."

Bianca took Marissa's hand in hers and pulled the redhead to her feet. The journey to Bianca's room was in silence, each footstep deepening the longing in Marissa's soul. At the bedside the brunette turned to gaze at the smaller woman.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Marissa drew the heart shaped face into her hands.

"Baby I've been waiting for this all my life, I'm ready. I'm more than ready."

Bianca surged forward bringing their lips together for a hauntingly hungry kiss. Marissa felt hands seek out her waist and slide beneath her top, she felt fingers tease and sear her skin with sparks of fire and all the while Bianca's mouth taught hers how to really kiss.

It seemed like only seconds passed before they were falling to the bed striving to connect their bodies with the same passion that connected their lips. It felt to Marissa like Bianca was everywhere, pouring onto and into her through her very pores. It was more than anything she had felt before.

Bianca pulled her mouth away from torturous lips and gulped in breath. The hunger in her felt overpowering, she wanted to consume the redhead, to make Marissa hers in every way. Her eyes savoured the body beneath hers, God Marissa was flawless.

"You're stunning."

A rush of red swam over Marissa's upper chest and onto her face. The sight had Bianca transfixed.

"I love your blushes."

Marissa pulled the brunette back to her, her body needing more contact.

"And I love you, all of you."

The words were the catalyst that set free Bianca's hold on all her hopes and dreams. Marissa loved her, loved all of her. The brunette lost herself in that love, lost herself in Marissa's touch and taste, in loving the beautiful redhead the way Bianca had hoped and dreamed of doing. When Marissa cried out in pleasure and clutched Bianca to her fiercely the brunette realised that dreams did come true.

Brown eyes looked into hazel recognising now the look that was shining from within; love, it was love, so much love. Marissa reversed their position and the brunette gasped softly her eyes rolling at the pleasure that shot through her. Lips settled on Bianca's throat, kisses peppered along it until they were moving up her chin and then onto her mouth. It was all so overpowering, Marissa's weight, her touch, her pace, her heat, her heart it all combined to topple Bianca over the edge into an oblivion that felt like something beyond wonderful.

Bianca did not scream, nor did she moan or shout or gasp. She shuddered silently, tears spilling from her eyes as her body succumbed to pleasure. Marissa felt those shudders and knew without opening her eyes that her lover was crying.

"I love you Bianca. I love your past and your present and I will love your future. Our future."

When Bianca finally found the will to open her eyes she saw that love.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Muse is asleep (thank God) so I can get away with just a quick hello, don't want to risk the tapping of keys waking her. So this be chapter 11 please enjoy J

Chapter 11

Bianca and Marissa eventually succumbed to sleep when the sun was beginning to rise in the morning sky. It had been a constant battle on both their parts to stay awake but exhaustion won out and they drifted off limbs entwined sharing the one pillow. Two hours later a door opened down the hallway and Bianca came awake instantly to the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Gabby no. If Mommy's door is closed then we go down and watch television."

Gabrielle Montgomery did not want to watch television, she wanted to snuggle up with her Mommy.

"My tummy's oowee."

Bianca was out of bed and pulling on a robe at the tears she could hear in her daughter's voice. She opened the door and scooped the little one into her arms before pulling the bedroom door closed upon Marissa's sleeping form.

"Good morning Mommy."

Miranda smiled up at her mother.

"Good morning my beautifuls. Did someone mention an oowee?"

Gabrielle's eyes began to glisten as she nodded.

"My tummy Mommy."

Bianca kissed her daughter's cheek and grabbed Miranda's hand taking both girls down the hallway and onto the stairwell.

"Is it a pain baby or does it feel like you're going too fast in the car?"

Gabrielle rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Fast cars."

Bianca quickened her step to the kitchen. Miranda jumped up onto a stool at the centre island and pulled the laptop from the middle as Bianca sat her youngest on the workbench next to the sink. Gabrielle's forehead felt clammy and she looked a little pale.

"Are you hurting anywhere else Gabby?"

The little girl shook her head, the motion turning her face another shade of pale. Bianca bent her over the sink in time for the little girl to be sick. The hacking retches had the little girl crying in earnest.

"Ah baby it's okay, it's good to get it out."

Gabrielle retched again spilling the contents of her tummy into the sink. Her little body began to shake and Bianca pulled her closer wrapping a protective arm around her middle.

"You'll feel better when it's all out I promise."

"It's…..yuck….iee….uouch."

Several more mouthfuls spilled free before Gabrielle began to settle, her little face awash with tears as Bianca wiped her down.

"Do you want to sleep some more or maybe talk to Mommy Reese?"

Gabrielle looked despondent.

"Maybe both?"

Bianca smiled softly helping her daughter lift a glass of water to her trembling lips.

"Sure baby, Miranda can you dial Mommy Reese for us please?"

Miranda tapped a key that connected a call to Paris France seconds later Reese's happy voice filled the room.

/

"Hi buddy did you get some breakfast?"

When Marissa finally ventured downstairs she found AJ still in his Pjs sitting on the couch in the parlour watching the cartoon network.

"Hi Mom. Yeah Mr Caleb give me some Lucky Charms and OJ."

Marissa dropped a kiss onto her son's head and looked around in confusion. She'd been a little disappointed to wake up and find the bed empty, the cool feel of the sheets telling her that Bianca had been gone a while.

"Where is everyone?"

"Miranda had to use the bathroom. Mr Caleb's in the kitchen. And Bianca took Gabby back to bed cause she was sick all over the sink."

Marissa's eyes widened in concern. How long had she been sleeping?

"You okay there on your own AJ?"

Hazel eyes lifted to grin at her.

"Sure Mom I'm watching Ben 10."

Miranda ran back into the room smiling brightly at her mother's friend.

"Good morning Marissa."

"Good morning Miranda."

The little girl jumped back up on the couch next to AJ as they resumed watching the cartoon.

"Miranda did your mommy take Gabby back to your bedroom?"

Miranda shook her head.

"No the spare room cause there's a bathroom in it."

Marissa's bearings were a little off, when she'd lived in Wildwind she'd used another wing of the large house so she wasn't familiar with the Montgomery end.

"And where's the spare room?"

"Beside our room."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Marissa left the room and headed back up the stairs needing to check that both Bianca and her little girl were okay. The spare room door was slightly ajar, she pushed it open a little more to gaze in at the bed. Gabrielle was tucked into a ball next to her mother, her head resting on Bianca's arm, mother and daughter were sound asleep. Bianca's face was so serene, there was no worry or exhaustion evident around her eyes or upon her beautiful lips. Instead there was a smile, dreamlike and tender and it filled Marissa's heart with joy. Sleep was a precious commodity the brunette had not been getting enough of; Marissa was determined to change that and would start by making sure the sleeping duo were left undisturbed.

/

"What are we going to do about this Amber girl?"

Hours later Bianca and Marissa were clearing up after dinner, the brunette washing dishes as her girlfriend dried. Marissa felt an incredible sense of completeness being there doing something so mundane.

"You mean Tammy Intolerant's daughter Amber?"

Marissa had to smile at the name.

"Yes, has Miranda mentioned her?"

Bianca didn't think so.

"No."

"AJ said Amber has been picking on Miranda."

Bianca's eyes glinted with anger as they turned to look at Marissa.

"What?"

The redhead reached out and caressed her lover's arm.

"He also said Miranda just ignores it, that she says people shouldn't be ashamed of who they love and she's happy because she loves you and you love her."

And there was that smile again, the one that Marissa had first fallen in love with. The cute, warm fuzzy one that lit up the brunette's face when she was with her daughters.

"She did huh?"

Marissa smiled.

"Seems I'm not the only one who has a kid with smarts."

Bianca grinned.

"Guess we shouldn't be surprised, they are birthday twins after all."

Marissa continued drying the plate in her hand, her face growing serious as her mind thought back to Tammy.

"Do you think we should try talking to the school? The two of us."

Bianca looked at her lover, Marissa had been so sweet all day. She'd taken AJ and Miranda to the park so that Bianca could focus on looking after Gabrielle, the youngest Montgomery had been grumpy all afternoon, her little tummy not keeping anything down. Kendall had called to say Ian had a stomach bug, it seemed poor Gabrielle had taken it too. Marissa had been an angel, making dinner for the family while Bianca took Gabrielle back to bed again. Sleep was the only thing little Giddy G wanted to do when she was poorly.

"Let's talk to the kids first, find out exactly what Amber has been saying."

Marissa nodded and Bianca smiled softly.

"Maybe we can tell them together how we feel about each other?"

Marissa's face was the picture of happiness as she leaned in to place a kiss on her lover's smiling lips.

/

Miranda was smiling that big smile that told Bianca that she already knew what it was her mother was about to say. AJ looked a little smug too. Bianca glanced at Marissa who was smiling inanely in that way that she did when she was lost in her own little world. The brunette sighed, it looked like she was going to have to be the voice of sanity.

"Miranda, AJ we need to talk to you both about something."

The two kids looked at each other their gloating smiles a little comical.

"We know already. You're dating."

Marissa looked so chuffed with her son's proud words. Bianca nudged her lover whose wide eyed smile made their kids giggle. Marissa's eyes questioned the brunette.

"I think maybe AJ needs to know a little about what that means."

AJ shook his head sending blonde hair swishing across his eyes.

"I know what that means, you love my Mom and she loves you and you both are going to have plenty of sleepovers."

Bianca wasn't surprised when Marissa began nodding enthusiastically, she really should have had a better talk with the redhead about this.

"That's right AJ it does mean all of that but it also means that some people might not be so nice to us or you because we love each other."

AJ frowned.

"But why?"

"Because it makes us different and some people don't like when things are different. They call names and be mean to you."

As much as Bianca was proud of her daughter's wisdom she hated that Miranda already had first hand knowledge of what it felt like to be on the receiving end of bullies.

"Yes sweetheart unfortunately they do, has that been happening again?"

Miranda looked at AJ before turning to her mother with a nod, Bianca got on her knees in front of her daughter.

"Sweetheart I need you to tell me when things like that are happening to you or your sister or AJ. It's important that Marissa and I know because that shouldn't happen, not at school not somewhere where you should feel safe."

"But I do feel safe Mommy, I just let on they aren't there. And when it gets bad AJ always helps me."

The two women looked at each other in concern; just how bad had the bullying been? Marissa caressed her son's cheek.

"AJ how do you help Miranda?"

The little boy shrugged and Miranda began to fidget uncomfortably. Bianca looked from one to the other and recognised guilty expressions. Marissa tried again.

"Guys we really need to know what's been happening and with who. Bullying is wrong and it's our job as your parents to make sure it doesn't happen especially at school. AJ tell me what you did to help Miranda."

AJ looked at his mother.

"Amber and her friends sometimes trap Miranda in a circle and call her bad names like lezzy and dyke and other things. Sometimes I don't see them but when I do I break the circle and push them away from her."

Bianca was livid, Marissa could see it in the way the brunette's nostrils practically flared. She reached out to settle her hand on the base of Bianca's back soothing circles there in an effort to calm her.

"Don't be mad Mommy, it's okay they didn't hurt me."

Two sets of brown eyes began to glisten.

"Oh sweetheart you shouldn't have to hear that."

Miranda shrugged her little shoulders and the sight made a tear slide down her mother's cheek. Little arms reached out to wrap around Bianca's neck.

"This is why I didn't tell you, Mommy you get so sad and I don't want to make you cry."

Bianca hugged the girl to her.

"I'm not sad Miranda and these tears, these are because I'm so proud of how strong you are. Sweetheart no matter how much you think something like this might make me sad you always have to tell me. Don't keep these things to yourself because sometimes when people hurt you with words the cut it causes can stay inside you for a long long time and that just makes it harder to heal. I need you to promise to tell when something like this happens, can you do that sweetheart? Can you promise me?"

Miranda nodded against her mother's shoulder.

"I promise."

Marissa watched AJ watching Miranda and saw the muscle in his cheek tighten the way his father's did when he was angry; she soothed that cheek directing her son's gaze toward hers.

"Did you get angry with the kids who picked on Miranda? Did you get into a fight because of it?"

He shook his head.

"No Mom they all ran away when I pushed them."

"You know buddy you really shouldn't go around pushing others. You remember we talked about this AJ, fighting is never the way to deal with things."

"But it was the only way I could break the circle."

Marissa and Bianca glanced at each other in consternation; just how many kids were involved in this ring of bullying?

"Was there a teacher around AJ? Or a supervisor?"

AJ nodded at Bianca and Marissa took over again.

"Ok AJ here's what I need you to do for us, the next time this happens I want you to go to the teacher or supervisor and I want you to bring them over to that circle so that they can see who those kids are. Can you do that for us?"

AJ nodded but there was a frown on his young face, Marissa soothed his cheek again.

"What's wrong?"

"But what if they're hitting Miranda?"

Rage entered Bianca's eyes again.

"Have they hit you Miranda?"

Miranda shrugged.

"Not hit but one pushed me when AJ pushed her. But it didn't hurt or anything."

Bianca sucked in her top lip trying to calm the anger that had again reached the surface.

"Bianca and I we're going to go visit your school and talk with your teacher and the principal. We're going to ask them to let all the kids know that calling names and bullying are wrong, really wrong. Everybody is different, no two kids or their families are the same and we need to respect that difference and like each other more because of it. Okay?"

Miranda and AJ nodded at Marissa who looked to Bianca; the brunette gave her a warm smile but there was still a well of pain in deep brown eyes.

/

Bianca was quiet as Marissa gathered AJ's things in preparation for their imminent departure. It had been a strange day, not exactly the kind the brunette had hoped for after such a wonderful night.

"Hi you okay over there?"

Marissa thought Bianca's pensive silence was due to their earlier conversation with the kids, it had been hard to hear the details of how much Miranda was having to deal with at the hands of school yard bullies.

"I was just thinking that today didn't go as well as I'd hoped."

Marissa crossed the room and put her arms around the brunette's waist pulling Bianca to her.

"It'll be okay baby, we'll talk to the headmistress make her aware of the situation…"

Bianca didn't let her finish, instead she closed in silencing the redhead with a tender kiss. Marissa was smiling inanely again when they pulled apart.

"Emm I think I like being silenced with a kiss."

The brunette kissed her again.

"Thank you for last night, it was amazing, you are amazing."

Marissa blushed.

"You don't need to thank me, I had a pretty fantastic night too."

"Maybe we can do it again sometime."

Marissa's eyes darkened.

"Oh we will baby, we definitely will but right now I need to get AJ back to the mansion."

Bianca tensed at the thought. She knew Marissa was planning to talk to JR and she didn't think it was going to go down too well.

"He's not going to be very happy with us."

Marissa shrugged.

"I know but there's not much we can do about that. I love you, I want to be with you and JR's just going to have to deal with it."

Bianca leaned in again for another tender kiss.

"I love you too."

/

"JR we need to talk."

JR stood at the base of the stairs watching AJ scarper up them to put his bag in his room and go say hello to his aunt Colby. He turned to look at his ex-wife.

"If this is another threat about family court you can save it."

Marissa shook her head.

"This isn't about family court it's about our son and what's been going on at his school."

JR frowned.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"There's been some bullying and there's a chance it might get worse."

JR pointed to the living room and Marissa walked on in as he followed her. They sat on the couch, the middle cushion separating them.

"What's been going on at AJ's school?"

"You remember the trouble he got into at Amber's party?"

"Yeah he hit the kid who was calling Miranda names. What's that got to do with school?"

"It turns out those kids at the party have kept up with the name calling. Miranda's being bullied and AJ's been going to her rescue."

There was a look of pride in JR's eyes.

"JR our son is going to get bullied too and I don't want him going back to thinking it's okay to fight his way out of it. That kid needed 11 stitches."

JR remembered the trouble AJ had had at school during the divorce, his son had lashed out at a class mate cutting him badly. But that was two years ago, AJ had been a model pupil since then. Confusion marred the man's muscular face; why would that suddenly change?

"Why would anyone bully my boy?"

Marissa took a deep breath, hoping against hope that JR could be civilised for AJ's sake if nothing else.

"Because Bianca and I are seeing each other."

It was hard to describe the combination of emotions that rushed across JR's face, humour, shock, rage and then finally something more sedate.

"You're gay now?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Bisexual and before you go off on some crazy notion that Bianca turned me, she didn't and it doesn't work that way. I told you about Leanne."

JR frowned, the name rang a bell. He thought it had something to with college.

"Your friend from college?"

"Girlfriend JR, she and I were lovers."

The man looked shocked.

"What? How? What?"

Marissa sighed.

"I told you this, when we were dating I told you I'd only ever been with Leanne."

JR couldn't respond because he knew there were a lot of things Marissa had told him that had never really filtered through his brain but damn this was a major big thing. His ex-wife was seeing a woman and not just any woman but Bianca Montgomery, they didn't come much better than that.

"Damn."

Marissa waited for the explosion that was bound to follow that terse word.

"You know she tried to sleep with Babe right? It's probably her she's thinking of when she's with you."

The redhead's face turned stony, JR was trying to goad her.

"We're talking about AJ JR, we're talking about ignorant kids and the things they're going to say to hurt our son. He needs to know that it isn't okay to lash out with his fists."

There was such an irony in having this conversation with JR, a man who at the age of 27 still had a tendency to lash out with his fists.

"Does he know?"

Marissa nodded and watched the vein in JR's temple begin to bulge.

"Don't you think you should have discussed it with me before you told him?"

The redhead bristled.

"Why? How would it have made any difference?"

"How long has this been going on?"

Marissa shook her head.

"JR this is about AJ not me."

"Were you sleeping with her when I was trying to get back with you? Is that why you shunned me? Jesus and to think she let on she was trying to help me win you back."

"JR can you please just focus on what's important here, our son."

JR couldn't get by his anger with Bianca, she'd tricked him.

"That music box, it was it wasn't it? You knew it was from her, she probably had it all planned."

Marissa blew out a breath wondering how best to get beyond his anger knowing there was the possibility that she couldn't.

"We're going to AJ's school to talk with the teachers and the principal. JR this is important I don't want AJ to be bullied or to become the bully. It would be good if you could come too but I'd understand if you don't want to."

JR's eyes were cold as steel.

"That's big of you. You really think I'm going anywhere with you and that….that…wife stealer."

Marissa got to her feet.

"I want to be civil for the sake of AJ but I'm not going to sit here and let you bash Bianca, think about who it is we're talking about JR. Think about all the hurt you've caused her already and when you're done with that think about the lengths she went to for her child. Because I promise you I will go there too for my son."

The redhead walked out of the room, her stride slow and sure and her back burning from the rage of JR's stare.

/

On Monday morning Bianca called Kendall's nanny to have her come collect Miranda and take her to school with Spike. Gabrielle was still not back to herself and her mother wasn't prepared to send her off to the day care. Greenlee was understanding when the brunette rang to say she couldn't make it in to Fusion; it seemed the petite woman was keen to spend most of her time there to avoid Ryan even when it meant sharing breathing space with Madison.

By early afternoon Gabrielle was down for a nap and Bianca was starting to feel a little nauseous. When her stomach cramped painfully she knew she was in for a rough ride.

"You look a little green around the gills Bianca, you okay?"

The brunette's eyes watered as she shook her head at Caleb and ran from the room to empty her stomach in the nearest bowl. It took all the energy she had to pick herself up and return to apologise to the man.

"Are you going to be in all afternoon Caleb?"

The grey haired man shrugged.

"If you need me to be I guess I can. I scheduled a meeting with Erica but I can change the venue to here. You want me to keep an eye on Miranda?"

Bianca's stomach cramped again and she folded her arms around it.

"Please, she'll be happy to sit and read for an hour when she comes in. I'll be down to get her dinner. I just really need to lie down."

Caleb waved her away.

"Go go don't worry Miranda and I will be fine."

"Thanks."

Bianca rushed back upstairs and into her room where Gabrielle lay sleeping, she made it to the bathroom in time to be sick again. When the waves of nausea finally passed she crawled onto the bed and snuggled next to the sleeping form to drift off to sleep within moments.

/

Bianca's temperature spiked late afternoon bringing whimpers from her sleeping form that had Gabrielle trying to wake her mommy but to no avail. The little girl went in search of someone who could help. Caleb climbed the stairs to the brunette's room worried at what he found there. Bianca was thrashing in her sleep. He called Marissa. The redhead left work straight away to rush out to Wildwind. By then Bianca had woken up and been sick again, she'd battled the stairs to go to her daughters but Caleb had caught her in a faint like state at the bottom and carried her right back up.

Marissa found her lover back in bed, her pale face bathed in sweat and tears leaking from her sleeping eyes.

"No don't please don't do this."

The words were a tortured whimper that pierced Marissa's heart. She climbed onto the bed her voice soft and full of love.

"It's okay baby, you're dreaming. No one's going to hurt you, I won't let them. Sleep Bianca just sleep."

Bianca stilled as if she heard the words and Marissa moved in to spoon her. The brunette cooed softly.

"Marissa?"

Marissa placed a kiss on a damp forehead.

"I'm here Bianca. I love you."

The brunette's response was a heavy sigh and then her breathing evened out again.

/

When Bianca awoke, her body felt heavy and surprisingly warm. A cramp hit her stomach when she tried to move making her moan softly. A hand rubbed a gentle circle upon the cramping muscle.

"You're okay baby."

Marissa's quiet voice had Bianca opening her eyes in confusion. The redhead sat on the bed beside her with her knees up and a folder propped on them. The bedside light was on, the rest of the room in darkness.

"Marissa?"

Marissa smiled down at her lover.

"Bianca."

The brunette smiled in wonder.

"What time is it?"

Marissa glanced at her watch.

"Just after 10pm."

Bianca made to get up but the nausea hit her hard. Marissa moved like lighting bending to the floor and lifting a basin. Bianca threw up repeatedly before slumping back in the bed with a long painful moan.

"God I feel terrible."

"I know, Kendall's in the same state. Seems this bug is worse on its adult sufferers. Let me get you some water."

Marissa took the basin into the bathroom and cleaned it out before pouring a glass of water. Bianca pulled herself up on her elbows to take a drink.

"Gabby? Miranda?"

"Are both in bed and sound asleep. Gabby seems to be fully over it, she managed half her dinner and some ice cream."

Bianca's eyes widened.

"Dinner, oh my God I haven't seen them all day."

Marissa soothed her lover's clammy brow.

"They seen you, both had to come in and kiss you goodnight."

"I slept through that?"

Marissa nodded.

"Bianca you've done nothing but throw up all afternoon. You were shattered enough already and that just tipped the scales into all out exhaustion."

"God."

Bianca closed her eyes.

"How's Ian and Kendall?"

"Ian's good same as Gabby but Kendall's a bit worse for wear. Griffin's looking after her."

Bianca smiled making Marissa want to bend down and kiss her but she very much doubted her lover would appreciate that in her state so she settled for kissing her brow. Bianca's eyes opened and locked on hazel.

"Marissa you shouldn't have come, you're going to catch this too."

Marissa snorted.

"Wild horses couldn't have kept me away."

The brunette closed her eyes again a dreamy smile on her face.

"I love how you always take care of me."

"That's because I love you."

The redhead watched as Bianca's face relaxed into sleep with that same dreamy smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: _Ahoy my lovelies we're back!…_Muse have you been watching Jack Sparrow again?…_only when he's in the same scenes as my lovely Miss Swann_…you mean Mrs Will Turner…_No I don't! She's mine not his!_….Ookaay maybe you should stay away from the DVD player…_I was but then you wrote about drowning and all I wanted to do was drown in Miss Swann_….Mrs Turner…_she's Mrs Muse in my dreams…_then go take a nap and have a dream while I try to post this chapter. Sorry about that folks but it does remind that I should warn you about the drowning part…_ahoy there be lady loving ahead_…go to sleep Muse…_and miss the lady loving no chance_, _now get on with it Ela…_stop with the bullying…_stop with the warnings these are smart readers they know Minx are lovers and lovers make love…_why do I put up with you Muse?_…because you've got no choice now write darn it write! _…and on that note here be chapter 12 enjoy J

Chapter 12

Marissa was a little perturbed to enter the kitchen the following morning and hear Reese Williams tell Gabrielle not to talk with her mouth full. Miranda heard the redhead enter and turned to her with a beaming smile.

"Good morning Marissa."

"Uh morning."

Bianca turned from the fridge to look at the redhead.

"Hi."

Marissa's smile was a little unsure.

"Good morning Marissa won't you join us all for breakfast."

The hint of humour in Reese's voice had Marissa searching her lover's face for some indication of how to respond. Bianca chuckled and approached the laptop on the table waving her finger at it.

"Reese behave."

The response was a deep laugh that made both Miranda and Gabrielle smile. Marissa walked on in and over to stand behind Gabrielle where she could see the screen. Reese sat reclining on a leather chair, a salad bowl in front of her. She looked relaxed, her hair hanging in a loose bun and her glasses perched on the edge of her nose.

"Good morning Reese or is it afternoon there?"

"Afternoon, how are you Marissa? Thanks for taking care of my girls yesterday."

"Um sure no problem."

Marissa wasn't sure what else to say and Reese began to laugh again.

"Why you laughing Mommy Weese?"

Gabrielle lifted more Lucky Stars into her mouth waiting for an answer.

"Because I bet I just give poor Marissa a real scare there."

Marissa smirked.

"Not a scare but you sure did wake me up."

The blonde laughed some more.

"Sorry about that."

Someone entered Reese's office speaking in hurried French, the blonde's face showed her displeasure with the interruption and her response had Miranda whispering oh oh. Reese turned back to her family.

"I'm sorry girls I'm going to have to go. Same time tomorrow ok?"

Both girls nodded. Marissa moved away to give them some privacy to say goodbye. Bianca bid her ex goodbye and waited making sure Miranda had disconnected the call correctly before she turned to Marissa.

"Thank you so much for yesterday, the girls have been raving about your pasta a la rissa."

Marissa smiled.

"Yeah it's always been a big hit with AJ. How are you feeling you still look plenty pale?"

Bianca leaned in to kiss her lover's cheek.

"I'm a lot better thanks to you. I think if I keep away from food until this evening and flush out my system with plenty of fluids I should be okay."

"You're not going to work are you?"

Bianca frowned.

"I had planned to."

Marissa's face told her it was a very bad idea.

"You could barely sit upright last night and you still haven't eaten so I don't think it's wise trying to keep to a normal day. What if you faint?"

Miranda heard the entire conversation and turned to look at her mother.

"Mommy the last time you fainted we had to get the doctor and take you to hospital, I don't want you to go to hospital."

Marissa looked from the worried little girl to her pale mother.

"Bianca?"

The brunette offered her lover a tender smile before crossing to the centre island where Miranda sat with that worried frown. Bianca cupped her daughter's face.

"You need to stop worrying so much. I'm not going to faint sweetheart, I'm going to stay home all day and pamper myself until my two favourite girls come home to play with me."

Miranda smiled.

"You promise?"

Bianca laughed softly and kissed both her daughters' cheeks.

"I promise. Now you two need to finish your breakfasts so that we can get this day off to a proper start. Gabby would you like some juice?"

"Yes please Mommy."

Bianca glanced back at Marissa her eyes full of warmth.

"Sit down and let me get you some breakfast."

/

Marissa was on the phone to a lawyer from New York when her mother entered her office on Wednesday afternoon. Krystal mouthed an apology and made to leave again but Marissa pointed to a chair before ending the call with a promise to be back in touch. The lawyer made a quick note on a legal pad and then sat back to give her mother her full attention.

"Hi."

Krystal's eyes bore Marissa down, the frown on the older woman's face a definite indication that JR had been in touch.

"Hey yourself. I've been waiting to see if you were going to call in anytime soon but I guess you've been busy in all manner of ways."

Marissa raised an eyebrow, a gesture she'd often seen her birth mother perfect..

"Sorry about that work has been picking up but something tells me there's more to this than a general hi and bye."

The older woman lifted that brow and Marissa bit back a smile, it was rare to think that she was indeed her mother's daughter but that raised eyebrow certainly made for a strong case.

"JR's been spouting his mouth off about news that should be coming from my daughter not him. Did you think you couldn't tell me Marissa?"

The lawyer shook her head.

"No it wasn't that."

Krystal's eyes studied her for endless moments waiting for more and fearing it might not come. Marissa had been distant since learning of Krystal's involvement in the baby switch, the older woman feared that that distance might never be bridged.

"The choice to go public is as much Bianca's as it is mine."

Krystal snorted.

"That's hogwash, Bianca's been out for as long as I've known her. You on the other hand never give any indication that you might swing that way."

Marissa felt her hackles rise at the accusation in her mother's tone.

"For your information my parents knew I "swung" that way."

As soon as the words were out Marissa regretted them. She could see the hurt on her mother's face, the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that was a low blow. Look Krystal I didn't think it was anyone's business but mine and Bianca's. And if I'm being honest I didn't have the first clue how you'd feel, whether you'd approve or disapprove. I don't want to have to defend myself or who I love to you, I hope I don't have to."

Krystal took a long breath her face devoid of emotion. Marissa tensed ready for an argument. Krystal was not Lydia Tasker, the lawyer had known the latter all her life and had always been able to tell her anything. When Marissa had found herself attracted to her college room mate Lydia was the first person she'd confided in. The Taskers had both encouraged her to follow her heart and always be true to herself. Marissa wasn't sure if Krystal would do the same; truth was that since she'd found out about her birth mother's role in Bianca's painful past Marissa wasn't sure about anything where Krystal was concerned.

"You love her?"

It was hard to tell if there was condemnation in the quiet question, Marissa decided it was best not to think about it.

"Yes I do."

"And she loves you?"

Marissa nodded, her face breaking into a sweet smile.

"Yes she does."

"Then what in heavens name would you have to defend? Love is love is it not?"

Marissa rolled her eyes, God would she ever get it right with the people of Pine Valley?

"Yes love is love. Thank you."

Krystal smiled.

"I love you and the only thing that matters to me is your happiness. And a blind man could tell that Bianca Montgomery had the power to make you happy."

There was that cheesy smile on Marissa's face again and as much as Krystal loved seeing it she needed her daughter to put back on her thinking cap.

"Baby girl have either of you thought to tell Erica?"

It was on the tip of Marissa's tongue to tell her mother that telling Erica Kane anything was impossible because the woman wasn't in Pine Valley but she caught herself in time and shook her head. Krystal's eyes softened.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you but there's a chance this won't go down so well. Erica has very little time for the Careys or the Haywards. She might make life a little difficult for you."

Marissa broadened her shoulders.

"Let her, I'm going nowhere."

Krystal had become intimately familiar with the stubborn set of her daughter's jaw.

"I didn't think for a moment that you would. I'm here for you if you need me. You know that right?"

Marissa remembered Bianca's words; the past was the past, if Bianca could move by the pain Krystal had caused her then Marissa could certainly give her mother a second chance. The redhead offered Krystal a warm smile.

"I do Mom. Thanks."

/

Marissa was not a big drinker by nature, the only meaning she had ever found at the bottom of a bottle was what a hang over from hell felt like. But on Saturday evening after a frustrating and anger riddled conversation with her ex-husband all Marissa wanted to do was drink and drink and drink. As the bartender in ConFusion poured her another glass of wine Marissa knew she should find irony in the situation; the recovering alcoholic that she had supposedly helped get sober was now driving her to drink.

"Hello stranger."

Scott took a seat at the bar beside his friend.

"Long time no see."

Marissa tried for a smile and failed.

"Hi Scott how are you?"

"Ah you know lonely, heart sore and too sober."

He ordered a double scotch and watched as Marissa lifted her wine glass to her lips.

"So I take it I'm not the only one who needs numbing this evening."

Marissa sighed.

"I'm trying to find the humour in being driven to drink by a recovering alcoholic. Don't suppose you have an insight into it?"

Scott rolled his bottom lip in thought.

"No but I have a great insight into the messed up psyche of your ex so if you want some understanding I'm your go to man."

"Understanding JR won't make what he's doing any easier."

"What's he doing this time?"

Marissa swallowed several more mouthfuls of wine.

"Using AJ as a bargaining chip."

Scott's eyes hardened.

"Bargaining for what exactly?"

"My soul mate."

The man wasn't sure he'd heard right.

"Your soul mate?"

Marissa nodded her mind filling with images of Bianca. Scott watched the smile begin to grow.

"You wana tell me who we're talking about?"

The redhead pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number without answering the question.

"Hi I'm trying to drown my sorrows in a bottle of wine when all I really want to do is drown in you. Would it be okay if I came over?"

Scott's eyes widened at the husky timbre of his friend's voice. The smile that lit up Marissa's face told him she'd gotten the right answer. She hung up and turned to look at him.

"You're sober right?"

The bartender sat Scott's drink in front of him.

"I won't be once I down this."

Marissa grabbed his arm stopping him from lifting the drink to his mouth.

"Before you down that you couldn't give me a lift somewhere please?"

Scott pouted.

"Only if you tell me who your soul mate is."

Marissa grinned and grabbed her jacket and bag from the seat beside her.

"I'll go one better and let you meet them."

/

Bianca opened the door to a smiling Marissa and a confused looking Scott.

"Caleb? You're telling me your soul mate is Caleb Cooney? Marissa the man is old enough to be your grandfather."

The brunette looked from the babbling man to her giggling lover.

"No silly not Caleb, Bianca."

Scott's mouth fell open in shock when the redhead stepped into the brunette's arms and kissed her very firmly on the lips.

"Holy shit!"

Bianca tasted chardonnay and wondered just how much Marissa had had to drink; she pulled away from the deepening kiss realising that it must have been a few because the redhead had seemingly forgotten they had an audience.

"Good evening Scott would you like to come in?"

"Hi Bianca I'm not sure I would. I think I need a drink."

Marissa giggled softly, her breath caressing the exposed skin upon Bianca's upper chest.

"I dragged him out of ConFusion before he had a chance to down his double scotch so I guess he's thirsty."

Scott's wide eyed looked slowly dissolved to be replaced by a warm smile.

"Ladies you have made my night. Thank you."

The couple stood within each other's arms watching as Scott skipped off the doorstep and back to his car.

"That was strange."

Marissa shrugged and returned her attention to Bianca's exposed upper chest before slowly drawing her eyes up to the brunette's. Bianca looked so comfortable and at peace, Marissa wanted that so bad right now; to feel comfortable and at peace with herself. She wrapped her arms a little tighter around the taller woman and sighed deeply. In Bianca's presence she found her solace.

/

Bianca awoke to the feel of tantalising lips descending her throat.

"Em."

Marissa smiled against soft wonderfully smooth skin.

"Em to you too."

She pulled away to stare down into warm chocolate eyes. Bianca had a beautiful face, large eyes, delicate nose and tender pouting lips that made her a vision to behold. But a just awake Bianca softened all those features making her look almost angelic.

"Do you believe in angels?"

Brown eyes blinked several times at the strangeness of the husky question.

"Where did that come from?"

Marissa smiled softly, her hazel eyes full of an emotion Bianca would never tire of seeing.

"I hadn't really considered that angels might exist until I met you."

A faint blush covered Bianca's face, Marissa leaned down peppering kisses over all of those features she loved so much until finally she was ready to pay attention to those lovely lips.

Bianca's body came awake fully when a delve tongue slipped into her mouth. She tasted toothpaste and vaguely wondered how long Marissa had been awake but then a hand slid beneath her nightshirt and she forgot about everything as desire hummed through her. Marissa's lips left hers and trailed a path across to her ear, nibbling softly on the lobe as fingers expertly teased.

"I'm sorry about last night."

The words did not sink in right away, a firm thigh had pressed between Bianca's the treble stimulation causing the brunette's brain to short circuit. Marissa's tongue outlined the shell of Bianca's ear, the touch eliciting a soft hum.

"I want to make it up to you."

Bianca struggled to understand what her lover was saying.

"Huh?"

Marissa giggled softly, her warm breath causing goose bumps to rise along Bianca's throat.

"I fell asleep before I could do what I'd come here to do."

Bianca bucked as that thigh began to move. Marissa rolled her lover's nightshirt fully up and smiled devilishly when Bianca hurriedly lifted her head so that it could be pulled off. Their eyes met, raw desire sparking between them. They began to move to an exquisite pace that soon had the brunette panting softly. Marissa pulled away from that hot sensuous mouth and moved slowly southward.

It had been a week since they'd made love. Bianca's illness and Marissa's early starts keeping them away from each other physically. But that week had given Marissa plenty of time to remember all of the places Bianca had liked to be touched, the pressure that seemed to garner the most response, the nips that made her lover purr, the strokes that caught the brunette's breath. Marissa had done so much thinking in the last week but now what she needed was taste, texture, substance, Bianca.

"I want, no I need to drown in you."

Bianca's body shuddered at the husky words; the tiny nod she gave brought tears to Marissa's eyes.

"I love you."

Brown eyes closed as Marissa dipped her head. Bianca was not a screamer, Marissa remembered those words from that snowball fight in the park. It was true, the brunette had been a silent lover, her climaxes rarely bringing more than a shuddering breath and tears. Always tears. That part had been the hardest for Marissa to witness, to bring Bianca pleasure was a gift she never wanted to stop giving but those tears always floored her. Marissa fought back her own tears as she drank Bianca in, drowning in that special taste that was so uniquely the brunette's. Marissa was lost in the sensation of it all, the taste, the feel, the sound of Bianca letting her love her.

It was like a tidal wave rushing from Bianca's solar plexus into her stomach and swirling around before gaining more momentum and hitting her chest. Her heart seamed to float for endless seconds, her mind too as she lost all pretence of trying to hold on. It was impossible to think, impossible to speak or move or feel anything but the crashing waves of euphoria that were no longer tidal but tsunami like in their intensity. Bianca had felt pleasure before, so many times before with the women who had shared her bed but this, oh my God this was different.

"Marissa!"

To the redhead's muffled ears her name sounded very close to a scream, very close to how she had dreamt Bianca would react. The brunette's body clenched furiously, her hands clawing for purchase on the damp sheets as another wave hit her with force when Marissa clamped down.

"Oh sweet Jesus!"

It was long moments before Marissa moved up the bed to kiss her lover fully. There were tears on Bianca's flushed cheeks, the redhead kissed them away waiting for those lovely eyes to open and look at her. When they did something inside Marissa healed, something that had broken years ago when her adoptive parents died and the world had seemed so lonely and large without them. More tears rushed down Bianca's cheeks as she smiled up at her lover.

"I never…..that never…..you did…my God."

Marissa giggled softly at the flummoxed words.

"Good huh?"

Bianca's smile was so unguarded, so different to all of the smiles Marissa had seen before. It was close to how she smiled at her daughters yet somehow more than that.

"You make me feel so much."

Marissa nodded.

"I know baby, it cuts both ways."

Bianca pulled the redhead down to her, kissing her tenderly. Marissa was content to lie there within the circle of her lover's arms, a serene feeling of contentment filling her.

"I think you fixed me."

Bianca blinked at the words.

"I didn't know you were broken."

She could feel Marissa's smile against her neck.

"I'm not anymore."


	13. Chapter 13

Note: Thanks so much for the reviews folks…_yeah especially all you who mention me too I'm feeling underappreciated here Ela never so much as thanks me for my input_…Muse I'd thank you if your input amounted to more than sourly moods, sarcastic comments and nymphomaniac thoughts…_I say it like I see it and I don't see enough of the latter_…you know what you need Muse?…_yeah Miss Swan on a bed of_…you need air, out you go and get some fresh air…_Ela let me in it's raining_…sorry folks give me two secs while I move to another quieter room…._Ela damn it open the door it's_…ah silence at last. So here be chapter 13 please enjoy ;-)

Chapter 13

Kendall was watching Bianca closely sure that there was something different about her baby sister, something she had never seen before. They were down at the stables in Wildwind, Miranda's new pony had just arrived and the kids were squealing with excitement. Bianca stood at the paddock helping Miranda brush down Acorn's soft coat of hair. Acorn was the name Miranda had chosen to give the present her two mommies had given as a thank you for being a super sister to Gabrielle. Miranda was sure that one of the brown patches of hair that scattered the otherwise white of Acorn's coat looked like an acorn. It was only right then that she should call him that. Bianca kissed her daughter's cheek and stepped back to watch her continue the slow strokes.

"So what gives?"

Brown eyes turned to look at Kendall, a sculpted eyebrow arching in question.

"Something's different with you, what is it?"

Bianca smiled, her eyelids lifting in that humorous way they did when she knew more than she would ever let on. Kendall pouted.

"Binx didn't Mom ever teach you that it's no fair to tease?"

Mentioning Erica was a sure way to take the smile from Bianca's eyes, Kendall regretted it as soon as she'd done it.

"Sorry."

Bianca shook her head and turned to the three kids who were cycling in dizzying circles around them.

"Whose for juice?"

All three squealed in response.

"Miranda we're going up to the house for some drinks, I'll be back to take you on Acorn. Okay?"

"Yeah Mommy but can I get a drink too? It's hot."

"Sure you can come on."

The two families started towards the house, Kendall falling in to step with her younger sibling.

"Tad says pretend Erica has a habit of disappearing. He thinks she might be going to the kidnappers."

Bianca glanced at her sister.

"You mean he finally believes us?"

Kendall shrugged.

"He's known Mom forever and has never seen her willingly court publicity when she's at home. Apparently she's been doing nothing but bringing photographers and journalists back to the penthouse."

Bianca's face creased with concern.

"That can't be easy for uncle Jack."

"Well as far as I'm concerned the quicker he wakes up to her the better. Now back to happy thoughts, what did Marissa do to get you glowing like that? Or should I ask?"

Bianca's girly giggle had her sister practically falling over her own feet.

"Oh my God. What did she do to you?"

Bianca's face turned bright red.

"Made me scream."

Kendall pulled a comical face. There was little the two sisters didn't share with each other, bedroom antics included, so she couldn't help but be a little surprised at the admission.

"Okkaay but why am I getting the impression that there's more to it than just that?"

Bianca pulled her top lip into her mouth, the blush still full upon her face as she turned to her sister.

"It's never happened before."

Kendall's eyes grew wide.

"You mean you've never…."

Bianca shook her head quickly stopping her sister from finishing the question.

"No no I have God almost every time but this is different. With Marissa it's just so much more, everything is so much more. Do you know what I mean?"

Kendall's eyes grew glazy.

"Yeah Binx I know exactly what you mean. Zach and I, what I had with him it was like that. Different to Ryan, different to all the men who came before him. Everything was so intense with Zach, the passion, the arguments absolutely everything."

Bianca squeezed her sister's arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring it back for you."

Kendall smiled.

"No don't be sorry, it doesn't hurt so much to remember the good times anymore. And anyway this is about you Binx not me. I guess I was right."

Bianca raised that questioning brow again when her sister began to gloat.

"Marissa is the one woman in the world that is perfect for you."

The younger woman smiled happily, she was beginning to believe it was true.

/

It was Monday morning before Bianca and Marissa could meet with the principal of AJ and Miranda's school. They drove to Pine Valley Elementary School separately, both needed to go in different directions afterwards. An appointment had been made with Principal Hayes for first thing that morning so while Miranda skipped off to class with a girl neither parent knew, they both walked towards the principal's office.

"You seem nervous?"

Bianca had expected her lover to be her joking self but Marissa seemed both nervous and uneasy. The redhead turned a shy smile her way.

"I was getting lost down memory lane. My parents were called to the principal's office quite a bit when I was at school."

The news surprised Bianca, she was sure Marissa had one of those happy childhoods that she used to dream about when she was a kid.

"So you got in trouble a lot?"

Marissa grinned shyly.

"I guess that would really depend on how you define trouble. I was a bit of a joker and sometimes that wound my teachers up more than I'd planned so Mom and Dad were called to have a word with me. My Dad used to say they'd have to send me to Clown School if I kept it up. For the longest time I actually believed there was a special school for clowns."

The sad smile on Marissa's face touched her lover, Bianca reached out and caressed the redhead's arm earning herself a warmer smile.

"Ms Montgomery, Mrs Chandler please come in."

/

Bianca Montgomery had learnt a long time ago that rage in its purest form was one of the most destructive emotions known to man. Rage was responsible for her rape and the life she had taken as a result of it. Rage had kept Kendall in a pendulum swinging from wanting her mother's love to doing all in her power to sabotage it. Rage had seen David Hayward try to kill Ryan Lavery and exact revenge on so many of Pine Valley's residents.

Bianca had made a promise to herself years earlier that she would never allow rage to consume her again. As she drove away from Pine Valley Elementary she had a very hard time holding onto that promise. JR had been to see the principal at the end of last week and had somehow managed to extract an agreement that any discussions involving his son would be in the presence of only himself and his ex-wife. No third parties other than those involved in the education system would be permitted to discuss AJ Chandler's welfare or wellbeing while he was on school grounds. Effectively he had pre-empted their visit.

Marissa had been too shocked to respond to the news, Bianca could see the pain in hazel eyes as her lover fought back tears. Yet again JR had used their child to strike a cruel blow to the redhead. Bianca reached for her lover's hand in an effort to offer comfort, when a wounded Marissa took it and clutched on to it like a lifeline Bianca decided she would make good on the promise she had made JR Chandler. She was about to become his living breathing nightmare; she just hoped she could hold her rage in check while she did it.

/

JR wouldn't take his ex-wife's calls, it was a measure geared to heighten the redhead's anger. Marissa was more than angry by the time she'd finished work on Monday evening, in fact there was every likelihood of her physically attacking the smarmy CEO of Chandler Enterprises. Finally she was beginning to understand how AJ felt when things got so hot inside that he just had to lash out.

"Hi."

Marissa was opening the door of her car when she heard the soft voice behind her, she turned to see Bianca. The mere sight of the brunette took the angry scowl from the redhead's face. Marissa stepped forward kissing her lover in greeting.

"Hi I didn't expect to see you here."

Bianca swept falling locks of hair from around her right eye, her smile shy and so very cute to the woman who gazed at her adoringly.

"I thought I might need to restrain you."

Hazel eyes twinkled.

"Sounds like it might be fun."

Bianca's laughter rang out in the quiet car park.

"I really am beginning to believe you have a one track mind Tasker."

Marissa laughed too, leaning in for another kiss not caring that they were somewhere others could see them. Bianca relaxed into the kiss making it abundantly clear that she was more than comfortable with the physical display of affection. Marissa eased away to gaze into those lovely eyes.

"Restrain or save me?"

Bianca's eyes deepened with emotion.

"Both. You were going to the mansion."

Marissa nodded. Bianca caressed the wrinkle that had settled upon the redhead's brow.

"I'd hazard a guess that JR's been hiding from you all day and not because he's afraid of what you'll have to say but more because he knows the longer he holds out the more furious you'll be and the more furious you are the better the chance of you doing something that will strengthen his argument that you are an unfit parent."

The light in Marissa's eyes dimmed as the words sank in.

"He's playing me."

Bianca nodded slowly, hating how the news caused hazel eyes to glisten.

"And I would have fallen for it, I'm that angry with him that I would do something stupid."

The brunette didn't nod this time, she had known exactly how Marissa would react because she herself had felt something similar when Reese had tried to pull the rung out from under her. It gave Bianca no pleasure to admit that the rise to rage seemed to forever sit just beneath the surface of her being.

"And you knew."

Brown eyes blinked at Marissa's words.

"You knew exactly how I'd feel and what I'd do. You know me better than I know myself."

Bianca shook her head.

"No I know how a mother would react, I've been there remember?"

Marissa smiled.

"Yes but it's more than that Bianca. You know me, you really know me. I've never had this with anyone before."

"This?"

There was a teasing smile on the brunette's face.

"This, us. What we have. All of the ruffled edges of my personality seem to smooth out when I'm with you."

Bianca's smile made her eyes twinkle.

"I like your ruffled edges just the way they are."

Marissa laughed softly.

"Where are the girls?"

Bianca was a little surprised at the change in tempo.

"With Kendall."

Marissa placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips and turned back to relock her car. Bianca watched in mild amusement as the redhead shouldered her bag and linked their arms.

"Then let's go get them and find somewhere to have dinner."

Bianca had had other plans in mind to keep the redhead from tearing off to the mansion but this new one seemed more perfect; an evening with her daughters and her lover together was just too good to turn down.

/

"Hello Tad."

Tad Martin glanced up from a file to see Bianca Montgomery approach him with a look he hadn't seen on her face in years. It could only mean one thing.

"What has JR done now?"

Bianca didn't smile at the older man's instinct, where JR was concerned there seemed very little to smile about.

"He's trying to take AJ from Marissa again."

Tad was genuinely surprised by the news.

"No I don't think so Bianca, he wants them to be a family."

Bianca's smile was bittersweet.

"And what do you think he'd do if he found out that was never ever going to happen?"

Tad's frown spoke volumes.

"Is it Scott?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No it's not Scott. Tad we both know JR doesn't play fair if he can't get his own way and this time he won't be getting his own way. Marissa and AJ shouldn't have to pay for his arrogance and pettiness."

Tad's brows furrowed.

"Why would he want to make them? What aren't you telling me Bianca?"

The brunette sighed.

"Marissa and I are more than friends, a lot more than friends."

The older man's shock was apparent in the widening of his eyes and the drop of his jaw. Bianca was tempted to reached out and lift his chin for him.

"Whoa I would never have seen that coming."

Bianca said nothing just waited for Tad to get back on track.

"Well Bianca that's certainly going to be a major kick to JR's self confidence."

The brunette interrupted.

"This has nothing to do with his self confidence and everything to do with his vindictiveness. Tad AJ means the world to Marissa and vice versa, keeping them from each other will hurt that little boy in ways that JR himself was hurt. Look at the lasting effect that has had."

Tad couldn't argue with Bianca's reasoning, the damage done to JR's psyche when he himself was a child would probably always haunt him in some form or another.

"What do you want me to do?"

Bianca pursued her lips.

"Talk to him, try to reason with him. I'd prefer he and Marissa sort this out amicably because if he goes down the route I think he will I won't sit idly by and watch. Not this time Tad."

Tad's brow furrowed further.

"That sounds awfully like a threat Bianca."

The brunette didn't shy away from the accusation in his tone; in fact her eyes, always known to be soft and full of kindness, glinted dangerously hard for a split second.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking that I am the same woman who woke up from a coma and forgave and forgot all that happened seven years ago, I'm not. Nor am I the same woman who was prepared to let what happened to my sister go unpunished. JR has a knack for hurting me and the people I care about and yeah the younger me could find a way to look beyond that. Not anymore. If he hurts Marissa then he better be prepared for the consequences."

Tad was taken aback by the fire in those eyes and the hardness in that usually soft voice. JR had finally awoken the Kane within Bianca but just what could the brunette do that no one else had managed to do?

"Bianca help me out here, you know he's a hothead, you also know he'll go to extremes to protect his family."

"Nobody is threatening his family Tad."

Tad interrupted.

"In his eyes you are. Look at the end of the day I don't have that much sway over him so what am I supposed to do here?"

The older man was sure he didn't like the way Bianca looked at him.

"Did you know that in 2003 digital imagining was really only taking off?"

Tad frowned.

"What has digital imaging got to do with any of this?"

Bianca merely smiled that sinister smile again.

"I like you Tad, I've always thought of you as one of the fairest people here in Pine Valley even with your loyalty to JR you were still prepared to come forward about Miranda. I respect you for that which is why I'm here now instead of at the mansion putting JR in the place that I think he can do the least harm. I have the power to do that Tad, to make sure that AJ's only way of interacting with his father is through scheduled visiting hours at Pine Valley State Penitentiary."

Tad's face paled.

"You have evidence against him?"

Bianca didn't need to say a word.

/

On Wednesday afternoon Marissa called into Fusion offices on her way back from a meeting in Llanview. Bianca looked up from her laptop to see the grinning redhead standing in her doorway.

"Hi I didn't expect to see you today, did we make plans for lunch?"

Marissa shook her head stepping further into the room and closing the door behind her.

"I was flicking through my day planner and it struck me."

Bianca's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Marissa crossed the office to come perch on the edge of her desk.

"What struck you?"

"That today was Wednesday."

The brunette laughed softly.

"That's good to know."

Marissa laughed too and pulled the brunette up so that they were on eye level.

"It means it's exactly nine weeks today since I first kissed you."

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

Marissa nodded hooking her finger through the beaded necklace her lover wore and pulling Bianca closer.

"And I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate that anniversary than coming here to re-enact that beautiful experience. Any objections Ms Montgomery?"

Hazel eyes were darkening as they closed in on the brunette.

"None at all Ms Tasker."

The kiss was as soft and as sensuous as their first had been.

/

It was the following Thursday afternoon before Bianca heard back from her conversation with Tad Martin. JR came storming into Fusion offices looking like he wanted to kill her.

"You think you can blackmail me?"

Bianca glanced at her co-workers wishing that she had Kendall or Greenlee there instead of Randi and Madison. JR slammed his hands down on her desk startling all three women.

"Do you really think I would let you do this to me?"

Bianca met his eyes recognising the rage that was swimming beneath their surface.

"Do what to you JR? Stop you from destroying the mother of your son?"

The man's face turned red with anger.

"You? Please don't make me laugh. You are nothing but a weakling Bianca, a pathetic little weakling who can't get her own woman so you have to go take someone else's. Isn't that what you always do? Wasn't Maggie with Jonathan before you sunk your claws in and destroyed them, and Reese too didn't she have a fiancé you stole from?"

There were several sharp intakes of breath from the women standing nearby, Bianca ignored them.

"Nice of you to bring up the past JR, shall we get into all your misdemeanours? Or do you want to just get to the point? Time is money after all and I'm working here in case you haven't noticed."

JR did not like to be ignored, he leaned in menacingly smiling when he noticed Bianca cower back.

"Oh is little miss Montgomery scared now?"

"JR…"

Madison's words were silenced with a glare, the interruption enough to give Bianca a chance to reign in her fear. She got to her feet, her tall form now looking down on JR.

"You don't scare me JR, you sicken me. You're nothing but a spoilt child whose sparring for a fight because you didn't get to play with the toy you had your eye on. Well Marissa isn't a toy, she never was."

"Marissa is my…."

"Ex-wife yes I know that already, so does she yet somehow you still think it gives you a right to mess with her. Well that's where you're wrong. I made you a promise JR, I promised you if you hurt her I'd become your living breathing nightmare. Interfering in her relationship with AJ hurt her. But you knew that already didn't you? Well know this too, I don't break promises. Ever."

JR balled his fist causing both Randi and Madison to take a step toward Bianca.

"You can't threaten me."

Bianca smiled.

"I'm not, weren't you listening? I'm promising, not threatening. So you go back to the mansion and you think long and hard about what you want to do JR. Just remember that what goes around comes around and yours is due, in fact it's overdue."

JR stepped closer.

"You sanctimonious bitch, you think I'm going to let you tell me what to do? I'll crucify you for this Bianca, I'll stop at nothing to make sure you and she never have a moments peace. You think Ricky Torres messed with your head just wait until I really get started then we'll see how well you cope. Because we both know you're still the coward you always were, still that little scared teenager cowering in the storm waiting for the next attack."

Bianca paled at his words and he smiled cruelly.

"You want to play in the major league Bianca then you better be prepared to take the hits."

"Baseball? That's a team sport JR and Bianca's got a team of players behind her, who do you have?"

Greenlee's eyes were blazing with anger as she took in the man threatening her cousin.

"Stay out of this Greenlee."

The petite woman stepped forward.

"Get out of my office JR before I have you forcibly removed from it."

The man glanced between the two cousins.

"This isn't over."

Bianca shrugged looking more nonchalant than she felt.

"That's up to you, this is all up to you JR. Let things go and AJ gets to have a relationship with both his Mom and Dad. Take them further and someone will lose. That Chandler luck can't hold forever JR so the question is do you really want to take the chance?"

JR glared at her for several seconds before finally storming out.


	14. Chapter 14

Note: As always thank you thank you thank you for the great reviews…_and for mentioning me_…oh yeah thanks for mentioning Muse she's gone and grown a foot taller now!…_that sounds awfully like jealousy Ela_…like that would happen…._course it would I'm everything you want to be_….you're a figment of my imagination Muse…_figment? Sounds exotic I think I like it_….oh Lord give me strength…_pray to me babe and I could give you a lot more_….help me please somebody…_readers we'll leave you with chapter 14 while I go try and help Ela admit that she wants me to…_MUSE!

Chapter 14

Bianca refused to dwell on the encounter with JR, she brushed it aside and got on with her daily routine but late at night when Marissa wasn't there to hold her his taunts came back. Night time was becoming the brunette's enemy again, when the lights were off and the house deadly quiet Bianca's mind went into overdrive. The past and the present, her hopes and her fears would combine in ways that would leave her gasping for breath amid torturous nightmares. And in the morning an exhausted mother would greet her daughters with a warm smile that didn't always make it to her eyes.

/

A week later Marissa was lost in dark thoughts when Kendall came in search of her at ConFusion on Friday evening.

"What are you doing?"

The redhead looked from her drink to the beautifully dressed but rather peeved looking brunette. Kendall was obviously heading out for the night, her slender figure wrapped in an exquisite red velvet dress with matching shoes and bag. Marissa wished she'd head on and leave her to her drink.

"I'd think that was pretty obvious."

The air around Kendall seemed to turn static.

"Well let me tell you what I think then shall I? I think you're here hiding in a glass of chardonnay while my sister is at the Hospital Gala putting a brave face to every narrow minded bigot JR's managed to poison…."

"What? Hold on a sec what the hell are you talking about Kendall?"

Kendall's eyes narrowed; either Marissa was a very good actress or she honestly didn't have the first clue as to what she was saying.

"You do realise that tonight is the Hospital fundraiser?"

Marissa nodded, Pine Valley wasn't big enough for her not to know something like that.

"But what has that to do with Bianca?"

Kendall rolled her eyes.

"She's the founder of the Miranda Centre Marissa."

Marissa knew from the older woman's tone that she should connect dots but her brain wasn't given to thinking along rational lines this evening. Kendall's sigh wasn't a quiet one.

"PVH and the Miranda Centre work in conjunction with each other, Bianca's there doing her bit for both."

Marissa closed her eyes, why hadn't her lover mentioned that she was going to the gala?

"Marissa?"

Hazel eyes opened and looked up at Kendall's softening face.

"Is there a reason why you aren't there with her?"

Marissa's eyes glistened.

"She didn't ask me, she never even mentioned that she was going."

Kendall's eyes widened.

"And is there a reason why she might have done that?"

"Because she's Bianca Montgomery defender and protector of the weaker woman."

Marissa's tone was more sad than derogatory. Kendall wondered how best to reach out to her.

"I never took you for a weak woman."

The redhead got to her feet grabbing her clutch bag from the bar.

"That's because I'm not. Are you going over there?"

Kendall nodded.

"Would you mind taking me with you? We'd have to swing by my place first."

The brunette grinned in answer.

/

Bianca could feel a headache coming on, the muscle at her temple was finally going to cave under the pressure of being tensed up for the last hour. She glanced around searching for Kendall wondering what was taking her sister so long. Her eyes met the woman's who was pretending to be her mother for an instance before the older woman glanced away quickly. Bianca was relieved that she didn't have to put on a show for the impostor.

"Bianca you look like you need a refill."

The weary look dimmed in brown eyes as Bianca smiled up at Jackson Montgomery.

"Thank you uncle Jack it's either a refill or a pill at this stage."

Jackson's face creased in concern.

"Are you okay princess?"

Bianca smiled fondly at the old endearment; Jackson tended to call her kids that now not her.

"Yes just a little tension headache coming on. How are you?"

Jackson's eyes strayed to the opposite side of the room where David Hayward was thick in conversation with Erica. Bianca squeezed her uncle's arm.

"We both know Mom would never be that obvious."

The older man's jaw tensed, his eyes pleading with Bianca not to go there. The brunette shrugged and lifted the champagne to her lips.

"Where is Kendall this evening? I'm sure she said she'd be here."

Bianca nodded swallowing down the cool beverage.

"She text to say she was running late but should be with us soon."

Jackson smiled, at least Kendall would help take the tension from his niece's face. A loud laugh brought both their attention back to Erica and David, even a fool could see that the doctor was flirting outrageously with the older woman. Jackson sighed.

"I should get back to her."

Bianca heard the note of sadness in Jackson's voice, she squeezed his arm again.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk uncle Jack."

Jackson kissed her cheek and smiled.

"I know that princess. Come find me if you need some company."

Bianca watched him saunter back across the huge room.

"Alone again so much for that team you have behind you."

JR's voice was low and menacing yet his face held that cajoling smile it always did in public. The muscle in Bianca's temple tensed again as she formed her own public smile.

"And why would I need a team when you only show your true colours away from the public eye?"

Blue eyes glinted as JR laughed pretentiously.

"True colours isn't that a gay anthem? Speaking of gay didn't your girlfriend want to be seen with you in public? Is she ashamed? Or maybe she's not so into you after all, maybe I can be the Zack to her Reese."

Bianca felt the rage begin to bubble in her stomach and rise towards her chest as she watched the smug expression settle on JR's face.

"Hi baby God I'm sorry I'm so late I completely lost track of time."

Marissa turned her lover to face her and kissed away the angry frown on Bianca's lips. When the redhead pulled away there was a dreamy look in brown eyes and a tender smile on that lovely mouth.

"Hi."

Marissa laughed softly at the breathy note in her lover's voice.

"Hi yourself, did I miss much?"

Bianca shook her head only then remembering that JR was still with them. She turned to look at him and for a split second worried that the bright red colour of his face signalled some kind of medical problem. Marissa turned too, her eyes filling with anger; she had caught the end of his hushed conversation with Bianca.

"JR don't you have some hospital business to attend to? I'd hate to think we were keeping you from what you do so well."

The muscle in JR's jaw bunched painfully as his lips curved into a fake smile.

"Oh don't worry Marissa it isn't you that's keeping me from anything. That's my job and we both know how good I am at it. If you'll excuse me I see my lawyer has just entered and I wanted a word with him about some family matters."

To JR's chagrin Marissa didn't react, she turned back to Bianca and took the champagne flute from the brunette's hand sipping lightly before returning it. It was an intimate gesture that enraged her ex-husband who stormed away from the two women.

"Well that was certainly fun."

Kendall's giggle was full of mischief as she hugged her sister in greeting. Bianca looked from her sister to her stunningly dressed lover and back again.

"Was he just tag teamed?"

Marissa's laughter rang out around the room; she leaned in to place another kiss on her smiling lover's lips.

"For someone who isn't into sports you sure use a lot of their jargon."

Bianca shrugged.

"Miranda likes them so I've had to learn as I go along."

Marissa grinned.

"Uh huh. So how about a drink? Kendall can I get you something?"

Kendall nodded.

"I'll have what Binx is having."

"Three champagnes coming right up."

The redhead moved away oblivious to the eyes that followed her. Bianca had a hard time taking her gaze from the svelte form. Marissa looked absolutely delectable in an emerald green chiffon gown that was tied at her neck leaving her back bare right down to her waist. Muscles rippled beneath that creamy white skin making Bianca swallow hard.

"You're drooling."

The teasing words brought a blush to the brunette's cheeks, her eyes sparkling with happiness as she turned to her sister.

"I know."

Kendall laughed.

"So this was another of my good ideas then?"

Bianca's face turned serious.

"You asked her to come?"

Kendall frowned and shook her head.

"No she wanted to come I just asked her why she was hiding in a glass of chardonnay. Why didn't you tell her you were coming?"

"Because I knew JR would be here too and I didn't want her to have to face his pathetic games."

"So you chose to face them on your own instead?"

Marissa proffered the champagne flutes to the surprised sisters her eyes dark with emotion as they waited for Bianca to answer.

"It wasn't anything I haven't faced before."

The redhead's eyebrow lifted in challenge.

"Really because I can't remember us being together before, was that in a past life I've forgotten about?"

Bianca frowned.

"You know what I mean Marissa, this isn't new to me but it is to you and right now you've got enough going on with that egomaniac without this adding to it."

"This?"

Kendall was sure she could detect mischief in the look Marissa was giving her sister but Bianca didn't seem to be picking up on it.

"The reactions of some of Pine Valley's more narrow minded citizens."

Hazel eyes scanned the room noticing several sets of eyes upon them.

"So you decided I would be okay with you facing all of them on your own."

Bianca didn't respond and Marissa turned back to look at her.

"Well here's the thing Bianca I'm not okay with it, I would never be okay with it. I love you, I want to be with you in every sense of the word not just behind closed doors."

Marissa's eyes darkened as she took in all of her lover. The brunette looked stunning in a purple cocktail dress that hugged her chest and hips in a way that made Marissa's stomach curl. Bianca had straightened her hair pulling it away from her face to fall down like a silky curtain at each side of her slender neck. Marissa wanted to press her lips to that neck, to tease that faint pulse she could see beating there.

"Okay ladies I hate to interrupt the eye sex but if you two don't stop then getting you behind closed doors might become a necessity."

Kendall loved how both women blushed at her teasing words.

"Have you spoken to NuErica yet?"

Bianca dragged her eyes from Marissa's to look at her sister, Kendall had taken to calling the impostor that.

"No uncle Jack came over but she was too busy with David."

Marissa searched the room for a glimpse of her father, she found him several feet away from Erica and Jackson his eyes trained on the petite brunette.

"Do you think he's in on it?"

The sisters turned to look at her in question.

"David, do you think he's in on this thing with NuErica? Would he stoop that low?"

The fact that neither woman answered was an answer in and of itself. Marissa lowered her eyes to the floor shame rushing through her at the thought that she could be related to someone who could so easily hurt so many. Bianca reached for her hand, squeezing it in reassurance.

"We are not defined by our parents Marissa."

"Damn sure we're not! As fathers go yours looks saintly next to mine."

Kendall's voice was laced with anger and Bianca was torn between comforting both women. Marissa reached to rub the older brunette's arm.

"Then it's a good job we're nothing like them, right?"

Kendall smiled.

"You're really growing on me Tasker, don't you think my sister has great taste in women?"

The couple laughed at the smirk on Kendall's face.

"Come on let's go say hello to the drone for appearances sake if nothing else."

The three crossed the room together, many eyes following the sheer beauty of them. Erica greeted her daughters with false smiles and falser hugs. Jackson kissed Kendall's cheek in greeting before asking the three women to join them at their table. Erica did not look amused, she excused herself shortly afterwards to go powder her nose.

Jackson watched his niece and her lawyer with interest. He'd seen Marissa's entrance and was as surprised as the rest of the room by the kiss she had placed on Bianca Montgomery's lips. He couldn't help but feel a little wounded by the fact that Bianca hadn't seen fit to tell him.

"Uncle Jack?"

Jackson looked at his niece sure that he was meant to have heard whatever it was she had said.

"Sorry princess I was miles away. Did you ask me something?"

Bianca frowned.

"No it wasn't a question I just wanted you to know that Marissa and I are seeing each other."

Jack nodded.

"So I gathered."

When both Kendall and Marissa turned to look at them Bianca knew for sure she wasn't imagining the annoyance in her uncle's voice.

"Do you have a problem with that Mr Montgomery?"

Jackson's eyes trailed to Marissa's recognising the gutsy lawyer in the look she was throwing his way. The redhead had been there for Bianca when she needed both a lawyer and a friend, she'd held the brunette together through that harrowing experience with Ricky Torres and she was no doubt holding her together through this rouse with Erica. He was grateful his niece had someone so strong and protective by her side, someone who obviously cared deeply for her.

"Only if you hurt her."

Marissa's gaze shifted to Bianca, her face softening and her eyes growing dark with emotion. Jackson knew from that look alone that the redhead would rather hurt herself than ever hurt the brunette that sat between them. Bianca shrugged.

"Then I guess we're all happy. Right?"

"I'll drink to that."

Kendall raised her champagne flute waiting as her table companions did the same.

"To family and happiness."

The three smiled at her appropriate choice of words.

"Oh did I miss a toast?"

Erica stood behind Kendall who rolled her eyes at the giddiness in the older woman's voice. Jack couldn't bring himself to glare at the younger woman, the more and more time he spent dwelling on the sisters words the more he realised they might be right.

"We were toasting family and happiness honey, come sit with us."

Erica sauntered to Jack's other side slipping into the seat next to him as her eyes made a slow perusal of their table. Was she imagining how close Bianca and Marissa sat? David's daughter sure looked nice in her flowing gown.

"We should ask your parents to join us Marissa, then you'll have your family here too."

Bianca smiled at her lover.

"I hope you feel like you already have your family here."

Marissa's eyes glistened at the softly spoken words.

"I do."

It was so natural for both to get lost in each other's eyes and for the distance between them to shrink until their lips were together and they were sharing a tender kiss.

"Oh my God what are they doing?"

Erica's shrill voice brought more than just Marissa and Bianca's eyes her way. The older woman looked horrified. Jackson's eyes widened.

"What? Honey what are you saying?"

Erica shuddered with revulsion causing Kendall to stiffen.

"Mother is there a problem?"

The older woman glanced around the table shaking her head.

"No no of course not."

Kendall noticed Bianca's eyes grow hard as they looked at the woman who had taken their mother's place. The younger brunette reached for Marissa's hand turning to her with a look she hoped the redhead would understand. Marissa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, the question she was about to ask swallowed by a kiss that made her toes curl up. Bianca had planned to shock the impostor into responding again but then she got lost in the kiss and forgot all about NuErica.

Kendall's gaze moved from her sister and the kiss to their pretend mother whose face showed her revulsion yet again. Jackson was staring at Erica too, his eyes growing hard and uncaring.

"Who are you?"

His terse question brought Bianca from the heady kiss and she turned to catch the look on Erica's face. There was no question as to how the older woman felt about that second kiss, no question at all to the repulsion in those eyes that looked so much like Bianca's mother's. NuErica pushed back her chair and got to her feet.

"Erica sit down."

Neighbouring tables turned to stare, the anger obvious in Jackson Montgomery's voice. Erica glanced at him but when her pouting lips didn't ease the anger on his face she flicked her hair and stormed away. Jackson made to get up but Bianca caught him.

"Uncle Jack I think you really need to calm down."

The older man watched as brown eyes tried to signal to the scene that was growing around them, he took a breath and placed his hand over hers as it sat on his wrist.

"I'm sorry about that princess."

"You've nothing to be sorry for."

"Bianca…"

The brunette shook her head.

"No uncle Jack don't you dare apologise for the action or reactions of someone neither of us know."

Jackson's eyes softened at he gazed at Bianca.

"You're an amazing woman. Your Dad would be so proud of you."

Bianca smiled sadly.

"He'd be proud of you too and how well you've held our family together."

Jackson glanced at Kendall whose eyes were telling him the same thing but he shook his head in resignation.

"I should have trusted that you both knew her better than I ever could."

He patted Bianca's hand again and then left the table.

"Should I go after him?"

Kendall shook her head.

"No Binx I think maybe he needs a little time alone right now."

Music started to play in the background and couples headed to the dance floor. A figure approached the table.

"Good evening ladies. Kendall may I have this dance?"

Griffin Castillo's accented voice had Bianca smiling at her sister. The older brunette pursed her lips in displeasure at the obvious pleading behind her sister's smile. She got to her feet turning a sweet smile to Griffin.

"Sure why not, the company was beginning to bore me anyway."

Both Bianca and Marissa laughed at the exaggerated tone as Kendall and Griffin walked off. Marissa turned to her lover.

"You okay?"

Bianca smiled.

"Sure you?"

Marissa shook her head causing her lover's face to crease with concern.

"I'm sitting here wondering why the prettiest woman in the room isn't out there dancing."

Brown eyes twinkled.

"Maybe because she's waiting to be asked."

Marissa grinned.

"Oh really so if she was asked are you saying she would say yes?"

Bianca fluttered her eyelashes.

"That would greatly depend on who it was doing the asking."

"Uh huh."

Marissa turned away to look around her in feigned disinterest causing her lover to laugh out loud. Bianca watched as those hazel eyes came back to her, their depth swimming with emotion.

"Have I ever told you how much I love the sound of your laughter?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No I don't think you have."

"Uh huh."

The brunette laughed again and Marissa leaned in to kiss her quickly before getting to her feet.

"May I have this dance?"

Bianca got to her feet.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Marissa was laughing as they walked out onto the dance floor. She was oblivious to the stares and hushed conversations, oblivious to the other dancers and even the music as she turned to take Bianca in her arms. The brunette was smiling that very distracting smile again as she linked her arms behind Marissa's neck.

"So you think I'm the prettiest woman in the room?"

The redhead giggled at the teasing tone, when she shook her head and Bianca pouted the giggle turned to an outright laugh.

"I think you're the prettiest woman in the world not just the room."

Bianca's face flushed.

"You're quite the sweet talker aren't you?"

"My Mom, not Krystal, used to always say that the truth will set you free. I feel free with you Bianca."

The brunette gazed into those hazel eyes for unending moments as they swayed gently.

"I love you."

Marissa smiled.

"I love you too."

Their lips were millimetres apart when another couple collided with them. Neither woman was terribly surprised to see JR's angry face, his fellow dancer apologised profusely.

"Oh my God we're so sorry we didn't see you there."

Amanda Martin wished to God that she'd never agreed to dance with her boss because she should have known he'd pull a stunt like this. Marissa looked like she wanted to hit her ex-husband and there was a resigned look to Bianca's face that really didn't suit the affable brunette.

"I'm sure you didn't Amanda, enjoy your dance."

Bianca quickly manoeuvred away from the couple pulling Marissa further on to the dance floor in step to the music.

"Let it go sweetie."

Hazel eyes looked stormy.

"You know that was deliberate right?"

Bianca nodded.

"I also know that his intention was to get us off the floor but I'm not going to let him take away my first dance with you in Pine Valley public. Are you?"

Marissa's eyes softened.

"No I've dreamt about this."

The brunette grinned.

"You have?"

"Yeah those nights at the Blue Angel were great and all but I'm not really a gay bar kind of girl."

"You're not?"

Marissa could tell that Bianca was a little worried about this new information and she rallied to relieve it.

"Don't get me wrong the place is great but it isn't where we'd normally socialise. And that always made me feel like we were hiding and I don't want to hide not with you by side, my God Bianca you're the best thing that's ever happened to me why would I want to hide it?"

Bianca's smile lit up her eyes.

"Do you think if we try to kiss someone else will mow into us?"

Marissa didn't wait to find out, she pulled the brunette closer and kissed her. Kissing Bianca Montgomery always had an Alice in Wonderland effect on the redhead, one touch of those wondrous lips and Marissa got lost down a bunny hole that she never wanted to return from. It took someone gently squeezing her arm to bring her back up this time.

"The music has stopped girls I think you might want to leave the dance floor."

Kendall's voice was full of humour as she watched the two women open their eyes and stare around them in confusion. Couples were heading off back to their tables leaving the floor practically deserted. Marissa laughed softly.

"Well I guess that's me officially out now, thank God for that it was getting near impossible to keep my hands off you in public."

Kendall laughed at the flummoxed expression on her younger sister's face.

"Oh come on Binx it's not like you haven't felt the same. Now can we please go sit, Griffin's dancing left a lot to be desired; my feet are aching because of it."


	15. Chapter 15

Note: What is this week 16 of our Minxaholic Meetings? How you all holding up with your addictions? Me I'm still disillusioned enough to keep myself trapped in the wonderful imaginary world of Minx…_what do you mean imaginary? What's imaginary about it? I thought it was real_…Muse go back to sleep…_only if you promise to tell me a story_…how about a chapter of a story?…_is it a good chapter_…I'll let you decide. Here be chapter 15 folks please enjoy ;-)

Chapter 15

"It might have been nice if you'd let me know you were seeing someone new."

David Hayward dropped into the chair next to Marissa having watched Bianca and Kendall leave the table. His daughter turned to him with that look in her eyes that told him she was angry with him; again.

"And why would I do that David?"

"Because I'm your father."

Marissa sighed.

"In blood only."

The older man gave an equal sigh.

"Marissa why must you always fight me on this? Can't we at least try to have a relationship?"

"I did try and you did what you always do, you lied and made me feel like I was nothing to you."

David made to reach for his daughter's hand but Marissa pulled it away.

"Don't."

His eyes filled with sadness.

"I wish you'd give me a chance to make it up to you, to show you how much I care."

Hazel eyes stared into his, a challenge mounting in their stormy depths.

"Ok you want a chance then tell me what's going on with you and Erica Kane."

David did not stray from Marissa's focused gaze.

"I told you already, it's business. Erica made me her partner, I've run the hospital before so she knew I'd be good at the job."

Marissa practically glared at him.

"But why would she do that David? After all that you've done to her family why would she ever want to have anything to do with you?"

David shrugged.

"Maybe she believes that even someone like me deserves the chance to prove himself."

"And is that what you're going to do in PVH? Prove yourself?"

The older man smiled sadly.

"I'm a lot of things Marissa most of which aren't good but medicine has always been my saving grace. I can do great things at PVH, help people like Angie Hubbard. Undo some of the damage I've caused to the people of this town."

Hazel eyes dimmed.

"There's some damage that can't be undone David."

The doctor sighed deeply.

"I refuse to believe that. If Bianca Montgomery can forgive me my misdeeds then surely my own daughter can."

Both father and daughter raised their eyes to look towards the bar where the aforementioned brunette was standing talking to Ryan Lavery. The pair turned to gaze down at the table, Bianca's eyes full of concern as they met Marissa's. The redhead smiled at the obvious question she seen in those chocolate depths. David got to his feet.

"I doubt Mr Lavery will be whispering anything good in your partner's ear. If you need help with JR you know where to find me. I doubt you'll care one way or the other but I thoroughly approve of your choice in lovers."

He was gone before Marissa could respond.

/

"Is everything alright Marissa? You've been really quiet since David spoke with you. Did he say something to upset you?"

Marissa followed Bianca up the stairs of Wildwind and to the brunette's bedroom.

"No."

Bianca stopped in the doorway to look into stormy hazel eyes.

"No everything isn't alright? Or no he didn't say something to upset you?"

Marissa smiled.

"You'd make a pretty good lawyer."

Bianca frowned.

"You're avoiding answering my question."

Marissa caressed her lover's arm, running her finger along its outside and up to Bianca's bare shoulder.

"It's not intentional it's just that right now I have more important things on my mind than talking."

The dip in the redhead's voice had Bianca reaching for the door handle.

"Oh?"

Marissa laughed seductively, stepping closer so that her body was pressed against Bianca's.

"That sounded like another question and more talking, is that really what you want to do right now Bianca?"

Brown eyes darkened as pert lips came closer, God no Bianca didn't want to talk.

"Because all I want to do is get you out of that exquisite dress and into bed. Doesn't that sound more appealing than conversation?"

Bianca swallowed audibly making her lover smirk. The door finally opened and both stumbled into the darkened room, lips and limbs tangled as desire boiled over.

/

On Saturday afternoon Marissa drove to the mansion to collect AJ for his first sleepover in a month. JR had returned to being his vindictive self since finding out about his ex-wife's new relationship; he made sure that his son's time with Marissa had been limited to rushed visits.

JR was in the living room waiting with AJ when Marissa entered. The little boy's face broke into a huge smile at the sight of his mother but a hand on his shoulder prevented him from running across the room to hug her in greeting. There was a distinctly hateful look in the older man's eyes as he took in the shape of his ex-wife. Marissa had planned a day at the park and had dressed accordingly in dark trainers, navy three quarter length trousers and a white and navy striped sleeveless tee. Her hair was gathered in a loose knot and hanging down over her left shoulder. She looked more relaxed than JR had ever seen her and it twisted something tight in his stomach.

"You ready AJ?"

Young eyes looked tortured as AJ's gaze shifted from his Mom to glance up at his father.

"Can I go now Dad?"

JR squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Sure you can AJ just remember what we said."

The boy's face practically crumpled at the words before he stepped away and across to his waiting mother. Marissa wasted no time in wrapping him in a tight hug and ruffling his hair in a way she knew he secretly loved.

"Mom!"

The redhead laughed at the exaggerated annoyance in his young voice and turned them towards the door.

"You know you like it."

AJ's giggle was muffled against his Mom's side as she kept her arm around his shoulder and walked from the room.

/

The Montgomery girls were down in Wildwind's stables, Miranda sitting upon Acorn's back as Bianca bent from her horse to scoop Gabrielle off the fence and up onto the saddle in front of her. The three were dressed for riding, well worn hats upon their heads and jodhpurs on their legs. The horse Bianca and Gabrielle sat upon snorted several times making the youngest girl giggle.

"Mommy Gigi's laughing."

Bianca pulled her youngest more securely against her attaching a harness to the little girl to prevent her falling.

"I think she likes having you up here."

Miranda waited until her mother guided the larger horse out of the stable before pulling up on Acorn's reigns to get her to follow.

"Is Mimo going to race us Mommy?"

Bianca looked back at her eldest daughter watching as Miranda expertly guided the pony through the stable doors and up alongside them. It was hard to keep the smile of pride from her face as brown eyes met hers in question.

"Gabby wants to know if you're going to race us."

Miranda shook her head.

"No Gabby Acorn's not ready for racing, maybe when I'm bigger."

Bianca liked that answer. The three set off down the lane Gabrielle keeping them each in conversation as Bianca guided the way around the many acres of land attached to Wild Wind.

"Is Missa making pasta for dinno Mommy?"

"And AJ's coming too, right Mommy?"

Bianca loved how excited both her girls sounded at the plans they'd made for the evening.

/

AJ's boat sailed along the edge of the lake, the lapping water threatening to capsize it on many occasions but it remained upright much to Marissa's amazement. The park was full of families out enjoying the glorious weather. AJ's boat wasn't the only one in the lake, several noisy speedboats raced along it too, one coming too close for AJ's liking so pulled his own out and moved up to sit with his mother on the picnic rug she'd spread out.

AJ had been quiet all afternoon, his young face forming a serious frown every time his mother asked him if he was okay.

"You know AJ you can tell me anything and it won't change how much I love you. Nothing could change that, you're my little man. You know that right?"

AJ nodded his eyes focused on the task of drying off his new boat. Marissa watched him hoping he'd open up about whatever it was that was troubling him.

"Miranda's looking forward to showing you Acorn her new pony. You like horses don't you AJ?"

AJ nodded again and this time raised his eyes to finally meet his mother's gaze.

"But I don't want to go to Wildwind."

"I thought you liked Wildwind."

That sad lost expression settled upon AJ's face again and Marissa sought for ways to remove it.

"We don't have to go to Wildwind AJ, we don't have to go anywhere you don't want to go or do anything you don't want to do. This is our time, yours and mine and as long as I'm with you that's all that matters right?"

AJ's face brightened.

"Right."

Marissa took the boat from her son's hand.

"You want to try this again? Bet I can get it to go further."

AJ jumped to his feet pulling his mother up too and racing her down to the side of the lake. Marissa sat the boat upon the water and watched as it threatened to fall over. AJ started to laugh as his mother began egging the boat on.

"Yeah Mom that's the way to do it, talking makes it go faster."

Marissa pulled the giggling boy into her arms and began tickling him.

"Smart aleck."

/

There was a distinct smell of horses assailing Caleb Cooney's nostrils as he sat talking to the picture in his living room. A giggling Gabrielle came running at him her face flushed from the heat outside.

"Gigi giggled with me Cabeb."

Caleb caught the little girl as she propelled herself at him.

"Poo you smell like a horse. Should I make a bed for you in the stables now too?"

Bianca laughed at Caleb's teasing tone. Gabrielle giggled.

"No hay makes me scwatchy."

"Itchy Gabby, hay makes you itchy."

Gabrielle nodded at her older sister.

"Itchy scwatchy."

Miranda rolled her eyes making both Caleb and Bianca laugh. A cell phone chirped to life and the brunette reached into her breast pocket to grab it. Marissa's number flashed up on screen.

"Hi."

A frown formed as Bianca listened to her lover's voice.

"No no that's fine Marissa, don't worry about it we can do it some other time. What's important right now is you spending quality time with AJ."

Miranda could tell by her mother's tone that whatever Marissa had told her had made her sad. Gabrielle too had stopped messing with Caleb when she heard her mother's voice.

"Ok. Call me later. Bye."

Bianca hung up and grinned at her daughters.

"Ok horsy girls time to smell like little ladies again."

Gabrielle climbed off the couch and went to her mother holding her arms up in that adorable way that she did. Bianca bent and lifted her surprised when little arms wrapped round her neck and hugged her hard.

"Don't be sad Mommy."

Bianca rubbed her nose in baby soft hair.

"I'm not sad baby not when you hug me like that. Come on let's go get clean."

/

AJ was talking about something that had happened at school, something that had made him laugh but Marissa could tell that whatever it was wasn't enough to have the same effect now. They were back at her apartment drinking smoothies to cool them down.

"So buddy what would you like for dinner?"

The little blonde boy grinned.

"Pasta a la rissa."

Marissa ruffled his hair.

"Good job I stocked up on pasta then. You wana help me cook it?"

AJ nodded following his mother out to the compact kitchen.

"Miranda says she and Gabby really like your pasta a la rissa too."

Marissa smiled.

"Yeah they told me that, seems you kids have good taste in food."

AJ laughed.

"Yeah we do. Mom do you think if maybe Miranda and Gabby and Bianca came here instead of us going to Wildwind then Dad wouldn't be mad at me?"

Marissa almost dropped the glass jar she stored her pasta in.

"How do you mean AJ?"

The little boy couldn't meet her eye.

"Dad made me promise not to go to Wildwind but that doesn't mean that Miranda and her family can't come to us, right? I wouldn't be breaking my promise would I?"

/

Bianca was trying to dry a wriggling Gabrielle when her cell phone buzzed to life on the girls bedside locker.

"Miranda sweetie can you see who that is?"

Miranda slid off her bed and lifted the cell phone.

"It's Marissa mommy."

Gabrielle made to pull away again as Bianca tried to take the phone.

"Sweetie can you hit the green button twice for me please?"

Miranda did as asked and Marissa's voice filled the room.

"Hi Marissa I've got you on speaker because a certain little girl is trying to wriggle her little wet self out of my arms."

"_Hi yourself, hi Gabby."_

"Hello Missa."

"Hi Marissa."

"_Hi Miranda so have you girls eaten yet?"_

Miranda looked at her mother.

"No we've just finished washing the smell of horses away."

"_Ah. Well pasta a la rissa is still on the menu at Restaurant a la Rissa if anyone's interested…"_

AJ's voice broke in.

"_Pasta a la rissa a la AJ Mom."_

Marissa's laughter filled the room making Miranda and Gabrielle laugh too. Bianca smiled when her lover suggested they all pack a bag for the night.

/

Hours later with three kids sound asleep and their mothers wrapped in each others arms Bianca came to learn of the promise JR had extracted from his son. There were tears in Marissa's eyes as she described the sadness on her son's face. When those tears toppled Bianca kissed them away.

"I hate that I'm hurting him with this Bianca."

The brunette held her lover to her wishing there was some way she could take the pain from Marissa's voice.

"I don't want to hurt him but nothing I do will make this better."

Bianca tried to will her own tears away as she gazed into her lover's eyes.

"There is something."

Marissa shook her head.

"No. No Bianca. I can't. I won't."

The brunette's heart felt like it was bleeding, a weeping wound that wouldn't ease.

"He's your whole world Marissa…."

The redhead settled her finger upon Bianca's lips silencing the words she never wanted to hear.

"And so are you. Don't ever doubt that Bianca."

"It would be so much easier."

Marissa could not help but smile at the selflessness in Bianca's every deed.

"You amaze me."

Brown eyes clouded with confusion.

"You would gladly give up something as beautiful as what we have just so I could have my son. Does your selflessness know no bounds?"

"It's not selflessness. I know what's it's like to lose a child Marissa, I know that pain and the fear of it happening again. I would never wish that on anyone."

"I'm not going to lose him."

Bianca hoped, prayed that her lover was right but she knew JR, knew how ruthless he could be. Marissa caressed her lover's cheek.

"Trust me Bianca, JR can try as hard as he wants but I'm not giving up, not on AJ and not on you. I need you with me on this, I need to know that when he punches low I've got you in my corner…"

Bianca surged forward kissing away the rest of the sentence, her mouth and body reassuring the redhead in ways that words couldn't. When an exhausted and thoroughly spent Marissa finally lapsed into sleep soft words followed her there.

"You have me Marissa, forevermore you have me."


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Sorry for the delay I've been feeling a little poorly lately which proved counterproductive to writing…_counter what? That word's like 17 letters long Ela_…Muse do you know what a dunce is? …._A what? Jez no wonder you were sick who wouldn't be after swallowing a dictionary?_…I rest my case. Folks this be chapter 16 please enjoy.

Chapter 16

When Miranda Montgomery hopped into her Mother's car on Monday afternoon Bianca was sure there were tears in her young eyes.

"Are you okay Miranda?"

The young girl didn't answer just nodded her head and turned to look out the window. In the backseat beside her Gabrielle tried to reach her sister but her car seat prevented her.

"Mimo why you sad?"

Miranda tried to shush her younger sibling but not before Bianca was able to see that there were definite tears in the seven year old eyes.

"Miranda sweetie what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bianca turned around in the drivers seat so that she could squeeze her daughter's knee.

"Ok we don't have to talk about it now but know that whatever it is I promise to help make it better."

Little brown eyes were glistening as they turned to look at Bianca.

"I don't want you to make it better cause then you would be sad and I don't want you to be sad again."

Bianca's chest tightened at those words; she squeezed her daughter's knee again.

"Baby it makes me sad to see you sad."

Miranda turned back to the window tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Bianca knew from the stubborn set of her daughter's jaw that she wouldn't get anywhere trying to force the conversation.

"Ok sweetie you don't need to talk if you don't want to. Can you fasten your seatbelt please?"

Miranda clicked her belt into place her eyes meeting her mother's again briefly before turning back to the window. Bianca put the car in gear and headed home her mind full of bullies and what damage they were doing to her daughter.

/

Marissa had a meeting in New York early on Tuesday morning so she decided to drive down there on Monday evening and stay with a friend from college. On her way out of Pine Valley she made a quick stop at Wildwind to see her lover. She found Bianca in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hi there lady."

Bianca's eyes sparkled with amusement as the redhead sidled close and captured her lips for a sweet kiss.

"Hi yourself, I thought you were heading to New York."

"I am but I wanted another goodbye kiss before I left."

The redhead fluttered her eyelashes and moved in for another deeper kiss wishing she was going anywhere but New York. When Bianca pulled away Marissa couldn't hold in the groan of disapproval.

"That was not a goodbye kiss Tasker."

Marissa laughed softly.

"Yeah I know it was more like a hello wasn't it? Sorry."

Bianca's eyes softened.

"Don't be, I like all your kisses."

"Good to know. So how was your day? Did you keep that appointment with the doctor?"

The brunette scooped chopped potatoes up and added them to a brewing pot.

"I kept it but I don't think I'll have another."

"Bianca you've got to give it…."

"No I don't, I'm not comfortable with him and time isn't going to change that. I'll find another doctor. So what time will you be back at tomorrow?"

Marissa couldn't do much about the change in topic even though she desperately wanted to.

"I'm not sure, I can't see it lasting beyond close of business so hopefully around 8ish."

"I'll have dinner ready for you."

Marissa's smile told Bianca she was in for another kiss, she opened her arms for this one wanting a little more of her lover. The redhead wrapped arms around Bianca and kissed her almost reverently.

"I love you."

"I love you too now go before tiredness makes driving hazardous."

Marissa placed one more quick kiss on smiling lips before turning towards the door.

"I'll call you."

Miranda was entering the kitchen just as Marissa was leaving it.

"Hi and bye Miranda."

The little girl glanced at her mother and then at Marissa.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to happen."

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of tears in Miranda's voice. Bianca crossed the room dropping to her knees to hug the crying girl.

"Miranda baby what's wrong?"

The loud sobs had Marissa joining her lover on the floor to soothe the little girl's back.

"Hi whatever it is Miranda I bet it isn't as bad as you think, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. When I was seven I thought my world would end when my best friend moved away but guess what? I'm going to see her tonight so you see nothing is ever that bad."

Miranda pulled away to look at the redhead.

"You stayed friends all that time?"

Marissa nodded.

"Some friendships are made to last forever Miranda, like your Mommy's and Maggie's."

The redhead could tell from Bianca's expression and Miranda's smile that she'd said the right thing.

"AJ and I had a fight."

Both women glanced at each other, the birthday twins had never fought not even when they were toddlers.

"Why?"

Miranda looked from one to the other before settling on her mother.

"He said that his Dad said that we couldn't be friends anymore."

Bianca caught the flash of anger on Marissa's face and shook her head in warning knowing that Miranda would look to the redhead, the little girl turned just as Marissa schooled her features.

"I'm sorry."

Marissa smiled.

"Miranda you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong."

The child's bottom lip began to wobble.

"I did, I called his Dad a bad name and AJ got really mad with me."

Both women knew from the way Miranda rubbed her arm that AJ had hit her. Bianca rolled up her daughter's sleeve and seen the beginning of a bruise. Marissa's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Oh Miranda honey I'm so sorry."

The redhead fought tears and shame as she looked at the skin her son had marred, how could AJ have lashed out at his friend like that? How could he still feel that it was okay to harm someone? What kind of mother did that make her? Little arms closed in around Marissa's neck as Miranda hugged her mother's best friend tightly.

"It's okay don't be sad Marissa, it was all my fault not yours."

Bianca shook her head.

"No Miranda it wasn't your fault, no matter what you said or did you didn't deserve to be hit."

Marissa couldn't meet her lover's eyes as she hugged Miranda.

"Your mommy's right Miranda AJ should never have hit you, that was wrong of him. I'm really sorry he did that."

Miranda pulled away.

"Mommy said that words can cut you inside and I think maybe I cut AJ inside and that's why he hit me. Can you tell him I'm sorry? I didn't mean to make him hurt inside I just didn't like that he was going to not be my friend because his Dad was being mean."

Marissa nodded wiping a tear away from the little girl's cheek.

"I'll do that Miranda."

Miranda turned to look at her mother.

"Now you're sad."

Bianca forced a smile upon her face.

"No not sad, I'm just a little worried at what you said that hurt AJ so much. Can you tell me what it was?"

Miranda's eyes shifted uncomfortably, her gaze falling to the floor.

"I said his Dad was a big meanie who didn't like anyone being happy when he wasn't. He's just a bully like those girls who called me names only he's an adult bully."

Marissa and Bianca looked at each other, it was a pretty accurate assessment of JR Chandler.

"And he hit you for saying that?"

Miranda nodded and then looked up at her mother.

"AJ only hit me because I don't have a Dad he can call names."

Bianca's face paled at the words and Marissa turned Miranda towards her instead of the shocked brunette.

"AJ shouldn't have hit you no matter what Miranda. Violence is never the solution to any problem."

Miranda smiled.

"I know Mommy Reese said that no one has the right to hurt me like that not even her."

Colour was slowly returning to Bianca's face when Miranda turned back to her.

"Umh Mommy Gabby wanted some juice."

The brunette got to her feet and crossed the room to open the huge fridge removing two cartons of apple juice.

"Can you open one for your sister?"

Miranda was nodding as she took both drinks.

"Thanks Mommy."

The little girl rushed from the room saying a quick goodbye to Marissa as she passed her. The redhead still couldn't meet her lover's eyes and Bianca felt too raw to move back across the kitchen to her.

"I should go."

Bianca didn't respond and finally Marissa looked up and over at her, tears were glistening in the brunette's eye. Marissa forgot her shame and guilt and crossed the room to wrap her lover in a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby that should never have happened."

Bianca clung to the smaller woman needing the warmth and love that radiated from the redhead.

"It's not your fault."

"He's my son."

"You didn't teach him to hit."

"No but I haven't been able to stop him either."

The brunette lay her head on Marissa's shoulder for several seconds until she gained her equilibrium, when she pulled away her eyes didn't look so haunted.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow night, right now you need to make a start for New York."

Marissa made to object but Bianca silenced her with a kiss.

"I love you, we'll fix this together but first let's get New York out of the way. Now go."

The redhead's pout was simply adorable.

"I love you too."

/

JR was shocked when his ex-wife came tearing into the lounge where he sat with Asher and Colby.

"Marissa I'd prefer you called in advance before these impromptu visits."

Hazel eyes blazed with anger.

"And I'd prefer you didn't bully our son but it looks like neither of us are going to get what we want. How could you do that to AJ JR? How could you be so cruel?"

JR looked at his sister and Asher before getting to his feet.

"Let's take this somewhere a little more private."

Marissa stood her ground.

"Why? Don't you want AJ's aunt to know how well you treat her nephew? Or maybe you don't want Caleb's son to know how you'll even manipulate your own son to get what you want? Well here's the thing JR I don't care how you come off to everyone around you, all I care about is AJ and right now I bet he's up there torn to pieces by what he's done. Did you ever stop to think how this would affect him? You tell him he can't be friends with the little girl he's known all his life and you just expect that to be it. He's 7 years old JR he doesn't understand why he's being forced to do things he doesn't want to do. You don't want him at Wildwind so he begs me to ask the girls to come to mine so he can play with them and now you do this. Jesus JR have you no heart?"

Colby's face showed her shock.

"JR you didn't?"

The older Chandler bristled at the judgement in his sister's tone.

"He's my son."

Colby shook her head in disappointment.

"You're doing to him what Adam did to us. He's a kid not a weapon you can use to hurt each other with."

Marissa turned away and headed to the door.

"Call before you come back."

"I'm not leaving, I'm going to make sure AJ is okay."

"He's fine leave him alone."

Marissa turned back to look at her ex-husband.

"He hit her AJ, he hit his best friend there's no way he's fine with that."

Colby gasped.

"Oh my God JR what have you done to him?"

JR was too shocked to follow his ex-wife from the room.

/

AJ's eyes were puffed, his face showing streaks from where his tears had fallen. He tried to stop crying but there didn't seem to be any end. His door opened softly, his sob stopping him from hearing the hinge squeak the way it always did.

"AJ?"

The little boy buried his head in his pillow not wanting to see the disgust on his mother's face. Marissa sat down on the bed next to him, her hands aching to pull him into her arms.

"AJ sweetie can you look at me?"

A blonde head moved from side to side in answer.

"Miranda wanted me to come tell you she was sorry."

AJ didn't respond.

"She said she hurt you with her words and she didn't mean to she was upset because she didn't want you to stop being her friend."

The little boy lifted his head to look at his mother.

"I hit her Mom, I hit her hard and I didn't mean to but she called Dad a meanie."

Marissa had to work hard not to cry at the despair in her son's voice.

"I know sweetie and she knows that too."

A tear trickled down AJ's pale cheek.

"I got so mad with her and mad with you and Dad and it all just got so hot inside me. And I know I promised I wouldn't hit anyone anymore but it just happened and I couldn't stop it."

Marissa nodded unable to speak for fear a sob would escape.

"And now I don't have a best friend and you won't want to be my Mom cause I keep doing things that make you sad…"

"Whoa hold up buddy I'm always going to want to be your Mom that is never going to change."

Bloodshot eyes looked at her in disbelief.

"But I hit Miranda and you're going to be her Mom now too."

Marissa pulled her son into her arms when another sob shook his little body.

"AJ sweetie I love you, I'm always going to love you no matter who else is in my life. I promise you I'll always love you, I'll always be your mom and you'll always be my little boy."

AJ's sobs filled the room, his hands clasping at Marissa as if he were afraid she was going to disappear. Tears glistened in hazel eyes as she softly began to sing the words her father had always sung to her. By the time _Forevermore _was finished the exhausted little boy was fast asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Note: I have another confession to make and these weekly Minxaholic meetings are a fitting place to be making it. I've been retrobinxing again and the more I watch the more I realise Binx is like thee sweetest woman…_she's also pretty hot_…umh okay Muse I'll give you that one…_remember that bed scene with Lena_….shush up now Muse we're Minxaholics we don't need to be thinking about other women…_I wasn't I was just comparing it to the one with Minx man those TV bosses back then must have walked around like cowboys to accommodate the pokers they had stuck up their_…wow hey shush enough of that! Where was I?…_some confession I think…_right thanks Muse, my confession is that as hot as a spit firing Binx might be I can see sweetness winning out every time. Would you agree? Maybe? Why not read over this and let me know.

Disclaimer: Given that I've borrowed a scene from the good ole days I feel the need to stick in the usual legal mumbo jumbo; All My Children and its wonderful Minx characters plus a few not so wonderful ones do not belong to me…_wow Ela the fun we could have if they did_…I know Muse, I know but they don't nor do we...I mean I gain anything but a sappy smile from using them.

Chapter 17

Bianca was pacing the floor of Wildwind's kitchen at 8.15pm the following evening, the girls were in bed and Marissa's dinner was warming in the cooker. The redhead had been distraught last night when she'd called from New York to say she'd reached her friend's safely. Bianca knew her lover had gone to the Chandler mansion, had their roles been reversed it was exactly what she would have done, she just wished that Marissa hadn't had to face that long drive afterwards. Alone and with nothing but her thoughts and tears as company Marissa had worked herself up into a state that had taken Bianca an hour to calm by phone.

The brunette glanced at the digital clock on the cooker; 8.19pm time was moving much too slowly. Bianca had spent a long night worrying about Marissa and AJ; sleep when it had finally come had been disrupted with the usual barrage of nightmares. All day long the brunette's mind was alternating between those nightmares and thoughts of revenge. JR Chandler's unscrupulous antics were of no real surprise to Bianca, she had known the man long enough to know he would go to extremes to get what he wanted. But using AJ, forcing his innocent child into such an unfair and emotionally harmful position, that to Bianca was going beyond unscrupulous. JR had been in that precarious position himself, as had Bianca, both had been innocents caught in the crossfire between warring parents and both had carried the scars from it. But it seemed JR's scars had not cut deep enough, his pain instead of acting as a prophylactic had instead anesthetised him to the effects of causing the same pain upon his own son.

Bianca could feel her anger begin to stir again and she knew that if she let it it would twist and turn inside her until it had built into an inferno of rage. The brunette feared that rage, feared what it would do not only to her but also to her shaken lover. Would Marissa want revenge? Would she be willing to go that extra mile and finally put JR Chandler where he so deservingly belonged? Bianca was finding it harder and harder to remain detached from her emotions; she loved Marissa, loved her with an intensity that could so easily blind Bianca from rationality. She wanted revenge on JR, she wanted him to pay for the hurt he had caused Marissa and AJ, Bianca wanted to become his living breathing nightmare and there was nothing rational in any of it.

The brunette looked again at the clock on the cooker 8.23pm, Marissa would be back soon and Bianca needed to calm down. She took a deep cleansing breath letting air fill her lungs for several seconds before slowly expelling it. As the air exhaled in whooshed the other dominant feeling that always followed Bianca's dark thoughts; guilt. Guilt that her threat to JR had pushed the megalomaniac into using his son as a pawn, guilt that her relationship with Marissa was bringing her lover pain, guilt that anger and revenge were becoming too familiar a feeling. Bianca fluctuated so much between anger and guilt that at times she felt like a pendulum about to swing out of control.

"Hi lady."

Marissa looked exhausted, pale and red around the eyes but she was smiling; a soft smile full of both relief and love. Bianca crossed the kitchen and wrapped the redhead in a hug, as she inhaled the unique smell of Marissa all thoughts of revenge fell away to be replaced by a silent thank you to the powers above for returning her lover in one piece. Marissa sighed feeling the tension drain from her body as Bianca's hands made soothing movements across her back.

"I love you."

The redhead smiled pulling away to kiss Bianca softly.

"Good to know."

The brunette grinned at the teasing note and opened her mouth to respond but Marissa moved in for another kiss, longer and more heated than the last.

"I love you too baby."

Bianca ushered the smaller woman to a stool and busied herself getting Marissa her dinner.

"How did your meeting go?"

"So so. I'm not sure they believe I've made enough of a mark to join their ranks but I'll keep hounding them until they do. It's something I believe in, something I feel passionate about so I'm not giving up."

Marissa had been to meet with one of the country's biggest LGBT firms, taking Bianca's case and researching European law had incensed her with a need to make a stand for the legal right of a community she felt part of. Pine Valley wasn't large so Marissa couldn't rely on such cases to pay her rent, family law in general would have to do that but the lawyer hoped she could become an advocate at least.

Bianca sat a plate in front of her lover and watched as the redhead's eyes lit up. It took so little to make the beautiful lawyer happy, something as regular as a home cooked meal could bring a 100 watt smile to that gorgeous face. The thought give Bianca pause, what effect would revenge have on her humble lover?

"This smells good. Have I told you I love you?"

The cheery words made the brunette laugh off her dark thoughts, she poured them both some juice.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice. How was your friend?"

Marissa tucked into the lasagne and baby potatoes with relish, her eyes promising to answer the question as soon as her taste buds had recovered from the delicious overload.

"Whoa this is divine. Have you eaten?"

Bianca didn't answer, she just smiled hoping her lover would breeze on by to the next topic of conversation. The brunette was having trouble eating, her need for food suffering under the weight of her turbulent mind. Marissa took another mouthful, her eyes practically rolling in her head.

"Emm sorry where was I? Oh yeah Una's good, busy with three little ones but good all the same. She'd like us all to get together sometime."

Bianca sat opposite content to watch her lover eat.

"I got talking to her husband about the situation with JR, he's a civil rights lawyer. He thinks I should take the hard line with JR."

The brunette sucked in her top lip, her eyes dropping to the plate of food that was slowly disappearing. Bianca needed to tell Marissa about her conversation with Tad, she needed to admit to her dark thoughts because holding them back was beginning to trouble her as much as the thoughts themselves did.

"You know even before I started kissing those lips I used to watch them fastidiously."

Brown eyes flew back to hazel.

"Pardon?"

Marissa laughed softly.

"Your lips baby, they're expressive in so many ways. Did you know you suck the top one in when you're thinking about something you want to say but aren't sure you should?"

Bianca smiled.

"To borrow a phrase, that's good to know."

Marissa snorted before swallowing another mouthful of food.

"So what do you want to tell me but think you shouldn't?"

This was Bianca's opportunity to come clean, guilt had her gladly taking it.

"I have something on JR, something that could stop him from being such an ass."

Marissa looked more amused than surprised by the admission.

"I very much doubt there is anything that could stop that. What have you got?"

Bianca got to her feet.

"Finish your dinner, I need to go get my laptop."

Marissa watched her lover disappear from the room. She finished eating taking the plate to the sink and rinsing if off before placing it in the dishwasher. When she turned back to the centre island Bianca was back opening the laptop.

"Bianca?"

The brunette beckoned her over.

"You know about the fall that put me in a coma?"

Marissa nodded as Bianca continued to explain.

"Months after I had woken up I started to get flashbacks, of the hotel room mostly so I went back there. I know that Mom and Kendall believed JR was responsible but I couldn't be sure and I wanted to know, to at least remember what had taken place that night. So I flew up to Florida and booked into the hotel, I was out in the forecourt below that balcony on my second afternoon and this guy came up to me. He was shocked to see me, he actually thought I was a ghost."

Bianca slipped a disc into the drive and Marissa listened to it whirr to life.

"He was a sales man, digital cameras and recorders and he always used that hotel when he was in the area. He'd been preparing for a presentation on the evening of my fall and had one of his cameras on a tripod looking out onto the rooms opposite."

"Bianca are you telling me some guy was recording your room?"

Marissa wasn't sure what to make of this conversation; the idea that some man had been watching her lover did not sit well with the lawyer. The screen changed to show a balcony, two figures were stood on it one clearly identifiable as a much younger JR Chandler. It was obvious the two were arguing, JR's arms gesticulating wildly as the second figure tried to pass by him.

"He said he wasn't deliberately recording the room, in fact he didn't realise the recorder was on until weeks later when he'd mixed up some memory cards and had to watch the footage to see what was on them. He came across this."

Marissa's eyes were glued to the screen, to the zoomed in close up of JR's angry face.; a face she would recognise anywhere. The second figure whose back remained to the camera tried again to go back inside but JR lashed out pushing at them, the momentum sent the figure stumbling towards the rail. Bianca's horrified expression came into view as she turned trying to catch the rail to stop the fall. Marissa could tell the brunette had been screaming as she went over, the look on Bianca's face would stay with her for a long time. As would the one on JR's as he stood in the window looking out, fear and guilt all over his young face.

"Oh God."

Bianca turned to her paling lover.

"I don't think he meant for that to happen, the rail should have held."

Marissa's eyes glistened.

"You could have died."

Bianca reached for her lover, folding her into her arms.

"But I didn't."

Marissa clung tightly to the brunette as if she needed to reassure herself that Bianca was still there, still alive and breathing.

"He tried to kill you."

Bianca pulled away cupping her lover's face.

"No Marissa he didn't, he tried to stop me taking a baby he loved as his own. He was protecting his daughter. You need to understand that I had taken Bess once before, I was so lost in my grief that I'd taken their daughter believing her to be Miranda….."

"But she was Miranda."

Bianca shook her head refusing to let Marissa dwell on the horror of what had occurred all those years ago.

"Yes but none of us, not even Babe knew that back then. JR had every right to want to stop me from doing that again."

Marissa eyes flashed, she'd talked to Krystal, gotten the whole horrible truth out of her concerning that painful time in Bianca's life.

"No I don't believe that. Mom said Babe had written you all letters, he knew the truth, he knew exactly what he was doing and he just lashed out anyway."

Bianca frowned realising that instead of feeling relieved that Marissa was getting as angry as her, the brunette just felt ashamed. Anger and revenge, rage and volatility none of these were characteristics that either women ever wanted. Surely justice could be sought without them?

"Marissa stop it, this is the past and we can't prove his intentions that day one way or the other. But we can prove he lied, he covered up a crime that he committed. Perverting the course of justice, isn't that what you call it?"

Marissa nodded.

"We can add assault to that too."

Bianca trailed her hands down her lover's body until she was grasping Marissa's hands in hers.

"I spoke with Tad several weeks ago and hinted that I had proof that could bring a world of trouble to JR's door. I wanted him to back off from using AJ to hurt you…"

"Bianca…."

Bianca squeezed her lover's hands.

"I know I should have told you but I'd hoped I wouldn't have to. I honestly thought he'd see sense and know that AJ needs you as much as you need him. I guess that didn't happen."

Marissa shook her head.

"No it didn't but it explains why JR's so keen on keeping AJ away from here and from Miranda. He's gearing towards forcing me to make a choice, you or AJ."

Bianca nodded; she'd known that was where JR was heading it was why she felt so angry with the man. The brunette had tried to reason with JR, albeit it in a more ruthless way than she was accustomed, and instead of trying to work things out the spineless cretin had went on the defensive using his son to strike the blows.

"But I won't chose because I've every right to have you both. We're not going to use this Bianca, putting JR away is only going to hurt AJ more and I don't want that. He's already lost one parent, he doesn't deserve to lose another."

They were like magic words to the brunette, taking away her guilt and anger all at the same time and reminding her that one of things she loved most about Marissa was her compassion.

"How hard was it for you to do that? To go to Tad with a threat?"

Bianca shuddered both at the memory of how despicable she had felt and how volatile her anger had been.

"I've never felt so sickened by my own actions."

Marissa kissed her gently.

"You have to be the nicest person I've ever met. All these years you've had this and you never used it, not even when Kendall nearly died at JR's hands."

"He didn't mean to hurt Kendall, he was in hell back then. And I'm not nice, I was prepared to use this. I was going to make him pay for hurting you, I told him I'd become his living breathing nightmare if he ever hurt you and I meant every word, I would have."

Marissa could see the truth of those words in the dimness that entered Bianca's eyes. JR's antics had hurt more than just herself and AJ, they had hurt the brunette too, made her delve into a side of herself that Marissa knew Bianca feared and hated.

"Baby if you weren't so nice you would have gone ahead and used this, you wouldn't have given yourself time to let second thoughts and guilt creep in."

"And if I hadn't threatened to use it then maybe AJ wouldn't be the one paying the price right now."

The redhead pulled Bianca to her.

"It wasn't your fault."

Bianca knew JR was completely to blame but it didn't stop the guilt assailing her.

"But I didn't help."

"Oh but you did. The fact that you were prepared to go this far shows me how much you care, it also proves you're a better person and a better parent by thinking of AJ first."

"He's a kid, an innocent lovable cute as a button kid of course I'm going to put him first. Who wouldn't?"

The answer to that was obvious. Marissa rolled her eyes playfully.

"You're sure you didn't accidentally fall from heaven?"

Bianca pulled the smaller woman to her, her hands travelling to pert hips and squeezing.

"Do you think that's something I learnt in heaven?"

Marissa's laugh was swallowed by a hungry kiss.

/

On Wednesday afternoon Marissa left work early to drive out to Pine Valley Elementary, AJ was surprised to find his Mom waiting for him. Marissa could tell from the guarded expression on her son's face that he didn't know quite how to react to her presence. She held out her arms hoping the gesture would reassure him, the smile it earned her was enough to make tears gather. AJ ran across the yard throwing himself into waiting arms.

"Hi buddy."

"Hi Mom. I thought you were in New York."

Marissa got on honkers to make eye contact.

"I got back late last night, I have something for you."

Little eyes brightened.

"Yeah?"

The redhead nodded.

"It's in the car, you want to catch a ride home with me or go on the bus? We can meet at the mansion."

AJ looked towards the bus where his friends were getting on and then he looked at his mother.

"With you, I can get the bus every other day. Right?"

Marissa laughed.

"Right. Come on then."

The drive to the mansion gave them a chance to catch up with what was going on with AJ at school. He didn't mention Miranda not that Marissa had expected him to; Bianca had told her both kids were ignoring each other. They would have to give them time to mend their broken friendship.

"Can I have my present now please?"

Marissa brought the car to a stop in the forecourt and switched off the ignition. Little eyes widened.

"Are you coming in too?"

The redhead nodded reaching into her bag for a box and handing it to AJ. He unwrapped it quickly, his eyes dimming a little when he seen the silver alarm clock. Marissa grinned.

"Press the left button."

AJ pressed one of several buttons on top of the clock, a neon display of the time settled on the dashboard.

"Cool."

"Now press the second one."

He hit that too and Marissa's voice filled the car.

"Hi buddy it's time to rise and shine. Wakey wakey. I love you AJ. I love you AJ. I love you AJ. I love you AJ. I love you AJ. I love you AJ. I love you AJ."

AJ began to giggle as Marissa's voice continued to repeat the same four words again and again and again.

"Mom!"

Marissa laughed.

"If you want it to stop you've got to turn off your alarm. Hit the same button again."

AJ hit the button and silence returned to the car. Little eyes were smarting with tears as he thanked his mother for the gift.

"See this way you get to hear my voice first thing every morning and I get to tell you I love you at the same time. Cool or what?"

AJ giggled again.

"Yeah Mom it's cool. Thanks."

Marissa climbed out of the car waiting for AJ to follow; the guarded look was back on his face as he shoved his rucksack onto his back and clutched the present in one hand. Marissa draped an arm around his thin shoulder and guided him towards the house.

"You know AJ I like it better when you smile. See when you smile I smile too."

AJ looked up at her with a cute grin.

"You copied me."

Marissa laughed.

"Yeah well you've got brains."

"Like my Mom."

The redhead nodded.

"And your Dad too, he's a pretty smart man you know."

AJ stood on the doorstep looking up at his mother.

"Debbie Macky's Mom and Dad got divorced and she says they are always calling each other names and being bad to each other, how come you're not bad to Dad?"

Marissa smiled.

"Because he's your Dad AJ and he's important to you and you are important to me."

Mia met them in the foyer.

"Mr Chandler's on the phone but he said he'd be right down."

"Thanks Mia, I'll wait with AJ in the parlour."

AJ dropped his rucksack at the door and walked on in to sit on the couch. Marissa took a seat next to him.

"Dad doesn't like that you love Bianca."

Marissa took a breath.

"I know."

AJ frowned.

"I don't get why it's a big deal Mom if he can be with Amanda then why can't you be with Bianca?"

Hazel eyes widened.

"AJ I don't think it's the same. Your Dad works with Amanda, Bianca and I love each other."

AJ's face scrunched up in confusion.

"But I heard Dad say that him and Amanda sleeping together was no big thing and you sleep with Bianca so isn't that the same thing?"

Marissa could hear the sharp intake of breath and knew JR had entered in time to hear the last of his son's conversation. AJ glanced up at his Dad.

"Hi Dad do you want to see the cool present Mom got me in New York?"

JR's face was crimson red and taunt with tension but he managed to give his son a smile.

"Can we do that later AJ your Mom and I need to talk first?"

AJ's shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure. I'll go show Asher. Bye Mom."

Marissa accepted the hug her little boy gave.

"Bye sweetie."

Both parents watched as he ran from the room. Marissa didn't say a word as her ex-husband came on in to stand by the fireplace.

"About what AJ said….."

Marissa held up her hand.

"Who you sleep with is none of my business JR, we're not together. I'm here to talk about AJ."

JR's eyes narrowed.

"So you won't use this against me?"

Marissa sighed.

"Despite what may have come and gone between us I have no intention of playing dirty, I know Bianca went to see Tad, I know you didn't take that very well. She didn't take doing it very well either. JR I want our son to grow up with two parents who love him and who regardless of their feelings for each other will always put him first. That's why I'm here, not to talk about Amanda or Bianca or anyone else. Just AJ."

JR nodded.

"Ok I can do that."

"Good so can we agree to no more bullying? He's so conflicted he's lashing out again, it's not healthy JR."

JR nodded again.

"No more bullying."

Marissa got to her feet.

"I think maybe we need to consider getting him some help to deal with his reaction to things…."

"What? No way my son does not need help."

"Our son JR, our son. Did you talk to him about hitting Miranda?"

JR shook his head.

"He said he got so hot inside that it just burst and he lashed out. That's not a healthy reaction to dealing with his emotions. Violence has never been something I understood, I've never felt like he has, I don't want to hit someone when they upset or insult me. So I don't know how to help him deal with that. I can tell him it's wrong but that's not helping him JR."

JR sighed.

"Maybe I can help, I understand how that feels."

"But can you help him stop feeling like that? You and Scott still have a history of throwing punches."

"Yeah well that was a waste of time wasn't it?"

Marissa bit back a terse remark at the obvious innuendo in his words.

"JR if you can't help him then we need to consider getting him to talk to someone who can."

"I don't want my son seeing a shrink."

"It doesn't have to be a shrink, there are counsellors in school who can help. Look this is probably pretty normal for a seven year old so it's not like they're going to label him."

"I guess Saint Bianca's kids don't do this."

Marissa had to fight not to roll her eyes at his immaturity.

"JR."

The blonde man tensed his jaw muscles.

"I heard what he said to you the other night."

Marissa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"He's worried you'll be their Mom too isn't he?"

"No he isn't worried about it, he just thought it meant I'd love him less."

"Where does it leave him?"

Marissa frowned.

"It doesn't leave him anywhere. JR I love him. Just because we aren't together and that I'm in love with someone else that doesn't change anything between AJ and I. He's always going to be my son."

JR's eyes bore into her.

"But he isn't though Marissa is he? You adopted him and that makes things different. He's my flesh and blood."

Marissa shook her head.

"He's mine too remember, Babe was my twin. JR just because I didn't give birth to him doesn't mean that what I feel for him is any different than how Babe felt. I'd die for the kid, you know I would."

JR's eyes glistened.

"I wanted us to be a family, I thought you wanted that too."

"There are all kinds of family JR."

The man closed his eyes his face a mask of pain.

"But Bianca, of all people why Bianca?"

Marissa smiled, the brunette's name had that effect on her.

"Because she is who she is. I know this is hard for you JR, it killed me when you were with Annie so I know how you're feeling right now. But think about who I'm with, think about the kind of person she is and what she wouldn't do for someone she loves. Because she loves AJ, she always has right back before Babe give birth to him Bianca loved that little boy. Because he was Babe's and yours, her friends."

JR's eyes opened and he looked across at his ex.

"I can't be that man Marissa, I want to be but I can't."

Marissa nodded.

"I know but maybe some day when it doesn't hurt so much you can see how much AJ has to gain from this and that will be enough."

JR blew out a breath not hopeful that that day would come anytime soon.

"I'll have a talk to him about the hurting people. If it doesn't help then we'll discuss counselling."

Marissa smiled.

"Thank you."

The redhead made towards the door only to stop when JR called her name, she turned to meet his eye.

"We should probably agree on some regular visiting."

Marissa smiled.


	18. Chapter 18

Note: Well here we are another week another Minxaholic meeting. Confessions anyone?…_I confess that I'm falling in love Ela_…you are Muse, with who?…_with the idea that someday I will get revenge on you for not doing what I say_….oh get over it already Muse!…_cow!…_nice, very nice…_big fat tail wagging cow!…_Folks we're going to try to ignore the Muse who is still moody. This be chapter 18,as always enjoy!

Chapter 18

Bianca was certain that her headache was mutating to a migraine. NuErica's voice was shrill as Jackson Montgomery called her out on all the idiosyncrasies that proved she wasn't the woman she proclaimed to be.

"My God Jackson have you lost your mind? Who else would I be? Look at me, take a good look do you think I could fake this?"

Kendall rolled her eyes in Bianca's direction but frowned when she noticed how pale her sister looked.

"You okay Binx?"

Jackson turned from the conversation, NuErica still spewing out reams of arguments. His eyes met his niece's and he stepped towards her.

"Jackson Montgomery don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

The anger on Jackson's face was palpable as he turned to look at the petite woman.

"Shut up!"

Kendall and Bianca were both startled by the fury in the usually placid man's tone. NuErica looked taken aback.

"You stand there and try to tell us you're Erica Kane and yet you don't even notice the state your daughter is in, the daughter you would gladly lay down your life for. You might match Erica in acting skills but you're a world away from her in parenting. These girls here and their kids, they are the most important thing in Erica's life not fame or money or even me. Now you sit down and you shut up, the only words I want to hear come out of your lying mouth is where my fiancée is."

NuErica glanced at the two younger women before taking a step towards the door.

"Going somewhere Mom?"

Kendall's eyes glinted dangerously.

"This is insane."

NuErica looked from the younger woman, to the couch and then to the door before rushing towards it. Kendall merely laughed. When the door opened Ryan Lavery was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hi you must be the Impostor well I'm Ryan the Enforcer."

It was then that Bianca's pale form collapsed.

/

Dr Jake Martin was having a hard time keeping Bianca from trying to get up from the bed.

"Bianca please can you just give us a chance to get to the bottom of this?"

The brunette shook her head.

"There's nothing to get to the bottom of, I fainted it happens."

Jake chewed the inside of his gum, fainting happened yeah but not to an otherwise healthy woman.

"It's why it happened that we're trying to establish Bianca."

The brunette wasn't happy that much was obvious.

"Look I really don't want to be here Jake, I need to go home, I need to be with my girls."

Kendall re-entered the room the palpable tension making her glare at the doctor. Jake held up his arms in surrender.

"I'm trying to do my job here, you know doctoring, making people better. It sure would help if the patient and her family wanted the same thing."

Kendall's glare softened to something close to a smile.

"Can you give us a minute please Jake?"

The doctor left the two sisters to stare at each other in silence. Kendall sat on the side of the bed her hand reaching to take her sister's.

"What if it's something serious Binx?"

Bianca shook her head.

"It isn't."

Kendall did that silent nodding thing that she did when she was deep in thought.

"So you're saying it's because of a migraine that was brought on by stress?"

Bianca looked away giving her sister a good indication that it wasn't the truth.

"Come on Binx this is me, your sister. I know you, I know you better than anyone. What aren't you telling me?"

The older woman's voice was thick with worry causing Bianca to turn back and meet her eye.

"It's nothing Kendall really it's not what you're thinking. Stress affects us differently right."

Kendall frowned.

"Differently?"

Bianca sighed.

"I forget to eat. No no that's a lie I don't forget. When I'm stressed the thought of food makes me feel worse. I guess I choose not to eat which I know is stupid and careless of me but I can't help myself."

Kendall wasn't sure how to respond, Bianca's battle with anorexia was before she had really known her sister.

"Tell me what I need to do to help you with this Binx. What would Mom do?"

Tears glistened in chocolate brown eyes.

"I don't know, I guess she'd just be Mom."

Kendall pulled her sister into a hug.

"Then we're going to have to get hold of her so she can be that."

"It's been months Kendall what if she's dead? What if they killed her?"

Bianca began sobbing uncontrollably her broken words filling her sister with worry.

"I feel like I'm splitting in two….no four….I'm scared Mom's gone forever….I'm scared I don't have that security she's always given…..and I'm panicky all the time…..Ricky….Michael….JR….it's like it's this big cloud hanging over me…..and it's going to burst…..and then there's this part of me that's so happy…..I have Marissa….but it's causing so much pain…..for her….and AJ….even JR…..and my girls…..God what am I doing to my girls?"

"Shush Binx honey your girls are fine, they're better than fine. You couldn't ask for happier kids."

Bianca was too choked with emotion to respond, she clung to Kendall a little afraid to let go in case it all just became too much.

"I'm so weak."

Kendall knew her sister meant emotionally but it was now clear that it was physical too, she pulled away to sweep hair back from the younger woman's tear drenched face.

"You're not Binx, you're weakened but not weak. Why are so hard on yourself honey? Why must you feel like you've got to keep it so together all of the time? You're human Binx, only human and none of us can be strong all of the time."

Bianca's breath hiccupped.

"I have to be."

Kendall frowned.

"Why? Why do you have to be?"

The younger woman shook her head in agitation.

"Because I'm all the girls have and they need to see that I'm strong, that I can hold this all together and give them the stability they need."

Kendall sighed and opened her mouth to respond but what she was going to say was said by someone else.

"The girls have a family Bianca, they have Reese and Maggie, they've got Kendall and the boys and Jack and Erica wherever she is, they've got Greenlee and Ryan and all of the people in this town who adore you and them."

Marissa's eyes were full of compassion as she crossed to the bed to envelop the teary eyed woman in a gentle hug. She had been in the corridor talking with Jake when she'd heard Bianca's tearful words.

"There are so many people who love you Bianca and who will gladly help. I love you and if you let me I'll be there for you and the girls."

Bianca closed her eyes inhaling the comfort Marissa's mere presence brought.

"If you want to help then take me home."

Marissa was smiling as she pulled away. Kendall sat bristling beside them.

"Sure baby I'll take you home as soon as Jake's run those tests he needs to run."

The older Kane sister smothered a giggle at the pout on Bianca's face.

"I'm fine."

Marissa kissed pouting lips.

"You're better than fine baby but humour me anyway."

Bianca nodded before glaring at the smug expression her older sister was wearing.

"Fine I'll let them test me but I'm not spending the night in here."

Kendall got to her feet.

"Glad that's cleared up, I'll go pick up the kids. Dinner at the Slaters tonight. Marissa I'll leave you to bring moody molly here back to mine later."

Bianca gave her sister another glare before caving to accept the hug Kendall gave.

/

The Slater home smelt of savoury food and sounded even better when the couple finally got back from the hospital. Bianca was still pale but she was smiling, her arms full of two giggling girls as she hugged her daughters to her. Marissa joined Kendall in the kitchen wanting to leave her lover to her much needed time with the kids. Spike and Ian joined the tickle fest that soon erupted in her wake.

An hour later the kids were fed and settled in Kendall's room to watch a Disney movie. The three women relaxed in the lounge, Bianca reclining in her lover's arms as her eyes began to close.

"I've been thinking."

Marissa's voice brought the brunette back from the brink of sleep; Bianca caressed the hands joint at her waist.

"Dangerous activity for someone like you."

Kendall's eyes were full of mischief as she took in the two women. Marissa stuck out her tongue causing the older woman to burst into laughter.

"How very mature."

Bianca turned to see her lover retract her tongue and smiled at the humour in hazel eyes. She loved that Marissa was so comfortable around Kendall.

"Ignore her and tell me what you've been thinking?"

Marissa placed a kiss on a pale forehead and waited until Bianca had settled against her chest again before she spoke.

"We need to find you a therapist you can really open up to."

Across from them Kendall was nodding enthusiastically.

"Exactly, that guy you were seeing he only made things worse because he was endorsing that sense of panic for you."

Marissa completely agreed.

"What if we tried to track down the lady you seen after the rape? Didn't you say she was so easy to talk to, someone you felt 100% comfortable with?"

Bianca sighed.

"Yes but I lost touch with her when I moved to France and she was gone when I returned to live in Pine Valley."

Marissa soothed her lover's arm hearing the resignation in her voice.

"Yeah but baby you didn't actually look for her did you?"

"Well no but…."

"No buts Binx, between us we'll find her. I'm sure Jake could help us with that or Angie, there's bound to be a contact number for her in the hospital files."

Bianca's face began to brighten; as much as she loved her sister and girlfriend she couldn't fully open up to them about all of the things going on in her head they'd probably be more freaked by it than she was. Talking to Sally Zimmerman all those years ago had been like finding an island of calm while trying to swim the ocean in a storm.

"Ok so that's what we'll do and Jackson's hauled NuErica off to the police station so we should have news on Mom soon too."

Kendall was determined to be optimistic especially in the face of Bianca's setback.

"And JR and I have agreed to make AJ's visits with me more regular."

"What?"

Bianca turned so fast that her head spun a little, Marissa smiled at the shocked expression on the brunette's pretty face.

"I went to see him, it may take a while before he fully accepts us but he won't stand in the way of my relationship with AJ."

The relief and joy on Bianca's face made Marissa's heart skip a beat.

"And he wanted me to apologise to Miranda."

"Why would he need to do that?"

Kendall's voice had hardened. No one messed with her nieces. Bianca placed a tender kiss on Marissa's lips before cautiously turning to look at her sister; one head spin was quite enough for the evening.

"AJ and Miranda had a bit of a falling out, JR tried to stop them from being friends."

"What an asshole."

Pale blue eyes glinted in a familiar way that told Bianca her sister was getting warmed up for an all out rant.

"Kendall…."

"I ought to go over there and tell him to grow up."

"Kendall…"

"A lesson in how to act his age and not his shoe size probably wouldn't hurt."

"Kendall!"

The brunette finally stopped muttering when her sister shouted her name. Marissa found the chastened expression on the older woman's face quite funny but she hid her smile in Bianca's soft scented hair. The two sisters shared a knowing glance.

"Ok already, I won't interfere. So let's see; that's the counsellor, Mom, Marissa and AJ and twatface taken care of so that just leaves the girls and correct me if I wrong but from what I seen at dinner those two are so happy they might need sedating to bring them off their high."

Bianca giggled softly, Miranda and Gabrielle had been in their comedy element at dinner time both playing up to the natural humour that Kendall's personality always brought.

"So all that leaves is a promise that you won't forget to eat. Can you promise us that Binx? Because little Mimo and Gabby aren't the only ones who have issues with their mommy being in hospital."

Bianca would promise anything to take the grief stricken look from her older sibling's face.

/

Tad Martin was a little uncomfortable with the way both Bianca and Marissa were staring at him. Kendall had called; she wanted him to come over to talk to Jackson and Jessie Hubbard but hadn't mentioned anything about Bianca and Marissa being there. They were all at the Slaters the den eerily quiet as they waited for Tad to answer Marissa's question. He shook his head.

"Truthful answer is I don't know. David and NuErica as we're calling her certainly have something going on but whether he was in on this deception or not I just don't know."

Jessie cleared his throat.

"Of course he was in on it. Pine Valley's worst trouble always has him at the very heart of it."

Marissa's sigh was heard only by her lover whose hand reached for hers in support.

"Regardless of his involvement, NuErica isn't talking and we can't hold her indefinitely without proof."

Jackson shook his head at Tad.

"A DNA sample is all the proof we need."

Jessie snorted.

"If Hayward hasn't gone and swapped blood results again."

Bianca paled at the memory those words evoked. Kendall crossed the room to sit next to her sister.

"Binx this is too much for you right now."

Bianca shook her head.

"I'm fine."

She turned away from the worry in Kendall's eyes and looked at Jessie.

"Then we do an independent test somewhere other than PVH and we use my blood or Kendall's as a comparison."

Jackson pulled out his cell phone.

"We'll need a judge to sign off on it."

/

It was Friday evening before results came back that proved the woman who had claimed to be Erica Kane was in fact an impostor. Jessie had run the DNA results through the system flagging up a report on an automobile accident involving a Jane Campbell. Charges of vehicular homicide had been brought against the woman in the death of her daughter Lillian but those charges had been dropped when the driver of the second vehicle had accepted complete responsibility. Ben Matthews had served two years in prison before disappearing off the face of the earth; Jessie now had half of PVPD looking for him.

Kendall was pacing the kitchen in Wildwind.

"Kendall please sit down you're giving me a headache."

The words brought the older woman to a quick stop as she turned to take in the paleness of her little sister. Bianca was starting on dinner pulling meat from the fridge.

"You know you're still plenty pale, how about we order in?"

Bianca shook her head.

"No the girls need to get back to their routine."

Kendall made to object but Bianca interrupted.

"I need this too Kendall."

The older woman stepped forward taking the meat from her sister's hands.

"Ok but that doesn't mean you have to do it all by yourself."

Bianca felt tears sting her eyes as Kendall set about helping her. A half hour later the two sat at the centre island waiting for their meal to cook. Bianca hesitantly brought the conversation back to their mother.

"Do you think Mom's still alive?"

Kendall's breath caught, her pale eyes glistening.

"She has to be Binx, she's Erica Kane and Kane women never give up."

The two sisters shared a sad smile; they were Kane women; they wouldn't give up either.


	19. Chapter 19

Note: Apologies fellow Minxaholics for missing the last month of our weekly meetings RL took a turn for the worst and kept me away from all things Minx. Ideally I'd like to return to giving you regular updates but I can't make any promises on that score right now, I will try though so please stick with me. Thanks so much for the reviews, they bring much needed smiles. This be chapter 19 - enjoy.

Chapter 19

Marissa stared her biological father down wishing she could believe the earnest words spilling from his lips.

"I know you don't believe me Marissa, why would you? I've done nothing but break your trust each time you've offered it. But what I've done has been for the good of this town, for the good of humanity."

Bile rose up in the redhead's throat.

"Humanity? Do you think it was humane to allow Bianca to suffer? You know how close she is to her mother, you lived with them David, you know how much they mean to each other."

David smiled.

"And I also know that Bianca has you."

Hazel eyes hardened.

"Where is she? Where is the real Erica?"

David shrugged.

"I don't know."

His daughter didn't believe him.

"Stop lying to me David, for once in your life just stop lying."

Their eyes locked for endless moments until finally he turned away from the anger he seen beginning to grow within hazel orbs.

"It isn't a lie, I don't know where she is. All Jane would tell me was that Erica was safe and would never be hurt. And I believe her."

Marissa shook her head in disappointment.

"How long have you known?"

The doctor wouldn't answer.

"I'm not your lawyer but I will give you one last piece of advice David, you better find some good legal representative because when this comes to light you're going to need it."

"I haven't done anything wrong."

Marissa looked at him in pity.

"You've never done anything but wrong."

Dark eyes softened momentarily as David stared at his daughter.

"I created you."

/

Bianca couldn't concentrate on Monday afternoon, her counterpart in San Francisco was saying something about news impact but Bianca's mind was on her girlfriend who was walking towards her with that same sad look in her eyes that had been there all weekend.

"Chris I'm sorry I'm going to have to go. We'll pick this up in the same place tomorrow. Goodbye."

The brunette put the phone down and got up to hug Marissa in greeting.

"I didn't expect to see you until later. Is this another anniversary I forgot?"

Marissa kissed her softly; the pained looked in her eyes dimming a little.

"No I finally managed to track down Sally Zimmerman."

Brown eyes widened.

"You did?"

Marissa nodded.

"She has a practice in Llanview and she's prepared to see you tomorrow afternoon."

Bianca couldn't believe what she was hearing, her old counsellor the woman who had helped her so much after the rape was in Pine Valley's neighbouring city.

"Llanview? You mean she's been a hour away all this time?"

"No she only recently settled there with her husband, he's a doctor at the local hospital. She remembers you Bianca and wants to help in any way she can."

Bianca dipped her head to claim smiling lips for a deep kiss. Marissa's eyes were swimming with desire when Bianca finally pulled away, the pained look completely gone.

"Thank you for all of the wonderful things you've done for me."

The redhead blushed.

"I haven't done…."

Bianca placed a soft finger upon her lover's lips.

"Yes you have and I love you for each of them but most of all I love you for just being you."

And there came that look again, that raw jagged edge of pain darting into hazel eyes and settling there like it had found a new home. Bianca thought back, her mind searching for when she had seen that look before because there was something familiar to it, something she should recognise. And then it hit her, that morning in Gabrielle's hospital room there had been the same look in Marissa's eyes and again that night when they had first shared a pillow and talked about the past.

"Talk to me Marissa."

Marissa shook her head and made to pull away but Bianca's arms wrapped around her holding her firmly in place. Brown eyes looked deep into hazel and waited.

"It's nothing."

Bianca didn't speak just continued to wait. All weekend that look had come into hazel eyes and she'd let it go thinking Marissa would tell her when she was ready but it seemed the redhead was reverting to old and keeping her thoughts to herself. Well there would be no more of that.

"Honestly baby it's nothing."

Marissa was torn between wanting to push her lover away and wanting to bury her head into the brunette's shoulder and just give in to the tears that were threatening to fall. Bianca had enough to deal with; it was the one thought that kept Marissa in stoic control of her emotions. She shook her head again.

"I'm fine. Everything is fine."

A trace of humour made Bianca's lips curve ever so slightly.

"You're better than fine sweetie but humour me anyway."

Marissa snorted, Bianca's ability to recount conversations word for word shouldn't surprise her anymore and yet it still did.

"You really would make a fabulous lawyer."

Bianca smiled.

"They tend to be adept at avoiding were as I'm all about owning up to our thoughts and feelings. Would you like me to guess what it might be?"

Marissa frowned; they would be here all evening if she left this to a guessing game.

"I'm thinking family, yours not mine. You and Krystal seem to be getting on better so it isn't her. And JR's called a temporary ceasefire so it isn't him. That leaves David."

Hazel eyes could only widen in astonishment, was Marissa really that easy to read?

"I love you, all of you, every little thing about you especially your eyes. They're like simmering pots of dark honey and when something is bothering you they dull a little. They've been dull a lot since Saturday. Did he say something to hurt you Marissa?"

Those hazel pots of honey began to glisten as Marissa shook her head.

"No. He didn't have to."

Bianca didn't understand and it showed on her pretty face when she frowned deeply. Marissa closed her eyes briefly to gather her thoughts before finally opening them.

"He created me."

Bianca was still confused and Marissa tried again.

"I told him he's never done anything but wrong and he smiled and said he created me like I'm his one redeeming thing in this world."

Bianca still struggled to understand.

"But what if I'm just like him, like him and Krystal and Babe. What if I could turn like that Bianca?"

The brunette shook her head adamantly.

"No sweetie, no that would never happen not ever."

Marissa bit her lip, doubt and fear plaguing her.

"Marissa sweetie listen to me, please listen. Remember what you said to Kendall at that fundraiser ball? That you were both nothing like your fathers? You remember that right?"

The redhead nodded, she remembered needing to calm the rage she could see building in Kendall's eyes that night.

"And AJ's lashing out, remember how you wanted JR to get him help because you were afraid that you couldn't because you've never felt something like that."

Marissa couldn't listen to anymore because she'd been telling herself the same things all weekend but it didn't help.

"And do you remember what David was like after your rape baby? How good he was to you, how strong and gentle and protective?"

Bianca's breath caught at the depth of pain in her lover's voice. Marissa had obviously tortured herself enough with dark thoughts; Bianca wasn't going to let her continue to do so.

"Marissa don't do this to yourself. David Hayward is not the parent who taught you right from wrong, he is not the father who sang you to sleep at night, who sat with you and your mom in the park sipping orange soda and eating donuts. He is not the reason you became a sweet, gentle and loving woman."

Tears were streaming down Marissa's cheeks and Bianca kissed them away.

"But what if it's in me somewhere Bianca? What if a switch flips and I become just like him?"

"It will never happen but if it somehow does then I'll flip it right back."

Marissa stared at her lover's stoic face.

"I'm serious Bianca."

The brunette nodded.

"And so am I. When I chose to keep Miranda I thought about all of the possibilities of how she might grow up, would she be like me or like him? Would she be consumed with that rage or filled with love? I drove myself crazy thinking about it and ended up at the clinic."

"Clinic?"

Bianca hated to admit how close she had come to ending the miracle that was Miranda.

"An abortion clinic."

Marissa hugged her girlfriend to her recognising the pain in the brunette's voice. Bianca pulled away.

"Kendall was the reason why I didn't go through with it. She and I we had the worst kind of relationship, always arguing, always trying to hurt each other…."

"Huh?"

Bianca smiled at Marissa's confused expression.

"We were sworn enemies until that day in the clinic. She did the most amazing thing Marissa, she didn't lecture me or force an opinion on me like Mom. Kendall sat down, tears in her eyes and told me that any decision I made would be the right one by her. For the first time in her life she told me she loved me and that she was so proud of me."

Tears glistened in brown eyes at that treasured memory.

"Kendall is the fiercest, loyalist and most loving person I've ever met. She'd do anything for the people she loves, anything to make their pain go away. And I knew that if there was a chance my unborn baby could turn out like her aunt then I would do anything to keep her. And I did. Kendall is the first to admit that she can lose control but that has nothing to do with who her father is, it's to do with how much she feels, how intensely she loves and I wouldn't change that about her. Just like I would never change anything about you, not even who created you because they were just the first building blocks to making you the beautiful wonderful woman that I love."

They were standing there, holding each other, gazing deeply into glistening eyes when Kendall tapped on the door.

"Did I hear my name spoken in vain? Em eye sex again, really aren't you two over that already?"

Bianca placed a very sweet kiss on Marissa's lips before crossing the room to her smirking sister. Kendall's eyes grew a little wide when Bianca wrapped her in a tight bone crunching hug.

"Em Binx you're crushing my lungs, I can't breathe."

Marissa choked back a giggle as Bianca pulled away to place kisses on her sister's cheeks.

"I love you."

Kendall quirked a brow.

"Uh huh, whatdaya want?"

Bianca laughed softly.

"Nothing just for you to know that I love you more than you'll probably ever know."

Kendall smiled and wiped a tear from her sister's cheek.

"I love you too, always. Now are we ready to go eat? I'm hungry."

/

On Tuesday evening Marissa and Bianca drove back from Llanview in semi silence, the brunette lost in thoughts of the session she'd had with her old counsellor and the redhead lost in thoughts of Bianca.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Marissa smiled at the old saying.

"Cheapskate, you're made of money surely you can afford more than that?"

Bianca laughed.

"Ok a hundred dollars for your thoughts."

Marissa shot a smile at her lover before turning back to concentrate on the road.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am having you in my life."

The brunette smiled.

"Tell me more."

Marissa laughed, Bianca was never one to court compliments unless she was in a particularly flirty mood.

"I'd forgotten how it felt to really belong somewhere, I know I had a life in Pine Valley and a career and all but I don't think I ever really felt like I belonged there until I fell in love with you. Do you remember that Tom Cruise movie what was it Terry Maguire?"

Bianca smiled.

"Jerry Maguire and yes I remember it."

"I watched it with Mom and Dad one Saturday night, I was supposed to go to the movies with my friends but I came down with a tummy bug so to make me feel better Dad went out and rented that movie for us to watch. It was a bit cheesy for him but he sat there watching it just to make Mom and I feel better. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed him making these weird gestures so I nudged Mom and she started to tease him. They were always teasing each other. Anyway Dad finally admits that he was trying to learn that sign language part, you know the bit in the elevator where the deaf girl is signing to her boyfriend."

"The you complete me part?"

Marissa nodded.

"Exactly. When the movie was finished and we were getting ready to go upstairs he turned to us both and he signed it just as that girl had. He was pointing to us both, to Mom and me because we completed him."

Bianca reached across to squeeze her lover's arm.

"That's really sweet Marissa, he sounds like such a wonderful person."

"He was. They both were, they would have loved you Bianca because you're like them in so many ways. And because you complete me."

Bianca felt her chest expand with emotion at those quiet heartfelt words.

"And you me, now can't this car go any faster because there are so many things I want to complete with you at home?"

Marissa's laughter filled the car, the flirting tone in her lover's voice filling her full of excited happiness.

/

Kendall and Bianca spent their Friday afternoon in Fusion together with Greenlee on a video link to San Francisco. Their counterparts across the country made too many references to the current wave of media attention going to the arrest of Jane Campbell. Bianca was getting a headache from trying to keep her sister from losing her cool, she finally shot Greenlee a look that told the woman they had to put an end to the link and soon. Greenlee took over, wrapping up the call in a succinct fashion that impressed her cousin. When the screen went blank Kendall got to her feet and began to pace.

"I swear to God I've had about as much as I can take with all these bloody accusations, of course we knew it wasn't her, we've known for months but what the hell could we do about it?"

"Kendall calm down please."

Kendall continued to pace and Bianca finally got to her feet grabbing both their bags.

"Come on we need to get some fresh air. Sorry Greenlee we'll see you later."

Greenlee waved them both out. In the lift Bianca hit the button for the basement earning her a look from her older sister.

"I thought we were getting some air?"

"And risk you hitting one of those reporters that have been camped out at the front door? I don't think so. We'll take my car and go for a drive. At least that way you won't be pacing so much."

Kendall snorted.

"And you call me a bully?"

Bianca smirked.

"I learnt from the best."

Kendall's retort was cut off by the sound of Bianca's cell phone ringing.

"Saved by the call!"

Bianca continued to smirk as she brought the phone to her ear, when it came to verbal sparring the two sisters were pretty evenly matched.

"Uncle Jack? What? I can't understand you, you're breaking up."

Kendall watched as the younger woman bit back a swear when her phone cut out completely.

"It's the basement Binx there's never any service down here. We'll call him back when you get to the street. I'm sure it can wait two minutes right?"

Bianca nodded and slipped the cell back in her bag grabbing her car keys.

"So where were we?"

Kendall threw her a dirty look.

"Har har."

The two made their way across to Fusion's dedicated parking spaces where Bianca's Chrysler was parked.

"So where are you taking me little sister?"

Bianca started the car and manoeuvred out of the lot, her cell chirping to life as soon as they were up on road level.

"Can you get that for me?"

Kendall reached into her sister's bag pulling out her cell, _Uncle Jack _flashed up on the screen.

"Hi Jack it's Kendall Binx is driving."

Bianca heard the intake of breath but couldn't afford to glance at her sister as she approached down town's busiest junction.

"Oh my God Jack, is she okay? Did they hurt her? Ok ok we'll be there in ten minutes. Bye."

Kendall sat staring at the cell phone in stunned amazement.

"What? What happened? Have they found her? Did they find Mom?"

Bianca's voice was laced with panic, her sister's silence making her mind race with worry. Kendall reached across, squeezing her wrist.

"She's okay, they're at the hospital getting her checked out."

Bianca hit her right signal and glanced in the rear view before manoeuvring into another lane that would take them to the hospital. Her breathing hitched, tears beginning to glisten as she thanked the powers above for her mother's return.

"Can you call Marissa for me and let her know?"

Kendall laughed softly.

"God you've got it so bad Binx."

"Har har."

The two sisters laughed together, the earlier tension forgotten and with it so many weeks of worry. Erica Kane had been found, their mother was alive and well.


	20. Chapter 20

Note: Hi fellow Minxaholics sorry I know I said I'd try to get back to regular updates and I would have had life not thrown a spanner and most of the toolbox into the works…_huh Ela a spanner?_…hi Muse long time no hear…_huh Ela a toolbox?_….yeah Muse spanners and tools there's a whole lot of them where I come from….._are you like using code for the male species or something?_…..no that would be sexist and I'm not….._sex? Now you're talking my language_…Muse you forgot the ist…._ist? Ela what are you on?_…oh never mind. Look folks again I'm sorry about the gaps between posts, I aim to shorten it…._with loads of se_…..MUSE! Could you take your mind out of the gutter for once?…._nah that would be no fun now let's get back to the se_….hush up! This be chapter 20 folks please enjoy

Chapter 20

Bianca and Kendall rushed down the hospital corridor in search of the sound of their mother's voice.

"Jack I'm fine please I need to see them, don't you understand? I need to know they're really okay. They're my girls Jack. My babies and that man, my God what that man did to them."

Bianca entered the room a step ahead of her sister, tears tripping her as she caught sight of her mother sitting on the side of the bed dressed in that same blue dress Bianca had last seen her in. It was almost as if the last three months had never happened.

"Bianca, oh my God my Bianca."

Erica pulled her daughter into a bone crunching hug, tears flowing down her cheeks dripping onto Bianca's bare shoulder.

"Mom it's really you. You're home."

Bianca was crying too, no one hugged liked her mother did. Such a small woman and yet she could give the most powerful of hugs. Erica pushed away, her eyes searching her daughter's face, her fingers rising to wipe away the tears that were spilling from her baby's eyes.

"Oh my sweet sweet girl I missed you so much."

Bianca pulled her mother back into another hug.

"I missed you too Mom. And the girls missed you. We love you."

Erica smiled that dazzling smile and pulled away again her eyes taking in the beautiful sight in front of her.

"And I love you. _More than all the stars in the sky….._"

"…_More than every drop of water in every ocean…._"

Kendall stepped forward her voice joining Erica's.

"…_with every breath I breathe I love you._"

The three women spoke together, tears spilling from each as they joined in that Kane group hug that the two sisters had missed so much.

"My girls, my beautiful wonderful girls."

Bianca stepped away to let her mother and sister really connect. Kendall was sobbing softly.

"God Mom promise me you won't ever leave us like that again. Please promise me."

Erica soothed a curly mane.

"I won't baby, I promise I won't. You will all have to join Jack and I on our honeymoon."

Kendall snorted. Bianca turned to her uncle who was crying unashamedly; she wrapped her arms around him.

"She's home."

"That she is princess, that she is."

/

Marissa was thankful she had four excited kids to keep her attention off the nervousness that was threatening to make her lose her lunch all over the steering wheel of Kendall's people carrier. Why did she think it was a good idea to collect the kids from school and nursery and take them up to the hospital?

"Missa is gamma weally gamma now?"

Gabrielle's big brown eyes met Marissa's in the rear view mirror, her little face all full of hope.

"She sure is Gabby and best of all she's going to be super excited to see you and your sister and cousins."

"Will she play with us this time?"

Spike sat behind Gabrielle his face pensive.

"Maybe not right away Spike, I mean she might be tired after being away for so long and the doctors they might want her to rest for a little while but after that when she gets home I'm sure she'll love to play with you. I bet she's missed you all so much. I know I would."

Gabrielle turned to look at her sister.

"Missa's not gonna leave us too is she?"

Miranda shook her head, her smile wide and sure.

"No Mommy says Marissa's a keeper and she wants to be kept."

"But Mommy's not a ball and Missa doesn't have big floppy gloves."

Marissa bit back a giggle as Miranda patiently explained to her younger sister that they weren't talking about soccer, they were talking about people keeping.

"So then Mommy is a ball."

Miranda met Marissa's eyes in the rear view, the look on her young face telling the redhead that some things were just hopeless. Marissa thought she couldn't have asked for a better way of keeping her mind off the thought of meeting Erica Kane again this time as more than her daughter's friend and lawyer.

/

"I'll kill him."

Kendall rolled her eyes at her mother's fiery words.

"You know if I got a dollar for every time I heard you say that."

Erica laughed, her hand reaching to touch her daughter's cheek. In the hour they had been there the older woman was constantly reaching out and touching Jack, Bianca or Kendall; it was almost as if she had to reassure herself of their actual presence.

"I can't imagine what I'd do if I ever lost one of you. I love you all so much."

Jack grabbed his fiancée's hand.

"You aren't going to lose us."

Erica turned to him, her eyes beginning to glisten.

"Oh Jack I know how much this hurt you, how you must have felt when I just disappeared like that. I heard it in your voice when you made that message, the pain and sorrow. I hated that you had to suffer like that because of me."

Jack shook his head.

"Not because of you because of them. You were about to make me the happiness man in the world in St Barts and that only changed because of what that woman did."

Erica smiled.

"Tell me you still want to marry me."

Jack eased closer.

"I still want to marry you."

Their kiss had Bianca and Kendall rolling their eyes at each other and then smiling like Cheshire cats.

"I've had nothing but time to think about how perfect it will all be. Just us Jack just our family. I don't want St Barts or some lavish affair. I just want you and our kids and their kids. The only people in the world that really matter to me."

"Gamma, Gamma, Gamma."

Erica's face lit up at the sound of little voices coming closer and closer. Gabrielle came running into the room her little arms opening at the sight of her grandmother. Erica sank to her knees to receive the hug.

"Gabby my little angel."

"Gamma's weal Mimo."

Big brown eyes turned to Miranda who was standing behind her. Erica held out her arms.

"Miranda oh my look how tall you've gotten."

Miranda practically fell into her grandmother's arms, her own wrapping around Erica's neck to tightly hug her.

"Mommy Reese said that too and that my arms have gotten better at hugs. I missed you so much grandma."

Erica's eyes sought out Bianca's in question; when had Miranda seen Reese Williams? And why?

"I missed you too my beautiful little flower."

Miranda stepped away as Gabrielle leaned in to kiss Erica on both cheeks.

"J tame."

Bianca's heart melted at the sound of her little girl saying the words that Reese had taught her. Before Erica could respond her arms were full of Spike Lavery Slater.

"My little man has gotten so big. Spike is that really you?"

Spike giggled and pushed back to look at his grandmother's familiar face.

"Is that really you?"

Erica threw back her head and laughed making her daughters and Jack laugh too. The little boy got another huge hug from his grandmother.

"It's really me and I'm so glad to be back to see all my beautiful happy smiling grandkids."

Bianca and Kendall stared at each other and turned to Jack in unison as Marissa entered the room.

"Uncle Jack did you hear that?"

Jack grinned.

"I think so."

Kendall smiled.

"Did mom just say grandkids?"

Erica chuckled pulling back from Spike to look up at her teasing daughters before catching sight of the latest entrant. Marissa stood in the doorway with a sleeping Ian in her arms, her eyes tracking to Bianca and smiling softly. Erica grinned when she caught sight of the look her daughter was giving the lawyer.

"And last but not least the youngest of all my precious grandchildren."

Erica got to her feet and stepped to Marissa her arms reaching to take the sleeping boy.

"Hi Erica welcome back."

Erica smiled at the younger woman.

"Thank you Marissa, thank you for everything you've done."

The redhead wasn't sure what to make of the softly spoken words, she handed Ian over watching as the petite woman cradled him gently placing kisses along his forehead and on his eyes.

"My little Ian. Now I'm really home."

/

The smile hadn't dropped from Bianca's face all evening, she was practically giddy with happiness especially when she seen the way her daughters and nephews crowded around their grandmother. They were all back in Kendall's Erica sitting in the middle of the long couch, her four grandkids huddled near listening as she read softly to them. Gabrielle was drifting off, her head dropping onto her sister's shoulder. Bianca pulled her cell out to capture an image of the five.

"You know we should probably put them to bed. You're staying tonight right?"

Kendall hoped her sister would say yes because she really wanted some company tonight. Bianca read the look and glanced at Marissa who smiled at the unasked question. The brunette got to her feet.

"Ok Giddy G time to get you to bed."

Gabrielle's little brown eyes shot open.

"But Mommy…."

Bianca scooped her daughter up.

"No buts baby, little girls need their sleep so they can grow up to be big like their sisters."

Miranda smiled up at her mother.

"Are we going home?"

Bianca shook her head causing Miranda to grin at her cousin Spike.

"Sleepover."

The little boy clapped his hand in glee. Kendall lifted Ian from her mother's arms.

"I'm not sure you're going to sleep after the long nap you had but we've got to give it a try. Give gamma a kiss goodnight."

"Nite gamma."

Erica ruffled Ian's hair kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Ian."

Spike, then Miranda and finally Gabrielle all kissed their grandmother goodnight before heading upstairs with their mothers.

/

Bianca hovered in the hallway watching as Kendall quietly closed over her son's bedroom door. There were tears in the older sister's eyes and a pain that had lingered there for months, one Bianca worried might linger forever.

"You okay?"

Kendall nodded but the anguished look on her face told a different story. Bianca pulled her sister into a hug, her hold tightening when she heard the soft sob.

"I used to dream that something like this could happen with Zach, that it wasn't him in that crash but someone else who looked like him. And my Zach, the boys' Daddy he would come walking through the door as if nothing had happened."

Bianca fought back tears at the grief so obvious in her sister's voice. Kendall took a shuddering breath to reign in her emotions, when she pulled away from Bianca there was a watery smile in her eyes.

"Look at me, I'm thinking sad thoughts when we should be downstairs celebrating with Mom, our real Mom. Come on."

The younger sister didn't move when Kendall tried tugging her towards the stairs. Bianca met her sister's gaze.

"It's okay to think sad thoughts, it's okay to still talk about Zach, to still wish it were all a bad nightmare. You're still grieving Kendall and there isn't a time limit on that. I'm here for you anytime you need to talk or remember or cry. I'll even do water fights if it means you open up about how you feel."

Kendall smiled through her tears and give her little sister another hug.

"Thanks Binx, I know you are and I'm here for you too. Now let's go celebrate."

Bianca didn't hesitate a second time.

/

Marissa was left alone with Erica, Jack had gone to get them all some celebratory drinks. Intelligent brown eyes watched her in silence for several moments.

"She didn't like you very much."

Marissa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Pardon?"

Erica smiled.

"Jane, my doppelganger, she didn't like you very much."

Marissa shrugged.

"Yah know I wish I cared but really I just don't."

Erica laughed softly.

"That's why she didn't like you. She thought you were fiery and wilful. She said you had completely turned Bianca's head."

Marissa was a little taken aback when Erica started to laugh.

"I'm sorry I just found that part so funny even when she was saying it. The foolish woman didn't know my Bianca at all. If heads are to be turned it is her causing it, right?"

Marissa only smiled.

"JR can't be very happy with this new situation, is he making life hard for you and AJ?"

"He was. I'm hoping the worst has past."

Erica's eyes narrowed briefly.

"And Krystal and David?"

Marissa heard the tone and knew it for what it was.

"Erica I'm not my birth parents or my sister I will never hurt Bianca, never."

"He knew all along, apparently he'd seen Jane hiding from Bianca at the hospital. I would never do that, my daughters would always come first."

Hazel eyes blazed with anger at the news.

"He blackmailed her so that he could get his medical licence back and then he wanted the hospital too. Why does he want that?"

Marissa shook her head, her jaw tense. Erica sighed softly.

"You and I really need to talk."

Jack's return ended the conversation leaving the redhead to wonder if talking was all the petite woman would want from her. Erica Kane's protectiveness of Bianca was almost as legendary as her fame, Marissa was well aware of the lengths the famous woman had gone to keep her daughter safe. Would Erica accept Marissa's place in Bianca's life? Or would the redhead's parentage be a stumbling block too tall for either to move beyond?

"Hi they don't look like happy thoughts?"

Bianca dropped down on the couch and slid her hand into Marissa's entwining their fingers. Hazel eyes cleared looking first to their joint hands and then to Bianca's deep soulful eyes. Happiness shone from those eyes lighting up Bianca's face beautifully as she smiled at her lover. Marissa smiled too unable to remain worried in the face of such carefree happiness. The brunette leaned in placing a quick kiss on those smiling lips making Marissa blush right down to her roots. Brown eyebrows smirked at the appearance of the blush; Marissa chuckled forgetting everything but those smirking lips and the need to reclaim them for a more thorough exploration.

Across the room Erica Kane's eyes swam with tears as she watched her baby girl surrender to the kiss. It seemed that yet again she had missed the opportunity to watch her youngest fall in love, would this time be different? Would Marissa Tasker be the one to finally heal the wounds that still cut so deeply within Bianca? Or would she hurt her just like all the others had? Erica didn't know Marissa beyond the fact that she had been her daughter's lawyer during a time of need but she did know the lawyer's parents. And it was that which worried her most.


	21. Chapter 21

Note: Hi fellow Minxaholics welcome to our weekly meeting..._weekly? Ela do you even know what that means anymore?_...cut me some slack here Muse I'm trying..._yeah well let's see what happens next week before we comment on that_...jez you're impossible sometimes..._nah I'm not what I am is addicted to this cute couple and you've been messing with my addiction, never a good thing Ela, never a good thing_...okaaay already enough! So follks can the Muse and I just say a massive big thanks to all of our reviewers..._bout time you started including me in that_...like your foul mood would ever let me forget you Muse. Anyhows this be chapter 21 folks please enjoy -)

Chapter 21

Marissa couldn't sleep, neither the wine nor the comfort of Bianca's arms could lull her into slumber the way the combination of both normally would. The redhead's mind wouldn't settle, she could hear Erica's words echo again and again and with them was the memory of the older woman's eyes; the mistrust that had lurked within those calculating eyes made Marissa fear what lay ahead.

"Go to sleep."

Bianca's voice was slurred with sleep, her moving lips tickling the skin upon Marissa's shoulder. The redhead turned to place a kiss upon her lover's forehead.

"Ok. Goodnight baby."

The words should have been enough to send Bianca back to Morphesus' Realm but instead they had her pulling herself up to look down into the redhead's face. The faint glow from a nightlight by the door let her see that Marissa was wide awake and looking worried.

"What's wrong?"

Marissa shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong, go back to sleep."

There was no trace of sleep in Marissa's tone, no evidence of it either around her eyes. Bianca cast a quick glance at the alarm clock by the bed; it was after four in the morning and yet her lover looked like she hadn't been to sleep at all. The brunette propped herself up on an elbow and continued to stare into Marissa's beautiful face. It didn't take long before the scrutiny began to disconcert the redhead.

"Bianca you need sleep…."

"So do you so how about you tell me why you can't?"

Marissa shook her head turning her gaze away from Bianca's to look around Kendall's guest room hoping to find something to focus on to stop her thinking about the worry she could see in the brunette's eyes. Bianca didn't react, she simply continued gazing at the redhead. Minutes passed with neither speaking until Marissa finally caved.

"Baby it isn't important, not enough to keep you from sleep. Please we'll talk about it tomorrow."

Bianca give a pointed look at the bedside clock.

"It is tomorrow and if it wasn't important you wouldn't be lying awake thinking about it."

Marissa knew when to give up the fight, Bianca's steely resolve was almost as legendary as her mother's. The thought brought a deep frown to the redhead's face, one that had Bianca reaching out to cup a worried cheek.

"Sweetie talk to me, there isn't anything you and I can't face together."

"Except maybe your mother."

Bianca was shocked at the quiet words.

"My mother? Marissa what are you talking about?"

Marissa hated causing the look that now shadowed the brunette's eyes. All evening and night Bianca's eyes had twinkled with happiness, her smile had shone brighter, her laughter richer and all were the effects of having Erica back. Marissa hadn't wanted to detract from that but now she seemingly had.

"Sweetie what happened to us talking about things?"

Marissa closed her eyes not wanting to see the worry grow in Bianca's. This was a happy time for the brunette, things were getting back to normal, the therapy was working, JR had stopped fighting them, Erica was home; Bianca was happy.

"Marissa sweetie I love you. Please don't shut me out."

There were tears glistening in hazel eyes when they finally opened to gaze into Bianca's.

"I love you too, so much. And all I want is for you to be happy, for us to have a life together, to be a fam…."

Bianca didn't let Marissa finish, she moved in silencing the redhead with a longing kiss that soon turned potent. And suddenly the need to talk was overpowered by another need, a stronger deeper need that had both women reaching for each other. Marissa forgot her troubled thoughts, she forgot her fears and her worries and everything else because making love with Bianca was an explosion of sensations that left the redhead incapable of doing anything remotely rational like thinking.

/

The Slater home was crazy on Saturday morning, the Montgomery girls and their cousins all talking at once each vying for their grandmother's attention. Bianca and Kendall sat sipping coffee in the kitchen each content to let the madness unfold around them. Erica had arrived shortly after ten, her need to be around her family more pressing than her desire to seek revenge on Jane Campbell or David Hayward.

"Where's Marissa?"

Kendall's question brought a familiar blush to Bianca's face that made her sister laugh.

"Wow Binx you just can't help yourself can you?"

Bianca's cheeks burned but not even embarrassment could dim the smile upon her lips.

"No I can't and you know what? I don't ever want to, not with Marissa."

"What don't you want to do with me?"

Marissa still looked half asleep as she entered the Slater kitchen looking drowned in a pair of Bianca's pyjamas, her hair bedraggled and her eyes a little glazed. Bianca thought she had never looked lovelier.

"Stop helping myself, good morning sweetie."

The redhead was a little baffled by the words but the greeting had her smiling and crossing the room to place a kiss upon inviting lips that tasted of coffee.

"Good morning. Em coffee, I knew I smelt something good."

Kendall made a show of coughing that had the couple turning from their dreamy gazes to look at her in confusion; she rolled her eyes and got up to pour Marissa a coffee.

"I don't even warrant a good morning anymore."

Marissa gulped down several mouthfuls of coffee before offering an apologetic smile.

"Sorry good morning Kendall thanks for the coffee I needed it."

Blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Long night?"

Marissa might have replied to the teasing question had Erica not come into the room and silenced her with a look.

"Good morning Marissa. Girls I wondered if maybe we could all go sailing, Jack wanted to take the yacht out and it's a beautiful day. Why don't we have a family day out?"

Marissa's returned good morning appeared to be disregarded in the face of Erica's question and the squeals of delight it brought from her grandkids. Bianca ignored the melee and reached for her lover's hand.

"Would you like to go sailing?"

The redhead glanced at Erica before meeting her lover's gaze.

"I have AJ this weekend…."

"AJ loves boats, he'd love uncle Jack's yacht…."

"Maybe Marissa would like to spend some quiet time with her son. And I don't see these little darlings being quiet."

Erica's words and Marissa's nod of agreement ended the discussion.

/

"Mom I thought we were going to Wildwind to see Acorn?"

AJ knew the road to Wildwind and the one his mother was now driving wasn't it.

"Sorry AJ change of plans the girls are spending the day with their grandma."

The little boy didn't think that was such a great idea.

"But Miranda doesn't like her grandma, she says she's not the same anymore."

A very small part of Marissa wished it were still that way but the better part was glad the older woman was okay and more glad that Bianca had stopped worrying.

"That was because she wasn't the same, she was someone who looked and sounded like Miranda's grandma but wasn't really her."

"Like a twin?"

AJ knew all about twins and how some looked the same, like his grandpa and great uncle Steward and some didn't, like his birth mother and his adopted mother. He guessed Miranda's grandma had a twin sister too.

"No AJ not like a twin, more like an impersonator."

Confusion showed on the young boy's face.

"What's an impeoplenater?"

Marissa grinned.

"ImPerSonnater, it's someone who looks, acts and sounds like someone else but isn't them or even related to them."

"Oh like the baddie in Ben10 who pretended to be Ben so that he could learn all his secrets?"

The lawyer nodded thinking an animation as an example probably sounded more plausible than the reality.

"So why would Miranda want to go with an imPerSonater?"

"She's isn't, she's going with her real grandma, the impersonator was caught and…"

Marissa tapered off unsure what was happening with Jane Campbell.

"And what Mom? Is the impersonator going to be zapped like Ben10's was?"

The lawyer smiled in at her son who sat in the back of the car looking enthralled with the idea that people could be zapped.

"You know things like that only happen in cartoons right AJ?"

AJ grinned.

"And in my dreams."

Marissa laughed.

"Mine too sometimes."

/

Bianca was not happy and it showed.

"Oh Bianca darling don't pout so much it will create lines."

Erica had been trying her best to ignore her youngest daughter's mood but really the constant pouting was just too much.

"Mom don't expect me to be happy with how you treated Marissa."

The little woman tried to look surprised by the words but Bianca knew when her mother was acting.

"Is it so wrong of me to want to spend some quality time with my family?"

The younger brunette sighed; no it wasn't wrong of Erica to want that because Bianca wanted it too. The only difference was that she wanted it to include Marissa because Marissa was her family. The thought caused a little gasp of surprise that had Erica staring at her daughter in concern.

"Bianca what is it? You look…you seem…."

Erica reached for words unsure which would adequately describe the look that was settling upon Bianca's face. The younger woman got to her feet in a rush.

"I need to go."

"Go? What do you mean you need to go? Bianca we're meeting Jack down at the yacht club, we're going sailing…."

"Take the girls I'll meet you down there."

"Bianca…."

"Bye Mom."

With that the younger woman was gone.

/

Marissa was in the middle of preparing lunch when Bianca came banging on her door.

"Bianc…."

Yet again the brunette silenced her with a kiss. Marissa was beginning to suspect the brunette had some secret power in those lips of hers because they sure knew how to leave her breathless. Bianca pulled away to stare into dazed eyes.

"I like that look on you."

"Huh?"

Marissa was trying hard to remember how to think and Bianca's cryptic words weren't helping her.

"Dazed, maybe even a little amazed, I like that look on you."

"Ok."

There wasn't much else Marissa could say or at least not yet anyway. Bianca twisted red tendrils around her finger pulling them away from falling into Marissa's face.

"I wasn't sure I'd find you. I thought maybe you'd take AJ down to the lake."

"I'm planning to once we've had lunch. I thought you were going sailing."

Bianca nodded.

"I was hoping you'd want to come with me, you and AJ."

Marissa tilted her head in thought unsure how best to respond.

"It's a family day Bianca."

The brunette smiled.

"I know which is why you should come with me."

Hazel eyes dimmed in confusion.

"I love you Marissa, I want to share my life and everything I have with you. I want to be your family because you're mine."

Marissa took a little gasp much in the same way Bianca had, the brunette smiled lovingly at her.

"This probably means I'm rushing things and I know for sure it's messing with your dating etiquette but the truth is I don't care sweetie, I don't care about steps or time schedules or the do's and the don'ts. Because you know what? Love can't be scheduled or quantified or simplified. It's love, it's powerful and boundless and leaves us feeling like anything is possible. You and I a family….that's possible…right?"

Marissa's eyes were glistening, her lips trembling.

"Yes. Yes Bianca yes that's possible because that's exactly how I feel too."

Bianca wiped the tears that spilled free from those glistening eyes.

"Yeah?"

Marissa nodded.

"Yeah."

The two stood staring at each other.

"Mom I think this is the part where you kiss."

AJ stood beyond his mother with his arms folded looking terribly impatient.

"Kiss her Mom because I'm hungry."

Bianca and Marissa burst into giggles causing AJ to throw his arms up in exasperation.

"Adults are weird. Can we eat now?"

/

Kendall was fastening a life jacket on Gabrielle when Bianca made it to the yacht.

"About time, Mom was considering calling the National Guard."

The older sister looked around in confusion.

"Where's Marissa?"

Bianca had a dreamy smile on her face, it was one she wore a lot when the redhead's name was mentioned.

"She's with AJ."

"Binx I thought you rushing off like that meant we'd be seeing both Marissa and AJ down here."

"Is Missa coming Mommy?"

Bianca took over the job of securing her daughter's life jacket.

"No Gabby not today maybe next time."

"I like Missa lots."

Mother and daughter grinned at each other.

"I like her lots too."

"I wana be a ball."

Bianca wondered at the strange words.

"A ball?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"Cos Missa's a keepow and I wana be kept. Just like you Mommy."

Bianca looked from her daughter to her sister in confusion, Kendall shrugged she hadn't a clue what little Gabrielle was talking about. Just then Miranda came out of the cabin and Gabrielle turned to her for support.

"Mimo tell Mommy about Missa and the keepow and the ball."

Miranda pulled a face.

"Gabby we weren't talking about soccer."

Gabrielle shook her head enthusiastically.

"No not socco people keeping."

Bianca and Kendall both looked to Miranda for an explanation. The child simply shrugged.

"You said Marissa's a keeper Mommy and that you wanted to be kept, Gabby thinks that means you're a ball and Marissa's the goal keeper."

Understanding dawned on the mother as she turned back to look at her youngest daughter.

"And you want Marissa to be your goal keeper too?"

Gabrielle nodded unsure why it was making her Mommy's eyes go all watery.

"Mimo Mommy's gona cwy again."

Miranda marched across to her mother and sister wrapping her arms around both their necks and pulling them into a group hug. Kendall watched with curiosity as her oldest niece offered an nonchalant shrug.

"Marissa or a group hug makes Mommy's tears go away."

Kendall spread her arms to encompass all three Montgomerys deciding that a group hug sounded absolutely perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

Note: Hi folks it's Minxaholics meeting time…._Go Ela! Go Ela! Go!_….emm Muse what are you doing?…_cheering you I've been practising look you gotta see this_…..Muse watch the patio door you're going to cartwheel right into…_argggh sh1t me head I think I've broke me head_….you've definitely broke something you're talking like a Celt…._a what? Kilts don't talk Ela, you wear them not speak with them. Maybe I hurt your brain when I head butted that door_….yeah that'll be it! Go sit down and be quiet while I post this. Ok my lovely readers…._our readers Ela_….darn it! Ok our lovely readers thanks so much for the reviews and sticking with me…_us Ela sticking with us_…us! Maybe you ought to do another cartwheel Muse!…_yeah and maybe you should just get on with it!…_Fine! Here be chapter 22 folks please enjoy ;-)

Chapter 22

David Hayward had been calling his daughter's office and cell numbers all week but Marissa refused to take the calls. She wanted nothing more to do with the man who was her biological father, too often he had hurt her and she'd let it go but this time the hurt was on Bianca. Erica maintained that David had known about Jane's duplicity since Bianca's ordeal at the hands of Ricky Torres; he had caught her trying to hide from Bianca when the brunette had been admitted to hospital with a concussion and shock. Marissa's anger flared at the memory of how haunted and scared Bianca had looked that day, sitting on that bed all alone not knowing if her sister was alive or dead. The brunette had needed her mother more than anything else in the world and David had helped deprive her of that.

"Bastard!"

"I beg your pardon?"

The shocked lawyer looked up to see a bemused Erica Kane standing in her office doorway. Marissa jumped to her feet embarrassment spreading across her face.

"Erica. My God I'm sorry I was miles away. Please come in."

Erica walked into the compact office with an air of superiority that did not help alleviate Marissa's embarrassment.

"Would this be a good time for you and I to have that talk I mentioned?"

Marissa looked like a deer caught in headlights. All week long she had been expecting this moment and yet she still wasn't prepared for it. It was 5.15pm on a Friday evening, her office hours had finished at 5pm and she knew from the calculated look on Erica's face that the older woman had known this. Marissa pointed towards a chair.

"Of course it is, please take a seat."

Erica made herself comfortable, her gaze never leaving Marissa as the lawyer retook her seat behind the large desk.

"You look apprehensive."

Marissa blinked rapidly trying to relax her features but it was pointless, Erica Kane was not some anonymous client or opposing counsel, she was the mother of the woman that Marissa wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

"I am apprehensive."

Erica looked mildly amused by the honest answer, she had expected defiance.

"Is there a reason why you should feel apprehensive?"

Marissa's gaze, which had been fixed upon her desk, rose to meet Erica's with a glint of anger shining in hazel eyes.

"If you're suggesting that I'm apprehensive because I have something to hide then you are very very wrong. I don't know you Erica and despite what you might know of my biological family you do not know me either. Any apprehension I feel right now is because I'm in love with your daughter and I know how much she values your opinion. I would prefer that opinion was not clouded by misjudgement."

Erica's smile was bittersweet.

"Because there has been much too much of that in my life."

Marissa was shocked at the self depreciating tone in the older woman's voice. Erica chuckled.

"I do wonder from that look whether I am not alone in making a misjudgement. It seems my reputation precedes me yet again. Do you believe in second chances Marissa?"

The lawyer thought of her father; a man she had given more than a second chance to.

"Yes but I know from experience that they don't always deserve my belief."

"David?"

Marissa nodded.

"I knew your father before life made him so bitter and twisted. He was once a good man, an honest and caring man. And a brilliant doctor."

Erica's face took on a faraway look.

"And I loved him for it."

The lawyer was unsure how to respond to the emotion in Erica's voice, this conversation was nothing like she had imagined it would be. Marissa had been plagued with thoughts of the infamous Erica Kane sweeping into her office and reading her the royal act. Erica sighed.

"Life changes us, sometimes it's for the better but oftentimes it's not. Your paternal grandmother, Vanessa, was a very manipulative woman who controlled her husband and sons in shocking ways. David didn't have an easy time with her yet he survived it and tried to be a better man. But then life dealt him more losing hands with his brother Leo's death and then his daughter Leora."

Marissa shook her head, she wasn't doing this again, she wasn't going to start making more excuses for her father.

"Nothing David suffered compares to what Bianca has been through and she didn't crumble or turn to the dark side like he has. There's no excusing what he did Erica, he hurt her again."

Erica agreed.

"I'm not excusing it, I spent weeks locked in a room scared by the trickle of information I was hearing about my daughter and what Ricky Torres might have done to her. And you're right Bianca has been through so much, she's suffered more than any woman should ever have to yet she doesn't condemn David."

Marissa was bewildered by the words.

"Erica what are you doing?"

Erica smiled.

"I've lived my life without limits Marissa, I've taken what I want when I wanted and damned the consequences. That was why Jane Campbell wanted to be me. It made me realise that the image I had projected to the world wasn't someone I recognised. It wasn't the real me and I had weeks, months to find who I really am."

The petite woman laughed softly.

"But it is hard to break the habits of a lifetime. I kept telling myself I had been given a second chance yet one of the first things I did was revert to form and go snooping where I don't belong. I'm sorry about that Marissa but when it comes to Bianca all of my defences go on high alert."

The lawyer was beyond being confused, beyond trying to figure whether Erica Kane was working an angle on her.

"I looked into your past."

Marissa's face paled at the words, her mouth drew into a tight line and her eyes began to harden. How dare Erica Kane pull this stunt with her? The petite woman watched the lawyer's metamorphosis with intrigue.

"You had no right to do that Erica."

Erica nodded.

"You're right I didn't and I'm sorry truly sorry. I would do anything to stop my daughter's heart from being broken again and I can see from how she is with you that you now have the power to do that; to break her heart…."

"I won't break her heart, I won't ever hurt Bianca. I love her."

It was not the conviction in Marissa's voice that convinced Erica but the way hazel eyes softened at the mere mention of Bianca's name. No Marissa Tasker would never intentionally hurt Erica's daughter but that didn't mean that the lawyer's past wouldn't. Everyone had skeletons in their closet.

"Would Leanne?"

Again the words were like a sucker punch and Marissa's entire body seemed to shake with the force of it. She shook her head, her eyes dimming at the mention of her first love.

"No."

Erica could hear the pain in that one terse word and wondered if maybe Marissa had not entirely put her past to rest. The older woman sighed softly, she had to let this go for Bianca's sake, she had to stop interfering and hope to God that Marissa meant what she said.

"I hope not Marissa because my daughter might appear to be a strong fearless woman but her heart is fragile and it's been hurt enough, I'm not so sure it could take another knock."

Marissa didn't say a word, she didn't think she come speak around the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew how fragile Bianca was and not just her heart but her spirit too, the brunette had been to hell and back over the last ten years and it had taken its toll. It wasn't obvious to those who didn't know Bianca but it was to those who loved her and Marissa loved her, she loved her with an intensity that at times rendered her speechless. Like now.

Erica cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry Marissa I didn't come here to make you feel bad or to open old wounds. I fully support you and Bianca so I thought it only fair to tell you what I'd done in case it comes back to haunt us both. I assume Bianca already knows so I didn't feel the need to mention any of this to her. As for everything else well I can continue to condemn your biological parents for all of the damage they have done to my family or I can give them a second chance for your sake and Bianca's…."

"I'm not asking you to do that…"

Erica held up a bony finger that effectively silenced Marissa.

"I know you are not nor is Bianca. David may not be responsible for Jane's actions but he did manipulate them to his advantage. It pains me to admit that I might have been tempted to do the same had the tables been turned. As you can tell I'm not beyond manipulating a situation to suit my needs. I'm sure Bianca has regaled you with many of my parenting manipulations."

Marissa shook her head making Erica smile.

"Of course not because my daughter is a better person than I. I've done things I am ashamed of, manipulated people and events to suit my own selfish needs, I have been calculating and devious and rarely stopped to care how that affected the people in my life. But I'm not a bad person Marissa, not inherently. More often than not my motivation has been to protect myself and those I love which is why I went snooping into your past where I don't belong but that's as far as I'll go. I've been given a second chance to change and I see no better way to begin than by absolving David for his part in the whole debacle."

The lawyer's mouth dropped open in disbelief. Erica got to her feet.

"I wanted you to be the first to hear because Bianca has told me how much you are struggling with David's involvement. I've hurt my girls so many times Marissa, I've put myself before them, tried to manage their lives, interfered in their relationships…I have not been the best mother that I could have been. Yet they've always forgiven me and I'm blessed because of that, because they love me despite my faults."

Marissa was speechless as she followed Erica to the door. The petite woman turned and offered the lawyer a quick hug.

"Don't hold my love and protectiveness of Bianca against me, I had to be certain you are who she thinks you are and don't give up on second chances or your father. Answer the phone the next time he calls, he might just surprise you as much as I have."

/

Bianca decided that she and her girls deserved a treat on Friday evening so instead of driving home to cook dinner she took them into Krystals. Miranda and Gabrielle scrabbled onto bar stools and bombarded Krystal Carey with question upon question hardly giving the poor woman time to take Bianca's order.

"You have your hands full with these two?"

The brunette smiled lovingly at the two girls next to her.

"Not always, girls tell Krystal what you'd like for dinner."

Gabrielle beat her sister to the punch.

"Chocolate fudge cake with scoops and scoops of stwawbewy ice-cream."

Bianca chuckled softly when Krystal's eyes began to widen in alarm.

"No Krystal I'm not in the habit of allowing dessert for dinner. Try again Gabby, this time without the sweet stuff."

Gabrielle pouted.

"Can I have sweet stuff latew?"

"Depends how well you get on with dinner."

Gabrielle turned to her big sister.

"What we gonna get Mimo?"

"Cheese burger and chilli fries."

Krystal looked to Bianca for confirmation.

"Times three and we'll have that with milk please Krystal."

The older woman jotted the order down.

"Coming right up, if you lovely ladies would like to take a table I'm sure I can find some colouring books for you."

Miranda and Gabrielle happily scrabbled down off their bar stools and over to the table their mother usually chose to sit at. They were happily ensconced in their colouring activities when Marissa entered the restaurant a little while later.

"Hey girls."

Both children looked up with happy smiles bidding their mother's friend hello before returning their attention to their colouring in. Marissa crossed to the counter where Bianca had remained to read through the newspaper that had been sitting there. The brunette's eyes twinkled with happiness as Marissa kissed her in greeting.

"Hi there."

"Hi we've just ordered do you want to grab something with us?"

Marissa nodded calling out to her mother who was down at the other end of the bar.

"Hey Mom can I have what the Montgomery's are having?"

"Sure baby girl do you want that with milk too or something stronger?"

Krystal wasn't blind to the look on her daughter's face and on closer inspection neither was Bianca.

"Milk will be fine thanks."

"You okay?"

The lawyer nodded but then made eye contact with her lover and thought better of it.

"No not really, your Mom dropped by my office this evening."

Bianca schooled her features preparing herself for another Erica Kane melee. Marissa looked more introspective than outright annoyed so maybe this time there wouldn't be much damage control required.

"She thinks I should give David a second chance."

Krystal had been hovering restacking glasses on a shelf behind the bar; one took a tumble at the mystified words.

"Mom are you eavesdropping?"

The restaurateur looked guilty of the charge.

"If you come in here looking all worried then you can bet your behind I'm going to eavesdrop. Erica Kane told you to give David Hayward a second chance?"

Marissa nodded her gaze returning to Bianca to see what her reaction to all of this was. The brunette had that look on her face, the one that was trying not to be a look at all but failed somewhere between nonchalance and dismay.

"What exactly happened to her when she was kidnapped? Did they brainwash her or something?"

"Mom!"

Marissa glared at her mother who suddenly remembered that Erica's daughter was standing right there.

"I'm sorry Bianca darlin but your Mom wanting to give David a second chance just sounds like hogwash to me. What is she up to?"

Bianca shook her head.

"I have no idea."

Marissa looked to her lover again.

"Do you think she might be up to something?"

Bianca sighed wondering which was worse, preparing for the fall out of one of her mother's diabolical plans or not knowing if there was indeed a diabolical plan in the first place.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

The lawyer wrapped an arm around Bianca's waist; the brunette had been smiling when had Marissa entered the restaurant and she was determined to bring that smile back. She knew she needed to tell Bianca about everything her mother had said but it could wait, right now she just needed to see the brunette's radiant smile again.

"Not right now you're not. What you are going to do is have dinner with me and the girls. Then maybe we'll rent a movie and if things go as I plan we'll have ourselves an early night."

Brown eyes began to twinkle again.

"Go as you plan?"

Marissa nodded.

"A funny movie, one that gets the girls laughing."

Bianca was sure her lover had not been referring to laughter.

"Getting the girls laughing is your plan?"

Another nod with a devilish smile.

"You know how much that tires them out, how quickly they'll fall to sleep. And with them asleep I can ravish their mother."

Krystal Carey cleared her throat bringing the dreamy eyed couple's attention back to her. Marissa began to blush, Bianca began to giggle and the girls demanded their dinner.

/

Two hours later Marissa carried Gabrielle Montgomery upstairs to her bed in Wildwind while Bianca hovered behind a half asleep Miranda who trotted up the stairs after them. Both girls were out like lights when their little heads hit their pillows. Bianca pulled closed their bedroom door and turned to Marissa with a beguiling smile.

"Part one of your plan seems to have been successful now how about we work on part two?"

Marissa exaggerated a lengthy yawn.

"I don't know I'm thinking maybe the girls have the best idea with the sleeping part."

Brown eyes began to dull as Bianca followed her tired lover down the hallway and into the bedroom they had been sharing so much lately. Marissa moved towards the bed watching from the side of her eye as Bianca made her way towards the en-suite bathroom. There was a decidedly lowered slump to the brunette's shoulders and a pout threatening to spill onto her luscious lips.

"Bianca?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with this zip please?"

Bianca returned to her lover's side, agile hands moving to unhook the fastener at the back of the redhead's neck and unzip the form fitting beige dress. When the brunette made to move away again, Marissa turned catching her as the dress began to slide down her body.

"We've been together how long now?"

Bianca's eyes were straying to that falling dress distracting her from giving a coherent answer.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes rose to meet the redhead's.

"About three and a half months."

Marissa took her lover's hands pulling them round to her hips.

"And how many times have I chosen sleep when the choice to ravish you was within my reach?"

Brown eyes began to darken, a salacious smile spreading across the brunette's face.

"I don't know, how many times have I been within your reach?"

Intent upon turning the table on her teasing lover Bianca didn't make a move. Marissa began to chuckle softly her warm breath tickling the skin of Bianca's throat where goose bumps began to rise. The redhead put her mouth to those goose bumps kissing first and then sucking lightly. Bianca shivered.

"Not enough times, never enough times."

Marissa's words were husky, her voice laced with need. Their eyes met and Bianca could hold out no longer, she swooped in and kissed Marissa with a passion that promised the lawyer she would not be the only one doing the ravishing tonight.


	23. Chapter 23

Note: Whoops sorry I know this is a few days late blame it on the season and the need for shopping…._is that what you call it? I thought we were in a western trying to avoid the hordes of cattle coming at us in all directions_….Muse where's your Christmas cheer?…._it got trampled on by that heifer that wanted that star you liked_….oh Muse she wasn't a heifer…._yeah she was, I seen her horns when you grabbed it first_….heifers don't have horns…._what are you a cowgirl or something?_….or something just go drink some more mulled wine it'll make you feel better. Right folks let me take this opportunity to thank you all for sticking with this story and an extra big thanks to those of you who left reviews…._yeah you people are like so awesome like the most awesome-est awesome people…_Muse are you drunk? Where's the rest of the wine?…._umm I dunno and no I'm not dwunk I'm mary as in Mary Christmas_….it's merry not Mary…_yeah that's what I said well I mean we'll say, wight Ela cos you said we could say it together_…uh huh, you're so drunk Muse…_am not!_ …Are too!…_AM NOT DWUNK!…_okay then I think it's probably best we say it now_…Mawy Cwistmas eveway one!…_Yeah like Muse so eloquently put it Merry Christmas everyone or Happy Holidays or if neither apply then just be happy everyone!

Chapter 23

Sunlight settled upon Marissa's sleeping face its bright rays rousing her from a blissful dream to open her eyes to another dream.

"Good morning."

Bianca sat on the side of the bed, her face in profile, the radiant sun like a halo all around her. Marissa blinked rapidly thinking she might still be dreaming but fluttering eyelids did not dispel the sight of the angelic form sitting smiling at her.

"You're so beautiful you take my breath away."

The brunette laughed softly.

"And you must still be dreaming."

Marissa shook her head, her hand sliding out from beneath the covers to caress Bianca's cheek.

"I thought I was but when I woke up I realised my dream was sitting right where you are because you are my dream."

Bianca's smile held a touch of wonder that made Marissa search for something, anything that would convince the beautiful brunette that she was everything Marissa dreamed about and more. Bianca turned to kiss the centre of Marissa's palm before taking her hand.

"Thank you."

The lawyer grinned mischievously.

"If you really want to thank me you can get back in bed."

Bianca's eyes darkened at the sultry tone, she dipped her head to claim smirking lips for a tortuous kiss before getting up from the bed. Marissa groaned.

"No no no that's definitely the wrong direction."

The brunette laughed.

"Sorry you're going to have to take a rain check because I need to go see Mom, find out what she's up to."

Marissa shook her head.

"No you don't, it doesn't matter. I don't care if Erica's up to something. All I care about is you and making you happy and I'm pretty sure I can do that if you'd just get back into bed."

Bianca dropped a kiss upon her lover's forehead.

"You do make me happy, very very happy now I need you out of bed and down in the den to keep an eye on the girls while I go investigating."

Marissa frowned.

"Bianca please…"

The brunette was undeterred.

"Sweetheart I love you and I need to do this because I'm not going to let my mother do something that could potentially hurt you."

The shadow that crossed Marissa's face told Bianca that the hurt had already been done.

"What did she do?"

Marissa shook her head.

"It's not important, well it is but not in that she did it because it's the kind of thing she would do…."

Bianca's fear began to intensify.

"Marissa what did my mother do?"

Marissa held out her hand needing Bianca back beside her not standing looking down at her with anxiety written all over her face. The brunette hesitated briefly unsure if she could face what might be coming.

"I love you Bianca, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Bianca sank back down on the bed kissing the hurt away from beautiful lips.

"I love you too."

Marissa sighed softly, her fingers entwining with Bianca's as she stared into worried brown eyes.

"Erica had me checked out and what she learnt worried her."

Bianca was angered by her mother's audacity; did the woman never learn?

"I can't believe she did that, she has no right."

"It's what she does Bianca and I can't fault her motives, she doesn't want you to get hurt again…"

"But you would never hurt me, you couldn't hurt anyone…"

"No I wouldn't and I couldn't but your Mom doesn't know me, so she doesn't know that."

Bianca was a little amazed that Marissa was taking it all so calmly but she doubted that it could be as simple as that; it never was when her mother was involved.

"Okay, your understanding is pretty fantastic but you wouldn't be telling me this if it wasn't important. So what else did my Mom do?"

Marissa's hand tightened reflexively in Bianca's.

"It's not so much what she did but what she asked."

Anger and indignation settled across the brunette's face.

"Please God tell me she didn't try to buy you off."

Hazel eyes widened in alarm.

"What? Jesus no! Why would she do that?"

Bianca took a calming breath and felt a stab of guilt for suggesting her mother could do something so despicable again.

"Because she's done it before. Years ago with my friend Raine, Mom didn't trust her so she paid her to disappear. I thought she would have learnt by now not to meddle in my life but this proves she's still capable of her old tricks."

Marissa shook her head.

"No Bianca no that's not what she did at all. She wanted to make sure that I wouldn't hurt you; that my past wouldn't hurt you. She wasn't looking to get rid of me just making sure I wasn't going to do what others have done. That I won't break your heart."

Bianca sighed.

"Mom can't control that, none of us can, not really."

Marissa disagreed.

"I can and I will."

Bianca soothed her lover's cheek tenderly.

"I know you'll try just as I'll try not to with you but sweetie sometimes life takes that choice from us."

The memory of Frankie Stone and the heartbreak of her sudden death lingered in the brunette's mind momentarily. Marissa squeezed Bianca's hand bringing her back to the present, to the vibrant life and love she now had.

"We're not going to dwell on what might be Marissa, we've got each other now and that's enough for me, it's so much more than enough."

"Me too but Bianca I need to tell you about Leanne."

The brunette remembered the name but had never pressed Marissa for details of the woman who had been the redhead's college sweetheart; Bianca figured that had Marissa wanted to talk about it she would have.

"Leanne?"

Marissa slowly nodded, the light in her eyes dimming slightly.

"Your Mom asked if maybe Leanne could hurt you?"

Bianca's shock was obvious.

"Hurt me how?"

"I think maybe your Mom might be alluding to Leanne's involvement with some of Philadelphia's more sinister characters."

Marissa watched as her lover's eyes grew wide and she strived to relieve the worry and shock she saw growing there.

"Baby she wouldn't, Leanne is not like that she would never intentionally hurt anyone."

Bianca tried to wrap her mind around the entire conversation but was failing miserably.

"So why would Mom ask about her?"

Marissa frowned.

"Because she obviously knows who Leanne married and the power his family have…."

"His?"

The lawyer nodded.

"Yes his, she met Leon while we were still together…"

Bianca rushed to sympathise.

"Oh sweetie no, she cheated on you…."

"No no Bianca she didn't. Sometimes I think it might have been easier if she had because then I could have been angry with her instead of just completely devastated by her honesty."

"I don't understand."

Marissa give a wry smile.

"Neither did I back then. I fell for Leanne pretty much as soon as I met her. It was a shock at first because I'd never been attracted to women but as Leanne put it, it wasn't about gender it was about souls and she and I were destined."

Bianca bit down the sarcastic response that came too easily to mind, instead she waited knowing Marissa would no doubt have her own quip.

"Pretty darn ironic right? I fall for that hook line and sinker and she only goes and falls for someone else in the same way. I was crushed when she told me she'd met a guy, absolutely crushed. But I loved her and there was no way I could stop her from trying to find out if he was really who she wanted. And it turned out he was, two years later they were married and to my knowledge they still are."

"And he's what? A criminal?"

Marissa shrugged.

"I don't know, not for sure but there's always been rumours that his family have a hand in some shady businesses. I never had much to do with him or even Leanne after she'd made her choice. I couldn't bear to be around either of them. It just hurt too much."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood, I've been there remember?"

Marissa's eyes began to glisten.

"I know but it was so long ago and sometimes it's better to leave the past where it belongs, especially a relationship that ended the way Leanne and I did. And it wasn't like I needed to be reminding you of what had happened in your past. You don't need to be burdened with mine too."

Bianca cupped her lover's face.

"Nothing about you or your past would ever be a burden to me. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Marissa."

A tear slid down the redhead's cheek and Bianca bent her lips to it, kissing it away. It was only natural for Marissa to turn and meet those soft lips, only natural for the tender kiss to begin to flourish into something more. Bianca forced herself to pull away, her cheeks red and breath laboured as she got to her feet.

"Rain check remember?"

Marissa smothered a giggle at the desire so obvious in Bianca's tone.

"You could give your Mom a rain check instead and get back in here…."

"Marissa!"

The scowl had Marissa laughing which started Bianca off too; the natural humour between them already back chasing the earlier sadness away.

"If you really need to do this then you should let me come with you."

Bianca looked a little uncertain, Marissa climbed out of bed to stand right in front of the befuddled brunette.

"We love each other, that's a given. So how about we start as we mean to go on? By presenting a united front to your Mom. You're not alone anymore Bianca and I'm going to make sure you never are again. So let me come with you."

Deep brown eyes stared into hazel for several seconds before lowering to take in the whole of Marissa.

"Making any argument while dressed like that is completely unfair."

Marissa smirked.

"But I'm not dressed."

Bianca groaned.

"Exactly and now I don't want to be dressed either."

"Well I can remedy that."

Bianca groaned again.

"We're meeting my Mom in half an hour, you need to shower."

Marissa was too overwhelmed by the meaning of those words to give any type of verbal response. Bianca smiled lovingly.

"It's starting as we mean to go on."

/

Erica Kane had known from her daughter's voice on the phone that Bianca wasn't happy about something, what she didn't know was what that something might be. When the petite woman opened her penthouse door a half hour later to be greeted by not one but two smiling women Erica's mind bounced in several different directions.

"Bianca darling come in."

Erica kissed her daughter in greeting holding on a little longer than what was customary. Bianca too seemed reluctant to return to their old light hearted greetings preferring this new one that included a lingering hug, she had sorely missed the comfort of her mother's arms. Erica pulled back and turned to Marissa with a beaming smile.

"Good morning Marissa please come in."

The lawyer followed the Kane women into the apartment. The last time Marissa had been there was when Bianca had returned from St Barts and was trying to find her mother. The redhead had interrupted a charged moment between Reverend Torres and a highly stressed Bianca not knowing just how stressed and fearful the beautiful brunette had been. Back then Bianca was trying so hard to be strong both for her girls and for her sister and nephews; Zack was dead and Kendall's grief was driving her on a collision course with his killer and all the while Bianca was trying to help them as well as help her uncle Jack find her mother.

A soft warm hand slid into Marissa's bringing the lawyer back from those memories and into the present where Bianca was looking at her with confusion.

"Mom wants to know if you would like a coffee."

Marissa turned apologetic eyes to Erica Kane who had obviously been talking to her while she was lost in the past.

"Sorry Ms K…"

Erica silenced the redhead with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I thought we had agreed that you would call me Erica."

Marissa smiled.

"Sorry Erica, I was miles away. I would love a coffee please."

Erica practically skipped from the room making Bianca snort and Marissa look at her in confusion.

"Mom's on a high."

The words did not help alleviate Marissa's confusion; was Erica Kane manic? Did the superstar suffer from mental illness? She thought it might help explain a few things.

"You've gotten all quiet and pensive on me, what's going on Marissa? Are you having second thoughts about this?"

The note of doubt tinged with fear had Marissa scrabbling for words as she squeezed the hand still holding hers.

"No God no I'm never going to have second thoughts not about you and us and what we have. I love you Bianca truly madly deeply love you."

Bianca blushed.

"I truly madly deeply love you too but I want to know what's gotten you all pensive."

Marissa blew out a breath not happy that she was going to have to bring up bad memories.

"The last time I was here was before NuErica was found, I interrupted something between you and Ricky Torres. It brought it all home just how much you've been through and on your own. You did it all on your own Bianca, you stayed strong for Kendall and her boys and for Miranda and Gabby. You're amazing."

Bianca blushed again.

"No I'm not, you would have done the same."

Marissa smiled.

"Yes you are and the thing that makes you so amazing is that you don't even realise how amazing you are."

Brown eyes studied Marissa's for several seconds.

"You're heavy on the compliments today, what are you up to?"

Marissa smiled.

"There you go again, you really just don't know how special you are. Ah well I guess I'll just have to keep reminding you on an hourly basis from now until….forever."

Bianca balked.

"Or alternatively you could remind me maybe every night rather than hourly and in public where I will no doubt blush."

Both women laughed and Marissa leaned in to kiss the grinning brunette.

"Ok nightly reminders of your special brilliance, I think I can manage that. Now what did I miss when I zoned out and does your Mom have a mental health problem?"

Bianca's laughter drowned out the sound of Erica returning to the room.

"You missed me remarking on your attire, I'm sure you were wearing that same dress yesterday when I visited your office. As to my mental health I've never felt more sane but one could argue that even the most insane consider themselves sane so who knows."

Marissa's gulp sounded very loud, her grip on Bianca's hand tightening somewhat. Erica Kane threw back her head and laughed to such an extent that even her daughter considered questioning her sanity.

"Oh ladies your faces are priceless."

"Mom!"

Erica merely arched a brow at her youngest born.

"Bianca! Drink your coffee and have a croissant I got them fresh from Krystal's just for you. Which reminds me what on earth has gotten into that woman? She was rattling on about brainwashing and what not. And you doubt my sanity?"

When Erica eyed Marissa Bianca scowled.

"Mom!"

"Bianca!"

Marissa looked from one to the other seeing matching scowls.

"Both of you!"

It was the perfect icebreaker, all three could do nothing but laugh at how comical the entire situation was. Erica insisted they finish their coffees and the lovely heated croissants before getting down to the business of what had prompted the serious sounding phone call. The couple were happy to agree; all three conversed easily about the kids and Erica's upcoming wedding until the older woman remarked on the time. Bianca sighed, she'd been enjoying their easy banter a little too much and had lost track of time.

"I need to get back to the girls, Caleb has a meeting he could only stay till 11am."

Erica smiled.

"I could always come with you, a day with my daughter and grand-daughters and the lovely Marissa here sounds like the perfect Saturday to me."

When both women looked at her incredulously Erica was tempted to laugh again.

"Or I could just tell you both that there is nothing going on, no master plan in place, no diabolical reason behind my good cheer. Simply put I'm happy to be alive and I would dearly love for you both to feel the same. If I learnt anything at all at the hands of Jane Campbell it was how short life can be and how precious each moment is. So I'm going to enjoy all of the moments I have left and that means making the people I love happy."

Bianca's eyes glistened.

"We are happy Mom."

Erica smiled.

"I know and there is no reason why it shouldn't remain that way. I have no intention of pursuing revenge upon David or anyone else. So please stop fearing it. Go talk to him, I think you will be surprised to find out why he did what he did. Now off you go, that old goat Caleb doesn't like to be kept waiting."

The departure was much like the arrival, Erica's hug that bit longer only this time she hugged Marissa too.

/

Marissa did not return to Wildwind with Bianca, instead she headed back to her apartment to get out of the dress she had been wearing since yesterday. The activity of changing clothes made her wonder about everything else that was changing in her life. Soon the redhead found that her mind was getting a little too overwhelmed and she needed a run to calm it.

Marissa had never been a particularly sporty kid, she had liked the team sports well enough but her happenstance co-ordination meant that those same teams never really liked her. College and Leanne had introduced Marissa to running. Leanne had been a distance runner who liked to start her day with a trek across the city. Marissa who had been eager to get to the know the stunning athlete had decided to make it her business to run too. What had started out as a means of getting acquainted soon turned into a method of de-stressing that Marissa hadn't known she needed. Leanne taught her how to relax while she ran, how to put the world and its worries to the side and focus on the therapeutic quality of fresh air and exercise. Marissa hadn't looked back.

Well maybe until today. Today Marissa found that she was looking back, at Bianca's life and now her own. Maybe it was because she wanted so much from her relationship with Bianca that she was reminded of when she had last felt that way. Or maybe it was Erica's words, her new found respect for life. Marissa's mind was bouncing all over the place, its focal point always Bianca but detours included Leanne, JR, Erica and David. Marissa ran a little faster to ease her thoughts but today it seemed she couldn't run fast enough. When she got to the park she stumbled onto a bench and tried to control her erratic breathing.

"Wow girl you look like you need some of this."

Kendall approached proffering a bottle of water, Marissa accepted it with a pained smile.

"Thanks."

The brunette sat down on the bench her eyes searching out her two sons making sure they were within a safe distance before she turned to Marissa.

"So was something chasing you or you chasing it?"

Marissa took several sips of water not wanting to overdo it before recapping the bottle and steadying her breath enough to speak.

"A bit of both I guess."

"And which made the catch, you or it?"

Marissa shook her head.

"I'm not sure yet."

Kendall turned another glance to her sons calling out to Spike to be gentle with his little brother, the words didn't seem to alter the tussle both boys were having. The brunette got to her feet.

"Sorry give me a sec I want to check his implant."

Marissa watched the mother cross to her sons gently taking the oldest to the side to check his ear and speak to him. Spike nodded and ran back to his brother and the other kids who were playing ball, Kendall came back to the bench.

"I need to realise there's a difference between him not hearing me and not wanting to hear me."

Marissa smiled.

"He's getting to that age."

Kendall give her friend a fuller smile.

"He is. Now back to you, what were you chasing?"

The lawyer shrugged.

"It wasn't what I was chasing, it was what I was trying not to chase."

"Makes perfect sense, not."

The redhead laughed.

"Which is exactly why I was running, it usually calms my thoughts."

"But not today?"

"No not today."

"Maybe you ought to talk about it, there's a lot less perspiring involved in simple conversation."

Marissa laughed.

"You don't say."

"Just did. So come on out with it."

The lawyer uncapped the bottle of water and took several more sips while Kendall turned back to gaze at her sons.

"Your Mom has absolved David of all wrong doing."

If anyone would have a strong reaction to the words it should be Kendall. After all she was the one who hated the heart surgeon enough to try to kill him. So Marissa was surprised when the mother of two did nothing but shrug.

"So I heard."

"And it doesn't bother you?"

Kendall turned to look at Marissa.

"No but it obviously bothers you."

Marissa sighed.

"He's never done hurting people, you, Bianca everyone."

"And we've survived it."

The redhead couldn't formulate a response to the nonchalant words. Kendall glanced again to her sons and then back to Marissa; the lawyer looked so uncertain.

"Would you rather see him punished Marissa? Would it make things better? Would it undo the time we all lost with Mom?"

Hazel eyes blinked rapidly but no answer came. Kendall's features softened, she really liked the redhead; Marissa was good and honest and so full of integrity, a lot like Bianca really. It was probably why Kendall liked her so much, that and the fact that Marissa made her sister happier than Kendall had seen Bianca in years.

"I'm not David's number one fan Marissa, it won't surprise you to hear that I don't particularly like the man. But I can tell you that he is an amazing doctor, he saved my life and my son's life. Sure he's no angel, he's hurt a lot of people, annoyed a lot more but he's still done a lot of good."

"Is that what it comes down to Kendall? His good versus his bad?"

Kendall shook her head, a wry smile playing upon her lips.

"Maybe. We all have a bad side…."

Marissa made to object but Kendall didn't let her.

"…ok some of us not so much, Bianca and you break almost every mould so let's not include either of you in this."

Kendall laughed at Marissa's surprised expression.

"Face it Tasker you're a lot like your girlfriend, it's why you're sitting here perspiring from a run that hasn't helped you chase these annoying thoughts from your mind. And in being a lot like Bianca, you will eventually see what she does."

Marissa waited for Kendall to finish but the brunette's attention was focused again on her sons.

"Kendall?"

The mother of two turned back to the lawyer with a smug expression on her face.

"Yes?"

Marissa scowled.

"Kendall!"

Kendall laughed.

"Bianca gets impatient with me too."

"I can't imagine why!"

"Ohh I do like the sarcasm."

Marissa rolled her eyes and made to get up.

"Ah come on don't be like that…."

"I need to go shower before I begin to cramp."

Kendall got to her feet.

"Ok well I guess I should go stop those two from the imminent fight I see happening."

Across the green the Slater boys were mustering up for what looked like a battle. Marissa caught Kendall's arm as the brunette began to walk away.

"What did you mean when you said I'd finally see what Bianca does?"

The fashion designer smiled.

"That there's always hope."

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\

A/N: I aim to have the next chapter up before the New Year but incase I don't manage it let me wish you all a very Happy 2013!


	24. Chapter 24

Note: Happy New Year Minxaholics. I hope 2013 is all that you want it to be and more…_I want it to be full of legs_…..legs Muse?…._yeah legs, I like legs, sculpted shapely legs that are ope_…..Muse we're only a few days into this new year and you're starting that already, what happened to your resolution?…._I said I'd be resolute in doing my best Ela and that's my best personality trait, the girls love it especially those with great legs_…uh huh and the rest! So my faithful readers this be chapter 24 please enjoy

Chapter 24

Miranda Montgomery's wide eyes were trying to stay focused on her mother as the little girl valiantly fought tiredness to ask one more question.

"Mommy why did AJ and Marissa not come see us today?"

Bianca smoothed the bedcover beneath her daughter's chin, tucking it in neatly as she watched those tired eyes strain to remain open.

"Because AJ's Dad took him to see a ball game."

Brown eyes closed but the little frown that formed on Miranda's lips told her mother that the conversation wasn't over just yet.

"But why no Marissa? It's Saturday."

To the little girl Saturdays had come to mean spending time with the mother of her best friend even when her best friend AJ wasn't there. Miranda liked spending time with Marissa almost as much as she liked spending time with her best friend because Marissa was fun. The smiling happy redhead played with them much like Miranda's mommy did, Marissa didn't care about things like being an adult and being sensible and acting like some of those sensible adults did. Marissa liked to laugh and make Miranda and her family laugh too. But not today and not last week either, Marissa had gone away to Philadelphia last weekend and her absence had made Miranda's mommy very quiet.

"Mommy did you and Marissa have a fight?"

The sleepy words jolted Bianca from her own meandering thoughts.

"No sweetheart."

Bianca hoped a direct answer would be enough to prevent her daughter from fighting sleep but when the little girl's eyes opened to look at her it was worry that was more obvious than tiredness.

"Then why doesn't she come see us like she used to? Gabby and I have been good."

A lump formed in Bianca's throat making her effort to respond to those innocent words all the harder.

"Sweetheart you and your sister are always good and Marissa adores you both…."

"Then why didn't she come see us last week and this week too? She always comes Mommy, always."

Bianca tried to swallow the lump down but the effort stung her eyes and the sight of tears had Miranda beginning to cry too.

"Hey am I too late for bedtime stories?"

The two tearful brunettes turned to see Marissa standing in the doorway her bright smile dimming at the sight of two sets of glistening brown eyes. She took a faltering step forward uncertain whether she had interrupted a mother daughter moment that was none of her business but the flicker of a smile on Bianca's face propelled Marissa forward until she was on her knees beside the bed wrapping her arms around the two crying forms.

"Ah girls come on don't cry on me, you know I'm only going to start crying too and then we'll have a flood. Poor Gabby will wake up floating across the room to us like a mermaid."

Miranda giggled into the soft wool of Marissa's sweater, the sound cheering the redhead on.

"And of course she'll start splashing because we all know how much that little munchkin loves to splash and her splashing will make us even more wet than these big fat tears spilling from our eyes. And maybe if she splashes us enough we'll all turn into mermaids and then Caleb will have to turn his house into a permanent swimming pool."

Now Miranda was really laughing, her little eyes shining with happiness as she pulled away to look up at the grinning redhead.

"And AJ will have to come over to help feed us our breakfast and lunch and dinner. And take me my homework from school…he'll be here like all the time then….and you too Marissa you'd have to stay and live with us."

Marissa nodded.

"I would yeah."

Miranda turned her attention to her mother who was trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen.

"And that would make everything better, right Mommy?"

Marissa caught the brief hesitation upon Bianca's face before the brunette bent to kiss her daughter's damp cheek.

"You going to sleep would also make things better sweetheart. You had a long day and your eyes are telling me they really need to close and take a little rest."

The soft words had the desired effect making heavy eyelids close only to open again slowly as Miranda lay her head back down on the pillow and stared up at Marissa.

"We missed you."

The redhead smiled.

"Goodnight Mimo happy mermaid dreams."

Little brown eyes closed again, a smile curling young lips as Miranda finally give up the battle and fell to sleep.

/

Marissa watched Bianca open a bottle of wine, the activity not lessening the tension upon the brunette's face. Bianca had been tense since Marissa's arrival or maybe since Miranda had asked that seemingly innocent question. Or at least that was how it felt to Marissa. But then it was becoming pretty darn obvious that the redhead was missing something.

"Bianca?"

Brown eyes glanced the redhead's way, a quirk of a brow the only response. Marissa began to worry.

"Have I done something wrong?"

Bianca blinked once, then twice and finally three times before sitting the wine bottle back on the counter top and turning her full attention to Marissa.

"No."

Hazel eyes widened; Marissa was almost sure that the intonation suggested the answer was meant to be a yes.

"Is there something I should have done but didn't?"

Bianca sighed.

"We need to talk."

Marissa's entire body stiffened.

"Please don't say that, not like that, not like the only good thing in my life isn't going to be good for much longer."

Bianca was mystified as Marissa began to shake her head in agitation.

"Please Bianca whatever I've done I can fix, I love you. I love the girls. I can fix this."

Bianca had never seen her lover look so vulnerable before; she crossed the kitchen to engulf the smaller woman in a comforting hug.

"Shush sweetie I'm not breaking up with you."

Marissa pulled away with glistening eyes.

"You're not?"

Bianca shook her head baffled by the question and the sudden uncertainty; Marissa was usually so sure and positive about their relationship.

"No why would you think that I would? I love you, truly madly deeply remember?"

Marissa smiled through tears.

"Hugely madly deeply."

Bianca kissed grinning lips tenderly before tugging her lover towards the table and urging her to sit down.

"But we still need to talk."

Marissa took a deep breath watching as Bianca sank into the chair opposite her.

"Okay I can do that. Talking plays a great part in my profession so it shouldn't be too hard to master here right?"

Bianca smiled.

"Right. So talk."

Marissa floundered.

"About anything or did you have something particular in mind?"

Bianca had intended the conversation to be about Miranda's reaction earlier but now she was going to take the opportunity to clarify a few other things.

"Let's start with your conversation with Kendall a fortnight ago."

Marissa frowned.

"Which conversation with Kendall? I tend to see a lot of her these days especially now that I have Greenlee as a client. Those two like to come harass me together."

Bianca was still hoping Greenlee would see sense and drop divorce proceedings against Ryan; the couple had their differences but they were still head over heels in love with each other. The brunette shook her head in an effort to get her brain back on topic.

"In the park after you and I had been to see Mom. Kendall told me you'd run into her, literally, and that you didn't sound so good. I think she was worried about you. I played it down hoping you would come talk to me but so far you haven't. My sister isn't the only one who has noticed the change in you."

"Change? What change? I haven't changed."

"Really Marissa? You don't think you've been a little preoccupied lately?"

Bianca was expecting a quick retort so the blush that rose up across her lover's cheek completely surprised her.

"Marissa?"

The redhead's blush deepened as she lifted her eyes to gaze into Bianca's.

"Who else has noticed this change in me?"

"Miranda."

Marissa hadn't expected that answer.

"Mimo? Really?"

"Yes really and we need to talk about that because you know how concerned I am about my girls getting hurt….."

"Wow now hold on a second, no one is getting hurt here Bianca, not while I'm around."

Bianca stared at her lover for several seconds without speaking.

"That's just it, you haven't been around Marissa and that's what Miranda has noticed. That was what tonight's tears were about, she thinks we're fighting and that maybe she or Gabby haven't been good enough."

"Good enough? Fighting? Bianca what are you talking about?"

Bianca blew out a slow breath.

"I've been where Miranda is, I know how confusing it is to have people enter your life and become such a big part of it only to move on and leave you behind without any reason as to why. Every time Mom broke up with a guy I was left wondering what I'd done wrong…."

Marissa had heard enough.

"Bianca you're not your Mom and I'm not some guy that's going to walk away from you or your girls. I love you. I'm in love with you and I'm going nowhere. Not now not ever. What do I need to do to make you believe me?"

Bianca sighed softly.

"I do believe you but this is about more than me Marissa. Our relationship is always going to be about more than just us, it's about our kids too. My daughters and your son."

Marissa smiled.

"Our kids; I like that."

Bianca scowled.

"Marissa you're not listening to me….."

"Yes I am, I've heard everything you said and I'm going to make it better. I'm going to show Mimo that nothing she or her sister does will change how much I love them. Because I do Bianca, I love them almost as much as I love you because they're part of you and I want them to be part of me too. I want the three of you in my life for always."

Bianca couldn't hold onto her scowl even if she tried not in the face of such sincerity.

"I want the same thing, with you and AJ but we need to be more aware of how our actions affect them Marissa. You not being here this weekend and last caused Miranda to doubt herself and I don't want that not for any of them."

Marissa sighed.

"I'm sorry about how these last few weeks have been, I never meant to hurt her with my absence but I needed to go."

Bianca waited wondering, hoping that maybe Marissa was finally ready to talk about it, to talk about whatever it was that had been playing on her mind these last few weeks. She had hoped that Marissa would start coming to her with her problems but it seemed the redhead still needed time to process first. And that wasn't such a good thing, not if the processing was making her doubt their relationship; why would Marissa think they were going to break up? That had come so completely out of left field.

"I went to see Leanne last week."

It was said so faintly that Bianca considered for a split second that it might have been her imagination until she caught the guilt lurking in hazel eyes. Suddenly the redhead's earlier reaction made sense; Leanne and the past, no wonder Marissa was doubting herself.

"Ok."

There wasn't really anything else Bianca could think to respond with. This was uncharted waters for her which really in itself was saying something; never before had Bianca had a lover who went to see their ex-girlfriend. The thought made her smile which got Marissa frowning.

"You're happy about that?"

Bianca chuckled softly.

"No I wouldn't say I was happy per se but I'm not unhappy about it either, unless there is a reason that I should be?"

Marissa shook her head vehemently but couldn't clear her own confusion.

"But you're smiling."

"I've been out since I was 16 years old and this is the first time I've had a lover tell me she went to see her ex-girlfriend."

Marissa smiled too.

"Because they've all had ex-boyfriends not girlfriends?"

"Exactly. I guess I've got a thing for bisexuals after all."

"Not anymore you don't."

Bianca didn't bother to respond she simply smirked making Marissa chuckle.

"Ok so maybe JR proves otherwise…."

"And don't forget Scott."

Marissa scowled.

"I'm not going to start comparing notes here Bianca but it's important that you know that neither Chandler man or even Leanne made me feel the way you do."

Bianca was taken aback by the conviction in Marissa's tone. The redhead began to blush again.

"I don't consider myself bisexual not unless you extend the word to Biancasexual."

The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Lame."

Marissa laughed.

"But still true. Erica got me thinking a lot about my past when she asked about Leanne. She was my first love, I guess you could call her my Sarah."

Bianca smiled softly in remembrance of her own first love.

"We were young and idealistic, we believed that love would conquer everything, make the impossible possible. It was like walking around on this permanent high from a drug that couldn't be bottled."

"Punch drunk love."

Marissa nodded.

"Exactly. I told you already that falling in love with Leanne was a revelation. I'd never been attracted to women before but what I didn't say was that I hadn't really been attracted to men either."

Bianca was surprised by the news.

"No high school sweethearts?"

Marissa shook her head.

"No. Sure there were guys who were interested, even one I'd kissed at the prom just to see what all the fuss was about but beyond that nothing. It never bothered me, it didn't factor in to my life back then. I had friends, I was happy so so what if I didn't have a boyfriend?"

"I was the same Marissa but even in my early teens I knew there was more to it than that for me. I noticed girls especially pretty girls more than I ever noticed boys."

Marissa shrugged.

"I didn't. I told you I was a bit of a clown at school, always messing around right?"

Bianca nodded, Marissa had told her about those visits to the headmasters office when the clowning around had gotten her in trouble.

"I was too busy getting up to mischief and making people laugh to ever think about boys or girls or who I liked or didn't like. It just wasn't important not back then. Things sort of clicked into place when I met Leanne in college and got to feeling some of the things my high school friends had gushed about. Young love right?"

Bianca smiled thinking the love she felt for Marissa was better than all the highs that came with her first love but then those highs had always been countered with lows. And that was why she could never compare the two.

"Leanne and I were together from our first year until just before my parents died, we broke up a month before the accident."

Bianca's heart ached for her lover and the triple grief she must surely have felt back then. Marissa blinked back tears.

"Leanne tried to be there for me, to offer her support as a friend but it was just too much, too hard. I couldn't bear to have her comfort me, to have her arms around me when all I wanted to do was lose myself in them so I told her to stay away, to leave me alone. And she did."

"I'm sorry, sweetie I'm so sorry you went through that alone."

Marissa sighed heavily.

"It was the lowest point in my life, I hit rock bottom back then. I was grieving for my parents and for the break up of a relationship that I thought would last forever. So when I came here, to Pine Valley, I wasn't myself Bianca. I wasn't the same Marissa Tasker who had been in love with a woman."

Bianca wondered at the words and why Marissa was now telling her them.

"JR was my rebound, I was still in love with Leanne when I started seeing him."

The brunette floundered for understanding.

"You're not my rebound Marissa, how I feel for you has nothing to do with Reese…."

Marissa shook her head.

"I know that baby, I don't doubt your love for me. I never have."

Bianca looked more confused than relieved.

"Then why…."

"Because you need to understand that what I had with JR or even Scott doesn't make me bisexual…."

"I don't care about labels Marissa…."

"Neither do I. But these last few weeks have got me thinking about things, about the past and the present but most importantly they've got me thinking about the future. I went to see Leanne because I had to make sure that what I told Erica and you was true, that she would never hurt you. Because that would devastate me Bianca, hurting you or the girls would devastate me."

Bianca reached to soothe her lover's hands.

"You haven't."

Marissa sighed again.

"But I did, unintentionally I hurt Mimo by not explaining these absences. I should have explained it to her and to you. I'm sorry about that, it won't happen again."

Bianca smiled softly.

"Ok good. So do you want to tell me how things went with Leanne?"

"Only if you want to hear about it."

"Of course I do, I want to hear about everything that matters to you. And this mattered."

Marissa shook her head, squeezing Bianca's hands tighter.

"No this matters, you, me, our kids matter. Not our pasts Bianca, they've come and gone."

Bianca wondered if those words were an indication that Marissa was still intent on leaving the past in the past.

"Does that mean you don't want to tell me?"

"No it means the older me can fully appreciate what the younger never could. Leanne says I look more happier now than she had ever seen me, even when things were good between us. And you know what? She's right. I am happier, I'm happier and so is she. Her and Luke are doing well, they're expecting their first baby in the fall. She's so excited and it's made her goofy like she was when I first met her."

Bianca could feel the happiness radiant from Marissa and wished for a moment that her lover had made peace with her past before now but she never got to voice the thought because Marissa rushed in with more excited words.

"I never realised until I fell in love with you how grateful I am for having my past because without it I would never have recognised what true love, real true love is. You're not my teenage version of happy ever after Bianca, you're the adult one, the real one."

Bianca chuckled.

"Why thank you, I'm glad you noticed."

Marissa got to her feet pulling Bianca up with her so that she could wrap herself around the tall brunette.

"I love you so much Bianca Montgomery and you make me so happy that I think I might just burst."

Bianca smothered a laugh into the redhead's shoulder.

"Please don't I can think of better ways for you to express how happy you are."

Marissa pulled back to see the desire burning in deep brown eyes.

"Do tell?"

Bianca nodded towards the wine.

"You can go burst that cork instead."

Marissa's laughter filled both the room and Bianca's heart with an extra warmth, the redhead made to move towards the counter for the bottle of wine but Bianca held her still.

"And just so you know, I love you too and I don't think it's possible to be any happier than I feel right now."

"Really? I think I can work on making you happier."

The brunette's smile was salacious.

"Do tell?"

Marissa chose to show rather than tell and when she finally pulled away from Bianca the brunette felt a little light headed from the potency of the kiss.

"Wow, that was just wow."

Marissa grinned mischievously.

"And it's just the beginning."


	25. Chapter 25

Note: Welcome to this latest meeting of Minxaholics Anonymous. So I guess by now we've all heard the exciting news of an All My Children reboot…_yeah hah, they're coming back the babes are coming back_….Muse stop bouncing like that you're gonna hit…_yeah hah! Minxisexiness is coming ouch aouch sh1t my head_…told you so! Now let's calm down a little, getting too excited isn't always a good thing…._spoil sport_…realist…_buzz killer_…pragmatist…_ah come on Ela this is great news_….yup it is but that's all it is right now just news so let's wait till we get something solid before we go banging our heads against the ceiling…._duh now you tell me, there's an egg sized bump on my head Ela!_ …whoops sorry about that. Ok folks here be chapter 25 please enjoy!

Chapter 25

On Monday afternoon Marissa Tasker was trying to use the break between client meetings to catch up on paperwork. There was so much to be done that her small desk was littered with it; the knock that sounded on her door made the lawyer almost sigh with relief. Until she looked up and seen who it was that entered.

"David."

David Hayward ignored the resignation in his daughter's voice and walked on into the office taking a seat in front of her. Hazel eyes began to glint dangerously but David ignored that too.

"You didn't leave me much option Marissa, you won't take my calls and you refuse to return my messages. What else was I to do but come see you?"

"There was always the option of taking the hint and leaving me alone."

To Marissa's astonishment David did nothing but smile. The lawyer rolled her neck in an effort to dispel the tension that was beginning to gather there, her eyes dropped to the mounting paper work and then back to the man opposite her. David Hayward did not take the hint, instead he continued to do nothing but smile.

"David if it wasn't obvious already, I'm very busy so could you please just say what you have to say so that I can get back to work."

"Thank you."

The man's smile was beginning to annoy Marissa.

"For what?"

"For not telling me to get out. Thank you."

Marissa glared at the man who was her biological father. He was just so infuriating the way he did that; smiled at her like she lit up his life when really he didn't care about her. Marissa had learnt the hard way that David Hayward cared about no one but himself.

"Your gratitude is a little premature, there's still a very big chance that once you finish talking I'm still going to tell you to get out."

David grinned.

"And I would completely understand. The very fact that you would give me the choice first shows how different you are from your parents."

Marissa made to interrupt but David continued.

"I should say your biological parents, that's how you like to term it but to me there is no distinction. I might not have been at your birth, I didn't see your first step or hear your first word, I don't know who your first kiss was or which posters adorned your bedroom walls as a teenager but none of that changes how much I love you. And I do love you Marissa, you and AJ are my salvation…."

The lawyer refused to be pulled in by the sentimentalism.

"Your salvation? And what did we save you from David?"

Marissa wasn't prepared for the tears she seen glistening in her father's eyes.

"From myself."

The words settled in the room like a thick fog, one Marissa could too easily lose herself in like she always did when it came to the two people who had created her. Krystal Carey and David Hayward were Marissa's Achilles heel; no matter how prepared she was to cast them from her life for all of their misdemeanours, of which there were plenty, she was always weakened by an inherent sense of family. Family was what the Taskers had taught Marissa always to love and trust, always to believe that no matter what they would be there for her but then they had died. And suddenly she had be left all alone with no-one but herself and her memories of Roy and Lydia Tasker to get her through.

Marissa took a breath trying to ease the ache that had formed in her chest at the memory of her parents. Roy and Lydia would always be her parents, the people she would first think of when she used the words Mom or Dad. David and Krystal were different and Marissa was slowly learning that that would probably always be the case. Her biological parents were nothing like her adoptive ones who had never had to lie, obfuscate or inveigle to get Marissa to love them. The lawyer's mind processed that last thought again and she gasped softly. The Taskers had lied to her, a lie of omission when they didn't tell her that they were not her birth parents.

"Marissa? What is it? What's wrong?"

David Hayward's natural instinct was to get up and come round to his paling daughter but history had taught him that Marissa did not like to be cajoled in situations like this.

"Why does everyone have to lie?"

The sadness in Marissa's voice ate into David's soul.

"Not everyone does, you don't and Bianca doesn't."

It was the right thing to say, the words took the haunted look from Marissa's eyes and replaced it with a smile. The lawyer took a deep breath remembering Kendall's words from weeks ago; there was always hope.

"Why did you lie when I asked you about Erica?"

David frowned.

"I know you aren't going to like this but technically I never lied to you. I didn't know where the real Erica was just that she was safe."

Marissa sighed heavily; David was doing it again, avoiding the truth.

"I didn't lie Marissa, I promised you I wouldn't lie to you again and I didn't….."

"No you just withheld pertinent information so that you could manipulate the situation to your own advantage."

The resignation in Marissa's voice was hard to miss, David sat up a little straighter when he heard it.

"I manipulated the situation to everyone's advantage not just my own. I needed the hospital resources so that I could work on a research project that can mean so much to so many people. Yes it was underhand and yes I regret that I couldn't tell you the whole truth but I did it with the best of intentions Marissa. I did it because I want to be the father you can be proud of again, someone like Roy Tasker that you can look up to."

Marissa looked startled by the words; David had never liked referring to the man who had taken his rightful place in her life.

"What?"

It came out as a choked whisper but it was loud enough to spur David on.

"All I have ever wanted was to have a family, to have a child who could love me the way I loved my father. He had been a good man, a strong principled man before Vanessa poisoned his soul and destroyed his will to live. I never wanted history to repeat itself, I never wanted to be someone consumed with a need to avenge like my mother was. I had hoped to be just like my Dad, someone I respected and adored. He was the kind of father I wanted to be but I failed at that too. Maybe if Krystal and I had stayed together and brought you and Babe up things could have been different, we could have been a real family but life never works out the way we hoped. I'm trying to get back to the person I wanted to be Marissa, a good man, a good father. I know I've hurt you, I'm so sorry for that. I know I don't deserve either your forgiveness or the hope of a second chance but please don't give up on me. Please."

Marissa wondered if what she was seeing now in David's eyes were crocodile tears.

"Roy Tasker was a lucky man because he got to have what I would give anything to have. He died too young but he still got to live my dream."

Tears threatened to rush to Marissa's own eyes at the desolate words. David shifted in his chair wanting again to comfort the child he had come to know about much too late in her life. How he wished that could have been different.

"You mentioned once that you could help Angie Hubbard."

David was surprised that his daughter remembered their conversation from the hospital fundraiser ball, he hadn't thought Marissa was much interested in anything he had said that night.

"I can, I have."

"How?"

The doctor's face began to brighten, his enthusiasm for medicine lighting up his eyes.

"Gene therapy. I found a more sustained way to manipulate those mutated genes that have caused Angie's blindness."

Marissa was no medical student but she was sure she had read that there were enough potential problems associated with gene therapy to make getting FDA approval difficult. The thought made her take a closer look at David.

"Is it legal?"

David Hayward pursed his lips giving Marissa all the answer she needed, she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Why does it always have to be like this with you? Can't you work within the confines of the law David? This God complex you have will be the undoing of you."

David grinned.

"The law is your mantle honey not mine, medicine shouldn't be confined or restricted or censored. It is life or death and should be treated with the respect it deserves. And I don't have a God complex but I would like to hope that he or she or it would appreciate the help in ridding people of that which ails them."

Marissa rolled her eyes at his preachy tone.

"Does Angie Hubbard agree with you?"

David nodded.

"Angie deserves to be practicing what she was born to do. If I can help her get her sight back then Pine Valley stands to regain a wonderful doctor. It's a win win situation."

Marissa liked and respected Angie Hubbard, she knew the doctor wouldn't be taking such a risk if she didn't believe in David. The man may not have been much of a father to Marissa but there were few who didn't rate him as an amazing doctor.

"So you kept the knowledge of Jane's true identity a secret because you knew the real Erica would never agree to helping you."

David nodded.

"Although the Erica that came to my office last week might have agreed."

Marissa's confusion showed and David rallied to ease it.

"It would appear that Erica's kidnap has altered her perspective somewhat, she's no longer the little spitfire we all knew. Seems her time away has mellowed her a little."

"I really hope that isn't pride I'm hearing in your voice David because Erica being more mellowed does not justify you keeping the truth of Jane's identity from us and it certainly doesn't justify the pain you put Bianca through."

David looked chastened.

"I never said that it did and I'm sorry that Bianca got hurt by this, it was never my intention to hurt anyone. I want to help not hurt. I'm trying to be a better man Marissa."

Marissa didn't know if she could believe that or if she could adopt her lover's approach to life by believing in hope; hope that this time David had changed, hope that this gene therapy he spoke of would give Angie Hubbard back her vision, hope that all would be right with the world. Marissa wasn't a cynic by nature but it was becoming increasingly easier to be one with Pine Valley and the antics of its citizens slowly chipping away at her optimism.

"I'll go talk to Bianca, apologise for the pain I caused. I'll do what you need me to do to make things right between us Marissa. I love you and I want you in my life."

"You could start by having a little more respect for the law."

David smiled.

"I will, from today onwards I will respect the law a little more."

Marissa narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"And you can lay off the sarcasm."

"Ok no sarcasm. Do these conditions mean that I have a chance of being your Dad?"

The word made Marissa winch a little.

"I don't know David, right now I'm still trying to work through my anger with you. I don't doubt that you are an amazing doctor but that doesn't give you the right to ignore the emotional impact of your actions. Bianca was hurting, she needed Erica and you were the only one to recognise that the woman masquerading as her was a fraud. You could have given Bianca solace yet you didn't."

David shook his head.

"Coming forward with the truth wouldn't have given Bianca solace Marissa, knowing that her mother was still missing wouldn't have helped her, not back then not after what Ricky Torres had done to you both. I'm not making excuses when I say this but not telling her back then was the lesser of two evils."

Marissa considered the words and had to agree that he had a point.

"Maybe but you had ample opportunity to come forward after that and you didn't. And it begs the question, would you ever have?"

David nodded.

"Yes I would. All I needed was a little time to run some experiments and that was easier done at PVH."

The problem was that Marissa couldn't say for sure whether she believed him or not. Trusting David Hayward was something that would take time. Marissa got to her feet.

"I've got to get back to work, I have a client coming at four."

David looked at his watch, Marissa had given him more time than he'd hoped, it was already going 3.45pm. His daughter walked him to the door.

"Thank you for listening."

Marissa nodded.

"Maybe I could give you a call and you might pick up the phone this time?"

The lawyer smiled at his hopeful tone.

"Maybe."

/

"Hi sorry I'm late."

Bianca give Marissa a quick peck on the lips before dropping into the seat opposite her. They were in ConFusion a more central place to meet for an after work drink.

"Hi how was your day?"

The brunette shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not alone in disliking Mondays. What about yours? You looked pensive when I came in, is there a complex case in your workload?"

Marissa sighed heavily.

"That would be a novel yet somehow appropriate way to describe David."

"Ah."

Bianca had wondered when the topic of Marissa's biological father would crop up again.

"He came to my office because me not answering his calls and messages were not a big enough hint that I didn't want anything to do with him."

There was no real conviction in Marissa's tone and when Bianca met her gaze she could see no malice there either. Marissa might want to hate David for his actions but she was not that kind of woman which was one of the many reasons why Bianca loved her so much.

"And how did his visit go?"

Now it was Marissa's turn to shrug.

"Apparently he's working on a project that can give Angie back her vision."

Bianca was surprised by the news, she hadn't realised that blindness was reversible, especially not in Dr Hubbard's case. Surely if it were possible then Angie would have availed of it by now.

"You look about as convinced as I was but apparently David has made advances in gene therapy that will allow him to correct the genes that have caused Angie's blindness."

Bianca smiled.

"Ok well that's a good thing right?"

Marissa sighed again.

"For Angie yes."

Bianca waited but Marissa seemed to get lost in her own thoughts.

"Sweetie talk to me."

The endearment brought a smile back to the redhead's lips.

"I love when you call me that."

Bianca reached to soothe her lover's hand.

"And I love you. Now talk to me."

Marissa's pensive frown returned.

"I can't trust him. I know he is a great doctor, that he can work miracles in an OR but I still can't trust him."

"Do you want to trust him?"

Marissa looked shocked by the question.

"Sweetie you have to want to trust him. If you're coming at this with a negative attitude then trust is never going to come to you."

"How can I come at it in any other way? He's lied so many times that I can no longer judge when he's telling the truth."

Bianca entwined their fingers squeezing gently to offer support.

"I know and that makes it harder but not impossible. Before Kendall and I buried the hatchet with each other she had been the queen of liars. She could spin them faster than I could draw breath. And they were always so believable, there were so many times when I give her the benefit of the doubt only to have it turn round and bite me in the ass."

"Ouch."

Bianca smiled.

"Yeah ouch. But I don't believe in holding grudges Marissa, it takes too much energy. Kendall was carrying around so much anger and hatred back then, she was a mess. And I wasn't much better…."

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Maybe not but it's still true. I was so defensive, I guess it came from being pushed into the limelight because of Mom. People always wanted something more than just me and that hurt. So I got defensive about things. Kendall was an expert at triggering all my defences. But lashing out was her way of doing exactly what I was doing - being defensive."

Marissa still couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of Bianca and Kendall being anything but the great sisters that they now were to each other.

"What do you hope for when you think of David?"

The redhead pondered the question only for a few seconds.

"That he'll be the person that I know he can be."

Bianca grinned.

"Then I guess you're half way there."

"But that's just the problem Bianca, I never know where I am with David. He says one thing then does the other, he tells me what I want to hear but not what he truly thinks. Nothing is ever what it seems with him."

"He's certainly one of Pine Valley's more interesting characters but then so is Mom. Life would be a little boring if we were all the same."

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Well I'd settle for a little boring where my biological parents are concerned. It's been one drama after another with them. Boring sounds like a holiday."

Bianca laughed.

"You're talking to the daughter of Erica Kane here Marissa, you don't know drama until you've lived with my mother."

Marissa laughed too.

"Ok you win on having the most dramatic parent between us."

Bianca bowed her head in acceptance of the win making Marissa laugh more but when she finally sobered her eyes grew pensive again.

"How did you survive it all without becoming cynical Bianca?"

"Who says I'm not cynical?"

Marissa smiled.

"I do as would most of Pine Valley."

Bianca grinned.

"But you're biased."

"True but the citizens of Pine Valley are not. So accept it already and answer my question."

"My feisty little lawyer."

Marissa give her lover a mock glare that was enough to get the brunette talking.

"The short answer would have to be therapy."

Marissa sniggered.

"I'm more interested in the long answer."

Bianca let go of Marissa's hand to signal to a passing waitress.

"Well that could take a while so let's get a drink."

Once the drinks were ordered and served Bianca sat back and give a little half shrug.

"How did I survive life without becoming cynical? That's not an easy question to answer but it's origins did stem from therapy. I had Anorexia as a child, a coping mechanism for all of the drama that was unfolding around me. One therapist suggested that my inability to control those outside forces that created the drama was channelled into me controlling my intake of food. The more drama there was the less and less I ate. I had to learn to accept that my life was a very small piece of an intricate jigsaw and that although I had no control over all of the many millions of other pieces I could at least make my part in the puzzle more worthwhile."

Marissa was impressed.

"You thought like that as a teenager?"

Bianca smiled.

"Not initially no but rehab was a blessing in disguise. In there I wasn't Erica Kane's daughter, I was another victim of a disease that could and would kill me if I let it. Thankfully it didn't and I walked out of there a stronger and more stable person."

"With no cynicism at all?"

"Have you ever considered that maybe cynics are just lazy?"

Marissa smiled.

"No I can't say that I have."

"Think about it, they don't like something so they moan about it instead of getting up and changing it. And yes I'll accept that there are some things that can't be changed like the weather in winter, but why sit around moaning about snow when you could be out building a snowman?"

Marissa laughed.

"Oh I don't know maybe because it's cold and wet and annoying."

"Says the woman who had an exhilarating snowball fight with me last winter."

The couple laughed at the shared memory of that fun day.

"It's not always easy to be hopeful though."

Bianca shook her head.

"No it's not but I'd rather believe in the possibility than live my life without it. Did you know that Martin Luther King said that "everything that is done in the world is done by hope?"

Marissa marvelled at this wonderful woman sitting in front of her.

"No I didn't know that but I do know that you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"You need to get out more."

Marissa laughed.

"I am out."

Bianca smiled as the redhead leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Yes I can see that as does most of ConFusion's other patrons."

Marissa groaned against Bianca's lips as the sound of her ex-husband's voice filtered through her happy buzz.

"Hope."

It was a whisper that carried from Bianca's lips onto Marissa's as she slowly pulled away from their kiss. Marissa gazed at the smiling brunette who greeted JR Chandler in a cordial tone.

"Hi JR how are you?"

The Chandler tycoon tried to smile but failed.

"Hello Bianca. Marissa I wanted to have a word with you about AJ's schedule."

Marissa was tempted to ask him to call her later but before she could Bianca pointed to a chair.

"Why don't you join us?"

JR's shock was obvious. Marissa eyed her lover in question and seen smiling lips mouth that same word again; hope. The redhead considered it for a moment and then turned to look up at her floundering ex.

"Please join us JR, have a coffee and tell me what's up with AJ's schedule. I thought it was working out well."

Bianca and Marissa waited to see how JR would respond, neither expected much but both hoped that maybe this could be a turning point for the three parents. JR glanced at his watch and then all around him before finally pulling out the third chair. Marissa smiled at her lover in gratitude; maybe hoping wasn't so hopeless after all.


	26. Chapter 26

Note: So here's the thing fellow Minxaholics this story isn't really working for me anymore…._tough it works lovely for me_….Muse butt out! The last few chapters have felt like work and I hate when writing starts feeling that way so before I go and completely ruin things I think it best to bring it to an natural end…._oh great just great you go and get me injested in this story then you piss off_…I think you mean invested…._argh stop getting all literal I'm trying to give you a bollocking here_….a what? You're what?…_you quit Impact on me and now you're quitting this too_…ah come on Muse Impact ended I didn't quit it!…._yeah well you didn't give me the follow up like you planned_….actually I'm about to…_yeah yeah and the rest! You're nothing but a tease_… ah whatever Muse!…_you know what? I'm quitting you! So there!_…hallelujah! 2013 is really beginning to look up! So this be chapter 26 folks and our final Minxaholic meeting. It has been fun and as always your reviews have been awesome, thanks for reading me.

Chapter 26

Bianca Montgomery could never be described as smug, the woman was far too humble and affable to fit that adjective. But Marissa Tasker was sure that the smile that lit up Bianca's face and put a certain twinkle in chocolate brown eyes had a definite hint of smugness to it.

"You're gloating."

The brunette stifled a giggle at the note of surprise in her lover's voice.

"Would I do a thing like that?"

Marissa met those sparkling brown eyes with a raised eyebrow, oh hell yes Bianca Montgomery was most definitely gloating. The brunette's attempt at stoic control floundered as Marissa's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're seriously gloating right now."

Bianca laughed.

"No I'm not gloating I think it would be more accurate to say that I am pleasantly pleased."

The redhead smirked.

"Like that's not just another definition of gloating."

Bianca grinned and pulled the smaller woman to her.

"I can't help it, we just spent the best part of the last hour with your ex in a congenial discussion on how to better manage AJ's night time schedule. That means more sleepovers Marissa, more nights for AJ to spend here with the girls and you with me. Can you blame me for being pleasantly pleased?"

Marissa's face lit up; she had been too absorbed in watching her past and present interact to realise the actual consequences of said interaction.

"Oh my God you're right, I never thought of that."

Bianca began to giggle, sometimes her very smart lawyer was just a little slow on the uptake. The giggle made Marissa's cheeks begin to colour which completely charmed an already besotted Bianca.

"I love you."

Marissa smiled at the dip in tone and cupped a heart shaped face.

"I love you more."

Bianca shook her head.

"Not possible."

Marissa moved in for an exquisite kiss; oh it was possible of that she had no doubt but she would enjoy proving it to her beautiful lover.

"We'll see about that."

/

The following morning as Marissa was unlocking her office door her cell phone chirped to life with David Hayward's number flashing on screen. Marissa juggled keys, case and handbag in an effort to answer the call but by the time she did David had hung up. Before the lawyer had time to dial his number her office phone was ringing and the day was off to a busy start.

/

Bianca was smiling inanely at a poster upon Fusion's office wall. Kendall looked at the poster then back at her sister and then to the poster again before rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"Binx that's last seasons advertising I need you to start focusing on this season."

The younger brunette nodded just as inanely as she was smiling but did nothing more to further their new ad campaign. Kendall scowled.

"Earth to Binx come in Binx!"

Bianca let out a startled yelp as her sister's voice rose to a yell.

"Where? What? Why are you shouting at me?"

Kendall sighed.

"Because I doubt you'd hear me if I tried to whisper or talk calmly given that you've been miles away since you got here this morning."

Bianca blushed.

"Sorry about that. Where were we? Autumn campaign right?"

Kendall pushed back her chair and folded her arms.

"Actually right now I'm more interested in finding out what's gotten you so spaced this morning."

"I'm not spaced."

A pointed look from the older Kane said otherwise. Bianca blushed.

"Okay maybe I'm a little spaced, I'm happy."

"Jez really you don't say?"

Bianca scowled at her teasing sister.

"There's no need to be sarcastic."

Kendall smiled.

"It's a habit. I doubt I need to ask what it is that has gotten you so happy but I will anyway, so spill it sis what has the great Marissa done this time? More screaming was it?"

Bianca face turned various shades of red before settling to a flushed pink.

"Kendall!"

The older woman's impish grin only deepened.

"At your service."

Bianca scowled, then smiled, then grinned dreamily again until Kendall began to pout.

"Ah come on Binx don't keep me in suspense."

The younger woman shook her head.

"She didn't do anything. Or at least not anything new. She's just Marissa."

Bianca's smile turned silly again causing Kendall to sigh dramatically.

"So that's it?"

"No no that's not just it, that's everything. Marissa is everything."

Unlike her younger sister, Kendall Hart Slater could definitely be described as smug, right now her smile epitomised smugness.

"Which of course means I was right. Again."

Bianca looked at her sister in confusion.

"And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"Because all of these goofy grins and dreamlike smiles prove that Marissa is the one woman in the world who is making you incredibly happy."

Kendall wasn't terribly surprised when Bianca's face broke into a goofy grin.

/

It was Thursday afternoon before Marissa got around to returning David Hayward's missed calls.

"David I'm sorry every time I tried to call you back something else came up."

"_No matter Marissa, you've called now that's what matters._"

Marissa could hear the smile in his voice.

"You sound happy."

There was a short chortle before David answered.

"_I am happy, I'm talking to my daughter. What's not to be happy about?"_

The lawyer closed her eyes thinking about all the other times when she had heard something similar, would this time be different? Would David hurt her again with his selfishness? Marissa's mind took a familiar detour to thoughts of Bianca and she was reminded again of the question her lover had asked, what do you hope for when you think of David? Marissa's answer had been unequivocal; she hoped that he would be the person she knew he could be. But how could he ever be that if she didn't give him a chance?

"I was thinking maybe AJ and I could have lunch with you this weekend. At my place?"

There was a catch in David's voice when he spoke again.

"_I'd love that honey."_

/

On Friday night as Bianca and Marissa snuggled up on the couch in Wildwind's parlour the brunette was thrilled that Marissa had made plans with David and she was about as skilled at hiding it as she had been with her pleasantly pleased smiles. Marissa on the other hand refused to let herself get too carried away with hoping her biological father had changed.

"It's just lunch baby."

The brunette wrapped an arm around the smaller woman.

"I know but it's a start right?"

Marissa nodded.

"Yes it's a start. So what are your plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

The brunette shrugged.

"I don't have any. The girls both have play dates so I guess I'll have some time to myself."

Marissa groaned.

"Now if I'd know that I would have told David Sunday not Saturday. We could have spent the afternoon _together_."

Bianca giggled at the emphasis Marissa placed on the last word.

"I'm sure we'll be able to spend the evening _together._"

Marissa lifted her head from it's place upon Bianca chest so that her lips were against the base of the brunette's neck.

"We could maybe have a practice run this evening."

Bianca mewled as warm lips glided up her neck.

"You think you need practice?"

Marissa giggled, the sensation rushing through Bianca like an electric current.

"No but they do say practice makes perfect."

The brunette tilted her head so that she was looking into honeyed hazel eyes.

"You are perfect."

/

"Grandpa do you like my new room?"

AJ had been more excited about showing his grandfather his room in Marissa's apartment than he was about eating the lunch his Mom had prepared for them all. There were greens on the plate, loads of greens and AJ didn't much like them so he tried to distract his Mom's attention from what he wasn't eating by getting his Grandfather to talk.

David speared a piece of chicken from his Caesar salad and smiled across at his grandson.

"Sure AJ I like it, it reminds me of the room I had when I was a boy. My parents, your great grandparents they always told me that the bigger I got the bigger my room would get too. You see I wanted a big room to fly my airplanes in but the only way I was ever going to get that was by eating all those meals my Dad cooked that were full of the things that made me grow."

AJ looked again at his plate, his young face twisting with indecision.

"Does greens make you grow Grandpa?"

Marissa had to bring her napkin to her face to hide the smile that was growing there. David winked at his daughter before turning his full attention back to AJ.

"They sure do. Greens are full of nutrients that help our bodies get big and strong. Did you ever hear about a guy called Popeye?"

AJ nodded.

"Mom and Dad said he was always on TV when they were small. Grandpa Tad even has comic books with him in it."

"Well then you'll know that Popeye's way of getting strong and mighty was by eating a tin of spinach, just like this kind here."

David piled a mixture of spinach and lettuce leaves upon his fork and eased them into his mouth with a bright smile, his face growing happier and happier by the moment. AJ looked again to his plate and then did the same, chewing the nasty tasting food quickly before swallowing it. AJ gulped down several mouthfuls of milk before offering his mother a timid smile.

"I guess if it makes me big and strong then the taste doesn't matter. Right Mom?"

Marissa could only nod as her son began to eat up all his lunch before rushing off to get his latest boat from his room.

David helped Marissa clear up.

"Thanks for this honey. I had a lovely time."

Marissa smiled.

"Me too, thanks for talking AJ into eating his lunch."

David chuckled.

"No problem. He's a great kid."

Marissa couldn't agree more. David finished drying up as Marissa wiped down the small table.

"You know my place is huge and there's plenty of space for you and AJ. In a year or two that room is going to feel pretty cramped for him."

The lawyer sighed heavily before turning to look at David who held his hands up in surrender.

"I'm only putting it out there. It's an option if you ever need it."

Marissa forced herself to smile; it might seem like an option to David but it would never be for her.

"Thank you."

David's own smile dimmed.

"I did it again didn't I?"

The lawyer didn't respond.

"I rushed ahead of myself and scared you off."

"You haven't scared me off David but moving in with you would feel like I'm moving backwards not forwards. I'm ready to move forwards."

There was something in the way Marissa said those words that made David really listen.

"We're not talking about just us here are we?"

Marissa smiled and this time there was nothing forced about it. David caught the happiness that radiated from his daughter's eyes and couldn't help but feel a little of it spread across the small kitchen and settle within him.

/

Bianca's Saturday afternoon was not spent alone like she had assumed it would be. Erica Kane was waiting in Wildwind's driveway when Bianca returned from dropping the girls at their play dates. The petite woman wrapped her daughter in a tight hug before pulling away and smiling brightly.

"I believe you have some free time on your hands darling."

Bianca had an inkling that that was no longer the case.

"I'm guessing by your surprise visit that that has changed."

Intelligent eyes studied Bianca in contemplation.

"Only if you want it to."

The younger woman was startled by the less than confident tone.

"Mom is everything okay?"

Erica smiled brightly.

"Yes everything is fine. Time is precious darling and you should spend it doing the things that you like to do which are not always the same things that I like to do."

Bianca suppressed a giggle; it was hard getting used to this more considerate side to her mother.

"And what is it that you would like to do Mom?"

Erica tilted her head to one side, her hopeful smile making her daughter smile too.

"Well a pamper session at the Yacht Club Spa sounds like it might be nice."

Bianca hooked her arm through her mother's elbow and guided them back to her car.

"A pamper session sounds absolutely wonderful."

Erica settled herself in Bianca's passenger seat as her daughter started the car.

"So Marissa is spending the afternoon with David?"

Bianca nodded, the mere thought of the beautiful redhead making her smile.

"Yes they're all having lunch at Marissa's place."

Erica turned her full attention to her daughter.

"All?"

"AJ too."

"I bet JR will just love that."

Bianca snorted at her mother's sarcasm; there were some ingrained habits she could never see Erica changing.

"I'm sure he will, people are full of surprises these days."

Erica laughed.

"Ah darling you are forever the optimist, is that something Marissa shares? I got the impression from my first real talk with her that she was a little more pragmatic than you."

"I'm pragmatic when it matters."

Erica laughed again at her daughter's defensive tone.

"That you are darling, that you are. And what of Marissa?"

Bianca thought about it for a moment; when they had first met Marissa was the more optimistic one, always there with a positive comment to counter Bianca's more negative ones. Bianca's divorce had taken its toll making her less optimistic but Marissa had been there for her. They had shared a balancing act even then, shifting roles constantly to ensure the other never got too jaded. They made a good team; they always had.

"Darling?"

"Oh sorry Mom, yes Marissa is a pretty optimistic person but like everyone else she has her doubts."

"Not about you though. She was very sure of her love for you."

"And I for her."

Erica smiled.

"So should I be expecting a change in the living arrangement soon?"

"Mom!"

Erica laughed.

"What? Life's too short Bianca, you love each other so what's stopping you?"

"Mom we are not having this conversation."

The petite woman laughed some more as her daughter began to blush.

"You're right darling, it's not a conversation you should be having with your mother. No you should be having it with your lover."

"MOM!"

/

After lunch David and Marissa took AJ to the park where the young boy got to show off his new model boat. Grandfather and grandson had a laugh down by the lake while Marissa relaxed on a park bench. The redhead closed her eyes and thought back to her earlier conversation with her biological father. David had been right, Marissa had been thinking of more than just him when she talked about moving forward. Her every thought since Erica's return to Pine Valley had been about her future with Bianca. No even before Erica Kane had returned Marissa had been thinking about the future, thinking that she wanted to spend the rest of her life making Bianca Montgomery happy. Because she knew she could, if given the chance she could make the beautiful brunette so very happy.

Marissa opened her eyes at the sound of AJ's squeal of laughter to see David wade out into the lake to retrieve the straying boat. The sight made her laugh too, the infamous emotionless heart surgeon was up to his knees in murky water looking happier than Marissa had ever seen him. The redhead thought back to her parents, to Roy and Lydia Tasker and their insistence that family were the foundation of all happiness. Marissa had never doubted them until their fatal accident had left her orphaned. Or so she had thought. Coming to Pine Valley had taught Marissa Tasker a lot about the definition of family; it wasn't just shared DNA that made you family, it was shared love and respect. Family were the people who accepted you home no matter what, it was those who opened their arms to you - both when you needed it and even when you didn't.

The redhead closed her eyes again and pictured the family that made her feel most at home and there among the three laughing kids, two little brunettes and one blonde boy was Bianca Montgomery smiling at Marissa with an abundance of love. Marissa decided there and then that she was going to make that picture her reality in every way.

/

"All I'm saying Bianca is that when it's right it's right."

Bianca rolled her eyes as her mother passed her a towel in the Spa changing rooms.

"Yes Mom and I've heard it before, in fact I've heard it every single time you've become engaged. Now how many times was that exactly?"

Erica swatted her daughter's arm playfully as the two made their way into the sauna.

"And each time I've meant it because love is the most powerful feeling in the world and it's meant to be shared."

"Uh huh."

Erica pouted at the detached tone.

"Well have you at least considered the future?"

Bianca leaned back against the tiled walls and closed her eyes. Yes she had considered the future, she knew exactly where she wanted her and Marissa's relationship to go and she had said as much to the lovely lawyer several weeks ago. Marissa had been in complete agreement but neither woman had broached the conversation since then and Bianca didn't want to push things by mentioning it again. So she was waiting, waiting for Marissa to make the next move.

Erica sat across from her daughter watching the smile grow upon Bianca's face.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a you should give up now and remember your intelligent advice from earlier."

The older woman pouted.

"All my advice is intelligent so which exactly are you referring to?"

Bianca laughed not opening her eyes.

"The one where you told me to have this conversation with my lover not my mother."

Erica sighed in defeat.

/

Hours later Bianca lay in a blissful haze contemplating whether there was such a thing as death by pleasure. Marissa lay next to her tracing circles upon her tummy and humming a song that sounded vaguely familiar. The brunette forced herself to really listen to the soft hum.

"Forevermore?"

Marissa smiled kissing the damp skin of Bianca's shoulder.

"Yes."

The haze fell away as Bianca turned her head to stare into glistening eyes.

"You're crying. Sweetheart why are you crying?"

Marissa shook her head leaning in to softly kiss worried lips.

"They're happy tears. I'm so happy right now that it's hard to hold it all inside."

Bianca pulled the beautiful redhead on top of her.

"Then don't hold it all inside, let me hold it for you."

Marissa buried her head in her lover's chest and let the tears flow freely.

"I've never felt like this before."

Bianca ran her hand down silken hair in soothing strokes.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Like everything in my life makes sense, I'm where I've always dreamt of being."

Bianca smiled.

"You mean on top of me?"

Marissa giggled and lifted her head to stare down into such a beautiful face.

"On top, beneath, beside. You're everything I've ever dreamed of Bianca."

Bianca kissed those smiling lips tenderly.

"Five minutes ago you had me questioning whether it's possible to die from pleasure now I'm wondering if maybe it's possible to die from happiness."

Marissa smiled.

"Well I'm up for testing both."

Bianca rolled them over until she was lying on top of the smaller woman.

"Oh really Miss Tasker?"

Marissa's smile lit up her entire face turning hazel eyes into pools of dark warm honey. Bianca felt spellbound by it.

"You have the most beautiful smile I have ever seen."

The redhead blushed.

"And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Bianca didn't move.

"If I could capture one moment in my life to relive for always it would be this."

Marissa's hands rose to her lover's face holding back falling hair so that she could bask in the smile Bianca was giving her.

"We could make this for always."

Bianca nodded.

"We could."

Marissa bit her lip in hesitation.

"Don't do that, I love your lips."

The redhead smiled.

"And I love you. Can we make this for always Bianca? You and me and our kids, can we have for always together?"

Bianca's smile began to wobble.

"For always?"

"Yes for always, you and me and this amazing love we have. I don't want to let it go not for a moment. You're everything to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Now there were tears beginning to form in chocolate brown eyes and Marissa began to feel nervous.

"Bianca? Tell me they're happy tears."

Bianca could only nod.

"Does that mean you want to too?"

The brunette nodded again and then frowned a little.

"Just so we're clear this for always…we're talking about…you mean….well…it's…what exactly is it?"

Marissa giggled as Bianca stumbled to a stop with a blush rising up her chest neck and face. The redhead pulled her down so that her lips could follow the path of that glorious blush.

"God I love the taste of your blushes."

Bianca moaned as lips began to tease her earlobe, her body coming alive to the warmth of Marissa's touch.

"Sweetie we were….you were….oh God that feels good."

Marissa manoeuvred them until she was back on top and looking down into that blissfully happy face.

"I was asking you in a much too subtle way if you would mind us skipping all the dating etiquette and moving right to the end."

Bianca's brain strove to regain composure.

"The end?"

Marissa nodded.

"You know the part where I say, marry me Bianca and make me the happiest woman alive."

Bianca grinned.

"Ah that end."

Marissa waited but Bianca continued to grin up at her.

"Well?"

"Well you haven't actually asked me yet."

Marissa kissed teasing lips until she had Bianca breathless.

"Bianca Christine Montgomery would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Of course Bianca was too breathless to answer but her smile and the light that shone so bright from her beautiful eyes was all the answer Marissa needed. The redhead bent back to pay tribute to those smiling lips. Bianca's answer when it came was screamed out for all the world to hear.

"Yes. Yes Marissa. I will."


End file.
